Teaching Love
by Grignard
Summary: AU. Georg Von Trapp, suave, rich, and sophisticated has it all: A pretty girlfriend, upcoming graduation, and a bright future. Now if only he can find a German tutor for his seven brothers and sisters.
1. Prologue

_Seeing how the Sound of Music was televised again, like it is every year, meant that I needed to visit my sad, forgotten story. I hope there are some readers out there or even some new ones! As always, please point out spelling errors and mistakes. I don't speak German and have no Beta Reader._

* * *

_Prologue_

- _Mutti_, tell me a story.

Which one, my darling? Shall I read you the one about the knight? Or the brave explorer?

- No, _Mutti_, the one about the girl.

But you heard that one a thousand times already. You can probably tell me the entire story!

- I like it when you tell it, _Mutter_.

Alright, _liebling_... as you wish.

In a land, far, far away, full of tall mountains, babbling brooks, and green forests, lived a little girl in a little house. The girl kept herself busy every day cleaning and cooking. Her greatest talent though was making lovely dresses. Oh, such colors and patterns! Her magic fingers would conjure up light green summer dresses for picnics, dark sailor suits for boys to explore the ocean, and even outfits that withstood climbing the tallest tree in the neighborhood. She would take her wares and sell them in town and would very carefully save every penny.

- What did she save them for, _Mutti_?

It's a secret, one that you can know when you're older.

- But I want to know now!

_Nein mein Sohn_, you'll appreciate the secret when you are older.

- Alright...

Every day the girl would sing to pass the time while she did her work. On one special day a young boy overheard her song as he was passing by her little home. He thought she sung like an angel and even called her that as her special nickname. She was awed with his dream of traveling to far off places. They sang, danced, and played together everyday. Later, on a very sad day the little girl and boy had to leave each other but they made a promise to one day reunite – even if they're as old as your poor _Mutter_!

- *Giggle* You're not old, _Mutti_.

Sometimes I feel like it, darling.

- Did they ever find each other?

Not yet, but it will be another story for me to tell you when they do meet each other again.

- *Yawn* _Danke, Mutti_.

You're welcome, my child. Goodnight. I'll be here to wake you up in the morning.

* * *

_Please re-read Chapter 1 and 2 for grammar fixes and memory jogs. I know I had to._


	2. Dreaming

_Edited, revised, re-read!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter I – Dreaming

_The last week of August_

Sunlight, songbirds… A soft breeze and shimmer of sunlight…

The day was perfect with no one in sight and endless blue skies and green pastures as her backdrop… except for that annoying buzzing noise. What was that anyway?

Maria Rainer slapped her hand against the ringing alarm clock. The perfect day was only a mere dream. Instead she woke up to the sounds of traffic, exhaust fumes, and crowds of people. The sky seemed full of towering buildings so tall that one couldn't tell if it was cloudy or if the sun was shining. Sky blue eyes closed again as the slight girl lay in her small twin-sized bed, hoping to return to her Shangri-la dreamland, but as all dreamers fear, a sharp knock on the door interrupted.

"Maria, get up. It's time for school." A gruff voice echoed from behind the wooden panel.

She heaved a sigh, and ran her fingers through her short cropped hair. As always, her uncle was terse and rueful of the day he took her into his home. She had been seven when she came to live with him and economic times were tight. Ten years later, even contributing every cent she owned to him did nothing to raise his esteem of her. She dressed quickly, gathering her bookbag close to her. Leaving her room, a niche in the wall, really, the young girl found her uncle reading his customary morning newspaper.

"I'll be staying an hour after school today, Uncle."

Maria wondered if he even listened to her. He probably did not care how late she stayed out. She fiddled with the faded bookbag strap. It had been a hand-me-down from one of the older neighborhood girls, and her only one for several years. She had gotten very good at patching holes.

The daydreaming child was so lost in thought that she had almost missed his nod of acknowledgement. Maria rushed out the door knowing that the both of them were content to have minimal interaction between each other.

A brisk wind blew through the air ruffling Maria's strawberry blonde hair as she walked the short distance from her home to the upper class district. The spacious mansions with wide inviting windows were unfortunately shuttered at this hour. What was everyone doing behind those closed doors? Were they dreaming and wondering as she did when she walked to school?

_Oomph._

A solid wall met an inattentive blonde. Wait, not a solid wall…

Piercing blue eyes glared at the girl. He was tall and lanky legs nearly made up his entire body. His aquiline face with windblown midnight hair was marred by a ferocious scowl so fierce she thought him to be part pit bull.

"Watch where you're going!" he barked.

Fighting the urge to laugh at the imagery she had conjured up in her mind, Maria made her apologies. Without any response and still frowning he stepped into a nearby grey sports car, and pealed out from his parking spot.

Maria rolled her eyes. Of course! She should have known he was one of those spoiled trust fund babies whose parents provided for his every whim. The ruffled girl picked up the pace. The principal would send her to detention if she was caught being tardy again, but who could resist the lure of peaceful parks when compared to the tedium of school?

In no time at all she made it to the front entrance with time to spare. Spotting an amorous couple whispering sweet nothings in each others' ear beneath the stairs she hurried off to class. Sneaking off to the back of the room, the teacher's droning voice soon drifted off into the background as she daydreamed while staring out the window.

"Maria Rainer! Have you been listening to a word I've said?" The irate teacher snapped harshly at the befuddled dreamer.

The girl stood up quickly blushing so hotly her face was nearly beet red.

"No, ma'am."

The echo of students snickering drifted through the classroom.

"Well I appreciate your honesty, Miss Rainer, however, an attentive ear would be better in my books." Her warning glare perfectly illustrated her intentions. Now as I was saying…" Turning back the teacher returned to writing on her chalkboard.

Maria likewise sat down and dutifully bent her head down to take notes while ignoring the other students. She was the Goosegirl, Raggedy Ann, the poor kid in a sea of elite socialists. The only reason why she could attend such a prestigious school was due to a privately sponsored scholarship she won through grades and several essays.

That hard won prize was her ticket out of her uncle's care and this stodgy town. With a proper education she could leave this city to bigger and better things. Her grades were a reflection of her determination, and she wouldn't jeopardize them for anything in the world.

The bell's incessant trilling signaled the end of their torture and students chatted as they left.

"Maria, my dear." Ms. Margaretta stopped the young girl from leaving. "I trust this lapse in attention won't happen again?"

The young girl grinned and apologized. "It was such a beautiful day outside." She turned and left the room after the teacher's dismissal. The older teacher nodded remembering the temptations of sunny days and white clouds. If only she could have more students like Maria. The girl's cheerful smiles, good attitude, high grades, and except for a little tardiness made her an ideal student. Ah, if only all students could be as much of a problem like Maria.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

"Georg," a sultry voice purred in his ear.

"Yes, Elsa?"

"Let's skip last period."

"No, Elsa. We have to stay after for student council anyway," the gruff boy remarked.

"Oh, you've been a sourpuss all day," she pouted.

Georg sighed and pecked her quickly on the cheek as they strolled through the hallways between classes. That little act was a gift in itself due to his great detestation of public displays of affection.

"Sorry. I bumped into a fool who didn't know left from right this morning. I guess it ruined my day."

"Well then it's good that we have student council because Max will be there to bring a smile to your glum face. Oh! We have preparations for the Final Dance too!"

The elite school, housing 7th grade to 12th grades, offered small dances throughout the year for each grade level. _The_ event for anyone to be seen at though was the Final Dance: an all encompassing soiree for all grades set just after finals exams. For seniors involved in student council, it was an opportunity to plan and attend their last dance before graduating.

Georg and Elsa were _the_ elite social couple of the senior class. Tall, dark, suave Georg complimented Elsa's blonde gracefulness. They had been dating since sophomore year, an eternity to most high school relationships.

The young man smirked wryly as Elsa chatted merrily about what a great party the Last Dance would be. Yes, he could be content with her even after graduation, he thought.

A sudden squeal from the cheerleaders interrupted their sojourn. Rolf, the sophomore star of the school's basketball team had entered the hallways. No one had ever made the varsity team at his age. Georg could only frown. He did not trust the charming athlete. Too many whispers of heart broken girls and other illicit dealings followed the young man's steps. Yet, all the girls flocked to him including his younger sister, Liesl. She and Rolf had been christened the new "Georg and Elsa," and Liesl delighted in the attention. Even though the two weren't dating officially, it was bound to happen eventually in everyone's opinion.

"Oh ignore him. He won't mean you any harm," Elsa chided seeing the direction of Georg's glare.

"I wouldn't count on that," he muttered under his breath. His concerns soon faded as the bell rang, and he escorted his girlfriend to her class and left for his.

The two wowed student council after school with their creative ideas. Old sophistication seemed to be the theme this year rather than previous dances filled with gaudy glitz and glamour. Well, Elsa wowed the group. Georg merely nodded in agreement. He really did not care for social networking. It mostly was for Elsa's sake that he was even here, and an opportunity to get out of the house. With seven brothers and sisters underfoot it was nice to avoid responsibility for an hour or two.

Speaking of his brothers and sisters, his father had asked him to find a German tutor for them. The stern Austrian did not let anything lack in his children's lives except for one thing: a fatherly presence.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

"_They must learn their mother tongue, Georg."_

"_But hiring a tutor, Father? I can teach them."_

"_You learnt from me and your mother, god rest her soul. You don't have time, _mein Sohn_, to teach them. You will be leaving for college in a year's time anyway. Find them a tutor. That is my final word."_

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

That final statement, tinged heavily by an Austrian accent, was one Georg had heard too often in his 18 years of age. Franz Von Trapp was again sequestered overseas in one of his many offices. It would most likely be months before they even saw him.

The student council session ended, and he bid Elsa a quick goodbye.

_Now to find a German tutor._

He slowly wandered the familiar halls of the silent school.

_Oomph._

His shoulder bumped against a girl with short, blonde hair rushing through the empty hallway. Quirking an eyebrow at her rudeness he found himself just outside the German language classroom. He knew the German club had their weekly meetings at the same time as student council and hoped to catch them in time.

An empty classroom was all that met his eyes.

"May I help you, young man?" a voice asked. Georg leapt in astonishment but quickly recovered in order to maintain his composure. The school's German teacher, Frau Schmidt greeted him. He made his enquiries to the jolly teacher, requesting a high school student who could provide German lessons in his home. Traditionally Georg would have expected to hire a professor or a more experienced instructor, but all such personages were unavailable for in-house tutoring.

"Yes, yes. I have the perfect student in mind. Very patient and one of my best students," the Frau commented. Georg nodded and bid her a polite goodbye.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

A week later…

Maria danced on her toes impatiently as she stood in front of the grand and ornate door. Frau Schmidt had been vague as to who she would be tutoring so it was to her great surprise that she found herself before one of the largest mansions in the upper district.

"I have confidence in me," she muttered quietly just as the door opened. The butler frowned thinking a deranged lunatic who talked to herself had drifted to the door.

"May I help you, Miss?"

The young girl mustered as much courage as she could.

"I'm…I'm Maria Rainer. You requested a German tutor?"

The severe man said in his most austere voice, "That would be the _Young Master_ who requested you. Please come in." Looking as if for the world he most desired her to do the opposite, he guided her into the sitting room.

Her eyes widened in appreciation of the opulence of the house. As soon as the butler left, her natural curiosity took a hold of her, and she began to edge closer out of her assigned room. The front foyer had two grand, double curved staircases which seemed to house the entryway to numerous rooms.

A door towards the back, beneath the white staircases, beckoned to her. Glancing around, she slid the door open slightly and gasped as the room was illuminated by the crack of light. Maria could not imagine such a room existed in any house as she opened the door completely and stepped in. An elegant writing desk was situated neatly by a curtained window, and seemed to be the centerpiece to what appeared to be a lady's writing room. Two small couches rested to the side where a person could take company and tea if so desired. This setting seemed to be something out of an old Victorian novel, and Maria could only imagine the person who must have occupied the room before.

Strangely the room smelled musty as if it had been confined for a long time. She approached the desk and ran a slim hand across the locked desk. With her back to the door she did not realize the presence of the angry young man in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry!" she gasped in surprise, whirling around in dismay. How foolish of her to be a voyeur instead of an invited guest! No, not even a guest, an employee, she realized.

"I wanted to see the house, and I couldn't help but look, and I guess I got carried away," she rambled in shame and mortification. She quickly ran out the open door, half dwarfed by the furious man.

He locked the door behind him with a hidden key and turned to see who the audacious young woman was standing before him. His eyes widened.

"You!" he shouted.

"It's you!" she recognized in amazement.

That daydreaming girl who he nearly tripped over a few mornings ago, and wait, yes! The girl who bumped into him in the hallway was standing in front of him with astonished, open blue eyes. Maria wrung her hands behind her back.

_Foolish, foolish girl, she chided herself. Why did you intrude? Not only is he the jerk who nearly ran her over but he was the person who hired her to be a tutor!_

_So this was Frau Schmidt's best student? All right, she was a little… insane. All that mattered though was how well she taught the others._

"My name is Georg Von Trapp."

He looked her over with a critical eye, and circled the petite young woman. She came up to just under his chin and looked to not have been much older than Liesl. Truthfully, Elsa was shorter than the girl before him but the heels made her seem taller. He quickly dismissed the stray thought.

"Maria Rainer."

Georg was surprised to hear a trace of an accent as she pronounced her name. Her clothes, unfashionable and a bit worn must have seen better days but they appeared to have been carefully mended.

Her courage seemed to rise as the "vulture" scrutinized her.

"Frau Schmidt recommended me to be your German tutor so I..."

He stopped abruptly in front of her and stopped her mid-thought with a raised hand.

"The tutor is for my seven brothers and sisters."

"Seven?" Maria reacted with horror. She was only one person! How could she tutor so many?

"Many teachers have come and gone from various subjects. They could barely stay a week. This is their first German lesson though."

"What's wrong with the children?"

Georg stared incredulously at her. "There's nothing wrong with them, merely the teachers who are flawed."

He quirked an eyebrow at her, and daring her to refuse the position.

She met his gaze resolutely. "When do I meet them?"

The tall, young man appreciated her determination. Perhaps there would be more to the girl than meets the eye.

"Follow me."

A shiver traveled down Maria's spine. The tone of his voice and the look in his eyes! No wonder every girl at school had a crush on Georg Von Trapp. His name was consistently in the hallways, but she had never matched the face to the name.

She was in the house of one of the richest families in the city!

He led her to a room guarded by closed double doors, knocked softly, and opened them after waiting a few seconds. Holding her breath she expected a room full of rowdy children. Instead, quite alarmingly, there was only dead silence. She had never seen such behavior before. Around a wooded table sat seven children ranging from a few years old to nearly her age. They were quietly drawing or doing their homework.

Large windows showed a beautiful day, but everyone in the room was diligently working. Georg introduced them with a serious air.

"This is Liesl, a sophomore at our school." The young woman nearest her age nodded courteously towards her.

"Friedrich is in ninth grade and Louisa and Kurt, the twins, are in seventh grade." Two identical faces met Maria's except one was male and the other female.

"These three are in primary school," introducing Maria to Brigitta and Marta, "except for Gretl. She has not started yet."

The youngest stuck her tongue out at Georg. He quirked an eyebrow and to Maria's surprise gave a small smile in his youngest sister's direction.

"Guys…and girls," he amended. "Father has asked for a German teacher for you. This is Fraulein Maria Rainer from our high school. She'll help you learn the language."

Turning towards her, he addressed Maria, "They're all yours."

He abruptly nodded to all in the room and left closing the doors.

Alarmed, Maria gathered her thoughts while seven pairs of eyes studied her curiously.

"As he said, my name is Maria Rainer and I'll be your German tutor. Now I didn't get all of your names. Our generous _host_…" she gave a glare at the closed doors. "…introduced us so rapidly."

The children warily looked at each other wondering at the young girl in front of them. Typically their oldest brother hired dour, monotonous professors as their tutors. This youthful, pretty girl was different and unexpected. The eldest brunette stepped up.

"I'm Liesl. I've seen you walking around school, Fraulein Rainer." She extended a hand towards her. "You're only a year older than me."

"Please call me Maria, Liesl. It's nice to meet you." The slender dark haired girl beamed back at her.

She reintroduced the others to Maria. The merry group chatted, allowing the students to get used to their new tutor.

"Okay," Maria said enthusiastically clapping her hands together. "Let's see how much you know."

Each child was familiar with a few conversational phrases, the usual "Hello," and "How are you?" statements. She'd have to go through the alphabet with Marta and Gretl though. Brigitta surprisingly knew several conjugations already. It was no surprise the girl had skipped a grade in school.

It was with some resistance she had convincing the boys though.

"Why do we have to learn this language anyway? We're in America."

"Think of it as a secret language, one that ties you to your roots. You can speak it to your brothers and sisters without anyone around you understanding."

"You'd understand us, though, Maria," Friedrich retorted.

"Yes, but that's because I'm teaching you." She smiled brightly as the boy blushed.

_So far so good._ The allotted hour swiftly flew by.

A soft knock sounded against the wooden door as Georg stepped in.

"Lessons are over now. Maria, please come with me." Gathering her things with her and with her back turned to Georg, she rolled her eyes. The younger children giggled.

"Back to your studies," he ordered. Maria exasperatedly groaned silently at such a militaristic schedule the family kept.

Georg spoke to her privately in the hallway.

"Well, things seemed to be going well. You may come three times a week, every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday after school, except for holidays of course. I am sure this amount will be acceptable for your first week of tutoring?" He handed a check to her as her eyes bugged in wonder.

"You must be mistaken!" she exclaimed.

He quirked that irritating eyebrow again. "If this is too little I'm sure we can negotiate."

"No! It's too much. Surely it doesn't cost this much for just a part time language tutor."

Georg was taken aback at the girl. Too much money? When had anyone ever said it was too much?

"I'm sure this amount is acceptable." At her protest, he stilled her hand that was handing the check back to him with his own.

"I insist you take it," he said with finality. "With one condition…" He paused expectantly to verify she was paying attention. "…as long as you don't go exploring where you're not supposed to be."

Maria withdrew her hand with the small piece of paper ignoring how warm the room suddenly felt.

"I promise, and thank you," she murmured glad he forgave her for her slight.

The amount would be more than enough for her uncle, and a sizable portion would be placed into her savings fund. It would definitely help for her future.

She made her goodbyes to the others and walked with Georg out to the front door.

"Do you have a car?" Georg asked looking for her mode of transportation outside.

"No, I walked here." He seemed surprised at her walking anywhere rather than driving and offered her a lift. She politely declined.

"I don't live very far from your house," she said motioning to the poorer district. She nodded her farewell to him and set off.

Georg was surprised at her independent nature. Elsa would have cooed and simpered her way into getting her beloved boyfriend to do something for her, but Maria Rainer refused all offers.

_An interesting girl indeed._

_

* * *

_

_Please review this unexpectedly strange story,_

_Grignard _


	3. Learning

_Sorry it took so long. I know it's hard to have an alternate universe Sound of Music. I personally was a little wary of posting this but like all my stories I write for my enjoyment. If I have made a mistake with the translations please inform me. Thank you for correcting on the children's names. I have edited both Liesl and Gretl's spellings._

* * *

Chapter II – Learning

_The month of September_

Maria hummed quietly as she entered the Von Trapp household. She had prepared workbooks, flashcards, and other materials to teach German to the wide age range of the Von Trapps.

Trapped in the enclosed "museum," as she had dubbed their study room, was a problem in itself. Maria believed in a good learning environment, so she threw open the windows to allow in the natural sunlight and a light breeze.

"That's better. It doesn't feel so stuffy in here, don't you think? Now let's begin."

The others giggled at her slight of their study room. "Georg says we have to keep the window closed." Marta pointed out in her childish innocence.

"Well Georg's not here," Kurt argued back.

"I think it's nice to work like this, but if I catch anyone slacking off, I'll have to close it," Maria stated firmly.

The children bent their heads diligently down to their workbooks.

She gave a longing glance out the window as she stood by in admiration. The garden view was especially lovely this late in the season. Returning to her seat she gave a startled yelp and quickly stood up. A pinecone had suddenly appeared on her chair as she sat down.

Georg popped his head in, "Is anything wrong, Maria?" She gave an impatient huff. Was he waiting outside eavesdropping or something?

"No, I was teaching the others some phrases of plants. Zapfen is for pinecone," she demonstrated holding up the offending item.

Blushes around the table were her only answer. The young man nodded and left the room. Maria smiled at the others and leaned over to correct Louisa's translation of a phrase.

A small 'ribbet' interrupted the quiet. Maria tilted her head in curiosity as a miniature frog hopped onto the table. The poor thing looked terribly lost as it sporadically took a few frantic leaps across the smooth mahogany table. The others, who were supposed to be attentive to their work, stared at their young tutor to gauge her reaction.

Maria glanced from them back to the green amphibian. She reached out with an open palm and the tiny creature hopped onto her hand.

"Now Kurt, a pocket is not a good place to hold a frog."

Cupping it with both hands, she carefully deposited it out the window where it merrily made its way into the nearby pond.

All of the children were flabbergasted at her calm demeanor. Typically frogs were the final straw that forced all of their previous tutors to leave. That is, if they lasted through a week's worth of pinecones. Truthfully they did not want to sweet, kind girl to have the same fate as her predecessors. It's just that she was so different from their previous instructors. Still, tradition must be kept so they relied on pinecones and pests to prove their teacher's conviction.

But the hopping frog induced no screams, no loud shrieks of indignation, in fact, no flabbergasted reaction at all! They proceeded through their lesson in shock and continued to be in that state by the time Georg poked his head in to announce the end of the hour.

As he and Maria made their way out the room the young Von Trapp children could hear him asking about their progress.

"Oh they're doing fine. Very well behaved too."

The two left the room which immediately erupted into conversation.

"Wow! She didn't even raise her voice or anything!" exclaimed Kurt. He needed to go back and hunt for his frog later though.

"I told you, I like her," Gretl chimed in.

The other girls nodded in agreement. Maria certainly made learning a new language a different experience.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

_November_

Georg commandeered a choice spot in the hallways after school with Elsa on his arm. She and Max chatted about the latest gossip in the school. The three had been comrades since their first year in the seventh grade, though Max and Elsa had been friends long before that. As their talk became mundane, Georg wandered away from their conversation and spotted Maria and Liesl speaking softly with each other in the hallway. Both girls looked distressed for some unknown reason. Their faces appeared startled when they saw him approaching.

"Georg!" Liesl yelped.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned. "Weren't you supposed to be home with the others? It's almost time for your German lessons, too."

"Oh I was just talking with Maria, wasn't I?" She gave a pointed look to the petite blonde. The young tutor's typically cheerful face was marred by a pensive frown. She appeared to be in deep thought, completely absent to the surrounding world.

"We just lost track of time," Liesl continued. "I'll go now. Lillian can drop me off." The perturbed sophomore hurried off out of the school unusually fast.

Georg studied Maria for a minute. The girl still looked troubled. It was strange; he disliked the look on her. "Maria?" he questioned. She blinked a few times realizing his presence.

"Sorry Georg. I was just wondering about something." He quirked that familiar eyebrow at her expecting her to continue her thought. She struggled for a few seconds thinking of something to say. "When will I get to hear you speak German?"

Georg grinned mischievously, and Maria's heart stopped in awe of seeing his handsome smile.

She blundered on. "You only hired me for your brothers and sisters so it only means either two things: you don't care to learn, or you're already fluent."

Nodding to her logic, he seemed to entice her even more with that enigmatic smile. "Like you said to my brothers and sisters, speaking German to one another is a secret language, or code, if you will. To me, codes are personal. Maybe I do not want to share my inner self with you just yet."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Sometimes, Georg I think that you're the youngest child of the Von Trapp family and not Gretl."

His low chuckle echoed through the hallways into Max and Elsa's ears. Max, the typically cheerful young man had never heard his dour friend laugh so freely before. Well, perhaps around family. Maybe she was a visiting cousin of Georg's. If so, she was certainly a looker. Maybe he could ask for her number.

Elsa was not so optimistic, and glided her way over to the cheerful pair. She knew the tricks to keeping a beau happy: keep the reins slack but not enough for him to break away from her. Deliberately, she pressed a soft kiss against Georg's cheek. Her boyfriend blushed fiercely. Even after two years she had a hard time even getting him to hold her hand.

"Elsa!" He cleared his throat nervously. "This is my brothers and sisters' German tutor, Maria Rainer. Maria, this is my girlfriend, Elsa."

The young woman, with little effort, entwined her arm through his easily conveying the words, 'Back off!' to anyone within range.

Max cleared his throat pointedly. Georg rolled his eyes at his friend's blatant attempts at attention.

"Maria, this is my best friend Max."

"Enchante." He smoothly kissed her hand, and she gave an amused laugh at his corniness.

Just as they were barely exchanging small talk, a bell sounded, echoing down the hallways. As of one mind, Maria and Georg immediately jerked their heads up to view the wall clock.

"We're late!" she groaned in frustration.

He smirked in retaliation. "You're late. I don't have to be there."

She glared back. "It's all your fault! You kept me here." Quickly she bit her lip reminding herself that this was her employer, not her friend.

To her surprise he bowed courteously instead. "Then let me make it up to you by driving you to my house."

She glanced warily at him. Riding in a car with him? She knew the warnings from the elders at church about loose girls who rode in cars with boys and its consequences. It was the modern age though. Maria continued to deliberate mentally. He was practically a stranger to her, but then again, she was in his home several times a week, and they were going the same way. Reluctantly, she accepted his offer.

Elsa interjected. "Oh Georg, dear, It's been ages since I last saw your family."

He wrinkled his brow in confusion. Elsa had only expressed a passing interest in his family, and that typically consisted of how Liesl was doing. He shrugged it away as Elsa pulled him away to the parking lot.

Maria was secretly glad on Elsa's insistence to join them. The attractive platinum blonde would provide a buffer between employee and employer. She was sure Georg felt the same way too. Ever the gentleman, he assisted Elsa into the car, listening as his girlfriend made polite conversation until they entered the driveway. The handsome pair entered the house as Maria trailed behind. The grand house never failed to amaze her with its sheer grandeur. Today she could smell the fragrant garden blooms.

Maybe she could persuade a jail break from her charges' normal venue.

It turned out it wasn't very hard to arrange an outdoor study lesson for seven very rambunctious children. The weather was still warm enough and so, with a simple after school snack prepared, Maria simultaneously taught the younger children basic nature words such as "leaf," "tree," and "wind" while turning their meal into a make believe restaurant setting for the others. The group gaily laughed as Kurt mistakenly ordered a villain (schurke) sandwich instead of a cucumber (gurke) one.

From an upstairs window Georg noticed the happy group as Elsa stood by his side.

"Well she certainly makes them laugh," she remarked. "She could be a beauty but she smiles too much. Think of the smile lines on her face when she gets older."

He fought the urge to roll his eyes. How can you fight something so natural as smiling? His girlfriend put her arms around his neck and purred seductively. "Maria has her uses though. I'm finally alone with you."

Georg wanted to laugh at her contradictory sentence, but he pressed a quick kiss against her cheek.

"As much as I want to, Elsa, we should really research the colleges we want to attend."

His companion muffled a groan. Who cares about college? She already told Georg to pick a prestigious enough one so that he can hobnob with the higher ups but still pass without studying. After all, what is the business world about except how many people you know?

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

As the others sat around practicing their conjugations, Maria pulled Liesl aside.

"What were you doing skipping classes?"

The younger girl glanced at the ground in shame.

"Rolf wanted me to. We can't really spent time after school with Georg watching us, so sometimes we meet during class. It's not during anything important, Maria, just study hall!"

"But Liesl, you could get in trouble, and clearly you're more worried about being caught than seeing him."

"Well, if Georg will let me see him after school, then we wouldn't have to sneak around!"

Maria chewed on her bottom lip in frustration. How was she to give Liesl advice? It wasn't her place to do so. Breaking the rules only reinforced the sophomore's belief that they were star-crossed lovers, and it did not help that the other giggling gaggle of Liesl's girl friends supported that notion.

"I think that Georg is wary of letting you be alone with Rolf." She stopped Liesl's protests of Rolf being a nice guy before it left the girl's lips. "Invite Rolf to a public setting first, like a concert that we can all go to so at least you'll have your family with you. It may be a stepping stone for your family to get to know and trust him."

The brunette nodded in consideration. It was a good idea. Much better than anything she could think of, and she hated sneaking around her older brother's back. Yes, she was sure she could convince Georg to agree.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

A week later…

"No! Absolutely not! Who thought up of such a ridiculous scheme?" Georg barked in indignation. Why was his little sister proposing a meeting date so he and the others can see that delinquent? He barely wanted to be around Rolf during school. Plus, Georg had to be in a student council meeting in a few minutes, and his mind was thoroughly distracted.

Liesl looked like she would burst into tears at any moment.

"I did," a voice angrily interjected. Maria, coming with Liesl for reinforcement, wanted to lash out at Georg. How would he ever expect Liesl to grow up unless he stopped coddling her?

"You have to admit it's logical. Your family will be there so she's not completely alone, but she'll still be able to spend time with him."

"No! You can run around as irresponsibly as you want, but she can have no contact with him, and that's my final word." He stormed off in a bad mood. Immediately he regretted taking it out on Maria but who was she to poke her busybody nose into his business?

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Irresponsible! Who was he calling irresponsible? Maria, spitting fire, hopped into the Von Trapp towncar driven by their regular driver. The other children looked at her curiously. Maria was typically a serene person who rarely lost her temper, but when she did, look out! On the days when Georg had to stay after school, and that was many, a car was arranged to drive his siblings to and from school.

_Georg is never home four days out of the week anyway. I'll show him irresponsible!_

"Mr. Lehsherr, may you drive us to Main and Lincoln, please?"

The driver, surprised at the change in destination, nevertheless complied with the young girl's request. She had always treated him with respect and his mother, the head housekeeper had nothing but good praises about her.

Turning the corner, the car approached an older neighborhood section and stopped in front of a small building. The quaint, tan bricked structure included a steeple and bell and overlooked a well kept courtyard.

"It's a church!" Brigitta exclaimed.

"Yes," Maria answered. She held her arms out in a welcoming sign. "Welcome to St. Anne's. It's this neighborhood's church, and one that I have been going to since I was very young. Some of the people who work in your house also attend. It's even a short walk too."

The children's eyes widened with surprise. They never thought to ask or got to know their household staff. The employees were always there for their needs and that's all.

Maria fondly remembered hearing the church bells ringing when she was seven years old. It had been a week since she was displaced to her uncle's home, and her heart was homesick. The friendly place was a quick walk from her Uncle's house and served as a second home.

"What are we doing here?" Kurt wondered.

They walked across the courtyard and entered the chapel. Melodious music reached the children's ears.

"It's a choir!"

"Singing in German," Louisa cocked an ear straining to understand the words.

"I thought I could provide you with some language immersion. They're practicing for the Christmas Midnight Mass," Maria explained. The holiday was only a month away.

She led the way and introduced them to the small choir of nuns. It was a bilingual church with mass in English and German. A parish priest presided over the main events but it was the nuns who were in charge of the church's upkeep, choir, and other behind-the-scene activities.

They all eagerly listened to the familiar carols sung in the tongue they were trying to learn, and Maria softly translated a few older native songs they had never heard before. She obtained a copy of one of the shorter songs for the others to see.

"May we come here again, Maria?" Gretl begged. She had been playing a German counting game with one of the younger nuns.

"Oh yes, please do. In fact, the children may sing the song you gave them at Christmas mass, if they wish. We always spend about 20 minutes singing carols before Mass starts," the Mother Abbess hoped. "They sound like angels."

Liesl, Louisa, and Kurt looked up startled. They had been singing a few phrases from the song and didn't realize they were being overheard. Blushing in mortification, they tried to make their excuses but the gentle coaxing of the Mother Abbess soon had them agreeing to sing.

"How lovely it would be to have the Von Trapp family here again."

The younger ones looked towards Liesl.

"I remember attending Mass with Mother and Father. I thought this place looked familiar but it's been so long. Georg would probably know better." She made a face at the mention of his name remembering she was still cross at him.

"Well we could ask him, if he is ever home," Kurt scowled. Maria chided him but knew it was true. The stupid older brother didn't know what he was missing when he was at student council meetings.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

_Two weeks before Christmas_

Georg sighed. It was nearing Christmas break and what with the non-stop Final Dance preparations, and Elsa's endless questions about her Christmas present, he wound up with an immense headache.

Student council had ended early and as he pulled his car into his neighborhood, he noticed a group of children walking on the sidewalk at the end of the street.

_Wait! Those are my brothers and sisters!_

A smiling girl led the way.

_Maria! What was she thinking leading them to this neighborhood? _

He trailed them for a few minutes and parked his car as he saw them enter an older building. He leapt out of his dark speedster and strode over to catch up with them. Maria, with her back to him, stopped in the courtyard to admire a winter rose.

"Maria Rainer! What do you think you're doing?"

_Oomph._

She looked up startled at the angry young man. His shout had caused her to turn and run right into him. "Georg!"

His hands braced her shoulders and hers rested against his chest. Both leapt apart the instant they came into contact with each other.

"What are you doing in this part of town? You all could get hurt or kidnapped! How could you take them out of the house without permission? I should dismiss you this second!"

Maria rounded on him in anger. "If you had been home at all these past two months then you would have noticed we've been going to the same location every week! And if you had asked anyone of the household staff they would have told you where we were. In fact, this 'dangerous' neighborhood is where some of them have lived for most of their lives! Me included!"

Their tiff had taken them nearly nose to nose with each other, amusing if one saw them because of the height difference between the fuming man and petite waif. In the dead silence the soft strains of an organ followed by singing met Georg's ears.

"German hymns?"

"Yes," Maria replied curtly.

"Who's singing them?"

"Your brothers and sisters."

With an incredulous look, he froze trying to see the truth in her gaze. She motioned towards the open door. With lanky legs he quickly entered the church, and made his way to where the singing originated.

All seven of his brothers and sisters were singing beautifully to the deep sounds of an organ. He knew they could sing due to their private lessons but hearing the traditional German lyrics reminded him of his Mother, Father, Midnight Mass, and Christmas memories. As they reached the refrain he could not help but sing along.

"Georg!" Gretl, Marta, and Brigitta rushed to hug their brother. The older children followed at a more sedate pace.

"Did you hear us? Did you like it?"

"You were wonderful," he exclaimed finally finding his voice. Their faces were filled with such joy and delight. Gone were the morose faces seated in the study room of months past.

They spoke in short German phrases to each other and the nuns, and Georg was astonished at their fluency. He answered back to them in German. How could Maria have changed them all so?

Maria! She was still standing outside.

"Wait here," he murmured. The pretty girl had her back to the church entrance with her hands fidgeting nervously behind her back. He took his steps slower gathering his words in order to grovel at her feet.

"They… they sound fantastic, Maria. I never realized they could sing in German like this." Maria gave a soft smile.

"And to think this place was right in your backyard this whole time."

Georg flinched remembering his previous accusations. Okay so he had been quick to judge this as a bad neighborhood. He was being a little prejudiced because it wasn't his neck of the woods. Now was the time to flat out say it.

"Thank you, Maria. I never realized that they could be so fluent… and happy."

"I'm glad you've seen their improvement. I can recommend a different tutor for them to have when we return to school."

Georg wrinkled his forehead in confusion. He held back a groan.

You had just threatened to fire her not ten minutes ago, you dolt!

"Please stay on as their tutor. They, and I, would have no one else."

Maria's smile turned into a full fledged grin. It seems this would be as close to an apology as she could get. She bobbed her head prettily.

"I'll stay."

She walked into the warm, cozy church.

I'll stay. How those words comforted him. Surprisingly Georg's headache was now gone.

* * *

_Please review,_

_Grignard_


	4. Healing

_Chapter three late for the Christmas holidays..._

* * *

Chapter III – Healing

_Christmas Eve_

"Georg! When you invited me out so late and on this day I wasn't expecting to be here!" Elsa said in a not so subtle whisper.

"Shh, Elsa! My family is performing and since you're so close to them, I wanted you to hear them!"

_Oh please. Their concert wasn't even in English. To think she missed a night of midnight madness shopping with the student council girls for this?_

She rolled her eyes when Georg looked away but smiled sweetly as he turned back. Maria was helping seat families as an impromptu usher.

Brigitta glanced out of the wings in curiosity. People watching was her hobby, one she enjoyed with relish: the happiness of every child, the solemnity of the nuns, the bored blonde sitting to the right.

"Georg brought Elsa with him." The others made a face. The socialite did not care for them and vice-versa.

"It's time!" Liesl beckoned to them to take their places.

The children performed their songs to wild applause. Afterwards they took their seats beside Georg, Maria, and Elsa as Mass began. The message of peace, humility, and charity reverberated through the readings, homily and songs during the special night.

Liesl looked around trying to find a certain tall basketball player. Rolf was not there! He promised her faithfully he would come specifically to hear her sing. After some subtle questioning from her younger siblings, she found that he had not shown up at all.

Soon the service was over, and the opulent family received many kind compliments on their fluency and great vocal talent.

"It sounded like a professional group!"

"I never knew the sound of music can be so wonderful."

"It's nice to see the Von Trapp family attending this church again."

The entire troop walked to the Von Trapp villa (much to Elsa's horror). She clung as tightly as a leech to Georg's arm. Maria paused at the crossroad between her neighborhood and his.

"Aren't you coming, Maria?" Louisa queried.

Their tutor glanced at the ground. As much as she wanted to join them, she demurred instead. "It's Christmas Eve. It should be a family occasion."

"But you are family," Marta protested along with all of the children.

"And technically it's Christmas Day," Brigitta noted looking at her watch.

The decision was not up to them, however, and 8 pairs of eyes glanced on the eldest male in the group.

Georg pulled away from Elsa's arm to stand in front of Maria. "Would you be spending the time with your uncle?"

In his heart he sought any excuse for her to stay. He wanted her to stay. The family seemed much more jovial with her included.

"My uncle is out of town until after New Year's."

"Oh then you must stay with us!" the others chimed in.

"But I don't have my things!"

"We'll wait!"

All of the children were dressed snugly. Maria's eyes met Georg's calm blue ones. He nodded silently and gave her a small smile in agreement. She grinned back at him. To think she had the great Georg Von Trapp's approval!

"I won't be long," and she sprinted away to pack for a quick stay.

As the others counted (in German) how many families decorated their houses with Christmas lights, Elsa remarked in Georg's ear, "Such charity you give to her! First as a tutor and now you invite her into your own home for the holiday!"

"Please, Elsa." He resisted the urge to rub his ear. "It's only for the holiday break and she's all alone. She already is practically like family and we have more than enough room than we can spare. You're staying too, aren't you?"

The elegant woman smiled happily. She had been miffed that the Von Trapps had already considered Maria, a mere tutor, family after such a short acquaintance. She and Georg had been dating for nearly two years already! Surely that was enough to be considered family.

Their missing comrade came carrying a small overnight bag across her shoulder and the group set off towards home.

"Do you think it will snow?" Friedrich wondered.

"If it gets cold enough," Brigitta answered.

After her remark a chill wind swept through the streets. Maria was cold but she didn't complain. All she had to do was make it to the house and felt complaining about her discomfort did no one any good. Georg had noticed though as she shivered again through her threadbare coat. He shrugged off his own jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

The enveloping warmth which suddenly engulfed her was a relief but her surprise at whose jacket it belonged to was greater. A hint of cologne and something remarkably unique permeated the dark blazer.

"Won't you be cold?" She made ready to take off the coat but Georg simply remarked, "I'll just use Gretl as my jacket." He hoisted his youngest sibling into his arms when he noticed she was flagging behind. Little legs could only go so far. The rest of the party chatted happily.

Liesl, meanwhile, drifted back to Elsa who totted along in high heeled shoes.

"Elsa, do you know where Rolf went for the holiday break?"

"Oh, dear, don't you know? He's in Hawaii with his family. That snobby Katherine Hart was so excited because they're both spending their vacation in the same beach front area."

Liesl's heart fell at these words. Katherine was one of those flirty, attractive girls who often turned any boy, including Rolf's, head.

As Elsa struggled to catch up to Georg, Liesl sadly whispered to herself, "But he said he would be here for the holidays." As they entered the cheery house only Maria noticed the younger girl's tears. The weeping brunette ran quickly upstairs to her room.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Maria's eyes gaped in astonishment as she gazed upon the sumptuous meal laid before the entire family. The Von Trapps Christmas dinner featured platters with meats, several side dishes, and desserts of epicurean delight. It seemed like a feast set before a king. The others loudly proclaimed what a fine dinner this year's dinner would be.

The hungry bunch quickly set to and soon cleared off many of the dishes amidst laughter and cheerful talk. Most of the gaiety seemed to be directed and coming from their happy German teacher. Even the kitchen staff reflected the change in mood, breaking the employer barrier by congratulating the children on their beautiful singing which they heard when attending.

They too remembered the days when the Von Trapp family used to attend church with their employees. Perhaps the tradition could be renewed in the future years.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

"Maria, do you know any good stories? We're tired of the ones we heard of already," Gretl replied with boredom.

"Who usually tells you stories?"

"Georg does."

The elfin girl mouth hung open in astonishment. Dour Georg Von Trapp, prince of the school, telling stories to his younger sisters?

Maria had never been blessed with younger brothers or sisters, but her exuberant attitude and the help of Louisa and Friedrich soon had the little ones ready and tucked into their beds. The two then claimed to return back to their room for some late night reading.

"Don't you want to listen?" Maria asked. The two youngest scoffed saying their elder brothers and sisters always said they were too old for bedtime stories. The blonde young woman giggled and wished them a happy read as they left.

Their impromptu storyteller immediately launched into a wonderful tale involving lost princesses, magical sorcerers, and exciting swordfights. The youngest Von Trapps giggled and gasped their way through the story. Maria was speaking in a dramatic whisper for a tense scene when a muffled thump near the door's entrance interrupted.

"Come in if you want to hear the rest!"

Sheepishly not only were Louisa and Friedrich listening but Kurt and Brigitta popped their heads in as well. Word must have spread that Maria was putting the little ones to bed. All four found spots on Marta and Gretl's bed to curl up on to finish listening to Maria's epic tale.

As usual, the hero saved the princess and the couple concluded with a happy ending but a glance revealed to their storyteller that everyone was fast asleep in their places. Carefully Maria managed to carry Brigitta and Kurt up to their beds. The older two on the other hand was a problem. Louisa and Friedrich were too heavy and awkward for a small girl like Maria to carry and she certainly couldn't leave them in pink beds too tiny to fit them!

She hated to wake them up so, fretfully, she walked out into the hall for an answer to come to her.

_Oomph._

"Maria!"

"Georg!"

Abruptly she clamped a hand over both his and her mouth. Amusedly he looked at her in confusion.

"The others are asleep." He nodded seeing the slumbering bodies. Most amazingly he was surprised to see Louisa and Friedrich. They always claimed to be too old for bedtime stories but Maria seemed to have convinced them otherwise.

She removed her hand but her eyes lit up with an idea.

"You can help me carry them to bed! I already tucked in Brigitta and Kurt."

Georg's eyebrows seemed to disappear into his forehead. Every one of his brothers and sisters stayed to listen to Maria's tale? They always claimed they were too old for his stories. What kind of spell did she have over them?

Together the two entered the room. Maria motioned for him to take Friedrich's feet and she would take his arms. Her employer chuckled softly before scooping the boy up entirely into his arms and carrying him out of the room.

Well, maybe he'll need help carrying Louisa, Maria thought. The girl was deceptively heavy.

The young man returned and likewise slipped one arm around the snoozing girl's shoulders and the other under her knees. Maria couldn't help but be entranced by the slight pull of his shirt against his shoulder blades and the tightening of his biceps as he lifted his burden. She followed him out and watched as he entered Louisa's room to deposit her on her bed across the hall. Closing the door of the youngest girls' pink room silently, Maria smiled at his return.

"Where's Elsa?"

"Asleep. She said she needed her beauty rest for Santa."

A snore sounded through the door and both sets of eyes widened in surprise. Georg rolled his eyes heavenward.

"I forget how loudly Gretl snores. Marta is luckily a deep sleeper."

Maria nearly lost her composure and struggled to hold in her laughter. To think that the youngest Von Trapp could sound like that! His next statement, however, took her breath away.

"Now would you like me to tuck you in?"

She blushed fiercely at his intense gaze but swiftly glared at him when she realized he was joking. His soft laughter trailed after her as she flounced downstairs to retrieve her overnight bag muttering about arrogant men and their insane sense of humor.

* * *

_I'm ever so slowly slipping in the Georg/Maria moments. Please review._


	5. Sighing

_Books and stories provide the most bang for your time and money._

* * *

Chapter IV - Sighing

As Maria gathered her things, in front of the stone fireplace in the living room, she heard a soft sniffle.

"Oh Liesl!"

"Maria!"

Acting on concern and familial instinct, Maria enveloped the sobbing girl into her arms. Unable to bear it anymore, the eldest Von Trapp female confessed the whole story of how Rolf had lied to her.

"He said he'd come hear me sing on Christmas Eve. Rolf promised me he would, but Elsa said he and his family are in Hawaii with that dreaded Katherine Hart! She's had her eye on him for ages."

Sitting with their backs against the fireplace, Maria handed Liesl a tissue and chose her words carefully. She explained that successful relationships were because of the efforts of both the people involved, lots of communication, and even though Liesl was trying her best to make it work, Rolf's lies and secrecy were not helping.

"But that was because of Georg's rules!"

"Are you sure or is that something that Rolf told you?"

Liesl thought back to the beginning of her sophomore year. She and Rolf had been hitting it off, and she offered a study date at her house to get to know him better. Georg had agreed, seeing as how it was before he heard any of the rumors that circulated throughout the school. Rolf, however, was reluctant to spend his free time with her or even study at all. He preferred to party with the other basketball athletes. He often used basketball practice as an excuse to spend time away from Liesl.

It was lately when Georg started refusing the two to meet did her pseudo boyfriend began with the complaints and mutterings. Her older brother was quite glad at the way things worked out but he was too kind hearted to tell Liesl "I told you so."

The young brunette seemed to come to a decision.

"I have given him every opportunity. I really have! And he's done nothing but brush me off. If he really loved me or even cared about me, he wouldn't have acted like he has been recently."

"You're sixteen going on seventeen. That's still a long way and just look at me. It'll be my senior year, and I'm not dating anyone."

Most of Liesl's cohorts would have gasped at the idea of being single at such a "late" age. In her opinion, they didn't know Maria. The girl, only a year older than Liesl, had a plan for life and it didn't matter if she had a boyfriend or not.

Of course there had been crushes and innocent hand holding in the past but nothing ever serious. Maria regaled Liesl with stories about persistent suitors and humorous attempts at courtship in her younger days. Time drifted past and the clock chimed the late hour.

Liesl in her emotional turmoil had fallen asleep on Maria's shoulder and was clutching her arm with a death grip. The tutor attempted to rouse her to her bed, but the younger girl merely murmured sleepily and didn't budge.

"She must be as heavy a sleeper as Marta," Maria thought wryly. She pulled a pillow off the couch and carefully made Liesl as comfortable as possible. She wished she could get a blanket though. Curling up beside the sleeping girl, Maria had no choice but to bunk in the living room also.

A few minutes later the soft patter of footsteps on the stairs alerted her to another person's presence.

"Brigitta!"

"Maria!"

The young girl looked wide eyed at where her older sister and German tutor were sleeping.

"Now, Maria, Santa Claus won't come down the chimney with you waiting beside it."

Maria rolled her eyes at Brigitta's wit.

"Liesl fell asleep out here and she won't let go."

The two dared not wake her but managed to lay her down beside Maria. The two could not carry the eldest sister up the stairs by themselves.

Looks like no Georg here to save me this time, Maria thought regretfully.

Brigitta offered to keep Maria company for a little bit, but as soon as the girl curled up beside Maria, she too fell asleep. To the tutor's surprise, each of the children drifted downstairs only to fall asleep beside her. With the sound of seven sleepers, the exhausted woman too slipped into dreamland.

Georg, in a bout of insomnia, wandered the hallways to check on the children. He was alarmed to see no one in their bedrooms, not even Maria! Her bed had not even been slept in. He quickly stepped downstairs to see if they were all getting a midnight snack when he spotted the sleeping bunch curled around the fireplace. All eight dreamers had their heads facing the warm fire, but none had any pillows or blankets. Rolling his eyes in exasperation, he ran back upstairs grabbing the necessary items.

He gently tucked pillows under sleeping children and covered them with warm comforters. As he approached Maria, she stirred a bit. Attempting to be as quiet as possible, he gently placed a hand behind her neck and lifted her head up. When he did, her soft hair brushed against his fingers. It was strange. When comparing the two, Elsa's hair always had numerous products in it and was set in a fashionable do. You couldn't even run your fingers through it. He placed a soft pillow beneath the whimsical guest and arranged a blanket around her. Easing Liesl off Maria's arm caused the strawberry blonde to awaken in half slumber.

He couldn't help but whisper, "See, it turns out I had to tuck you into bed tonight."

The glare sent his way indicated that she had heard him but soon drifted off into sleep as she curled into the down pillow. Suddenly exhausted from running up and down the stairs and the lateness of the hour, Georg took the last set of blankets and pillow and lay down at the feet of his siblings. He soon joined them in slumber.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Dawn met the blue eyes of Maria as she blinked owlishly. Unaccustomed to the warmth around her she realized she wasn't sleeping in her small bed at her uncle's. Remembering that she had indeed slept over at the opulent Von Trapp mansion, Maria stretched her arms and legs, which had gotten away from being under the blankets. She was concerned when she heard a sharp hiss towards her feet. To her horror, her cold feet brushed against someone's exposed arms... _Georg's_ exposed arms. Evidently he took the consideration to cover everyone up and had fallen asleep at their feet (where he should be! She gleefully thought).

A grumble sounded deep in his chest, and she expected him to awaken with complaints. To her surprise, he wrapped his own blanket around her exposed limbs, scooted forward, and tucked her wrapped feet against his chest. She blushed fiercely but the ensuing warmth spreading throughout her body (from her embarrassment, attraction, or his body warmth, she didn't quite know nor did she wish to think about), caused her eyes to shut closed again.

An hour later, a small giggle coasted by her ear and Maria could no ignore the sounds of seven excited children on Christmas morning. All were awake except for Georg. Carefully, she pulled away out of his strange embrace, and motioned for the others to join her in the kitchen. The wait-staff was off for the holiday, so they had full reign of the kitchen.

"We usually order out," the children explained.

"Well we can make our own breakfast instead."

Maria found the kitchen amply stocked with the necessary ingredients, and soon the entire group had pancake batter mixed up. Maria whispered to Liesl if she was feeling better, and the sophomore girl answered with a wan smile.

At least, it was a start.

Georg sleepily popped his head into the kitchen where the others were plating their ninth stack. His eyes widened in astonishment at the spread. As the others cut up oranges for fresh squeezed juice, Maria couldn't help but laugh at his tousled bed head. It was endearing to see him so ruffled versus his usually impeccable self at school.

"Someone should wake up Elsa," Louisa commented.

All eight eyes turned to Georg. Sighing dramatically and muttering "I have to do all the work around here," he playfully dodged the others complaints, and ran upstairs to quickly wake his girlfriend. The platinum blonde mumbled incoherently before turning over in bed. She was typically a late sleeper.

"I guess we'll start without you, Elsa."

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

The smaller, quainter breakfast parlor was set up and a cheerful group tucked in. Like last night, the good food invoked witty conversation and upbeat spirits. Elsa strolled in, stylishly dressed and coiffed, as they were finishing and kissed Georg on the cheek. Ignoring the fact that he repeatedly told her not to do that in front of his family (he certainly didn't want to see his younger siblings kissing their significant others, so why should they look at him?), he motioned to a stack of still warm pancakes.

She waived it away claiming the calories would ruin her figure. As she said this, Maria was in the middle of taking a hearty bite from her plate. The others giggled as she merely grinned back signifying that the comment did not affect her. After finishing their meal, Georg announced it was time for presents.

In the past years, the children exchanged presents, opening them privately in their rooms, but Liesl said it would be nice to revive the old tradition of opening presents under the tree. Each exclaimed with joy as they got their gifts.

Exchanged from the older to the younger were dolls for Gretl and Marta, books for Brigitta, a basketball for the boys, and lastly a necklace for Louisa and Liesl. Gretl and Marta gave the others hand-made drawings and the boys gave candy. Maria presented them all with hand woven bracelets. The boys protested loudly at this, but she made theirs in dark blues and black to soothe their masculinity. Georg was bestowed with a new jacket.

The children began gathering in the corner. Maria was wondering what the children were up to when Liesl picked up the guitar and strummed a few chords. Quietly, they began to sing "Edelweiss," an older Austrian folk song. Their voices blended and harmonized each other perfectly, and brought life to the foreign words. The recipient clapped appreciatively.

"Wonderful! What a great gift! I couldn't have asked for more."

The students proudly explained they had gotten the sheet music from the elders at the church, and even translated the lyrics themselves to understand how to sing the song.

"And we didn't ask help from anyone at all. Not anyone at church, not even big brother!" Gretl exclaimed.

After praising them once more, Maria excused herself from the room to check phone messages from home. She finished but before she left the side room where she had sequestered herself, Georg stopped her with a gentle word.

"Maria, here is a gift from the family."

The young man said family but really he meant from himself. He pressed an envelope into her hands. She gasped as the saw a check for a substantial amount of money.

"But you already pay me for lessons. You don't need to pay me for being your friend."

He laughed softly. "Consider it a Christmas bonus then."

She gave a half-hearted protest, "It's too - "

"- Little," he interrupted her. "Your friendship to us has completely changed our family in a few months for the better. We're not just sitting at the study table anymore. We're actually interacting and acting like a family and it's all thanks to you." He smiled brilliantly at her and said, "You're right, it's too little."

He reached to take the check from her to add more to the amount. She grabbed his hand, stilling it with hers.

"No, don't. It's enough," she whispered with a low voice. The two glanced at their clasped hands and blushed at the contact.

Déjà vu… from their first meeting.

She slipped the envelope from his fingers and clutched it to herself like a lifeline.

"Thank you," she said shyly. Maria said it with such sincerity, humility, and happiness that Georg could not help but to tease her to diffuse her discomfort.

"Now don't spend it all on those frilly things you girls buy."

The fire which he so paired Maria with leapt back into her eyes, and she swiftly socked him in the shoulder. Shocked at her own daring and his astonished laughter, she escaped out into the room where the others were enjoying their presents.

"Maria! Your cheeks are red!" Brigitta observed. Elsa noticed Georg coming out of the same doorway that Maria had been a moment ago.

"Oh it must have been running up and down all those stairs to my room. This house is enormous," she exclaimed dramatically as she flopped onto the couch. She offered, with a grin, an excursion outside.

The children giggled at her antics and gleefully accepted. Bundling everyone into their coats, scarves, and mittens, they soon were running outside in the fresh air.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

As they ran around the circle driveway, Georg stayed behind with Elsa to exchange their gifts in private. They were standing on the second floor in front of the large bay windows which overlooked where the others were playing.

Elsa gave him a pricey watch which she said suited him perfectly.

"Maria is certainly a pretty girl." Georg inwardly cringed at her jealousy.

"But she isn't as beautiful as you, Elsa," he soothed her. "Now for your present."

He held out a small ring box. Her eyes danced with anticipation. A small ring with three diamonds nestled softly in its velvet folds.

"It's not a marriage proposal or anything," he interjected. "Just a promise ring from me to you."

Elsa understood. It wasn't a guarantee that both would attend the same colleges and knew how the trials of college life could affect their relationship. This ring meant that there would be something tangible to define their relationship. Georg would promise to stay true to her and she to him. It was a big step in their future.

"Oh Georg, it's wonderful."

As they kissed, Georg could hear the cheerful noise of Maria with his brothers and sisters playing tag. The echo of the tutor's laughter sounded in his ears as he clutched Elsa closer to him.

* * *

_Ta da! Please review. The next chapters are written but not typed. They'll come soon though!_


	6. Disputing

Disclaimer: I have no rights to the musical, The Sound of Music, which contains music by Richard Rodgers, lyrics by Oscar Hammerstein II and based on the memoir of Maria von Trapp. The story is for creative purposes only with no monetary benefit.

_Another chapter up, guys and girls. I'm using a transcript of the movie so that it's similar but not too much like the original. As always, tips, reviews, comments, and discussions are always welcomed. Updates come as often as I can transfer them from my notebook to the computer._

* * *

Chapter V

_January_

The holidays passed contentedly with days of fun and games. Elsa departed later on Christmas day, leaving the nine people alone. Brigitta, Marta, and Gretl seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. Georg's girlfriends never did mesh well with their younger mindset. Now if he could find someone like Maria, someone who could tell fantastic stories and really listen to their childish babbling. Elsa especially tended to dismiss anything the younger children wanted to tell her. Georg would listen but when he was especially busy, which seemed to be all the time, he would implore them to tell Liesl instead.

Elsa, however, could leave without a worry in her heart. With the shiny ring on her finger she knew Georg was safe from any outside influence. Through one discreetly placed phone call, nearly every one of the group of girls in their elite social circle knew that she and Georg were officially "serious" as a couple. They knew he would be off limits to their feminine wiles. It was saying something about her group of "friends" if they could steal her boyfriend unless specifically told not to.

The only problem was Maria. No, no, the sweet girl was too naïve to do something so vindictive. Georg could be trusted around her.

Right?

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

The naïve girl felt very welcomed after spending the holidays with the Von Trapp family, and deeply regretted going home after the winter break. Most of her days before meeting the affluent family were spent volunteering at church or working summer jobs to save for college. Maria felt almost like the ninth Von Trapp sibling because the others no longer saw her as their teacher, and she started seeing them as friends.

The eldest Von Trapp was an enigma. After much persuasion, Georg managed to convince Maria to ride with him after school on the days she needed to tutor the others. It would save time and logistics, he argued. Georg also decided to take some time away from Student Council and dance preparation. Half the group was away for academic tournaments anyway. Maria had finally felt comfortable enough to be alone with him, and Georg was, in turn, a careful driver.

Riding with each other had its benefits. The solitude offered the opportunity to speak personally to one another, and Maria found a humorous side to the outwardly stoic young man. Georg was greatly entertained by her childhood stories and regaled her with a few about his brothers and sisters.

"What about your crazy antics when you were a kid, hmm, Mr. Grumpy?"

He rolled her eyes at the nickname.

"No way! You'll just use it for blackmail." Inwardly, he knew she was too kind-hearted to stoop to such acts.

"Not blackmail, just endless hours of teasing," she countered with a laugh.

Georg groaned and, for the rest of the time, she tried to pry a story out of him. He couldn't remember laughing this much ever in his life. The cheerful girl beside him was so much fun!

They reached the front entrance, but not before he smoothly grabbed her backpack and his in the backseat before she could. Maria rolled her eyes, but appreciated his manners. The senior was always holding open doors for others, and didn't take part in the ridicule of younger students like the other members in his class. Elsa always called him a boy scout to his annoyance. He had always been raised to be respectful to others no matter their status, and being nice never hurt anyone.

The two found the others in the living room: Friedrich was gently teaching Marta and Gretl how to draw a star, and Louisa and Brigitta were secretly putting small braids into a napping Kurt's hair. Maybe it was their subtle way of telling him he needed a haircut. The unfortunate boy was completely unaware of their prank. Liesl was laughing silently, and had abandoned the book she had earlier been reading.

Georg always enjoyed hearing what assignments Maria gave the children. So far, she arranged a picnic to practice a ordering in a restaurant, a script to translate their favorite story, even an epic puppet show! The eldest brother was especially proud of how much his brothers and sisters knew of their language to make an entertaining show. The plot included a match-making momma, mischievous pets, and even yodeling.

Maria clapped her hands loudly to get her students' attention.

"Today's assignment is to write a short essay..." They all groaned at this. "...detailing something embarrassing that Georg has done. Marta and Gretl can draw a picture and write brief German words and phrases about what happened."

The entire bunch swiftly turned their heads toward Georg. He shrugged knowing he couldn't interfere with her teaching methods, no matter how embarrassing. Maria had cornered him a week after discovering his sibling's secret choir practice and made him promise not to rule their study time with an iron fist. She, in return, promised to return to the old method if any of her peer's grades began to slip.

With a whoop, the boys, including Kurt with remnants of braids in his hair, scrambled to the study room to begin writing. The older girls quickly followed. Maria, taking the two youngest in each hand, pulled out their English-German picture dictionaries.

The younger ones quickly scrambled to the German picture dictionary for words like "cat," "pudding," and "birdseed." The elders used their regular dictionaries and quickly began writing. Giggles began erupting from all the pupils.

Maria grinned widely at her employer's horrified look. Georg quickly began trying to stop his siblings.

"But it's our assignment, brother, you wouldn't want us to fail, wouldn't you?" He groaned knowing Maria was getting to get several interesting stories no matter how he threatened.

Liesl gently pulled Maria aside. "I talked to Rolf today. He said it was all a big mistake and that his family forced him to go on vacation with them. He really wanted to go see me sing on Christmas Eve."

"Then why didn't he write or send you a postcard? He was gone for all of Winter Break! That's three weeks!"

Liesl couldn't explain and merely shrugged away Maria's concern. The older girl could do nothing though. Like all the Von Trapps, especially like the eldest, the young girl was stubborn.

Throughout their lesson giggles erupted from the room as the children wrote down their stories. During their presentations, Georg attempted to escape from the room but they all insisted that he stay to hear. The entertaining anecdotes consisted of climbing tall trees in his best Sunday clothes and attempting to paint his room bright green. Kurt and Friedrich were falling out of their seats in laughter. Gretl and Marta revealed that Georg had attempted to smear pudding on the cat, and roll it in birdseed as bait for the brightly colored songbirds outside.

Liesl remembered the day Georg came home sopping wet with a wilted lily in his hand to give to Mother. Mrs. Von Trapp was more concerned over him ruining the carpet and his health. Lilies were her favorite flower.

"It was when she was becoming ill at the time." Immediately the room's atmosphere sunk towards depression but Maria soon brought their spirits back up again.

"I'm sure she greatly appreciated what a thoughtful gift Georg brought her." The young man in question gave her a warm smile and Maria felt her heart skip a beat. She was glad he was such good natured to go along with her wicked maneuver. The instructor felt that any other person would have been greatly displeased. She now had enough dirt for a lifetime. Georg knew he should be angry, but surprisingly he didn't mind. The stories of his antics seemed to bring him closer to Maria, to offer a personal side of him that he wasn't yet ready to share with her aloud.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

At school, the tall, dark-haired man rarely interacted with the cheerful girl. He, a senior, and she, a junior, had separate classes and schedules. Maria was secretly relieved too, for Elsa's eyes kept a close watch on her interaction with the quiet man. Little birds, also known as Elsa's comrades noticed how often the boyfriend and tutor departed the school with each other several times a week.

"Girls, girls! I trust Georg. We spent Valentine's Day together, after all." This seemed to quell the rumors for a little while.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

The elite school's hallways echoed from the solitary footsteps which wandered the empty building. It was a poor reflection to its usual hustle and bustle. Built and maintained for the best, and most often wealthiest, of the city's children, its achievements boasted of graduates who entered the highest level of politics, life-saving doctors, and even pro-athletes...

"Achoo!"

... and apparently one sickly man.

"Georg, you don't sound so good."

With a sniffle, the young man realized his head was aching and he felt chilled. It was nearing dinnertime, and he had skipped lunch due to his busy schedule.

"I must have caught something."

Max took a step back. "Don't let me catch it!"

The ill student chuckled, but that move soon sent him into a coughing fit.

"Too bad Elsa left for her cheerleading competition. She could have nursed you back to health," Max commented inappropriately with a waggle of his brows.

Georg rolled his eyes.

It was lucky that she wasn't around her boyfriend now. She disliked being ill and would have stayed 100 feet away from Georg, until he had been officially cleared to resume his duties.

"Do you at least have a ride home?" The typically smiling friend cocked his head to the side to study his companion's condition. "Although I can't decide whether you need a bite to eat first or sleep."

Ignoring the latter remark, he replied, "Thanks, Max, the car's supposed to pick me up." The ill boy paused for a moment. "Is it odd that you know the whereabouts of my girlfriend more than me?"

Max shrugged uncomfortably. "Such is the duty of a best friend, only getting the complaints and worries by being a shoulder to cry on, but the boyfriend reaps all the rewards."

Georg gave his friend a hard look, but his mind was too befuddled to think too clearly on what Max had just admitted. The ailing senior made his way to the school's entrance after a worried farewell from Max. Both hoped the weekend would cure him of his troubles.

With a sigh of relief, Georg sent a grateful word of thanks that at least the house would be empty. All of the children had surprisingly separate overnight weekend activities to attend; therefore, today's lessons were cancelled for this Friday. He thought it would be a good break for Maria. He knew teaching seven children could be a handful. Of course, she considered him an eighth child to baby-sit.

He rounded the corner towards the school's front entrance when a sudden wave of dizziness hit him. Stumbling he tried to will himself to make it to the car.

_Oomph._

His hands slipped around the form he had run into to prevent from falling over. As another dizziness spell attacked, his head lolled forward onto something soft.

"Georg!" Maria exclaimed. Her arms wrapped his neck to study the much taller boy. His forehead rested in the curve of her neck.

_He was burning up!_

"You're sick!"

"No kidding," he muttered against her skin. He couldn't find any energy in him to move from his position resting against her.

"You should be at home."

Bleary eyed, he croaked, "The car should be waiting out front."

Still unsteady on his feet, Maria gently eased him off of her and fixed her arm around his waist so that the two were facing forward. As she did, his cheek brushed softly against her temple. Through his fog addled mind, he noticed the subtle aroma of her strawberry shampoo. Strange that he never noticed that before about her.

The driver looked through the window in alarm as he saw the young master being assisted by the pretty German tutor. He and the other staff liked the girl. She always had a kind word to all, and asked about the families with true interest. He stepped out to hold open the car door for them.

"What's wrong with the young master?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe a cold? He feels like he has a fever and he almost collapsed on me in the hallway."

"I'm fine!" the subject of their conversation spat out hoarsely. She rolled her eyes as he entered the car. He could barely keep his eyes open.

Stubborn boy. "Is there anyone at home who can take care of him? Maria remembered all the children were gone.

"Georg let the household staff have a day off since it would only be him in the house. You know how independent he is. I myself was on my way home, after driving the young master."

Maria cringed to think she was keeping the man away from his family, but she did not believe that Georg was in any condition to take care of himself. She hesitatingly said, "I suppose I can stay until he falls asleep."

The driver nodded encouragingly and insisted that he stay to drive her home. The household thought of her as family anyways and he too was glad someone would be there to take care of the young master. The least he could do was make sure Maria made it home safely.

The impromptu nurse entered the backseat beside Georg whose head was now bowed forward in sleep, and the car began its destination to the Von Trapp mansion. Wincing at the angle of his neck, Maria eased him into lying down onto her lap. His sleeping face reminded her of how he looked during Christmas Eve. She couldn't help running her fingers across his brow and through his thick locks. His fever was getting worse.

In what seemed like an eon, the car pulled up to the house, and she and the driver maneuvered the half-asleep man inside. Luckily Georg had enough mobility to make it up the stairs, with her assistance of course. The driver decided to stay downstairs while Maria carefully laid Georg down on his bed. She pulled the covers over him but in confusion the ailing boy softly protested.

"I'm just tucking you in."

He smiled remembering Christmas Eve. Unexpectedly he felt her cheek press against his forehead.

"Still warm. I'm going to find you some medicine and something for you to eat."

Georg drifted off to sleep uncomprehending anything, but that he was warm and comfortable. He awoke when Maria returned with a tray.

"You skipped lunch, didn't you?" she accused.

He nodded sheepishly.

Men nowadays! They refuse to take care of themselves, then acted like infants when they get sick. A delicious aroma drifted from the bowl. It seemed like the cook prepared just in case an emergency happened because Maria had found hearty soup stored in the refrigerator.

"You're lucky that the German Club got out so late, or else you'd be in a jam."

Feeding him small spoonfuls at a time, she managed to get Georg to consume the entire bowl, at the same time finishing her own. Taking the bowls away, Georg was about to fall asleep however she stopped him with a gentle touch against his shoulder. Pulling out medicine, she carefully doled out the correct amount and handed him the plastic cup. He made face but he dutifully swallowed the dosage given.

Surprisingly she passed him a second warm cup.

"Milk with honey. My mother used to give me this when I was sick." He took a careful sip as the sweetened concoction soothed his throat. The added warmth felt fantastic or maybe it was because of the caring girl before him. The heavy fog of sleep began to claim him again, and Maria removed the cup from his listless hands. Gathering up the empty dishes, she re-settled him under the covers.

She tested his temperature again with her hand but found no change.

"Goodnight Georg." The young man slipped into a healing slumber.

After informing the driver of her patient's condition, she traveled home and thanking the driver profusely she wished him a good day off. He laughed wryly as he drove off. The great Georg Von Trapp sick as a dog and forced to be taken care of by the equally stubborn tutor. Wait until the wife heard about this!

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Georg slept on until the next day's sun rose to meet his eyes. He gave a soft groan but was already feeling much better as he awoke. Maria was a miracle worker. Of course he could tell from the way his family acted now ever since she entered their lives. Not just his family but himself too. He no longer thought of only himself or his family's superficial needs. Lessons, clothes, and toys could only go so far. A caring brother outweighed material possessions tenfold. A knock on the door broke his thoughts.

"Are you awake, Georg?"

The familiar strawberry blonde head peeked in. He nodded smiling widely. She was even cheerful in the morning after taking care of him.

"Feeling better?"

"Much." Her soft hand felt his forehead for a moment.

"You feel cooler," she murmured. Unexpectedly he could feel himself blushing from her touch. "Maybe I should get you some ice."

He objected to her leaving. "I don't know how much good company I'll be but please stay with me." He could see her frown probably thinking whether it was appropriate or not.

"Alright but you have to stay under the covers." She smiled as she pulled them up to his chin. He lay back contented as he desired to sleep again despite having done so for several hours last night.

A sudden dip in the mattress startled him as Maria crawled beneath the blankets and curled herself beside him.

"Maria!"

"You said you wanted me to stay but you need to be kept warm." She nestled her head against his shoulder and wrapped her slim arms around his waist. Confused, he gathered her close to him, and tucked his chin on top of her short hair.

"I guess I did say that," he whispered and the two blissfully fell asleep.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

"What!" Georg gasped as he shot awake.

9:00 a.m.

He slept for a good twelve hours.

_What a strange dream._

A soft knock interrupted his musings.

"Georg?" A familiar head popped in.

"Maria!" Her appearance in his waking moments combined with the shock of his dream unnerved him.

"I wanted to check up on you." She felt his forehead. "Your fever's gone down, but you're all red. Are you sure you're feeling better?"

He nodded furiously ignoring the similarity between fantasy and reality.

Maria nodded and left to get them some breakfast.

_It was just a dream. It was just a dream._ He continually chanted the mantra to himself, and pretty much calmed himself down by the time Maria returned. The two chatted as they ate. Georg felt remorse for ruining Maria's weekend.

"Well I did take two meals from your kitchen."

He laughed. Two meals were nothing compared to a teaching-free weekend. She paused, thinking briefly before continuing, "If you really feel bad, you can make it up to me by giving me a tour of the house."

"Ah, so you had an ulterior motive this whole time! You only took care of me just because you wanted to view the house." He grinned to show there was no malice in his words. With his impish grin, she threw a pillow at him as he retreated to shower.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Drying his hair with a towel he exited to find her curled up in his bed reading one of his books.

She sheepishly smiled, "Your chair is too uncomfortable."

All he could think about was how she made a pretty picture in his bed. He laughed at the thought but she hopped out of the bed in embarrassment.

Bypassing his brothers and sisters' rooms, he presented her with the upstairs sitting room which over looked the front walkway, the study, and the other various rooms. The house, which had been around for decades, still maintained its original style but contained modern, non-intrusive fixtures. All in all, a perfect blend of the old and new. Downstairs, she was enchanted by the solarium facing the garden and spent nearly an hour in the library. Laughing at how he used to climb up the bookshelves when he was younger, she suddenly realized they were standing outside the door where they first met on her first day tutoring the others. This time she was welcomed in given permission to explore freely.

"This was my mother's favorite room. One of my earliest memories was playing with toys beside my mother while she wrote letters. She was always writing." He ran his long fingers against the wood of the mahogany writing desk. It was covered, locked, and had not a trace of dust upon it. The room, unused, was still maintained as if its owner had never left.

"Oh! And I stupidly barged into the room without anyone's permission." She scowled at her impulsive and idiotic action. Invading his dead mother's private room, kidnapping his siblings near Christmas... what other foolishness could she do to him?

He gave her a forgiving smile and consoled her by saying that he shouldn't have blew his top like that.

"How..."

He quirked an eyebrow to get her to continue.

"How did your mother pass away?"

Georg's eyes suddenly looked distant. She initially thought he would refuse to speak, but instead, his eyes dropped down to the floor to recall the painful memory.

"When Mother was pregnant with Gretl, she became ill on some days. We all thought it was morning sickness, but it got so bad..." Georg paused from the emotion. "It was nothing like anything she had ever experienced with any of us. The doctors were baffled at first but after several tests, it was determined to be leukemia."

"Cancer..." Maria breathed.

Georg nodded solemnly. "The doctors, worried for my Mother's health, feared for her and Gretl's life, but stubborn as always, she was adamant she would carry Gretl to term with no chemotherapy. My Father stayed by her side for support but it seemed all her efforts, her life's energy, was directed towards my youngest sister. She had no more for herself after the birth and passed away soon after. My Father, grief stricken, hid away to his international office in Vienna. His way of coping, I guess."

Maria frowned at the father's callousness. "It's difficult for a child to be without both of their parents." She sat down morosely on the couch. The sitting room was so beautiful. It was lined with calming yellow wallpaper, bordered with green vines hand-painted by the children's mother, Agathe Von Trapp.

Georg pulled up a chair across from her. "That's why Gretl's more affectionate with me than with the others. She sees me as her father figure than as an older brother."

She nodded knowing how every one of Gretl's scrapes and bruises could only be comforted by her eldest brother and being in Georg's presence could soothe the little one's worst nightmares.

"It wasn't difficult to take care of her. The responsibility of the others always fell to me, so what was one more added to the mix?" He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"It's not fair. Who would take care of you?"

"Why you, of course."

Maria rolled her eyes at his cheek while hiding a blush. Humor is a great way to diffuse tension but it was also a wonderful avoidance tactic.

""You said that it was difficult for a child to lose both their parents. Tell me, is this from personal experience? You said you lived with your uncle. What happened to your parents?"

"Rightly deduced, Sherlock Holmes." They both smiled at each other.

Gathering her thoughts, she continued, "They passed away in a car accident when I was young. I wasn't in the car luckily, by the grace of God. My uncle is my only living relative." She straightened herself out feeling the familiar tears prick at her eyes. Georg reached over and held her hand in his. She never noticed how small her hands were until they were engulfed in his.

She squared her shoulders, feeling the familiar prickle of tears on her eyes but pushed them aside. "I have a plan though: get through high school, enter college for my teaching degree, then spend my career teaching to underprivileged children."

"You want to be a teacher?"

"I know it's not a glamorous profession but it's not a job people get for the money. I think my best bet would be Teachers Without Borders, but I'd love to teach in Germany."

He nodded, noting her fluency in both languages. He had yet to hear her speak in his native tongue but knew she was a wonderful teacher, at least to his brothers and sisters. Her conviction towards her goal also astounded Georg. There were no such charitable thoughts within the elite social circle he spent his time with.

"And you?" Maria asked. "One good answer deserves another."

"I always thought I would get my business degree and help run my father's company."

"That's what you truly want to do?" She sensed the slight hesitation behind his words.

"It's what I always thought I should do," he admitted. She cocked her head staring at his puzzled look. In the silence, he knew she wanted to press him but didn't want to be rude.

"A doctor," he admitted. "Seeing them with my Mother made me that much more appreciative of them. Saving lives, helping people... It's something fulfilling that I've never found with my life."

Maria beamed, "You're certainly smart enough."

He chuckled. He had never told anyone before of his hidden dream and it felt like a load off his chest. Realizing they were still holding hands, Maria leapt up to look out the window.

"The roses are blooming!"

He smiled and decided that now was a good a time as any to continue the tour, and guided her outside to the garden. After reassuring her that his illness wouldn't be exacerbated ("You're not a doctor yet, Georg."), he pointed out the specific flower beds which contained fragrant blooms and the potential of the dormant ones. She admired all of the new roses which were beginning to bloom throughout the garden. Falling back into their easy conversation, they talked about school, teachers, and the other Von Trapp siblings.

"Brigitta only turns to books because she's shy. Kurt's worried about his height, but Friedrich says that he wasn't as tall as Kurt when he was his age."

Georg nodded in agreement. He knew how difficult it was to be the runt of the class. Apparently he had missed many things by being in student council. In fact, it seemed as if he had missed the majority of his sibling's lives.

"Liesl has been hanging around Rolf recently," he ventured.

_Actually she's been in his company since the beginning of the year._ Maria cringed inwardly. "She enjoys his company," she conceded. "But you heard the rumors around school."

Georg nodded. Cutting classes and cheating hounded the star of the basketball team but his athletic status allowed the school to turn a blind eye on him. Girls, of course, flocked to his superstar status. "She won't listen to me. I'm her older, nosy, interfering older brother. She says it's because I think she's too young to date, which she is."

Maria held her hands up knowing she had no right to undermine his authority. "I've tried too, but she won't listen either."

They both sighed at the futility. "That's it. I'll just forbid her from seeing him."

His companion stared at him dumbly. "The cold medicine must have affected your brain. Any time an older brother forbids a relationship she's just going to run straight to her forbidden fruit."

Georg blinked owlishly. Little sisters and girls were just a different species sometimes.

Maria illustrated her point, "Liesl thinks this is just one big romantic fairy tale: the tall handsome basketball player notices the quiet girl in the corner and is swept off her feet. The entire "taboo" angle just makes it even more tantalizing."

"Even if her story ends out to be 'Romeo and Juliet' and not Cinderella?" he bit out.

"It doesn't mean you should push her into Juliet's role! Sneaking behind your back to see him..." She shut her mouth suddenly.

Sensing she had let the cat out of the bag, he rounded on her. "Sneaking behind my back? You've been keeping secrets from me this entire time?" he bit out in anger.

"Well you haven't been around to keep watch over her!"

"I've been keeping watch over my younger brothers and sisters for my entire life! What gives you any right to judge me?"

"Judge you? You dislike anyone who even disagrees with you! And the others can't even say a word! The love and fear you too much!" A signal was blaring in her mind, _stop before it gets any worse than it already had_; but somehow, with all things involving Georg, her heart got too involved in the situation.

He growled, failing to stop the words which tumbled from his mouth, "They're not your brothers and sisters! You're only their tutor... plus what experience do you have in love?"

_Love..._

"That's right," she said bitterly, "What do I know about love?" She bit her lip to stem the flood of tears. "You called me family at Christmas but I guess that was a lie."

The saddened girl turned to leave by the back gate. It was clear that she was un-welcomed at this point. Everything he had ever said to he was a lie. At the door, she turned towards him. Expecting an apology for her outburst, Georg refused to look at her.

"Don't forget to take your medicine with lunch." The gate swung open and she was gone, leaving him with only the flowers for company.

The furious man seethed for the rest of day but ate his meals and took his medicine. As night approached, he fell asleep with the thought of a disappointed Maria upon his mind.

* * *

_Georg's butterflies and sweaty palms are taken from a concept from Ugly Betty._

_The Mother having no life for herself was taken from the Lord of the Rings._

_Please review,_

_Grignard_


	7. Persuading

_Thank you thebestestfriendsforever, chiccs, AndromedaAiken, narniagirl18, and Marish89 for your kind reviews. As ya'll can see, a quicker update has arrived but a little bit of filler._

* * *

Chapter VI

He awoke from troubled sleep early the next morning. He purposely attended a later service at church than the one he knew Maria typically went to. His brothers and sisters came home brimming with stories as he listened with a patient ear. They could tell he was out of sorts though. Blaming it on the cold, he instructed them to get ready for school on the next day.

Privately, the children discussed their brother's strange demeanor upstairs in Liesl's bedroom.

"I've never seen him so curt before!" Louisa exclaimed.

"Hey!" Kurt complained.

"Curt with a c, dummy."

"Don't call your brother a dummy, Friedrich," Liesl admonished. Contemplating for a moment, she ventured, "I haven't seen him this way since..."

"Since before Maria."

All six heads swiveled towards Brigitta. She cringed slightly before their attention, but squared her shoulders, confident in her idea.

"I like Maria!" Marta chimed in.

"Me too!" Gretl added, not wanting to be left out. Their childhood innocence couldn't comprehend anything, but hearing their favorite tutor's name always brought that reaction.

The others laughed agreeing that was a universal truth. Though they pondered their brother's mysterious mood, they could do nothing about it. In resignation, they all departed downstairs for dinner.

Brigitta, being the last one out of the room, shut the door gently.

"Georg likes Maria too."

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

"Georg? Georg?"

"Hmm, what?" The confused boy was called back to reality by an urgent voice.

Friedrich's eyes scanned his distracted brother. Was Georg still on the same page that he started on an hour ago? "It's getting late. You should start getting to bed."

"What? It's bedtime already?"

Where had the time gone? He had started studying history, but the topic was on the War of the Roses, which reminded him of gardens... and Maria. Shaking his head to rid himself of his distracting thoughts, he made his way upstairs to his room.

Their argument continued to haunt him.

_They love and fear you too much._

Liesl's door was open. Perhaps this was a sign for him to rectify his harsh words to the young tutor. He knocked gently on the door jam.

"Liesl? Do you have a minute?"

The young woman nodded and beckoned her brother in. Georg shut the door behind him, and watched as she brushed her hair in long strokes. She claimed that if she didn't every night, in the morning her hair would be an impossible, tangled mess.

"You're sixteen, going on seventeen and boys are clamoring for you to notice them."

She rolled her eyes expecting this to be another lecture on the evils of teenage boys. She placed the brush down on her vanity and turned her full attention on to her sibling.

"You're a young woman now, no matter how much I still consider you my 'Little Liesl.' If you remember anything, _anything_, from me, it's just this: I trust in your own judgment."

He brushed a kiss against her forehead, as he used to do when they were younger, and started to walk out of her room.

Liesl was dumfounded. No lecture, no yelling, not even a stern tone like in the past.

_He trusts in my judgment?_

These quiet words resonated in her mind, and seemed to comfort her better than any lecture Georg had ever given her.

"Georg! Wait!"

He turned with his hand on the doorknob.

"When I'm with him, I'm confused. I never know exactly where I am. I'm always finding him, seeking him, doing things he wants to do. Is this what love is supposed to be like?"

Her brother looked upon her with remorseful eyes. He had not wished for her to learn this harsh lesson at such a young age.

"Love is different for everyone but it's true that it takes effort. Nothing comes from nothing. I know it's not easy; don't give up on love, but there is a limit to how much you can do. If you feel like you're putting a great deal of effort without getting much in return, maybe you should re-think your situation."

Georg did not mention Rolf's name, though both knew that was the topic of their conversation. He interjected a bit of humor to lighten her spirits.

"Who knows, the one you're focusing all your attention on could be overshadowing the one you truly love."

After falling silent to contemplate his words, he left his no longer baby sister to her thoughts.

Although she had much to think of, Liesl fell asleep feeling as if a great weight had lifted from her.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

The school week started with its usual hustle and bustle. Before classes, Georg was fondly greeted by Max, who remarked on his unusually quick recovery.

"You must have had a very good nurse."

"What? No, no. Not at all. Just lots of bed rest."

Max assumed that the siblings must have ambushed their other brother into being taken care of when they returned from their activities, but his normally calm friend's suspicious reaction seemed to arouse some skepticism.

"Oy! Maria!"

Georg viscously swiveled his head towards the subject of Max's call. The petite blonde seem to hesitate, wavering between ignoring the summons, or responding. He jerked his attention back to Max, half in agony, half in hope that she would appear before them.

His wish was granted as she gave a friendly greeting to one of them.

"Hello, Max!" With Georg, she barely deigned to look his way. The spiteful action seemed to soothe her troubled heart, but she knew it was rude, childish, and completely unlike her.

It was completely like her. Ignoring him, and giving the silent treatment, like a child, was most definitely in character for her, Georg thought resentfully.

"So Maria, Georg was sick over the weekend and look! He's all better now! Usually he's a sniveling wreck for a week before getting better."

"He must have had a wonderful caretaker," she remarked, and threw him a triumphant look. He breathed out an exasperated sigh against her unsubtle ploy for an apology. Settling for glaring at her through half-lidded eyes, he leaned against the lockers for support.

Seeing him glower at her like that...a sharp intake of breath, rapidly beating heart, blood rushing to her face... was she becoming ill too? Maria turned her attention from the angry man to Max.

"Ah, I guess Georg's secret will remain one. I tried my best, but cannot get him to spill the beans." Observing his companion's petulant look, he admonished, "Oh quit acting like you swallowed a lemon. You know I mean well. As The Bard said, 'The fault, dear Brutus, is not in our stars, But in ourselves!'" The young man said that with all the fervor of a devout theatre club member.

Maria laughed brightly. Whenever Max acted, shivers went down her spine.

"And Georg! What have I told you about brooding? No wonder all the girls call you the Dark Prince." As if on cue, a giggling gaggle of freshman girls sent subtle glances at the boy in question as they passed by.

Georg groaned at the dreaded nickname; he had never asked to be called that! No one asks for nicknames. It wasn't his fault.

His mind soon turned to Max's words. He was always casting blame everywhere except where it matter: himself. Liesl had conferred with Maria in confidence, a secret which was his younger sister's to tell, not Maria's. He had suspected Liesl of still seeing Rolf surreptitiously, but between Elsa, student council, and his own schoolwork, he had barely the time to see his siblings. His talk with her last night was the only opportunity he had for any of his brothers and sisters to approach him.

Their late night conversation had done a great deal to soothe his thoughts about Liesl. She was slowly dancing out of his protective sphere, and caging her only resulted in rebellion. He would no longer have this policy against her or any of his younger siblings. To think that his and Maria's argument started all of this.

Max's words also touched Maria. She couldn't judge Georg. It was difficult to understand something she had never experienced before. True, she had responsibilities, but never that of seven young siblings in addition to hers, before.

A new voice interrupted the cozy group.

"Georg!"

"Hey, it's Elsa! Wonder how her cheerleading results went," Max remarked.

The tall, buxom, cheerleader strolled up sedately to her boyfriend, radiating poise and grace. She slipped an arm through his before throwing a hello towards Max and Maria.

Georg blushed at her affection, but the school bell signaled the end of their leisure period. As soon as the halls emptied, he pulled her into a hug and gave her the proper greeting towards his girlfriend.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

"Maria, Ich verließ mein Wörterbuch in der Bibliothek, können Sie sich das für mich?" Brigitta held the sticky hand of Gretl, as the two needed to wash up before their German lessons.

"Fantastic, Brigitta! Of course I'll grab your translation dictionary from the library for you. But it sounds like you don't need it."

The shy girl let out an embarrassed giggle. "Please, Maria."

The ecstatic tutor set out on her mission, completely marveling at the leaps and bounds which her students, and friends, were achieving.

Entering her destination, she spied the aberrant item lying on the table.

_Oomph._

"Georg!"

"Maria!"

The two leapt apart from each other until there was a sizable distance between them.

The turning point loomed before them, a crossroad which illustrated every momentous occasion. They _could_ continue to ignore each other. They _could_ return to their previous employee-employer relationship. They _could_ walk away at any second.

They _didn't_.

"I'm sorry!" Two simultaneous voices spoke aloud.

"I shouldn't have spoken to you like that! Liesl's your sister, and my mouth ran away from me. I spoke to you awfully! I'm only their tutor." As she babbled, she bowed her head in sorrow.

Georg held his hands up to stem her self-deprecation. "I shouldn't have yelled like that, and the only thing you're wrong about is that you're _not_ just their tutor. You're Liesl's friend too, and I should be grateful that she could confide in you."

His words comforted her but his next ones thrilled her.

"I spoke with Liesl. She didn't tell me directly about Rolf, but said that there were doubts in her mind. I said that I trusted her judgment. Also, I plan to make myself available to her and the others more often, but not control _every_ aspect of their lives... perhaps just most of it."

Maria smacked him on the shoulder for his humor. Knowing it was a step in the right direction, she was glad to see the sibling's relationship being repaired.

"Maria, I want you to know that I consider you my friend too. You helped me understand I should be more like a brother, not a father to my siblings."

With that statement, she truly smiled, and to Georg it was like as if the sun was appearing from behind the clouds. He missed that smile, and wished he could see it more often directed at him.

"You're my friend too, Georg."

The tutor and young man's relationship... it turns out they caused their misunderstanding, but together the two could overcome it.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

"Oh, let Liesl and Rolf have their fun, Georg. You know what they say, 'It's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all.'"

"Elsa, those words don't exactly comfort me, and I wished you could have spoken to her about it. We've been dating for three years, Liesl can talk to you."

His girlfriend shrugged and patted him affectionately on the cheek. "You know I'm not good at being older sister. I'm an only child. Don't worry. She and he won't last long, trust me."

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

"So where are we going for Spring Break, Georg?" questioned Kurt.

"Hawaii?"

"California?"

"New York?"

Several voices suggested fun locations eagerly.

"The Lake," Georg decided.

"The cabin?" they exclaimed. "Why? We haven't been there in ages."

"So Maria can come," Brigitta stated. The eldest Von Trapp turned a startled glance at his younger sister, and wondered how she read his intentions so well. Their lakeside cabin property was only a few hours drive from their home, inexpensive and intimate.

The little girl merely smiled, and turned back to her book. When lessons came, the little ones excitedly proposed the plan to Maria.

"But I don't have a bathing suit that fits me anymore." It had been a while since she had enough leisure time for a swim. In the past, she spent her Spring Break and summers working for extra money.

"Well we actually all need new suits," Liesl mentioned. She had wanted to invite Rolf, and a new swimsuit would impress him. Per the custom, all the boys groaned at the mention of going clothes shopping. Georg frowned at the thought of how skimpy the girls would want theirs to be.

Maria rolled her eyes and tried to dissuade the others from allowing her to come. Really, it was enough that she spent so much time with them before and after lessons. Georg continued to drive her to his home, or she would tag along in the towncar with the others. After, they insisted she stay for dinner at least once a week.

"Please, please, please, please, Maria! You have to come. It won't be fun without you," Gretl and Marta begged.

The tutor quickly shooed them back to their lesson. As they were diligently writing, Maria left to leave them some privacy. Closing the double doors, she leaned back against them, releasing a great sigh. She would consider it a delight to join them. It was so much fun spending time with the family but enough was enough.

_Maria Rainer, you are not going to be their tutor forever. Do you think they'll continue to be friends with you after their German lessons are over? You don't belong in their world._

In the darkened hallway, a single light illuminated the hidden corners of the house. She stared at it, begging for something to shine an answer to her dilemma.

"You worry too much."

Her head swiveled towards the voice. Hidden in the shadows, her benefactor casually leaned against the opposite wall. Midnight hair accented his gentle blue eyes. She turned away from his penetrating stare.

"Do you make a habit of sneaking up on people?"

"Only tutors who are too stubborn to come on vacation with us."

She smiled wanly, "You're one to talk. You're just as stubborn."

"Which makes me the perfect person to convince you to come with us."

"I told you, I don't want to impose, and it's much too much. If I could pay..."

He interrupted with a definite no.

"Fine, but I cannot accept a free vacation. If fact, I could use the week off for myself." It was a fib; she loved spending time with his family as much as they loved being with her. Especially spending time with...

"You're not telling me the truth." Her silence was his answer. "Fine, if you're going to act like a child, I'm going to have to get the truth from you like I do with Marta and Gretl."

Maria's eyebrows shot up. He couldn't... He wouldn't!

Georg slowly advanced on his nervous prey. She backed away from the doorway farther down into the hall.

"If you lay a hand on me, Georg Von Trapp," she threatened.

"Oh, I'm not going to lay a hand on you, only a couple of fingers."

With a small shriek, she bolted down the hallway, but within two quick strides of his long, lanky legs, Maria was in her tormentor's clutches. Georg attacked her midsection relentlessly. Through her laughs and giggles, no matter how much she twisted and turned she couldn't escape his hold. Pivoting suddenly, she shoved him away from her, but this only caused him to lose his balance, taking her with him.

They both tumbled to the floor but Georg caught himself on his knees. His arms encircled her waist, leaving her suspended a few inches away from the carpet. Their eyes met as he let out a devious grin.

"You wouldn't," she dared.

"I would," and with that said, he dropped her the rest of the way. She landed with a thump and whoosh, as the breath left her lungs. Maria glared, as he doubled over in laughter. It soon became infectious as she too joined in his good humor. This joy, this unending bliss, she wished she could always see him like this.

The chuckling girl shoved the guffawing young man until he lay sprawled on his back. She attacked his ribs, and delighted in hearing his gasps for air between his laughter.

"You are no gentleman! Dropping me like that, how rude!" She poked him between every word, before stopping and sitting with her legs curled up beside him.

He brushed her hands away from him with a soft smile. "That's better."

"Huh? What's better?"

"No more gloomy Maria. You look much prettier when you're smiling."

He lay, supine, and relaxed with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. She turned away, blushing fiercely. Compliments, especially from boys, did not come to Maria often. Georg, seeming to not notice her discomfort, poked her in the foot.

"What was bothering you, Maria?"

She sighed. He really did try very hard to get her to speak her mind.

"How long am I going to be their tutor, Georg?"

"Are you tired of tutoring them?"

"No, no. I love teaching your brothers and sisters. They're doing very well. It's just that, the vacation – would you still have invited me if I wasn't tutoring them anymore?"

He didn't hesitate in his answer, "The girls would have, the boys would have, and so would I. You're all they think of. The minute I see them, it's 'Maria did this, Maria did that, she's so great.' It could make a lesser man feel jealous."

Georg smiled showing he approved of her presence.

"I'll tell you what, let's make you a deal: Go shopping with my sisters, which trust me, is a favor to me, and come with us on Spring Break. You can baby-sit the little rugrats. I'll have our driver be on standby, so that if you want to go home, day or night, you can. In return, I'll do anything you want."

Merrily laughing, it was certainly a win-win situation for her. A free vacation with the option of going home at her leisure? She made a mental note to make sure it was okay with the driver.

"Georg, it's too much."

He waved it away, claiming she couldn't reuse an argument.

"Anything I want?" she continued.

"Anything."

"You're working on your business school applications over break, right?" He nodded in agreement. "Apply to the College of Medicine here at the University. They're one of the top rated programs and you can perform your undergraduate and med school degrees there." She paused, realizing she may be overstepping their line of friendship.

"You've done your research."

"It wouldn't hurt to apply. If... when you get in," she corrected herself, "you can make a decision about which school to go to."

He smiled. _Silly girl. All you had to do was ask._

"Well, if you'd like to waste your wish on something like that, I'll accept your request. Seriously, you could have asked for a million dollars, or for me to do your homework," he added cheekily. "Would you do me the extreme pleasure of accompanying our family to the Lake for Spring Break?"

Maria laughed at his formality, and in relief after explaining her request. She had researched the local medical schools in her free time, and hated having to use subterfuge to get him to apply. With their newfound trust, she knew she could have just as easily ask him to. Georg was jumping through hoops to get her to come with the family. It really wasn't much of a torment to come. Why was she fighting so hard to end something she didn't want to end? When... if it did, she'd at least have some very fond memories.

"Maria? Georg?" Liesl questioned why her older brother and friend were laying and sitting on the floor in the middle of the hallway. Six faces poked their heads out the door. "We heard laughter and wondered what was going on."

"Oh Marta, Gretl! Come here!" Their tutor held her arms out. The girls giggled and ran to sit in their favorite friend's lap.

"You poor children!" She said dramatically. "You evil brother tickles you to get the truth out. That's child cruelty!" Maria burst into giggles as Georg made a face on the floor.

The girls laughed.

"It's not that bad, Maria. Talking with big brother is fun."

"Yeah, we like it!"

She laughed and placed a kiss against their foreheads. Maria couldn't help but agree, it was certainly a lot of fun talking with Georg.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Thus it was decided; the Friday before Spring Break, the entire group trooped off to the mall and split up to search for the perfect swimwear. Maria helped the three youngest girls pick comfortable outfits, while Louisa needed her first feminine one.

With Liesl, her first pick was too revealing while Maria's was too dour. Together, the two each picked a pair that was stylish, yet concealing. Maria turned to pay for her own purchase, when Liesl plucked it out of her hands, and added it to the group's bill.

"But it's mine, Liesl."

"Yes, but you had to go through the drama of shopping with _us._ Trust me; it's a small purchase for what you had to put up with."

Maria protested, saying that they were no trouble at all. Liesl, however, knew she couldn't do it alone, and certainly Georg would be too uncomfortable with the task. This, and the happy faces on the others, soon dismissed her concerns. There was no pity, no charity case, only friends doing something nice for one another.

The younger girl told Maria of her secret hope that Rolf could accompany them. She, however, had not worked up the courage to ask her elder brother yet.

Georg and the other boys had, of course, finished early and were "patiently" waiting by the game shop. Attempting to peek in some of their bags, Louisa slapped their hands away. She was still a little wary of her pick.

"Wait until we're at the Lake," she admonished them.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Unfortunately, Rolf ended up pleading his excuses for the trip after school.

"Coach wants us at basketball practice all week, to have a leg up on the competition. I'm sorry, Liesl. I'll make it up to you," he commented suggestively.

Liesl, true to her credit and knowledgeable of Georg's trust, claimed her German lessons required her attendance at home. This would not be the only time that Maria would interfere with Rolf's intentions.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

The next morning, the first Saturday of Spring Break, the others awoke early with their items packed and gathered. Maria came early to drop off her small bag, and to help the little ones apply protective sunscreen.

The staff spoiled them with three large coolers filled with food to tide them over. Maria's eyes grew wide at the amount.

"How long are we staying? A month?"

"It certainly feels like you all packed enough for it," Friedrich muttered as he lugged another heavy bag to the car.

Maria laughed comparing theirs to her usual travel bag. In no time at all the car was packed, and they reached their destination. The driver assured her he was fine taking her home, if needed, since he was on-call for the family for their vacation. He hoped it wouldn't come to that.

The young woman exclaimed at all the idyllic nature trails and how none of it had been touched by landscapers. Georg proudly explained that it was the park sponsors, his parents, desire for it to remain as pure and natural as possible.

The cabin was enormous, comfortable, and had a picturesque view of the lake. After unpacking everything in their proper places, the group set out for a swim. The dock was extended toward the deep portion of the lake, while a shallow end was perfect for wading.

Georg, as the ever responsible oldest brother, explained that Gretl and Marta were never to go into the water without him, Liesl, or Maria with them. No swimming at night or alone.

"Alright, now you guys can have fun."

With a whoop, the younger boys quickly jumped off the dock into the deep end. They had been hauling the heavy cooler of food and were glad to be rid of their burden. Georg turned to help Louisa with her burden when he noticed her swimsuit.

His younger sister's was modest red, revealing her body's first steps into womanhood. Brigitta's was a deep emerald, her favorite color.

_When had they grown up? _Georg wondered.

His head turned again at Liesl's laugh. She was wearing a two piece but it was surprisingly concealing. Maria certainly did wonders. Speaking of Maria...

His breath caught as he admired her figure. She wore the one-piece outfit well, conservative and simple – perfect in fitting her personality, yet the light blue brought out her eyes. She was beautiful. The tutor was wading into the shallow end with a nervous Marta and Gretl in tow.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" The boys hollered from the water. There were laughs as three splashes hit the water.

"Georg's the rotten egg!" they chanted mercilessly. With a roar, he leapt in, and started the biggest splash fight ever seen as his retribution.

After working up an appetite from swimming, the others chowed down on the lovingly packed food. They made their way back to the cabin where they entertained themselves until dinner, then bed.

As she fell asleep on her first night, vacationing with the illustrious Von Trapps, Maria eagerly looked forward to the rest of the week, if every day was to be as idyllic as today.

* * *

_So we're at the equivalent of the ballroom scene. You know what comes next._

_With joy,_

_Grignard_


	8. Remembering

_Sorry this took so long. I've tossed my notebook because I was sticking to the written form too rigidly. It's probably why I was unhappy with the previous chapter. Thanks to everyone's reviews, an extra long chapter of Georg-Maria moments just for you._

* * *

Chapter VII

Seven fidgeting figures adjusted themselves with impatience during early Sunday mass at the local church. The two eldest smiled knowingly on the opposite ends of the pew, gently admonishing them to remain still. Luckily, the priest, knowing full well most of the attendees were vacationers, quickly concluded, dismissing them with an amused smile.

Maria listened to the concluding song with a soft grin, as the eight Von Trapps sang in joy. Though she loved to sing, she was by no means proficient, especially compared to the classically trained family. However, if she knew about what the others spoke of her, that her emotions and enthusiasm made up for any tone or technical mistakes, it would have made her blush to the roots of her hair to know what a pleasure it was to hear her.

Piling into the van, rented to provide the space and storage needed to transport for a fun week, the family and one guest traveled back to their cabin. The young woman still appreciated the picturesque view and seclusion the homey building exuded. Others, built farther alongside the lake, seemed gaudy with their boat docks, second story patios, and uniform exterior.

"Catered to the highest bidder. Ours may not be the most expensive, but we can at least say that the Von Trapps were here first," Friedrich crowed. The young boy took special pride in his family, always quick to defend their name. Unfortunately, while attending a prestigious school with unmannered, spoiled, wealthy children, he had to defend his name quite often. Private school wasn't always as ideal the brochures made themselves out to be.

Giving the option of eating- then waiting an hour to swim- versus swimming now, a very enthusiastic answer was given.

"Quick! The faster we change, the sooner we get to hit the water!" Louisa challenged and leapt out as soon as the car was in park. The others followed her lead into the house, racing to see who would be first.

The former-tutor, now guest, loitered by the family driver.

"The young master says if you feel uncomfortable at all, Maria, I'll be able to drive you home day or night."

"But it's such a bother for you."

"I'm on call for the family 24/7. It's what the Von Trapps pay me for, and you can't let me earn my money without working for it, would you?" He played to her sense of honor and work ethic.

She gave a wry smile, nodded in agreement but was still unsure.

"Look, me and the other drivers are camped together in one of the cabins reserved for the help. Compared to the others who have to chauffeur their employers from late party to late party, I have the easiest job in the world." The older man's eyes twinkled with pride as he was grateful at how considerate and undemanding his charges were. In the past, during the dark period of Mrs. Von Trapp's death, each of the children was shuffled to and fro, lesson to lesson, never together. Now, with Maria, they ate dinner together, revived the old tradition of attending church, and now the Von Trapps were on a vacation, together as a family.

_As it should be_, he thought.

Maria grinned, convinced at the driver's enthusiasm and gently teased that she would hate to put him out of a job. He shooed her off and watched as she raced away to change.

_An unlooked for blessing in a charming package._

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Georg froze standing chest deep in water.

_What was I doing? _

He remembered changing, putting sunblock on the younger kids, and running to the deck. The cold water felt refreshing as they all dived in. Louisa must have been in a competitive mood, because after declaring victory being the first in the lake, she challenged him to a swimming contest.

To which he was soundly beaten.

_That girl needs to be on the swim team!_ He considered himself a very fast swimmer, but Louisa outreached him by more than a body length. What else had he missed by immersing himself in school and Elsa?

Speaking of Elsa, she had called the cabin's phone last night explaining her invitation to vacation with him and his family needed to be cancelled.

"But why, Elsa? You said your family wasn't having any plans for Spring Break."

"That's what I thought, but Mother said that we _must_ go to the hot springs during this week for pampering. It's all the rage."

Georg rolled his eyes. It did not sound like his favorite thing to do. He had been laughing as he answered the phone. The disappointment soured him, but the antics of Maria and his siblings quickly put him to rights.

_Now what had he been doing again?_ He had to stop daydreaming.

The cold water, beaten by Louisa – he'll never hear the end of it – turning to check on the younger kids...

Spotting Maria with her long, slim legs sprint down the deck, and do a perfect cannonball into the water.

Watching as the water droplets slid down her short cropped hair, caressed her smooth cheeks, collected in the curve of her shoulder. Her head bobbed back down into the water, and with calm, graceful strokes, glided her way through the water towards Marta and Gretl. Her slim body wrapped in sky blue, like a piece of heaven floating in the water.

_When did he get so poetic? Wait, what was he doing again?_

A heavy weight attached itself to his back. Georg faltered but didn't go down.

"Aww man! I thought you'd get dunked for sure!" The intended victim grinned and suddenly dropped to his knees, causing Kurt to splutter in surprise.

Georg turned to face his younger brother. "What was that for?"

"We thought you needed it. You were standing there for a while, just staring," the young boy jerked his head towards where Louisa and Brigitta were thoughtfully observing them. Georg blushed. Had he been caught ogling their tutor?

Yesterday had been about reacquainting himself with the cabin, settling their belongings, and truly getting to know his brothers and sisters again. It had been so much fun swimming with them, hearing them laugh and shout. Everywhere he turned, his siblings were begging for his attention.

_Hey Georg, hear this story! Remember when we did this? _

Maria was like a comforting shadow, prolonging the laughter and promoting the others to open up. He had been too distracted by the water and his complete and utter happiness with family, that he didn't pay attention as the young woman kept an eye on the younger girls while he horsed around with the elder siblings. Later on, she discreetly herded Liesl, Friedrich, Louisa, Kurt, and Brigitta to set up dinner as Georg splashed in the water with Gretl and Marta. Later the day's fun continued watching the others entertain Maria with a play they had made up composed entirely in funny German phrases. He had continued to laugh as he answered Elsa's phone call. His girlfriend must have thought he was insane.

In his delight at rediscovering his family, how had he completely missed the fact that his brothers' and sisters' tutor, his schoolmate, and most importantly, his _friend_ was so very, very attractive?

He submerged himself into the cold lake water again.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Maria gently praised Marta in the shallow waters.

"Alright, stretch out your hands and drag them through the water, then pump your legs up and down."

The little girl followed her instructions. With her head cutely bobbing above the water, she managed to dog-paddle her way across the short distance to the waiting tutor. Maria enthusiastically scooped up the girl in her arms and congratulated her whole heartedly. Marta grinned from ear to ear at her accomplishment.

Letting the newly learned swimmer rest comfortably on her hip, Maria took the time to search for the others: Britgitta, Louisa, Kurt, and Friedrich were conversing together on the shore, Liesl was coloring with Gretl on the picnic table, Georg was nowhere...

Something soft brushed against her leg. Fearing a creepy crawler in the lake water, she yelped and kicked out. Marta tightened her grip around her neck in concern.

_Oomph._

"Maria!"

"Well that's what you get for sneaking up on people!" She eyed the man rubbing his arm with annoyance, then concern. "Are you alright?"

"Except for my wounded pride, I'm fine." They both laughed. The sun, cool water, and relaxed atmosphere didn't let grudges hold for long.

"Oh, Marta! Show Georg what you can do!"

Maria backed away a few feet, released the girl into the water, and proudly noted the younger sister's ability. Georg resoundingly praised Marta as she paddled her way over. The water lapped against his lean form, and his smile enhanced his attractiveness. With his dark locks, highlighted by the sun's rays, his face looked even more handsome as he cradled Marta against him when she made her goal.

_What did people say about men with children?_

He approached Maria, as the happily chattering Marta, winded from the swim, tried to convince him of something.

"A cream colored pony, a satin dress, a kitten..."

"Marta, Marta! It's not Christmas, what's this list for?"

"Annabelle Perkins is getting all that from her family. She said that if you loved me, you would too."

The boy sighed in exasperation. "You know that, no matter what, I'll always love you. Always," he added for emphasis. "You know how I show you? I tell you that I love you. Getting a bunch of presents doesn't show anything but that you have a lot of money."

Marta nodded soberly. He rubbed her back and tried to think of a way to convince her. "You remember when you asked Papa for a pink parasol? Instead of buying it for you, he said that you could do chores around the house until you earned enough for him to buy it. I remember you saying that you liked doing that much better than if he had given it to you."

The little girl smiled at that exploit. It did feel wonderful to earn that pink parasol. She rarely remembered any gift more than the one she had to work for. It was small chores, enough for any little girl to do: putting the library books back on the shelf, placing the dishes in their cupboards, organizing pencils and paper in the study room. Georg specifically told the household staff to leave little things around so Marta would take the initiative to clean. With her newfound work ethic, it encouraged her to keep her room clean so that she would have less to do. The family and household staff noted it with great pride.

Georg noted it was a smart plan by his father. If only he were around more to provide such useful ideas.

Maria grew concerned at Georg's pensive look. She'd thought he left his cares and worries back at the main house. Even here they followed him.

The young man gave a small smile as Marta reached out for Maria's arms. Now here was an example of hard work. Everything he had had been given to him, whether he asked for it or not. Nothing had ever been earned. He still had good grades and worked hard, but for what goal? If he had a chance to work for something he truly wanted, how far would he really accomplish? He was too afraid to find out. Maybe that was why the medical school applications were sitting unfilled on his desk.

A muffled squeal came from Marta. Georg turned to look only to get a face full of water. He, Maria, and Marta was soon inundated by water gun blasts, as Friedrich and Kurt cackled maniacally onshore.

"Excuse me," Maria murmured as she thrust Marta back into Georg's arms. He sharply inhaled as her arm grazed his side. Her soft fingers brushed the back of his neck, and he caught a second glimpse of her long, slim legs as she raced onto the shore towards the laughing boys.

The former predators- now turned victims- gave a yelp and took off sprinting towards and off the deck. Their tutor pursued the boys relentlessly, all the way down the dock and leapt into the water after them without hesitation. It was her turn to laugh gleefully as she caught up and dunked their heads underwater.

"Georg?" His head dropped to hear Marta's quiet voice. "I really didn't want all those things. I just want to play with you, Liesl, Friedrich, Louisa, Kurt, Brigitta, Gretl, and Maria." She added after a moment, "I really like Maria."

"Me too, Marta. Me too."

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

"No school, no school, no school!" The younger ones chanted. They had a nice lunch with sandwiches and yogurt, and were gathered in the cabin figuring out what to do now.

"How about a board game?" Friedrich suggested. It was met with an enthusiastic yes.

Maria opened the closet to reveal a treasure trove of games.

"Candyland – too easy, Battleship – too many people, Monopoly-"

"No!" A chorus of voices retorted.

Brigitta explained, "Friedrich and Louisa get a little too competitive."

"The game ended up being flung across the room," Liesl contributed.

Maria eyes widened slightly. "Okay, that's a no, then." Spotting a brightly colored box, "How about Pictionary?" she queried.

Kurt groaned. He couldn't draw very well but they all agreed to play. They divided into two groups and soon had a rousing game. Midway in, Maria felt a tug on her hand.

"Oh Gretl, you're being very quiet." The girl had a slight frown on her face. "Are you hungry?" The auburn head shook no. "Do you need to go to the bathroom?" Another no. "Sleepy?" She nodded soberly. Maria placed a kiss against her forehead. "Okay, let me take you to your room."

She informed the others of her destination and gathered the youngest in her arms. The sleepy girl leaned against her neck, her nose pressed against Maria's cool skin. As Maria walked through the dining room, where the game was continuing, she entered the living room spotting a slumbering Georg resting on the couch.

"Your brother's getting old," she whispered to Gretl. The girl giggled and reached out for him.

"Georg?" Maria whispered, unsure to disturb him. She placed a hand against his forehead testing his temperature. Knowing him, he could have fallen ill again and not told anyone.

"Mmm... Not sick," he mumbled. Maria laughed under her breath.

"You said that last time." He opened a drowsy eye and spotted Gretl.

"Is it her naptime?" His voice was heavy with sleep.

"Yeah, but she wants you." He reached out and laid her down against his chest. The girl snuggled into his cotton t-shirt and immediately fell asleep, her soft snores already sounding. Maria smiled as the two made a sweet picture. She pressed her hand against his cheek just to be sure he wasn't ill. He leaned into her hand slightly and made a slight disapproving groan as she removed it.

As she shut the door between the rooms, she clutched her hand against her chest. It was warm... so warm.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Georg sat up sleepily on the couch. Liesl popped her head in.

"It's time for dinner."

He gave her a confused look. "Did Maria come in here and drop off Gretl? Or did I dream it up? I woke up and Gretl's gone."

His younger sister gave a laugh at his puzzled look. "Yes, and Friedrich came to wake her up to get her ready for dinner. You were still sleeping. In fact, you were sleeping so deeply..." She pointed to the mirror.

Georg gasped as he noticed the animal whiskers drawn on his cheeks.

"Friedrich! I'm going to kill you!"

And thus dinner started on the most amusing note.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

After dinner, Georg got his revenge on his younger brother in the typical way all brothers have done in the past centuries: he tackled Friedrich and sat on him until the boy yelled "Uncle."

Calling a truce, the group decided on watching a movie. There was a slight scuffle as the appropriate movie was selected. Some were not appropriate for the younger girls but others were too childish for the elders. They finally chose a humorous movie, and armed with popcorn and soda, settled down to their enjoyment.

Georg and Maria had been sitting on opposite ends of the couch, but through all of the bathroom breaks, popcorn and soda refills, a mini-game of musical chairs had been played. The two eldest had ended up sitting together on one end, Louisa and Friedrich occupied the other end. Liesl was currently snuggled up with Gretl in a loveseat, while Marta and Kurt sprawled on the floor.

Marta appeared quite comfortable, lying on an extra large pillow. The youngest boy, not having the luxury and tired of sitting on the floor, clamored for a seat on the couch. The others refused to leave their comfortable place, though Maria offered hers. Kurt gallantly waived it off, not wanting to let a girl, and his favorite tutor sit on the floor.

"But you'll make me do it?" Louisa protested.

"You're not a girl, you're my sister!" and with that said, he launched himself on the couch.

The resulting jostling and shoving, with lots of laughter, catapulted Maria out of her seat and into the nearest one: Georg's lap. She wedged herself against the couch's arm but nearly fell onto the floor if not for Georg's saving arms. He drew them around her and steadied her against him. Kurt now had the enviable position lying across his sibling's laps with his head propped against Maria's leg.

"Comfy?" she queried.

"Much." Louisa and Friedrich rolled their eyes but made no complaints as they held Kurt's legs. It was all in good humor.

Maria chuckled but now had the problematic conundrum: how was she going to watch the movie in Georg's lap? She couldn't sit ramrod straight throughout the entire time. At least, she could rest her hands in her lap. That avoided the awkward possibility of placing them around his neck. Somehow she felt a little disappointed at that revelation.

Actually, what was she doing in Georg's lap? She made herself try to move out of her strangely-even-more-comfortable-seat-than-before, but Kurt made a small murmur of protest.

"Stop worrying, Maria," Georg's voice whispered in her ear. Maria turned to see if the others noticed, however they were all engrossed in the movie. Her eyes flickered to Georg's face but he was steadily not looking in her direction. "You can rest your head on my shoulder."

Indecision racked her small frame, which was gradually tiring of sitting straight. Georg was her friend. Do friends act like this? What would Elsa say? Girlfriends usually aren't too pleased if another girl is sitting on their boyfriend's lap.

She made a decision. Elsa would say nothing because Georg would never try anything. Especially with someone like her- a nobody beneath his notice. They were just friends slowly getting to know each other. She relaxed, curving herself against Georg's side, and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Glad to see that both Kurt and you are gentlemen."

She watched his face erupt in a wide grin, smiling in return as she turned her attention back to the movie.

_Yeah, just friends._

Georg marveled at how small Maria was. With her outgoing personality, she always seemed larger than life. He vaguely knew she was physically a petite girl- standing, her head barely reached his chin- but here, surrounding her in his arms, he completely dwarfed her as they watched the movie. He bet that could probably carry her bridal style for miles.

Louisa and Friedrich tickled Kurt's feet gently. He laughed and lightly kicked their hands away. Ever since the strawberry blonde arrived at his house, the family had become much more affectionate. He used to keep his siblings at arms length, using words to express his fondness rather than physical gestures. Maria always had a hug, a warm smile, for every achievement or gentle admonishment.

Never anything directed at him of course. He didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed.

He remembered when he first started dating Elsa. It had taken him forever to gather up the courage to hold her hand and twice as long to kiss her. He had over-analyzed everything, much like most of his life: what he would do given the right signs, what he wouldn't do, whether to show affection in public or in private. He was so different than Maria. She, he believed, did everything whole heartedly, without any hesitation. Maybe this was why it was such a delight being in her company.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Monday morning, right before sunrise, Maria sat on the deck with her legs dangling above the water. Wrapped in a warm blanket, she witnessed the sun's first rays rise above the lake. The burnt orange sky set fire to the watery depths, illuminating a figure jogging his way around the lake's circumference. Coming to a stop on the deck beside the young woman, clad in grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt, Georg joined Maria in silence as they watched the sun's progression higher in the sky.

The young man always had some sort of vocal companionship throughout all his life, be it due to his brothers and sisters, friends; even Elsa found the need to fill the void with her chatter. The last time he sat enjoyably with another, in peace and quiet, was watching his mother write letters in her favorite study so long ago.

_I wonder what Mother would have thought of Maria._

A shadow blocked the newly risen sun, interrupting his reverie. He looked up to see brightness silhouette a most wonderful figure, creating a halo around a sweet smile.

"Come on, Georg. We're going to be late for breakfast."

She gave a mischievous smile. "Race you to the kitchen!" Laughing giddily, she took off running towards the cabin. Maria was loathed to break his contentment, but breakfast still needed to be prepared. Besides, she was getting better at reading him. This wasn't his I'm-overwhelmed-by-my responsibilities look, or his schoolwork-is-going to kill-me one. Well, he rarely had that last look, much to her frustration. Math had always been a tricky subject for her. Whenever he settled into this mood, it meant he was happy, and she would give the whole world if she could always see him this way.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Eggs, bacon, and toast covered the kitchen countertop. Cups of orange juice and milk were neatly arranged around the table. Liesl and Friedrich were busy manning the stove, while Louisa and Kurt supplied empty plates and handed away filled ones. Brigitta, Marta, and Gretl very carefully took their burdens to the kitchen table. Breathless and laughing as they entered the kitchen, the two teenagers gave a wide-eyed stare to their unexpected meal.

"You cooked," Georg stated with pride.

"We thought it'd be a nice surprise." Liesl grinned as she turned her attention back to the eggs. Maria smiled; pleased to see that Rolf's absence didn't affect her enough to ruin a vacation.

The young tutor gave each and every one of her charges a kiss on the cheek in gratitude, much to the boys' revulsion and girls' joy. She circled her way back to Georg. As he quirked that enigmatic eyebrow, he bent down, turning his face towards her... only to be poked it the cheek with a slim finger.

"You didn't cook," she accused. "Plus you cheated when we were racing."

He rolled his eyes, "Just because my legs are longer doesn't mean it's cheating." She stuck out her tongue out at him as the entire group laughed at their teasing antics.

With the addition of four more helping hands, the happy bunch soon finished preparing the food. Having trouble balancing two plates in her hand, Maria was figuring out how to pull out her chair to sit down when it slid out before her. She spotted an unoccupied Georg beside it and wordlessly shot him a grateful smile. Settling the plate in front of a giggling Gretl, Maria and Georg finally noticed the looks emanating from the younger siblings.

"What?" they asked simultaneously.

"You knew what she wanted with her having to say anything," Friedrich marveled.

"So? She had her hands full so I decided to help her."

"Yeah, it was obvious I wanted to sit down."

"Still, you noticed, Georg," Louisa pointed out.

He shrugged. So he noticed when Maria needed help. He was supervising the hustle and bustle. If his eyes happened to land on Maria occasionally, there was no need to make a fuss about it.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Brigitta lay curled up on the loveseat, lost in the pages of a fantastical adventure. Nearing the part when the heroine was about to discover the location of the secret treasure...

_Plop!_

The bespectacled girl glanced around. Not noticing anything unusual, she turned back to her novel. The location of the secret treasure...

_Plop!_

Something bounced off her head and landed on her arm. Picking up the foreign object, she discovered it was... a mini-marshmellow?

A muffled giggle sounded from behind the couch. Brigitta craned her neck to find her tormentor's identity but was startled to feel another white projectile land on her head. The culprit poked her head from the cunning hiding place.

"Maria! What are you doing? Stop it!"

The most observant Von Trapp sibling's pleas went unheard as Maria lobbed another sugary treat.

"Gotta catch me to stop me!" the young woman taunted as she began running. With a shout, Brigitta leapt up and chased the laughing teacher through the living room and into the dining room.

Disturbing Georg and the others, who were lounging in said room, Maria playfully whined, "Georg! Georg! Brigitta's chasing me for no reason!" She took the time to pelt each and every one of them with her dwindling supply. They all laughed at her audaciousness as Brigitta attempted to grab the marshmallow bag away from her. A brief tussle ensued and the two ended up collapsed, laughing, on the dining room rug.

"Oh, Brigitta! Your pigtails fell out." Maria brushed through the girl's long locks with her fingers.

The bookish girl shrugged as she popped a sweet confection in her mouth. "Could you fix it for me, Maria?"

The young woman began plaiting Brigitta's hair and queried, "Why do you always keep your hair in braids? You look lovely with it down."

Brigitta played with her fingers in embarrassment, mumbling, "Mother used to braid my hair every morning. She'd smile and get me to talk and laugh; I guess I always leave my hair like this to remind me of the time when I had her all to myself."

The others smiled in sweet remembrance. They, too, recalled the moments their mother laid aside just for them. Maria and Georg's eyes met as he gave a slight nod in her direction. The eldest had the lovely writing room. The pretty Agathe Von Trapp would lay out paper so he could practice his handwriting or doodle. She'd even join him with her own whimsical drawings.

Liesl claimed private tea parties when a pesky older brother became too unbearable. Said older brother rolled his eyes.

"I never bugged her – or the others."

"Very much," Friedrich added under his breath. The others laughed as the eldest took the ribbing with grace. As the group clamored for Friedrich's precious moment, the young jokester bashfully noted how he watched and learnt from his mother how to crochet. He still had in his possession a hand made blanket they had made together on his bed. Every loop and imperfection invoked the memory of her guiding hands.

"We remember walking around the neighborhood to burn off our energy," the twins simultaneously said, bringing to mind their rambunctious antics.

"I can't remember anything," Marta brought up.

"She would sing to you, although Mother was a little tone deaf. She used to say that all of her singing talent got placed into you," Liesl teased.

Maria agreed. The second youngest had the most wonderful singing voice. All that was needed was a little confidence to boost her song to the hills. A soft wailing interrupted the quiet atmosphere.

Georg quickly scooped a sobbing Gretl into his arms, rubbing her back in comforting circles.

"I... I didn't d-do anything with Mama!" The weeping girl hiccupped and sniffed mournfully.

A tense silence filled the group as they attempted to figure out what to say. The unfortunate girl was only a babe when their mother died. She was completely blameless to her mother's early death, only to be rewarded with next to no memories of a much beloved parent.

"It's true that you never got the chance to spend time with her, but I believe that she gave all of us to you so we can remind you of her," Georg ventured. "Especially through our memories."

His brothers and sisters nodded, catching on to his meaning.

"Like we said, she couldn't sing very well, but she laughed all the time!"

"When she was pregnant with you, we'd catch her talking directly to her stomach, but she insisted on doing it, no matter how silly she looked."

The saddened girl gave a small smile. "What did Mama look like?"

They thought for a moment, until turning to Georg. "He's the eldest. It's all a little hazy," they admitted shamefully. Oftentimes they were too busy with school and their extracurricular activities to spend the time remembering.

"12 years wasn't enough time," the eldest murmured. That was his age when the woman passed. He looked distantly out the window, then, closed his eyes to picture what was so near and dear to everyone's heart. "Mother was petite; maybe a little taller than Maria. She looked like Louisa but wore her hair like Liesl's. Her voice was soft, never yelling no matter what we did."

He opened his eyes with a smile. "You know, we should pull out the photo albums when we get back."

"Yes! Of course!" they all exclaimed. Trust their eldest brother to state the simplest solution. The Von Trapps lapsed into contemplative silence as they eagerly looked forward to delving into their past.

"Oh dear, I didn't mean to bring down the group," Maria commented with guilt.

"No, no. It's a good thing," Liesl assured her.

"And if you really want to make it up to us..." Friedrich started. The unsuspecting woman didn't notice the plastic bag slowly making its way through everyone's hands.

"I'll do anything," Maria offered.

"Eat marshmallows!" Brigitta shouted, and with that said, an onslaught of the white puffs pelted their intended target. Merrily giggling, the crowd rushed out before their surprised tutor could even move.

Allowing her laughter to fall silent, Maria began collecting the marshmallows which littered the empty room. Mrs. Von Trapp sounded like a wonderful woman. Raising eight children without the aid of a nanny, a tremendous feat in itself, and each of her beloved children had none of the qualities the wealthy were susceptible to: snobbishness, superiority, or a mean haughtiness. She crossed her legs, sat upon the floor, and leaned against the front of the couch.

_At least they have each other._

The woman slowly dropped the marshmallows from one hand to the other. Watching each one plink into her hand, she struggled to remember her own parents. It had been ten years...

As she watched the last marshmallow fall into her hand, she noticed a pair of tan feet in front of her. She looked up, following the pair to strong ankles, and muscular calves. Khaki shorts paired with a worn navy blue t-shirt, the opposite of his usual impeccable attire, revealed a concerned Georg.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Maria offered a weak smile, but the young man saw through her façade. He flopped to the floor beside her, running his fingers across the rug.

"You're... you're having a good time, right?" he offered hesitantly. "I mean, if you feel uncomfortable at all, we can change or do something else."

She waved off his worries, claiming this was the most fun she had in ages. Gratefully thanking him for sharing such a special time with her, she felt honored to be included in the family event.

"I'm sorry for bringing up your mother. I didn't know that was why Brigitta kept her hair in pigtails."

"You don't have to apologize for that. We've hardly ever talked about her, about our memories. Nothing until now- until you," he gave her a warm smile. "In my opinion we should have done it long ago. I never knew Marta stopped remembering and we've greatly neglected Gretl. Another in a long line of regrets I have because I wasn't there for them." The last, he said under his breath.

"Oh Georg, you're only one person. You couldn't possibly have known." Not quite convincing him, she continued, "But now you can tell stories; you even have a photo album. They'll remember your mother because they have you to remind them." Her voice cracked with emotion.

Startled, he saw a lone tear run down her cheek. "Maria..." He slowly placed the pieces together. "Your parents... they died when you were Marta's age now." Their eyes met and he marveled at how blue they were, how they shimmered with unshed tears.

"I'd give anything for a photo of my parents. Everything was taken from me when they died, to pay for my way to my Uncle's. No one ever asked me what I wanted. What would a six-year-old do with her family's possessions?"

She wiped her tears away and went solemnly up to her room. Georg, feeling like a cad for indirectly making her cry, fell back to the floor, staring up on the ceiling. He searched for an answer to make his friend feel better amongst the wooden beams.

_She misses her family. She wants photos of her family. Photos represent memories, memories of her family._

"Memories of her family!" He sat bolt upright as the idea struck him.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Maria laughed and chattered happily with the group while finishing dinner. Any traces of sadness seemed non-existent as she fielded questions about her favorite movies and books. Of course everything she liked had happy endings. Humorously, she asked Friedrich if he could teach her how to crochet, before revealing her honest intention to want to learn. He agreed to give them a demonstration when they returned.

After eating, each member departed one by one from the kitchen. Though they were rediscovering their family ties, sometimes it was nice for solitude once in a while. Maria, the last at the table, noticed Georg had been the first to leave. She couldn't believe she had made such a scene in front of him. He was probably too embarrassed to face her.

A warm mug was placed in front of her. She glanced up in surprise to see Georg's sheepish face. "I just wanted you to know that you still have some memories of your family even though you don't have anything physical to remind you." Pulling an identical cup from behind him, he remained standing, unsure if he was welcomed or not.

She pushed the chair out with her foot and in a silent gesture. As he sat down, her brilliant smile showed her gratitude for his thoughtfulness. Sipping their warm honey-milk, they spent the rest of the night talking, laughing, and strengthening their growing friendship.

* * *

_Please review,_

_Grignard_


	9. Cherishing

_I won't waste your time with my boring introduction. Thank you LimitedByCreativity, thebestestfriendsforever, danidepaula, shallwedance9, narniagirl19, chicks, jaamiee, and kittydemon18 for your kind reviews on the latest chapter._

* * *

Chapter VIII

"I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry, Kurt."

"Well I'm a growing boy."

"More like a growing pig."

"Hey!"

Kurt's cry of protest was cut off by Liesl's remonstration of Friedrich.

"You ate just as much as him when you were younger, Friedrich. And besides, I remember when you were a growing boy, you once polished off four hamburgers at a barbeque."

The second eldest brother, instead of shame, fondly recalled the incident with great pride. Of course dealing with the stomachache afterwards wasn't as fun.

Louisa scanned through the pantry looking for edible items.

"It looks like we need to restock our supplies. We should ask Georg for a trip into town."

This idea was unanimously agreed to by the others. There was only one problem.

"Where is Georg?"

Liesl thought back to last night. "I noticed that he and Maria were still talking in the kitchen as I was going up to bed. It was a little late."

The other person of interest was also suspiciously absent from their morning gathering.

"Wow, the two earliest risers decided to sleep in today," they concluded.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Georg scratched his head sleepily as he padded through the hallways. Even the morning shower failed to revive him to the waking world. He gave a small smile though. His late bedtime far outweighed the enjoyment of speaking privately to Maria. The two had stayed up until the early hours speaking of anything and everything on their minds.

"_How did you meet Elsa?"_

"_Student council, which I joined to help my college applications and to get away from my responsibilities at home. It was after my mother's death, and I felt as if nothing else mattered in the world. She was the first person to make me smile, to make me speak again. It took me a year to finally ask her out." _

"_That's so romantic," his companion commented with her elbows on the table and head resting in her hands._

_He rolled his eyes. "Typical response from a girl."_

"_Oww!"He winced from the strength of her blow._

"_That's what you get, smart alec."_

_His face took on a pensive frown. "Lately though, it seems like me and her have been arguing constantly. She says I've been paying more attention to my brothers and sisters than I have to her." He continued in soft anguish, "I can't choose between my girlfriend and my family."_

"_You tried to invite her here, so you can spend time with her?"_

"_Yes, but she cancelled to attend the spa with her mother. It's like she's not even trying to meet me half-way."_

"_Hold on a minute, Georg." Her tiny hand reached out to touch his. "You haven't heard her side of the story. Maybe she couldn't come because she'd rather spend time with her family."_

_The troubled man never thought in that way before. As always, Maria sought understanding rather than casting blame. The young woman removed her hand and Georg found himself missing the warmth and comfort it had given him._

_They talked more about inane topics when he ventured a question which had been plaguing him._

"_Was your uncle fine with you staying with us for a week?"_

"_He didn't say anything which is his typical agreement to something I ask of him."_

"_Why does he act like this to you?"_

"_I ask myself that sometimes. My guess is that he never planned on raising his sister's child. It's hard to find work but when he does, they're long hours. I'm sure the addition of an extra mouth wasn't part of his life's long-term plan."_

That recollection gave pause to the sleepy man's steps. Who manages to live with an apathetic guardian yet still remain upbeat? The only time Maria had lashed out at the world for her circumstance was during her childhood loss of her family's possessions.

A muffled shriek intruded on his thoughts. It was coming from the door across from him?

The wooden panel flew open with a bang. "Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. How did I sleep in..."

_Oomph._

A whirlwind of sunlit hair and energy flew against his sturdy frame. Georg's large hands braced her shoulders, as her slender arms grasped his midsection. She could feel his muscles tense through the soft cotton t-shirt, the smell of soap and cleanliness, how his pulse thrummed through her fingertips. Georg noticed her hair tickling just underneath his chin, reminding him of the disparity of their heights, and felt the warmth of her skin beneath his hands.

The two pulled away with a blush, averting each other's eyes.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," Georg broke the stifling awkwardness with a joke. He couldn't help but notice that Maria looked adorable in her matching pajama set and ruffled hair.

She smiled brightly and teased him back, "It's your fault. I was innocently minding my own business."

He laughed freely, something he had been doing more and more often in her presence. Maria admired his laugh. It was quiet and subtle, not loud and boisterous, which could grate the ear. Many at school called him serious and dour. She thought it just meant that he did not show his emotions as easily- slow to anger, smiled when he truly meant it, and laughed when he was happiest.

"Did you sleep well, Maria?"

"Yes, I did, but, no thanks to you, I slept past when I regularly wake up." She sniffed and stuck her nose in the air in mock grievance. Her humorous tone betrayed her mood and did nothing to fool him. He bet she slept with a smile on her face because he definitely had one when he retired to bed.

A burst of sound drifted from the living room. "Looks like the two of us slept too well. We're the last ones up," he commented.

She noticed his hair was still damp from his shower.

Continuing, he said, "The bathroom's free. I'm going to see what the troublemakers are up to."

Her burst of laughter followed him all the way down the hallway.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

"Georg, you're awake, finally!" the others exclaimed.

"Umm hmm, and I can see that you guys have been entertaining yourselves."

"We saved you and Maria some breakfast, but we're running low on groceries. Maybe a trip into town would be a good idea?"

The befuddled man blinked in bewilderment. "You all want to go to town to run errands?"

Louisa raised her eyes skyward in exasperation. "We were expecting to take in the sights, do a little sightseeing while we're there?" She appended the gesture with a roll of her hand. Did he really expect them to stay at the Lake House all week? Really, for someone so smart, her brother could be the dumbest person in the world.

"Yes, yes! We promised souvenirs!" The others exclaimed.

Georg gave a small grumble but agreed to their scheme. He should probably pick a small gift for Elsa while he was in town. Maybe it could be the start of a new beginning for them.

"Alright, someone tell Maria the plan, and I'll get the car ready."

"What's plan? Will we storm castles and rescue princes-in-peril?" The latest addition to the group made her presence known.

"Isn't it damsels-in-distress?" Brigitta pointed out. Oftentimes this was the case in her storybooks.

"Why should the boys have all the fun?" Maria commented with a winsome tilt of her head.

They all giggled and quickly explained to her their intention of souvenir shopping in town.

"And to pick up some food, of course," Kurt reminded them all.

"Yes, yes. We'll pick up your precious snacks," Liesl teased.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Piling into the car, the others quickly began a game of "I Spy."

"I spy something that's blue!" Gretl proclaimed.

"Is it the sky?"

"Is it the bus?"

"Is it that sign?"

The others attempted their guesses.

"Nope, nope, nope," Gretl crowed.

"You know, if you just say the word, I can say it's bothering you and make them stop," Georg muttered from his front seat place to the driver.

The family driver chuckled, "It's not bothering me one bit."

Georg groaned and buried his face in his hands. The others were futilely guessing and had all but given up. Maria refused to relent, however.

"Is it your bracelet?"

"No, it's not!"

They all sighed and tried to puzzle out what their littlest sister was seeing. Georg turned in his seat and Gretl's eyes met his. She looked like the cat that caught a canary and grinned widely at him beside her enviable seat next to Maria. Suddenly, the light bulb of an idea clicked on for him.

"You sneaky little girl, picking something right under their very eyes." He cleared his throat and addressed the occupants of the car. "The 'something blue' is Maria's eyes."

"You guessed it, Big Brother!"

"Her eyes are blue?" Kurt wondered.

Friedrich peered at her from the back of the car. "Huh, they are. Not as bright blue as Georg's though."

The children's faces pivoted back and forth comparing their eldest brother to their friend. Unused to such scrutiny, Maria claimed it was Georg's turn for "I Spy" since he guessed Gretl's puzzle correctly. He was about to protest he was too old for the game when the driver announced they had arrived at their destination.

As they slowly filed out of the car, she whispered, "Saved by the bell," under her breath to him. He flashed a grateful smile instead for his fortuitous circumstances. He could only take so much fun and games. Strangely though, his tolerance for jokes and friendly teasing seemed to have increased because of Maria.

_Or perhaps towards Maria._

The assembled Von Trapps agreed to get the 'boring' grocery shopping done first. After filling the cart with the needed nutritional nourishment (and plenty of junk related ones), they spotted a shop catered towards tourists.

The wary owner gave a glance towards the rather large bunch of children which had entered his shop. Sure, it meant business, but it also meant grabby hands and broken merchandise. Oddly enough, he could have sworn they looked familiar. The eldest finally made his way through the door.

"Georg Von Trapp! As I live and breathe!"

"Mr. Thompson!" Georg eagerly shook the shopkeeper's hand. "It's been a long while."

"Yes, I barely recognized you and your family. They all look so grown up, yourself included."

The solemn man thanked him and asked about the business.

"Doing well, doing well. All thanks to your family, of course." Without the benefit of the Von Trapps naturalization of the area, his shop would have never got off the ground. Heaven forbid, he would have gotten overtaken by the proposed mall that would have been built if the lake had never been preserved. The proprietor gave Georg a sly grin, noticing the extra addition to their expedition. "That pretty young woman. She's new, your girlfriend?"

Georg denied the connection, "The others German tutor. She's really endeared herself to our family, so we decided to invite her along on our vacation." His soft look in her direction peaked Thompson's interest.

"Sounds like a wonderful girl."

"She is." Georg sent another tender look towards the subject of their reverie; however, the call of his name from his brothers caught his attention. He gave his farewell to the shopkeeper and walked away with long steps.

Thompson bemusedly thought that there was no way a young man could look that way towards a female and not be in love with her. Obviously the two had not realized it yet.

Maria had in her possession a picture which depicted the lake shore lit by the wonderful glow of the sun on the horizon. The vibrant red, yellow, and orange blaze complimented the luscious green of the trees and sapphire lake waters. It reminded her of the quiet Monday morning when she and Georg watched the sun rise, in addition to being a fitting keepsake for a wonderful trip.

She was prepared to make her purchase when something glimmered in the corner of her eye- a single teardrop pearl hung upon a simple silver necklace. Behind the protective glass, the light seemed to catch every facet of the delicate piece, adding to its beauty. Liesl joined her in front of the jewelry counter.

"Oh Maria. That one's beautiful."

Her companion sighed as the price tag came into view. "Yes, but it's way out of my spending range. How are you doing? Do you miss watching _sports_?"

The code word was, of course, a signal for something else entirely. It was Liesl's turn to sigh. "Oh terribly, Maria, but I'm enjoying myself here. It just reminds me so much of Mother, Father, and happy memories."

Squeezing her hand gently, Maria gave Liesl a bright smile. It was pointless to steer the younger girl away from her first crush, but as her friend, she would be with her every moment she was needed.

The tutor gave one last look at the pearl necklace. Putting the thought out of her mind, like many past potential purchases, Maria was beckoned over to the other side of the store to aid Brigitta in deciding which color headband to buy.

Liesl gave a wistful glance at the retreating girl's back. How lucky it was that she had someone like Maria to talk to! Too long had it been when she was always the wiser big sister. Sure, she had friends, and Elsa gave advice occasionally- though more materialistic and superficial than anything deeply emotional- however, it wasn't enough. If Mother was still alive, perhaps her willing ear would be where her secrets and confidences could have been heard. If Maria was her big sister...

Swiftly, she leapt and latched onto Georg's free arm.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed as he was physically dragged over to the jewelry counter. His little sister jerked her head up to see if anyone noticed. No, they were too busy perusing the shelves.

"What is it Liesl?" She pointed to the pearl necklace. "It's nice," he concluded. "But you just got a necklace for Christmas."

"Not me. Maria," she inclined her head towards the unsuspecting blonde. Gretl was eagerly showing their friend a coloring book.

Georg quirked his eyebrow in surprise. Maria wanted this? The necklace suited her: refined, subtle, not gaudy like some of the accessories he noticed around school. He waved the shopkeeper over to make the purchase.

Liesl grinned inwardly, overjoyed to give something back in return to the person who had given her so much. It was extraordinary though. Her eldest brother had bought an expensive item without a second thought when it concerned Maria.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

After lunching in town, Georg guided their caravan to a surprise.

"Pull over here." He gave a broad grin as his siblings implored him to tell them where they were going.

They stepped out of the car in the middle of town square.

"Oh... oh, how wonderful!" Maria gazed in wide-eyed rapture at the majestic fountain, which was the focal point of the spacious plaza. Lined with frolicking stone horses, the two tiered fountain seemed to rise from golden rocks, and was supported by ethereal mermaids.

The children marveled and ran around the circumference of the stately reservoir.

"Look how high the water goes!"

"The horses look ready to leap out and gallop over to you!"

"There are coins in the fountain!"

The younger eagerly ran to their elders to beg for a few coins to drop in the fountain themselves.

"You have to make a wish," Liesl instructed Gretl and Marta as she placed pennies into their hands. Brigitta demonstrated the correct way to wish upon a coin: turning her back to the fountain, she closed her eyes, and placed the coin upon her thumb. Tossing it high, it flipped several times, arcing over her head before landing with a plop in the waters.

Marta, Louisa, Kurt, and Friedrich took their turns and watched as their coins joined its predecessors in the clear water. Friedrich's was a little too enthusiastic as it bounced against a horse's head before reaching its destination. Georg assisted Gretl with hers. The adorable little girl scrunched her face in deepest concentration before her coin successfully splashed to the bottom. The young man laughed before nonchalantly tossing his in.

A soft click startled Maria. Louisa had a disposable camera in her hand and had just finished snapping a picture of Liesl as the elder girl threw her penny.

Liesl had prettily arched one foot in the air before landing hers. She gave a secret smile to Maria, who begrudgingly guessed what the younger girl had wished for.

_If only she knew how many young boys' heads were turned just from watching her toss a coin into a fountain._

"I'm going to call this one, "Hopeful Dreamer."

"That sounds fantastic, Louisa." Maria had seen some pictures the amber-haired Von Trapp had taken. Some were whimsical, others serious in black in white. Louisa had a good eye for the hidden beauty in ordinary events.

"You're the last one, Maria," Kurt pointed out. "Better hurry up, looks like a tour group just pulled in." The square suddenly became denser with the additional population. The final wisher nodded and readied herself. Closing her eyes and turning her back to the fountain, she clasped her hands together, balancing her penny between both thumbs.

_I wish I could stay with them for just a little while longer..._

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and like the others spun her coin into the water. Because of the gathering crowd, the family grouped a little closer together, but did not disturb her silence.

With her eyes closed, sunlight reflected off the water dancing across her skin, Maria appeared to Georg as a magical sight. He moved in front of her to shield her from intrusion by outsiders. In this perspective, with the fountain as the backdrop, he could only imagine how the waters matched her eyes. How pleasantly surprised was he, when even his imagination couldn't compare with the reality before him.

Opening her eyes, the object of his reverie realized Georg was standing a few feet from her with a beguiling smile upon his face. Hers bloomed even wider seeing his complete joy. She wondered what could cause such a reaction from him.

Neither of the two heard the soft click of a camera capturing the moment on film. Louisa counted her blessings. Even with years of experience, she could never stage this instance, this powerful emotion, in her wildest dreams.

A loud cacophony of sound reached their ears. The tourists were clamoring for an idealistic picture for their own. The Von Trapps and one friend all grabbed each other's hands and made a long, trailing, contented line back towards the car.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Laughing and smiling, the bunch raced to unpack their groceries. They boys tried to spirit away the sweets before anyone noticed but Gretl gave them a stern look.

"She must be taking after Georg," Liesl whispered as an aside to a giggling Louisa.

Brigitta casually tossed a bag of mini-marshmellows to Maria. The surprised woman stuck out her tongue in response to their inside joke, and laughingly placed the soft, sugary treat in the pantry.

Georg deposited their items from Thompson's souvenir shop upon the kitchen table. He handed out Gretl's coloring book, Marta's toy top, and Brigitta's headband. Louisa, the budding photographer, of course already had her camera within her hands, and was eagerly snapping away. The younger boys decided on a soccer ball between them. Preempting their trouble, Georg warned them that balls were meant only for outside; any broken items in the house would come out of their allowance.

The two groaned but knew the rules. Besides, they'd hate to break anything in their Lake House. Liesl gave a knowing grin as she found a pen to go with her new notebook. She promised dire retribution if anyone was caught snooping in her writing, Georg included. He laughed saying he didn't want to know about which movie star had the prettiest eyes or what their favorite things were. She smacked him lightly on the arm, though she was glad he was respectful of her privacy.

"Come on, let's go for a swim," Friedrich declared.

"Wait, wait! There's still one more thing," Maria announced. She pulled out a handful of brightly colored bobbles from her bag which contained her newly purchased artwork.

"What is it? What is it?" Marta wondered aloud.

She plopped the mystery items down on the table.

"Bubbles!" They exclaimed. The soapy liquid was held in a rainbow of colored containers.

Brigitta grabbed the green bottle, Louisa the red. Kurt chose orange, his favorite color (and fruit), while Friedrich snagged the sunny yellow. Liesl plucked purple from the table.

"Because I'm like royalty," she proclaimed with a mock bow.

Marta graciously gave Gretl the coveted pink vial, before taking the plain white one for herself. Thanking Maria sincerely and gratefully, the children soon had their dearest friend blushing with embarrassment. Eagerly running upstairs to change into their swimwear, they chattered happily to one another. Georg marveled at how a cheap purchase could induce such euphoria. It must be true that the best gift came not in the most expensive wrapping, though perhaps it was the gift giver who was the cause. Within no time, the merry children were soon out the door again, dressed in their swimwear, and blowing bubbles in their wake.

"You didn't buy anything for yourself, Georg."

He turned to face the remaining person in the room. "I don't need anything. Everything I'd ever wanted is right here."

Maria's eyes danced in the light. "Not everything." She waved a small blue plastic jar in front of him. "I have something that you never knew you needed, and I saved it just for you."

Suppressing his laugher, Georg attempted to look serious and advanced towards his friend.

"Really? And what would you want in return, something shiny, perhaps?"

She waved her hands as she retreated, "No, no. I don't need anything like that." Her cohort continued to follow her, never halting in his progress.

"I think you deserve something nice." He thought back to the shiny necklace still in its own little blue box on the table. Now would be the perfect time to give it to her. Maria gave a small squeak as her back collided with the wall. With no more room to maneuver, she raised the bottle as high as she could.

Georg stopped a foot away from her and merely grinned at her defeat. Even with her arm fully upraised, the simple toy hovered merely a few inches above his head. In fact, as the young woman arched her back, he could see how her shirt rode up, exposing her flat stom...

His eyes snapped up to a more respectful height. Maria's wide blue eyes expressed her confusion, and she crinkled her forehead in concern. As she lowered her sight to where Georg's had been-

"You jerk! I can't believe you- How could you-?" She yanked her shirt down with a harsh tug. In mortification, she began to beat against his chest with clenched fists.

The sheepish man was ashamed but couldn't help but laugh at her droll way of taking revenge. Pinning her against the wall, he leaned with his palms flat against the cool surface, right above her shoulders.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Okay? I couldn't help it!"

The two stood a foot apart and Georg could see her eyes flashing in anger and mortification. Maria bowed her head until it barely rested upon his shoulder. After a few moments, her body began to shake with small convulsions. Fearing he had made her cry, he offered another apology, until he heard the laughter bubble from her lips. Soon turning into full merriment, he joined along with her, relieved to have not offended his dear friend.

With her head down turned, she couldn't help but needle him, "You may be a gentleman, but I see you're human too."

His face flushed and Georg was thanking his lucky stars that Maria still had her head bent below his own. He took the opportunity to pluck the bottle from her lax fingers.

"Well, I can at least claim my prize now."

Maria head shot up as she lost her advantage; Georg jerked his away to avoid a collision. She pouted and refused to admit defeat, though her bargaining chip was lost. Still pinned between his arms, she gave up on any intention of moving and rested the back of her head against the wall. Georg found himself missing the weight of her head upon his shoulder.

The victim took the time to gaze at her captor. He seemed to be in a mischievous mood as his eyes fairly danced with humor.

"How come you don't have a boyfriend, Maria?" He queried the first thing that came to mind. "I mean, you're nice, funny, and obviously pretty."

Her eyes widened a little with the surprise but answered him honestly.

"No time, too busy with school and work. Plus..." she gave him a sideways glance, "All the good guys are already taken."

Though laughing in merriment, the two had briefly wandered into dangerous territory, and feeling physical space would do them some good, Georg took a few steps backwards. He had started this after all.

Maria took a couple of deep breaths to calm her thoughts. "I'm in no hurry for a relationship, plus I'm sure I'll bump into him some day. As the saying goes, 'A watched pot never boils.'" She gave him a quirky grin, "But I guess if I wanted someone like you, I could go after Friedrich." Hearing a shout for her attention, she excused herself to join the others out in the lake, after giving him a wicked grin.

Georg slapped an open palm against his forehead to rid himself of the mental picture.

He _could _picture the number of guys lining up to date her. Strangely, the thought of her with anyone else brought a queer feeling in his chest.

And he never gave her the necklace.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

"Which one's that one, Brigitta?"

"Orion, see the three stars that form the belt?"

"Oh, wow! Yeah!" The siblings marveled at how bright the stars were away from the city. With blankets spread across the deck and pillows for every person, the twinkling stars, storytelling, and cool breezes made for a magical night.

Georg had spent the time sequestered in his room after dinner scribbling ideas down for his medical school entrance essays. Nothing seemed to work though. It wouldn't impress the administrators at all. He raked his hands through his hair in frustration. The hour was late; everyone was probably ready for bed.

He poked his head in some of his siblings' rooms. No, none of them were in bed. Perhaps they were watching a movie in the living room. He checked all of the rooms in the house before hearing voices coming from outside.

"Georg! How's your essay going?" Liesl asked. He sighed as he sat on the blankets beside her.

"Slow. I just need an idea to get started, then I'll know what to write."

"You can do it, big brother!" Gretl cheered him on. The rest joined in her enthusiasm. He smiled, grateful for his family's encouragement. His eyes caught the only non-member of the family. She said nothing but merely gave him a sweet smile. It was all the support he needed, until a yawn broke his thoughts.

Well, maybe all the encouragement he needed for tomorrow.

There was a mini-clash of sleeping arrangements. There wasn't enough room for all nine of them to sleep side by side, so they agreed that five would sleep in one direction, and four in the other. Gretl and Marta stated adamantly that the monster under the porch would grab any wayward toes or fingers hanging off the edge. Liesl agreed to guard the two and nestled down beside them, close to the wall of the house. Brigitta decided to protect Liesl and Maria would brave the monster at the edge.

The twins quickly placed their pillows above Gretl, Marta and Liesl's.

"In case the monster comes," they commented.

"There's no such thing," Liesl admonished them making sure Gretl and Marta weren't scared. From their giggles, it seemed they were having more fun rather than being scared.

"And that's the whole point. If something is scary, think about the most ridiculous thing about it to make it funny. Laughter takes away all the monster's power," Maria illustrated. The younger children nodded sagely with her words. Friedrich smiled as he settled down beside Louisa and Kurt.

Georg wished he could laugh away the fear about his entrance essays, but remained silent to let their soft chatter calm him instead. He took the remaining spot closest to the edge, right above Maria. The entire group made a cozy picture, heads huddled close together, as they talked late into the night. One by one they drifted into their pillows, bidding each other a fond goodnight.

Soon, only Georg and Maria were the only two awake. Rolling onto his stomach and propping himself on his elbows, he reached out with a long arm to pull the blanket higher around Brigitta's body. He gently stroked the sleeping girl's forehead, who responded by letting out a soft sigh and settling deeper into sleep. He glanced towards his left and saw blue eyes watching him.

Maria watched his caring actions towards his little sister. Lying on her side, with an arm under her head, she had been worried before, seeing his frustration with his entrance essays. Now, however, he seemed calmed and relaxed. Tomorrow, he'd be ready to try again.

She glanced up at the night sky and made a promise to the heavens, to be there every step of the way for him until he found his place in life. At times, he could be cross and mean, absolutely a brute to deal with, but she knew it was an act, just a way of dealing with the curveballs the world threw at him. In truth, he was all goodness and kindness. One day, she'd see his bright star shine more gloriously than any ever seen, and maybe- _maybe- _from the shadows, she'll save the warmth of his distant rays to keep as a special memory.

Maria was thinking of something wonderful, Georg thought. He could tell from the way her eyes brightened and the soft pull of her lips into a small hint of a smile. He studied her for a few precious seconds, committing this image to memory before covering himself up with blankets and falling asleep easily, with her as the last thing he saw before sleeping.

He wanted to know what made her smile so.

G&M G&M G&M G&M G&M

Maria awoke in the middle of the night, yanking back her arm dangling off the edge of the deck.

_There are no such things as monsters. No such thing!_

She turned back and forth atop her blankets, trying in vain to return to her dreamland. The sleepless woman let out a sigh and turned stubbornly onto her side, with her back to the open air, in an attempt to get comfortable. She closed her eyes and took several breaths to will herself to sleep.

It was no good. Maria was prepared to get up to retrieve a glass of water from the kitchen when she felt something brush her forehead. It was warm and she arched her head up to meet this warmth. Nuzzling the presence gently with the top of her head, she found her elusive dream and slipped back to rest in slumber.

G&M G&M G&M G&M G&M

"_Mutti! Mutti! Hurry! You must meet her."_

"_Slow down, meine liebe." With soft laughter, the older woman admonished her son. "Who is this mystery girl you are so excited over?"_

"_The most wonderful person in the world. Come on!"_

"_Georg..."_

_In bewilderment, he found himself a young boy again, as he was swept into a close embrace, his mother crouching down before him. _

"_Mama?" He rested his head on the curve of her neck. Breathing in the smell of strawberries, he snuggled closer to the comforting softness. _

"_I've heard much about her, my darling. And you're right, she is wonderful. I hope you'll realize it one day."_

_He looked at her confused. "But I know she is."_

_The lovely woman gave her son a warm hug. He burrowed himself closer to his beloved mother._

"_I know she's wonderful," he whispered one last time._

G&M G&M G&M G&M G&M

Georg slowly was roused to wakefulness. His dream... he remembered his mother, strawberries, and something... something good.

_Blast!_ Like the last wisps of fog facing the morning sun, his memory faded and the dream was lost. He bent his head closer to the softness pressed against his forehead, reveling in the touch. Turning his head slightly, he felt someone's hair tickle his nose.

_Someone's hair?_

He leaned back his head a few inches to get a good look at what was so captivating.

Though upside down, Maria's head had drifted towards his pillow, and somehow, throughout the night, the two had slept with their foreheads pressed against one another.

_That must be the cause of his strange dream._

Georg knew Maria used strawberry scented shampoo and his mother... well, he always dreamt of her.

He sat up and gazed at her softly sleeping face. Her breath was even and deep and her hair lay tousled upon her pillow. The young woman's body, relaxed in slumber, curled protectively near Brigitta. The rest of the family lay in various positions, some with blankets uncovered from their bodies.

The young man shrugged off his own blankets, carefully making his way to each child and re-tucking them back into their coverings. Approaching Maria, he hesitated for a moment. She was sleeping peacefully and he was loathed to wake her, but he wanted to hear her voice and see her smile. He wanted to hear her opinion, whether it agreed with him or not. Their debates – or fights, as referred to by his brothers and sisters, were passionate and exciting.

He wanted this happiness to be in his life.

He wanted _her._

Before his mind could convince his heart otherwise, his hand reached out and touched her gently on the shoulder. Maria awoke instantly and Georg was soon arrested by her light-colored eyes.

She gave him a sleepy smile and softly murmured, "Hey, Georg. Is it morning?"

His voice, low and affected, answered her, "Just about. Do you... do you want to help with breakfast?"

The lovely dreamer gave Georg her first sweet smile of the day, "Of course." She sat up, stretching her arms above her head, with a soft groan. Even with several blankets, the hard wood floor was still uncomfortable.

Georg stood up smoothly and offered a hand to Maria. She took it and was pulled up swiftly. In the dim light of the fading night, the two tiptoed around the peaceful sleepers to meet in the kitchen after performing their morning ablutions.

The eldest Von Trapp had finished first and was beginning the preparation of making French toast. He jumped slightly, startled to feel a small hand against his lower back.

"It's only me," Maria said. She grinned at having scared him.

He rolled her eyes, instructing her to dip the bread slices into the egg batter, while he cooked them in the pan. Georg couldn't resist poking her, right before turning back to the stove. She let out a soft squeak before glaring in indignation. Grudgingly, she began handing him the dipped slices, while plotting revenge.

Halfway through the loaf of bread, Maria reached for the towel on the oven door and the back of her arm grazed Georg's stomach. He sharply inhaled as he watched her use it to wipe a spill upon the counter. She had an impertinent smile on her face.

The two continued on and Maria finally handed him the final slice. She watched his expertise in cooking the delicious breakfast food. His slender fingers moved deftly as he gripped the pan and flipped the toast to cook its other side.

Plating the last piece, he handed the plate to Maria, who placed it on the counter beside her. She turned only after setting it down, only to find an immovable object before her. Turning left, right, twisting and maneuvering around did nothing to alter her predicament.

Maria shoved him gently, only for Georg to laugh it off. He was having fun watching her squirm. Stepping to the side slightly, he leaned forward, pinning her right side with the right half of his body against the countertop. His hands gripped the counter, lying on each side of her waist.

One hip to one hip, they rested and Maria brushed her head against her captor's shoulder. Georg was surprised to feel her right arm reach up and wrap around his neck. He crouched closer into this impromptu one-armed embrace.

"Thank you, Georg," Maria whispered.

"For what?" he murmured.

"Everything." She tightened her hold around him for a brief moment before the two separated to a more respectable distance. Excusing herself to wake the others, she left him to his thoughts.

Georg really thought he should stop being surprised at how often Maria made his heart beat erratically. Sometimes, he could barely think of a coherent thought around her, yet wanted to be around her more and more each day.

A noise by the door interrupted his contemplation of the woman he'd come to care for. He was surprised that Maria had awoken the others so quickly. Georg responded to the door opening with an expression of pure happiness. It slowly fell off his face when the person entered. One word of dismay fell from his lips.

"Elsa..."

* * *

_Okay, now it's nearing the moment everyone dreads._

_As always, please review with any comments or complaints,_

_Grignard_


	10. Fleeing

_Hope everyone's having a good day. Here's the latest chapter. Thank you for all of the reviews. I saw some first time and repeat reviewers, along with extra long reviews, my favorite. I hope this chapter is enjoyable to you all._

* * *

Chapter IX

The appearance of his girlfriend before him _should_ have been a blessing in disguise. So why did he feel so disappointed seeing her at the kitchen door? Dismissing his perplexing feelings, he shook the cobwebs from his mind and stood up to greet her. Elsa smiled and touched him gently on the arm.

"Don't you look cozy?" she purred. "You almost seem domestic sitting around with breakfast all prepared."

Georg blushed secretly relieved Elsa had not walked in even a few minutes before. She might have gotten the wrong impression between him and Maria. They were just joking around, gaining comfortable ground between themselves. He had never been a physically affectionate person before, but with Maria's engaging exuberance, it became contagious.

"It's a surprise to see you, Elsa. You said you were spending the break with your mother. How did you get here?" Georg covered his embarrassment with a question.

"Oh, I decided to cut the spa treatment short and see you instead. After all..." she placed a delicate kiss against his cheek. "You are my boyfriend. Max was courteous enough to drive me."

The sheepish man gave Georg a quick wave from the doorway he just entered. Georg merely gave Elsa a disapproving look.

"Elsa, you shouldn't bother Max with such a big favor."

Max disregarded the admonishment, "It was no trouble, Georg. Plus it gave me something to do besides drinking pink lemonade with stodgy business friends with my parents."

The impromptu host led them both to the kitchen table where they all made themselves comfortable.

In truth, Elsa's decision wasn't as casual as she made it out to be.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

_Max! What am I going to do?_

_Elsa, Georg has never jeopardized your relationship before. Why would he do it now?_

"_I know he never would. It's something in the way they look at each other, how they act around themselves and others. Maria's so good with Georg and his family and she's only been with them for less than a year!"_

"_But Georg likes you for your own personality. He never wanted a nanny that could sing his children to sleep. Besides, you've never claimed that you were good with children, Elsa." In fact, the young woman always felt uncomfortable around yelling, screaming children. Of course, the Von Trapps were of good breeding and cultured, but she always stated that she'd send her future children to boarding school for their education. Max pointed out. "Why are you trying to be something you're not?"_

"_I'm not trying to completely change my personality. I just want to be someone he can rely on, someone he can turn to when he needs it." She gave a determined look upon her face. _

_Her friend gave her a troubled one in return. "You were there for him. You were the only one that got him to speak a word after his mother's death." She nodded soberly. Seeing him so saddened, so broken, her heart went out to him. Max continued on, "You always were an independent person. You said you wanted someone who was desperately dependant on you." Imitating her voice, he managed to weasel a smile from his dear friend, but then paused, worried at Elsa's train of thought. _

_Playing devil's advocate, which he had done several times in the past, he carefully broached his next statement. "If... if there was something between Georg and Maria..." His listener gave a start and her visage melted into anger. Max held his arms out in supplication, "If, Elsa, if. If there was something between them that even they didn't even know about, would you be willing to step aside for them?"_

_The apprehensive girl stared at the ring beautifully situated on her right hand._

_Georg's ring... the one he gave her as a symbol of their love, possibly even their future._

_To give it all up would be a great sacrifice. She didn't know the answer to his question, but she did know one thing:_

She wouldn't let Georg go without a fight.

"_I think, Max, that a trip to the lake is in order."_

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

"Maria! You know, a simple 'good morning' is enough to wake us up," Friedrich grumbled.

"I did say good morning."

"Yes, but you said it right before you jumped on top of all of us!"

They all burst into a cacophony of giggles as they prepared to enter the kitchen.

Seeing Georg, Max, and Elsa, sitting calmly at the table, abruptly stopped their steps.

"It's Elsa!" Kurt heard Brigitta whisper in dismay beside him. Georg turned to look at Maria's face. Gauging her reaction, he saw some emotion flicker across her serene eyes, but the moment soon passed. Immediately, she entered and gave Max and Elsa a friendly greeting.

"It's such a nice surprise that you decided to come," she extended warmly.

Elsa gave her a cordial greeting, while Max smiled boisterously.

"We wouldn't have missed this for the world."

There was an awkward silence over the group until Georg cleared his throat, saying, "Well, hurry up and wash up before breakfast gets cold." His siblings disappeared in the blink of an eye, leaving the four high-schoolers to their conversation.

Maria asked about the trip down here and how Elsa felt about the hot springs. As the two girls chatted, Georg shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Something about his girlfriend and his friend, speaking so informally to each other, was a little unnerving. Max gave him a Cheshire-like grin.

"So, Georg, have you been enjoying yourself?" The young man refused to answer, preferring not to be baited by his wise-cracking friend.

"Oh we've all been having a wonderful time," Maria interjected. "The lake is beautiful and just last night, we and the children watched the stars at night."

Elsa turned to her boyfriend, "Stargazing? How quaint, Georg."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I only saw them for a short while. I was upstairs working on my admission essays."

The pretty socialite frowned in confusion, "I thought you finished your business school application weeks ago?"

The eldest Von Trapp threw a panicked look in Maria's direction. No one except the two of them knew of his secret goal. She tilted his head in his direction, encouraging him to speak.

"There's something that I've wanted to tell you, Elsa, but not now. We'll talk about it later." This time, it was Elsa throwing the panicked look towards Max. Could her suspicions about Georg be true? What could Maria know that she didn't?

The entrance of the remaining Von Trapp siblings forced her to lay aside her thoughts. The young ones merrily chatted as they tucked into the scrumptious meal.

"Wow, Georg and Maria! You two did a great job. It tastes fantastic."

"Thanks, you guys."

Jovial talk soon filled the silence as breakfast was soon finished off. Georg watched in amusement as Gretl attempted to feed Friedrich her last bite of French toast.

"Don't let him bite your finger, Gretl." The little girl giggled as her older brother finally snagged the morsel from her fingertips (without getting bitten).

"He'd never do that!" the giggling girl said to defend her brother.

Friedrich laughed and appreciated his little sister's defense.

"What's the plan for today?" Maria queried.

Liesl answered, "We were thinking a picnic up on the hills overlooking the lake." The children clamored for her approval. Maria, of course, readily agreed. The weather was beautiful outside. Extending the invitation, Liesl requested that Max and Elsa were free to come too. The sophomore hoped Elsa knew the whereabouts of her crush.

Elsa pleaded that the trip had taken its toll on her and wished to stay and rest at the cabin. Max, however, claimed he was fit enough to kick the soccer ball around with the boys. All eyes turned to Georg.

Begrudgingly, he conceded to staying behind with Elsa. In truth, he had needed to speak to her privately about his college intentions. Besides, what kind of boyfriend would leave his girl alone while he gallivanted around the countryside with his family? There was a small twinge of regret that he would miss the fun with the others, but he knew there would always be tomorrow.

As the last plates were cleared off the table, Louisa eagerly volunteered her and Kurt to wash the dishes.

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this?" Kurt protested.

"No," was her blunt answer. Exasperated, but not bitter, he agreed to, as long as he got to soap the dishes.

"It's more fun," he declared.

The family chuckled and left them to their duty. As the younger children ran to change into the appropriate play clothes, Georg, Max, Elsa, Maria, and Liesl decided to prepare the toys and picnic basket for lunch.

Liesl subtly pulled Elsa aside as the two made sandwiches. "Elsa, have you heard anything about Rolf?"

"I think he's in basketball practice." The older woman paused in her work to cautiously warn Liesl, "Nothing's more irresistible to a man than a woman who's in love with him, but the trick is for you to be discreet about it. You should have a little faith in him, too." She glanced over her shoulder towards her boyfriend.

Georg was with Max and Maria preparing additional snacks for the event. Max was watching in confusion as Georg snatched a bag of mini-marshmellows away from Maria's hand and placed them high above her reach back into the pantry. The discouraged woman pouted cutely.

Elsa thought she should follow her own advice, but honestly Georg's change in behavior was discouraging her. How many inside jokes and secrets had the two picked up during the week that she didn't know about? What else would she discover?

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Georg and Elsa bid the group farewell, as the merry youths made their hike to the green pastures which overlooked the lake. The two retreated to the living room, as the solemn man handled a thick stack of papers to his girlfriend.

Confused, she flipped through the first few pages. This was an application for...

"Medical school? Darling, I thought our plans were to get our business degree in Europe. You'd work for your father's company like I will with my family. Plus this says they're located in the city."

Sheepishly he admitted, "I never wanted to ride on my Father's coat-tails, Elsa. It's something I've always wanted to try, ever since my Mother was struck with cancer. As for the school's location..." He paused in thought, "I just discovered my family again; I thought I should spend more time with them."

She touched his hand gently. The few times Georg had spoken to her about his mother was always with sorrow. This was the first time her illness had actually inspired him to new heights.

As for his family, when they first began dating, most of his complaints were about bearing the responsibility of them. It was a sore subject and she had never tried to pry. It seems within the last few months, he had reversed his opinion of them. She asked the question she had been dreading.

"What does it mean for us, Georg? For our future?"

He wrapped his larger hand around hers. "I'm not sure, Elsa. I'm not saying that I want to end our relationship. Who know, we may not even have to think about that. I may not even be accepted into the program. It's very competitive." Maria had always quietly insisted she believed that he would get in. He prayed that he wouldn't disappoint his friend. Elsa, on the other hand, would be disappointed from hearing his intentions.

The blonde managed to fix the semblance of a smile upon her face, "You'll get in, Georg. I know you will."

He squeezed her hand in thanks but then let out an exasperated sigh. "First, let's see if I can even write my essays." The two quietly spent the rest of the time in silence, as he jotted down some ideas and she perused a fashion magazine.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

The other Von Trapp siblings, and now two guests, were occupied in various activities on the grassy hillside. Max was eagerly showing soccer footwork to Louisa and Friedrich, while Kurt was patiently weaving a grass crown for Gretl and Marta. He showed signs of a budding teacher, as he instructed the girls on how he made one. Brigitta was braiding Liesl's hair, as Maria looked on.

"I think Rolf wants to go to the dance this year with me."

"That's nice, Liesl. You could go with Georg and Elsa." The school formal, open to all members of the 7th through 12th grade, was the elite event of the year. Though having the option to attend, Louisa and Kurt felt too intimidated by their youth and Friedrich had no interest in going.

Liesl made a face at Maria's comment. Who wanted their older brother trailing them on a date? "You'd go too, Maria. It might be fun to attend as one big group." The younger woman hoped Maria would provide some distraction so she and Rolf could at least be alone for a few moments.

Maria merely laughed it off. "I don't have a date, Liesl. Plus, dances aren't really my preference." She paused remembering the most important item, "I don't even have a dress."

"You could always go shopping with me again, Maria."

"Yes, but a bathing suit is not the same as a formal dress."

Liesl waved it off insisting they could go together. Now was the time where Maria really felt the difference in their stations. She couldn't spend money as easily as the others. She didn't think she ever could.

"As for a date, well, you could go with me, Maria." Max plopped himself down beside the girls as he overheard their conversation. The young woman looked up at him in surprise, thinking his statement to be a foolish whim on his part. Truthfully it was, but he spent all afternoon getting to know her, and from what he gathered, she was a very nice girl. Elsa would probably be horrorstruck if Maria joined their company, but perhaps he could separate fact from fiction.

Liesl and Brigitta left them to speak alone.

"We'll go as friends, of course. There's no pressure from me," the good-natured man said with a smile. Maria gave one in return, appreciative but, again, re-stating her intention to stay home that day.

"I just don't have money to buy a ticket and a dress, Max."

"The ticket's on me. After all, you'll be my date and a gentleman always pays for his date. As for the dress..." he paused giving a glance towards Liesl. "I don't know what girls do, but with guys, we're not ashamed to borrow a nice suit jacket and tie from each other every once in a while."

He called Liesl back explaining his idea. The pretty brunette looked Maria over comparing their heights.

"Well, Maria is a little taller than me, but I have some dresses that can be altered to her height. Plus, if you wear flats, it'll fit even better."

"But Liesl! They're your dresses."

"Some which I've worn only once, Maria. Georg would probably love it if they went to good use."

Again it was a familiar pattern as they cajoled the stubborn tutor into attending the prestigious party at school. When they heard she had never even been to any dances, Max and Liesl re-doubled their efforts. Every person deserved their high school experience to be memorable, especially, in their opinion, one so worthy as Maria.

Finally relenting to their pleas to at least think about the decision, Maria managed to persuade Liesl to join her siblings in an impromptu game of soccer. Max decided to remain behind with the pretty blonde.

Leaning back with his elbows on the blanket, he looked up, face turned to the sun's warm rays.

"I can see why Georg brought his family here. It's so peaceful."

"Yes, he seemed to be a little stressed recently, so this spring break was a good idea for him." Maria didn't speak her thought that some of Georg's worries came because of Elsa, and from herself.

The congenial man gave a curious look towards his companion.

"You really know what goes on in Georg's mind, don't you? His moods, his actions?"

She blushed, but answered, "I guess it's all the time I've spent with him and his family."

Somehow her employer and she had managed to read each other's thoughts so easily lately. It was much to her frustration when she wanted to hide something from him, but Maria knew concealing anything was more detrimental than good. Georg had always managed to persuade it out into the open anyway and she felt relieved to tell him. She recalled their little tickle incident when she was first having trouble deciding on going to the Lake with him and his family. He made her feel wanted. In return, little did she know, by listening, the young tutor did the same for him. His concerns and problems could always be alleviated by merely voicing them aloud to Maria.

Max was shocked at how Georg and Maria complemented each other. Elsa, in her three years of dating Georg, had never obtained the ability to read her boyfriend's disposition so clearly. The young socialite could probably decipher Max's thoughts, her best friend, better than she could with Georg.

He could understand Elsa's predicament. Friends had the benefit of inner feelings one never shared with their significant other. If enough was shared though, it was easy to see how one could easily elevate someone from the 'friend' status to something more meaningful. Hopefully, one's intended would become their best friend with time and patience.

Maria voiced his musings aloud. "You've been friends with Elsa since a young age? You must care about her very much."

"I do," he said with deep feeling. Instantly he regretted those words slipping from his lips. It was strange how Maria could make him say things he never intended for her, or anyone, to know. He was supposed to be gathering information for Elsa!

Max tried to cover up his blunder, "She's my best friend and I told her I'd look out for her, whether she needed it or not." Maria seemed to not believe him. He paused turning the subject back to her, "You seem to do a fairly good job at keeping Georg in line."

Maria gave him a warm smile in agreement, "He needs it sometimes, and I think it's admirable that you take care of Elsa so well, especially if you're just _friends_ with her."

The young man, flabbergasted and amused, wondered how the little tutor caught on to his biggest secret so astutely. Max decided to completely drop the entire pretense. "We seem to take good care of the ones we love most of all."

"Love? As a friend, of course. I don't think of him like you do with Elsa," the bewildered girl questioned Max. He merely stared plainly into her eyes. Max said exactly what he meant that word to mean.

"No, no, no. I care deeply about Georg. I _like_ Georg, but only as a friend."

"Maria, I'm a theatre student. I know when people merely tolerate someone else's company, if they care about them, or if they actually _love_ them. You may not think that it's love but I can see it clearly with Georg. Today, his face when he saw Elsa this morning did not look the same as when he saw you. He smiles more, laughs more. He's enjoying his life again. I never thought I'd see the day when the great Georg Von Trapp was going to fall down laughing over a mere bag of marshmallows!"

"It was a joke," she protested weakly. "Something between me, him, and his brothers and sisters."

"He's a new man around you Maria, and truth be told, Elsa's worried."

"Well, she has nothing to be worried about because there's nothing between me and him. Or will ever happen between us," Maria insisted. To distance herself from her accuser and to clear her thoughts, she decided to join in the children's game.

Max merely gave her retreating body a troubled look. "Methinks the lady doth protest too much," he whispered under his breath.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

"The road goes ever on and on..."

The others sang a walking song as they made their way back to the cabin. Maria noticed the littlest Von Trapp began to lag behind her taller siblings. With a soft groan, she scooped Gretl up into her arms. Letting her tired legs take a rest, the small girl buried her nose into Maria's neck and allowed herself to half slumber. It was almost her nap-time.

"You're getting almost too big to be carried, Gretl." In response, the dreamer merely gave a soft puff of breath into Maria's shoulder, causing the elder to giggle. "But I'll still carry you," she whispered.

Rounding the bend, they all spotted the cabin situated beautifully against the lakeside. With a quick burst of energy, the others raced their way to find out who would be the first to the door. Not wishing to disturb her charge, Maria sedately made her way to the entrance.

Georg overheard the first steps of the picnickers and stood to greet them at the door. He almost got run over for his trouble. Brushing away their apologies, he bade them to go wash up. Noticing that Maria and Gretl weren't with the others, he made his way down the pathway to meet them.

Maria had already dismissed Max's words, but something about the sight of Georg waiting for her on the footpath... joy welled up within her heart. She could see how the handsome man could represent the hero awaiting his lady love. She strove to erase the notion from her mind, telling herself it must be due to too much time spent reading with Brigitta and her fairy tale stories. She approached him with a light-hearted step.

He held his arms out to take Maria's burden. Gretl snuggled into his firm chest and briefly wondered at why her brother's heart was beating so quickly. She awoke briefly, remembering what she had wanted to tell Maria before she took her nap. Extending her arms back towards the blonde, she let out a quiet noise for attention.

Confused, Maria acted to take the girl back, but Gretl merely continued letting her body rest on Georg's hip, while she wrapped her arms around Maria's neck. The tutor had to draw closer to Georg in order to prevent Gretl from falling completely out of her brother's hold.

Completely enveloping her dear, dear friend in a warm hug, Gretl placed a soft kiss against Maria's cheek.

"Love you, Maria," she murmured sleepily.

The older girl blushed, touched and grateful because of the youngest Von Trapp's quiet words. She placed a kiss upon her forehead.

"I love you too, Gretl."

She truly meant those words. Gretl and every single one of the Von Trapps now had a special place in her heart. As the small girl resumed her position back in Georg's grasp, the surprised man couldn't help but be extremely proud of his tiny sister. Loving words so easily spoken, he never could say them as willingly as she did.

And Maria certainly deserved those words.

His family, his entire life, and himself was changed because of her. Oh, he understood, she wasn't one of those perfect angels that could do no wrong. Her stubbornness and temper sometimes got the best of her, but her actions were at heart for the betterment of others.

The two adults spent a few moments in quiet contemplation as they looked upon Gretl. Georg's large hands gently rubbed calming circles upon her back, while Maria's small one rested upon Gretl's shoulder. Standing here, so close to Georg, her blood rushing to her face, Maria was sure he could see her blush through the sun's darkening rays.

_Don't look at him, don't look at him, don't look at him._

Her body betrayed her thoughts as Maria's head raised to meet his fond look. Standing so close to him, she could only think at how he could engulf her entire being within his arms, as he did now with Gretl, and how safe and protected she'd feel, how she felt that now.

How she _wanted_ to feel that now.

What were Georg's eyes telling her? Could Max's words be true? Was this turning into love between the two of them? _Now_, now was the time when she knew, that she would never think of Georg as only a friend.

She leaned closer to Gretl, allowing her hip to rest against Georg's as he held his baby sister. Hip-to hip, just like before, during breakfast... before Elsa came.

_Elsa._

It was like if ice cold water was suddenly dumped into her face. He was taken. The man she was standing with had a steady girlfriend of three years. Her feelings were plainly a crush, a fantasy; something which came about because she was spending too much time between him and his family.

"Let's go inside, the others are probably waiting," she excused herself. If Georg noticed her quicker pace than usual, he easily matched her steps with his long gait.

Entering the house, she busied herself cleaning and unpacking the leftovers from the picnic as Georg ventured upstairs to deposit Gretl into bed.

Carefully, he tucked Gretl under the covers, gently as if packaging a glass figurine. He stroked her cheek gently.

"You're a good girl, Gretl," he gently praised her. He never knew that as he kissed her forehead, his lips were pressed exactly where Maria's had been earlier.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Dinner was much more subdued with the addition of Max and Elsa. True, there was still laughter and jokes, but the two seemed a little intimidating to the other's carefree style of humor.

Despite their time dating, Elsa rarely attended any family gatherings with Georg. Before, he had seemed determined to avoid them at any cost. Recently, he had tried integrating the two more and more: first with a few lunches, Christmas mass, and now Spring Break. Elsa had been an only child, so Georg's interactions with Elsa's family only consisted of a few uncomfortable social parties with her parents.

He hated those events. Hobnobbing with the upper-class, he understood why his parents retreated so often to their home. Elsa, however, bloomed under the attention. She could make herself the center of every conversation, but at the same time made her surrounding audience feel as if she was hanging onto their every word. Her fluency in Mandarin and Spanish served her well amongst her parent's business peers.

She couldn't speak German though, much to the disappointment of the Von Trapp patriarch. Georg had offered a few times to teach her, but the two never took any action. It was something personal between him, his father, and now, due to Maria, the rest of his family. It was a reminder of his past and what bound him, his family, and Maria, together now.

G&M G&M G&M G&M G&M

_3 years ago..._

"_She sounds like a nice girl, Georg. Schraeder, is it? They run the corporation on the north side. She is German, is she not?"_

"_Ja, Vater, but her grandparents immigrated here. She and her parents do not speak the language."_

_His father tsked over the phone. "That's a shame. They should try to learn language of their birth."_

Truthfully, Elsa claimed that the only reason why she learned the ones she knew was because it was a good asset in marketing to international companies. Most clients in Europe could speak English, so she didn't feel the need to learn another.

Georg sighed. Though his mouth could not bend and form the words of his mother-tongue as well now that he grew older, he still found the need to learn and to hold onto his history, his mother and father's history... and Maria's.

G&M G&M G&M G&M G&M

"Elsa, I've done a terrible thing."

"Max?" the concerned woman was standing with Max talking quietly in the cozy dining room. The Von Trapps and Maria were curled up in the living room watching a movie. Liesl and Marta were curled up on either side of Maria on the floor. Friedrich and Kurt also grabbed the loveseat's pillows and had joined them. Gretl was queen of the room, as she lounged on the abandoned chair. They gave the coveted couch to their elders, Georg, Max, and Elsa.

The socialite had been curled against her boyfriend who held her hand hidden between the two of them. He was so oddly old-fashioned in comparison to his contemporary peers. Public displays of affection ran rampant in the hallways, yet Georg, not wishing to add to the status quo, cited it as his reason to avoid it as much as possible.

Elsa never understood his logic.

Max subtly signaled he wished to talk to her in private, and she was eager to learn what he had interrogated from Maria. Strangely enough, she could read every nuance of Max better than she could with Georg. Friends since their youth, she could decipher whether his joking nature was in good-humor or a sincere cry for attention.

Right now, he was severely disappointing her.

"Max! What did you say?"

He remained silent for a few tense seconds, before admitting, "I asked her if she was in love with Georg."

"And?"

"She denied the whole thing."

"Of course, she would. You're more my friend than Georg's." Elsa was a little miffed that this was all Max had to tell her.

"Wait, there's more," the young man begrudgingly continued on. "I told her I thought Georg had feelings for her."

"You didn't," she dead-panned.

"I did."

She briefly departed from her usual composure by pressing a world weary palm against her forehead. "What ever happened to subtlety?"

"I'm sorry, Elsa. It just slipped out around her." He was surprised that he said it too. It must have been something around Maria. Her honest and unbeguiling attitude was refreshing.

Elsa sighed quietly. "No, I'm sorry Max. This is between me and Georg. I shouldn't have dragged you into this."

"You're my friend. I'd do anything for you, you know that, right?"

"Yes, Max. I can always trust you. I don't know how I deserve a friend like you."

The two shared a smile only seen between the closest of friends, and he escorted her back into the room to rejoin the others.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Maria was quietly reading a book before bedtime. She had opened the window letting the cool lake breeze circulate through her room. It made for a relaxing atmosphere. Too bad she had been on the same page for the past half hour.

_The vacation will be halfway over tomorrow._ It was a disappointing thought. One of many that had been circulating within her mind after the picnic on the hill.

_Knock knock_

"Come in!"

Maria looked up in shock to discover Elsa at her doorway.

"Elsa! Umm, Georg should be downstairs working on his essay."

The visitor had embarked upstairs intent on a mission. It would be easy, _terribly_ easy to warn off an upstart femme-fatale intruding on her relationship with Georg. A soft word, a clever hint would be all that it would take to end this little charade. When first planning her impromptu trip, this method was her initial plan. She had done it before. The cheerleaders, the other socialites, probably most every girl in high school had their eye on Georg, but a restrained remark demolished their aspirations. Maria would just be another notch on her belt.

However, facing her, this naïve, unsuspecting girl, Elsa's plans seemed to dissolve in an instant. The other cruel vixens had tried to snare Georg out of deliberate, malicious intent. Maria had done nothing of the sort to capture her boyfriend. In fact, the weight of the evidence of cheating between the two seemed equal to a feather and merely hearsay from the very women who were trying to take Georg from her. How foolish of herself. Georg wouldn't attempt anything from behind her back. Neither would Maria. Elsa trusted their love and, if Georg could trust in her, then she'd trust in Maria too.

The school beauty gave Maria her first warm and true smile. The recipient beamed back. "Are you having a fun time, Elsa? I hope you weren't too tired from your trip here."

"I was anxious before, but now that I'm here, I think everything will be alright. I just came up to say that you've taken such good care of Georg and the others. I really appreciate it."

Maria's eyes fluttered and met Elsa's eyes with a stunned gaze. Did she suspect? No, there was no malice, no skepticism, only gratitude. The young tutor smiled widely, pushing aside her thoughts, "It's wonderful being here with them."

She stared down at her hands thinking of all that had occurred since she met the illustrious family. They were so close to breaking their fragile familial bonds, but now, after a few short months, their connection was reinforced tenfold. She had to tell Elsa how lucky she was, how grateful it is to just be an observer in the Von Trapps sphere of life.

"They were so distant and cold, before. I couldn't imagine they had never dealt with their mother's death aloud and kept their emotions bottled up." She gave Elsa a grateful look. "And you came at the right time, especially saving Georg from his melancholy. He had been mourning for so long. He credits you for helping him through that."

Elsa marveled at how much Maria knew about their relationship. She always thought he was an intensely private man. Max had always been the shoulder to cry on, so who did Georg voice his worries to?

The young woman continued on, "Brigitta skipped a grade in school. That's probably why she feels so alienated and buries herself in books. She's so used to hiding, that she uses it against her own family members."

Maria's eyes twinkled and she said with a giggle, "Sometimes you have to force her to be social. Throw some marshmallows at her. Don't let her be alone. Kurt and Louisa are twins so they're alike one another in appearance, but they're struggling to differentiate themselves. They can't help but remain close, no matter how hard they deny it. Marta gets jealous of Gretl sometimes. Youngest children always seem to get the most attention, and though Georg tries not to show it, Gretl's his favorite. She always tries to be the best big sister she can be, much to Gretl's delight and gratitude."

Her face took on a pensive frown. "Friedrich knows he'll be the man of the house once Georg starts college. He's terrified of how big of a role Georg plays for the family and if he can live up to it. At the same time, he struggles to pull himself away from Georg's perfect shadow."

"Of course, there's Liesl, pretty Liesl... She's becoming a woman without a mother's influence. I know how hard that is."

Shocked by this revelation, Elsa could only continue to observe Maria in wonderment. No mother? Both Maria and Georg had that in common. It seemed obvious now why the two could connect with each other so well.

"Last of all is Georg, eldest son to a wealthy and philanthropic family. He's the one they all turn to for their problems and fears, but who will listen to his? He has so many dreams, so many plans for the future, yet everyone is telling him what he should do, what he must do for himself." She turned a desperate look towards her employer's girlfriend. "He fears so much that he'll fail and let everyone down. It's what everyone fears."

Elsa murmured in agreement. She, although confident in her outward appearance, had the same apprehension as everyone else.

"Georg's so used to making the decisions, he's not use to someone telling him, 'No,' or what he's thinking is idiotic, and he's not always right. Of course, you straighten him out, Elsa."

The platinum blonde grinned widely. There was many a time when she had to maneuver her boyfriend's way of thinking into something more in tune with hers. Although unlike Maria, she had never told him outright she'd disagreed with him. He'd probably appreciate it more though, being told bluntly, than through coercion. Georg had always detested subterfuge.

Maria understood how Georg found himself with Elsa. When the pretty socialite realistically smiled, it transformed Elsa's entire being into something beautiful. That catty, artful grin may be posh for the wealthy, nevertheless it seemed cold and distant to outsiders.

"He's learning how to live again. Max says I make him laugh more, but really, I think it's his family. Around them, he can let his guard down. I caught him singing to himself once," the dark blonde said with a giggle.

"He sings to himself? I never knew that about him, or any of the other things about the others," Elsa commented truthfully to Maria.

"That's the problem," Maria replied with guilt. "You should know or you'll soon discover it by spending time with them."

Elsa winced thinking the woman so overlooked by others at school was blaming her for not being there enough for Georg. What she heard next left her speechless.

"It's not your fault. It's mine. I'm standing in your way, Elsa. If I wasn't here, then you'd know them just as well as I do."

"Maria, what are you saying?"

"I think I should leave, as soon as possible." Elsa protested softly but the woman remained firm in her decision. "It's only fair for you and Georg and it'll quell the rumors flying at school. That's the reason why you left the spa to come here."

The guilty party blushed at the shameless ploy to stop the supposed subterfuge between her boyfriend and his friend. It was wrong of her to do so, so why was Maria doing exactly what Elsa had originally wanted her to do? She had to convince her otherwise. Though she was loathed to admit it, Georg would be devastated without the sweet tutor.

"Please, Maria. You're being too hasty. I have confidence in you and in Georg. You don't have to go. At least think about your decision after a night's sleep."

"I will, Elsa. I think I'll call it an early night." The debutante gave a wary smile and, in an act of compassion, reached out to squeeze Maria's hand before she left the room. In doing so, the troubled girl could feel the symbol of Georg's promise, resting on Elsa's manicured finger, pressing against the back of her hand.

As Elsa departed downstairs, she ran into Georg.

"Elsa? Were you talking with Maria?"

"Yes, but she decided to sleep early tonight." Should she tell Georg what Maria was thinking of doing?

He nodded, thinking the tutor had been tired out by today's activities. He felt exhausted too, but for different, unknown reasons. Agreeing to do the same as Maria, he pressed a kiss against Elsa's lips and left to his room.

Elsa hoped she was making the right decision by remaining silent.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

"Georg?" A gentle prodding roused him from sleep in the middle of the night.

"Marta? What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" She nodded and Georg pulled back the covers to allow her to squeeze in beside him.

"I tried to find Maria, but she wasn't in her room."

He huffed seeing his role as nightmare soother being supplanted by Maria. When did he become the second pick? Georg could see the appeal of Maria comforting troubles away, however. She certainly calmed many of his. "She must have gone downstairs for a glass of water."

The little girl shook her head as she began to fall asleep. "I looked down there and she wasn't there either."

Warning bells sounded in his head. Maria wouldn't walk the grounds at night. "Stay here, Marta." His words weren't needed because the girl was already fast asleep. He left his warm bed to peek into his sibling's rooms.

No, no Maria.

Max and Elsa were fast asleep in their respective rooms.

Where could that girl be?

He approached the house phone seeing if Mr. Lehsherr, their driver, had seen the wayward girl. Maybe there was an emergency at home.

There was a note by the phone.

_Everyone,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave without saying goodbye. Everything's alright, but I needed to go home. Have fun for the rest of Spring Break. I'll see you guys on Monday for tutoring._

_Maria_

She left? Without saying goodbye to him or his brothers and sisters?

Picking up the house phone, he dialed the number where their driver was staying. Glancing at the clock, he realized the lateness of the hour, but the importance of Maria would surely pardon Georg from interrupting a night's sleep.

"Mr. Lehsherr? I'm sorry to bother you."

"No, no, Master Georg. In fact I just returned from driving Maria back to her home."

"Is she alright? Did something happen to her uncle?"

"She didn't say anything about why, just said that she needed to be at home. It didn't sound like an emergency. The girl even tried to pay me for driving her in the middle of the night," the man said with an amused chuckle.

Seeing how the driver knew just as much as Georg did, the young man thanked him for driving Maria and bid him a goodnight.

He trudged upstairs to his room. Marta remained deep in slumber upon his bed. Georg knew he would not get any sleep this night. His thoughts remained on Maria and on her alone. His eyes drifted over to the papers on his desk, the unfinished essay taunting him.

_Why does the applicant desire to enter medical school and state the influences leading to your decision?_

Georg could think of only one reason why he'd even had the courage to go this far. Picking up a pen, he wrote, pouring his thoughts and motives onto the piece of paper. Earlier he was writing with his brain, trying to think logically. This time he wrote from the heart. He wrote in spurts, paragraph after paragraph flowing from his fingertips. It came easily, which was in contrast to the words he wished to say aloud to her. Sometimes he'd be stumped but the thought of Maria soon had him putting pen to paper again. Georg crossed out many lines and even whole paragraphs after furiously writing. As the sun's brightening rays peeked over the horizon, he finally put the pen down, staring at his completed essay.

_With the tangible fruits of his inspiration written before him, where on earth had his inspirer gone to?_

* * *

_I put a couple of references to Mary Poppins, Lord of the Rings and Pride & Prejudice. These works do not belong to me of course, especially the central basis of the story, The Sound of Music._

_If there are any complaints or comments, don't hesitate to voice them. I'll try to address it in later chapters,_

Grignard  



	11. Contemplating

_Thank you to thebestestfriendsforever, narniagirl19, chiccs, LimitedByCreativity, shallwedance9, jaamiee, and especially Nekoni Awabuki (extra long, yay!), , AndromedaAiken, and kittydemon18 for their extra long reviews!_

_I've realized that this is one of the few alternate universe storylines in this archive. That's a little scary. Sorry for waiting so long between posts. I tend to write, edit and submit as I go. Hope you enjoyed this scene._

* * *

Chapter X

"Have you guys seen Maria?"

"No, I was just about to ask you the same thing. I thought she was with you this whole time."

"I haven't seen her all day."

"Hey, do you know where Maria is?" Louisa, appearing from within her room, asked towards her siblings, unaware they were wondering the same thing. All were clueless about their missing friend's whereabouts.

Puzzling over the Thursday morning conundrum, they wandered downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. As they sat, eating their hastily prepared meal, the Von Trapp siblings questioned where she could be.

Liesl mentioned that she didn't see Maria at the dock, so that meant the wayward girl wasn't watching the sunrise, like before with Georg.

Marta piped in, "I had a nightmare last night and tried to find Maria. She wasn't in her room so I went to see big brother and told him. He told me to stay in his bed but I fell asleep."

"She wasn't in her room? Where is Georg anyway?" her older siblings exclaimed. Something was not right.

"I'm right here," a sleep filled voice grumbled.

"Georg! You... you look awful," Brigitta hesitated to comment.

"Thanks," he muttered. "Someone decided to take my bed." Seeing Marta's embarrassed face, he gently patted her on the shoulder. That wasn't the truth and he knew it. He just couldn't bring himself to tell the others what had happened last night. They deserved to know, though. Keeping secrets and responsibilities all to himself only did more harm than good; Maria had taught him that.

Maybe they wouldn't ask until after lunch...

"Georg, have you seen Maria?" Kurt asked.

He sighed, realizing that none of his plans had ever worked itself to what he wanted ever since the young tutor had entered his home.

And no matter how chaotic his life became, that was one decision which he would never regret.

"She went home last night."

"Home?" Why?" they despondently wailed.

"She was homesick," he attempted by way of an explanation. Seeing how his answer did not placate his siblings, he handed over the well-read letter in his back pocket. Georg, himself, had perused it over and over last night, as he wrote his medical school application essay, hoping to catch a glimmer of hidden meaning behind every word. Her neat, cursive writing revealed nothing behind her thoughts, or any explanation as to why she left.

His brothers and sisters spent an equal amount of time studying her brief letter; however, they too could find nothing.

"She didn't even say goodbye to us," Friedrich accused. "Did we do something to make her mad?"

They all turned to Georg.

"Hey! Don't look at me. Maria was happy the last time I spoke with her." His brothers and sisters looked at each other warily. Ever since Elsa came, Georg had been preoccupied entertaining her. Despite the two friends being attune to each others feelings, something... _strange_ happened to upset the delicate balance their relationship was built on. If only Georg could figure out what happened.

"How about we all go swimming or something, hmm? You all go get ready. I'm going to go see what Elsa and Max are up to." The world weary brother quickly exited the kitchen, seemingly running away from his problems.

Again.

A saddened atmosphere enveloped the small group gathered around the kitchen table. Slow tears began to run down Brigitta's pale cheeks before she could stop them. She always tried to be strong, to not let her emotions get the best of her, but she couldn't hold it in.

"Oh Brigitta!" Liesl's older sister instincts kicked in the moment she saw her distressed sibling. "Let's go for a walk." She nodded to the others to occupy themselves until they returned. Louisa, Kurt, and Friedrich understood and took Gretl and Marta upstairs to change into their swim clothes.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Walking side-by-side, the older and younger Von Trapp girls circled the west side of the pond, farthest from the house. With such a big family, it was nice to have time alone to confide in each other, one-on-one. Brigitta confessed all to her older and wiser sister.

"I... I had hoped..." she hiccupped between her sniffles. "It was so much fun with Georg _and_ Maria... like we were one big family again, but then Elsa and Max showed up and ruined everything!" The bookish girl sniffled sullenly. "Maria was, well she was like a mother to us."

Liesl couldn't help but agree. With Maria gone, and Elsa and Max remaining at the cabin, things were not as harmonious as before. His family knew Georg couldn't completely forsake his girlfriend, that he would one day leave them for a life of his own, but couldn't they at least have him until he left for college? Perhaps they should bid him farewell now.

No, that would never do. Maria had shown them what it was like to be a family again, how wonderful it could be. It would be better to make as many happy memories as possible before he left them: for him to take to college, and for them to remember him by.

"Brigitta, no matter how much you may want it to happen, Georg and Maria are only friends. Elsa is his girlfriend. Besides, we've never really gotten to know her or given her a chance."

Why did she feel disappointed saying those words?

"Maria is, and always will be, _our_ friend. She'll still be friends with us no matter what happens between her and Georg." Liesl paused, realizing an important truth, perhaps pertaining to her own situation, "You can't make a person love someone no matter how hard you wish."

"So where is she, Liesl?"

"I wish I knew. How about when we get back to the cabin, we'll get Georg to call her on the house phone?" Brigitta perked up at the idea, but something still felt wrong about the whole situation. Maria running away? That was like a plot from a sentimental novel or a movie. Perfectly ridiculous!

Noticing her little sister's distracted attention, she stopped walking, meeting her sister's sad gaze. Assuring that she had Brigitta's full attention, "I may not be like a mother, but if you ever need a big sister to talk to, never hesitate to ask."

The bookish Von Trapp smiled warmly. That's right, she was lucky enough to have two big sisters to talk to. The girls, both feeling much better than before, rejoined their siblings to figure out the problem of Maria.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

"I'm going to find her... and when I do, I'm going to kill her."

Georg paced around the room, grumbling quietly to himself. Max and Elsa shared a look sitting at the kitchen table. After being thoroughly interrogated by the young man, they had never seen him so agitated before.

"Elsa, tell me again what she said."

"She said that with me and Max here, it would be better if she left so we could spend more time with each other." Elsa knew lying to Georg would do no good. He was much too concerned about the missing woman. "I thought she was going to wait until morning, but apparently she didn't," the young woman ended her recollection half-heartedly.

"Why didn't you tell me last night?"

Elsa remained silent at this. She thought Maria intended to stay the night, really, she did! It wasn't something she subconsciously wanted to hide from her boyfriend.

Wasn't it?

Max cut in defensively, "She didn't know Maria would leave in the middle of the night any more than you did, Georg."

Georg scowled quietly from where he stood. Closing his eyes in defeat, he tried to remember if his brothers of sisters had offended her. Wait, that was ridiculous. They adored her too much, and she was too good natured to hold any grievances.

"I asked Maria to the dance."

Two sets of eyes fixated on the speaker.

"Max! You asked Maria to go to the Spring Formal with you?" Elsa questioned. She felt a little hurt. All the social events before she had always attended with Max. When she and Georg began dating, the duo turned into a trio. He never felt uncomfortable with them and always joked that he was acting like their chaperone... or if on a humorous note, a bodyguard. Elsa had thought Maria was going to steal her boyfriend; did the tutor instead, manage to snare her best friend?

Why did that feel more devastating?

"Well, she turned me down. Said that she didn't have the money for a ticket and a dress, even though I told her, I'd buy the ticket and Liesl promised a loan of one of her old dresses."

Georg's forehead crinkled in concentration. That was true. Maria and Liesl were of similar heights and since Max asked her, her ticket would be paid by him. But knowing Maria...

"She still refused, but between Liesl and I, we managed to get her to think about it."

The three fell into a contemplative silence.

"That wouldn't be enough to make Maria leave," Georg concluded. He knew her, in his opinion, better than anyone else. She'd probably laugh it off and not think about it within a few minutes. Something else must have caused her to run.

"We won't do any good debating why she left. We'll just have to wait until we get back to ask her," Elsa ended the conversation and soon turned the topic to a more mundane topic. Georg listened with one ear as his mind processed any other reason for Maria leaving.

If not his brothers and sisters, Max, or Elsa... it must be because of... him?

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

The object of everyone's attention was currently sitting upon a bench, overlooking the spring roses. Legs drawn to her chin, upon which crossed arms cushioned a sorrowful head, the lonely girl was contemplating how she got here. Running away from a happy vacation, only, for what reason? Because she got a little intimidated by her feelings?

_Georg was going to kill her._

She was such an idiot. It was only a harmless crush, something which came about by hanging out with their family, so it made sense, at the time, to run. After spending a restless night's sleep, she finally took the incentive to venture outside the following morning.

Maria ignored the ringing phone.

Her steps led to the familiar gardens, lovingly tended to, on church grounds. Just like it was when she first discovered it after moving to her Uncles's, it was bright and cheerful with fragrant blooms, surrounded by benches perfectly positioned for quiet solitude for any who visited the area. It was often devoid of anyone, so Maria always found it a welcomed site for her musings.

And she indeed did posses some very heavy thoughts to think about.

First and foremost, she needed to apologize to the entire family. Running away in the middle of the night without saying goodbye to anyone, seriously, why did she think that this was a sane idea? They must hate her. Georg probably did, most of all.

Maybe it would be better that he saw her like this: a foolish, silly girl who thought too much with her heart when she should have been thinking with her head. Maria hoped she didn't ruin the vacation. Who was she kidding? Her presence didn't have that big of an affect on the prominent family. Perhaps the Von Trapps didn't even notice she was gone. They could be sitting around the kitchen table, sipping pink lemonade happily without her.

The moment they came back from vacation, she'll apologize for her wrongdoing, then be out of their lives forever.

It was only right.

Wasn't it?

She slammed her head against her arms in contempt. It was just so frustrating!

Her mind was running in circles and she didn't know what to do. If she had siblings, like Georg did, maybe she could get their advice about her predicament. Her friends from school were at Spring Break, and she wasn't exactly comfortable speaking to the nuns about such a matter (though she knew they would do their best to give her advice)... if she had parents to hear her troubles...

"Mutter... Vater..." she begged in a whispered plea, as tears began to flood her eyes. She scrubbed at them furiously with her trembling hand, but that action did nothing to stem the flow. Through her blurred vision, a figure approached her dressed in a careworn suit and battered fedora. Unsure whether it was the stress, exhaustion, or her conflicting emotions, she sought the one wish she had been hoping the most for.

Leaping up to her feet, she threw her arms around the older gentleman.

"Vater! I'm sorry!" She buried her face into his shoulder and began quietly weeping. It _was_ her father, truly it was! He smelled faintly of the things all fathers seemed to exude: old papers, cut grass, and coffee grounds. Her father had come back to her and he would help her with her problem, surely he would! He would make things right again.

The unsuspecting man was thrown into confusion as the crying girl latched onto him. Rather than being alarmed, it brought back a nearly forgotten memory of another blonde who wept upon his shoulder in another lifetime.

"Ein hübsches Mädchen sollte nicht schreien," he murmured, and gently patted her on the shoulder. Oddly, those were the exactly same words he had used before when he first met...

"What?" the girl exclaimed.

Maria jerked away, her face red in mortification. This was not her father. The mirage was instantly broken when she heard the low, baritone voice emanating from the man. Her father's speech had a higher tone, fondly used when scrapped knees and scary dreams had plagued her.

The stranger spoke again, "I said a pretty girl should not cry." Blue eyes studied the tearful girl, and a face lined with wrinkles, creased in concentration. He thought she had been speaking in German; perhaps he was mistaken. The past and present appeared to be colliding today.

Trying to wipe the tears from her eyes, she scowled softly. How embarrassing, completely losing it in front of someone she had never set eyes on before in her life!

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your suit. Please, I'll just get out of your way." Before she could even take a step, Maria found a small object being handed to her.

"I am sorry for intruding on you. It is I who should be asking for forgiveness." The man again presented her with a proffered handkerchief. He spoke with a light European accent, German, if Maria wasn't mistaken.

Timidly, she took the embroidered navy blue square and wiped her eyes. Strange, no one carried handkerchiefs anymore. It was a very old-fashioned tradition. This one was also of very fine quality. With delicate white, hand-stitched embroidery on its border, the item was almost like a gift someone in the old country would lovingly create for their sweetheart. She gave her companion a grateful smile.

"It must not be often that a crying girl surprises you like this."

The old man chuckled softly. "It happened once, long ago, but I am no stranger to tears. My children, you see, often they come to me like this."

Maria smiled warmly, "You must be very lucky."

To her surprise, now it was his turn to look uncomfortable. "I have not seen them in months."

"Oh! Oh, but you must. It's your family," the young woman said with deep emotion. To not be with your loved ones... well, that was a crime all in itself. For one who had none, Maria didn't understand why he would avoid them.

It was none of her business though and she needed to address her failing. "I spoke too hastily, sir. It's one of my worst faults." Georg knew that firsthand, she thought regretfully. The remembrance of him caused her to dab at her eyes again.

"Why do you cry, my dear?" He patted the empty bench she had earlier been occupying, nonplussed over her supposed poor behavior.

"It's not important," she evaded, tentatively joining him.

"You were crying. It must be important."

Maria hesitated not willing to divulge her most private secrets so easily. Georg and she had that in common, but lately they were each other's willing ear.

However, the very person she typically told her woes to was the one person she couldn't. She should use this unlooked for opportunity. Keeping her troubles inside was only hurting her.

"I tutor for a family in the richer part of town." She motioned just over the hills to where the rooftops of the fancy houses could barely be seen. "At first, it was like being stuck in a museum. No one could speak freely, laugh, or even be happy. They were being stifled and lost without each other to rely on." Maria frowned remembering the difficult time. Liesl talked to no one about Rolf, Brigitta had isolated herself in books, and the boys had tried to be strong. Louisa had lost herself within the siblings and Gretl and Marta thought it was normal for families to be so serious. "Slowly, they began to change. All it took was a smile, a patient ear and soon they were coming to me with their cares and concerns."

"Like they needed a mother?" Her listener questioned.

She blushed turning her face a pleasant shade of pink, "I wouldn't go that far. Maybe like an older sister." Turning her face towards the sun in remembrance, "I originally took the job for the money. It's amazing what tutors are paid these days. Slowly, surely, I never realized that teaching them was no longer a begrudging job, but became a pleasure to look forward to every time I see them. They've grown to love me, and I love them in return." Her confidant smiled at the revelation.

"They invited me to their family activities. They insisted that because I started their _trouble_, then I had to endure it with them." Her tone of voice conveyed that _trouble_ was anything but.

And endure it she did. Entertaining dinners, singing songs, and even tutoring became a fantastic time spent by all. "At first, I thought it was charity," she looked chagrined for a moment at her worn clothes. "I'm not exactly within the same social sphere as them. However, they never threw it in my face, or looked at me condescendingly. In fact, they seemed to thank me for even spending time with them. I couldn't believe it!"

The other occupant on the bench couldn't believe it either. It appeared that the young woman before him was a miracle worker for the family she tutored, and she didn't even know it.

"That is not why you were crying, I see?"

Her eyes took on a pained expression. "No, that wasn't why. You see, the one who hired me, their oldest brother..."

_Ah, it is all clear now,_ the older man thought. Such was the common problem amongst youth no matter what generation they were.

Gathering her thoughts to her like a poker player's cards, she planned to only reveal a few details to her audience, but once she began talking, she couldn't stop. "He is kind and considerate, but can drive me absolutely insane on some days with his stubbornness. On the outside, he may appear stern and cold, but really he has a mischievous streak inside him. You can especially tell if you see him horse around with his siblings." If anyone had asked the Von Trapp brothers and sisters, however, they would say Georg was especially playful when Maria was around.

Intertwining her fingers, she stared at them for a few seconds. "He loves them and takes care of them, like a father to his children. I feel blessed for even knowing him," she added softly. "He carries on with his duties, never complaining, always persevering at the cost of his own free time and happiness."

"He isn't without his faults, though. He made the mistake of running away from his family for a time." The old man shifted slightly in discomfort. The conversation was hitting a little too close to home for his taste. "But he's discovering what a joy family can be, and I... I have discovered what a joy it is to be with him."

She spoke the words slowly, as if never before revealing or realizing her feelings. It was all too real, too much, too deep to take in, like she was falling into an endless cacophony of sight, sound, and emotions, but never wanted to stop.

"Then why are you not with him now, why do you stay here weeping instead?"

"He has a girlfriend." Maria raised a small hand to bring the square cloth across her eyes. _Stop crying, already!_ She had no business crying, not over something so...wrong.

"So you see?" she engineered a false smile upon her face. "This is all just a harmless crush. I've been spending far too much time in their company and it's making me act like I shouldn't. _It's making me feel emotions that I shouldn't._" The last she said under her breath and ended her statement with a laugh. Maria tried to stop it from sounding bitter, but failed miserably.

She felt him take her hand and pat it gently in reassurance.

"Do not scorn a love which comes unexpectedly. The best things in life are often unplanned." he commented. "You are, what, only a young girl? He is not much older, yes?"

Maria nodded, confirming his question. "You're going to say it is just foolish young love, right? That what is between us will fade in time?"

He chided her quietly, "Do not interrupt your elders," but gave her hand another pat to show the chastisement was not meant to be in seriousness. "I was going to say that your young man and his girlfriend's relationship may not last. They are only schoolchildren."

"You're telling me to believe in false hope."

"No..., yes..." He paused, not meaning to make his advice sound this way. She _was_ in a difficult situation, he'd have to admit that. "I am saying you should not be so certain that this will be his future, or that you should decide for him."

"I would hate to see the price of my relationship with him be at the cost of another," she defended. "That's why I had to leave them."

"One must end for another to begin, my dear. As for running away, well that has never solved anything, hasn't it? I know that firsthand."

Maria guessed the old man's troubles were because of his family. "It just made things worse. What should I do? They must be so disappointed in me. _He's_ going to kill me!"

No guesses as to who she was talking about.

"I think you should stop running and apologize to them."

"And if they asked why I ran?"

"Tell them, or not. That is your decision to make, but most of all, you should face it with opened eyes, instead of hiding. Surely the outcome would be better than never knowing what may have been."

The little tutor was impressed about the advice he gave. It was open enough to guide her actions with her own free will, but never became a lecture. He seemed to be very wise and must have been a great asset to his family, yet, why was he here talking with her?

"If I may, sir, you've helped me so much with my problem, perhaps I can help you with yours?" she ventured.

His eyes twinkled back at her, "What makes you think that I have a problem, my dear?"

"You said you had not spoken to your family in months. Surely that is not normal for a father to do."

The man remained silent, unsure as to how to respond to her statement. "It is... difficult to see them."

"Sometimes, the things that cause our saddest memories are also the ones that bring us our happiest ones." She squeezed the hand that still held hers, in comfort. He returned the action with a soft smile. There had been many a day when he wanted to go back to them, but always found an excuse to put off returning each day. It was so much easier to avoid problems than confronting them. When he managed to make his way home, he never ended up stepping foot into his house; instead, his grave thoughts led him to wander into the church gardens to think.

Like he tried to do today, before being unexpectedly interrupted.

"Let us make a deal, hmm? You face your young man, and I shall return to my family? That is a fair trade- one difficult meeting for another."

Maria smiled feeling like it was participating in a support group. She had to admit it was a good idea. Alone, she would have kept running and never looked back. If she knew someone else was enduring the same trials and tribulations she was, she wouldn't feel so forsaken.

The girl was lovely when she smiled, the elderly man admitted. If her clueless young man didn't choose her, then she was better off without him. In fact...

"If things do not work out between you and him, perhaps you may be interested in my son? He is close to your age. I shall call you daughter-in-law," he ended with a chuckle.

She laughed brightly, enhancing her beauty even more in the eyes of her watcher. _The old man was a matchmaker? _

"Let me see what happens between us, but I shall take you up on your offer if it comes to nothing."

The lateness of the hour was sounded by the church bell. Maria stood and held out the man's handkerchief. "Thank you sir," she said with the most heartfelt emotion, "for everything."

The man stood too, but refused the return of his possession. "Keep it until you have news of your predicament. I shall tell you the outcome of my quest."

Surprised, Maria agreed, but the well-kept square cloth appeared to be a cherished and honored personal possession, one that was hand-made and dearly loved. She promised herself she would take good care of it until it returned to its rightful owner.

Feeling much better than when first found by him, Maria gave her savior a warm hug in gratefulness. This second, unexpected embrace surprised him but he accepted it with gratitude. This girl had soothed his mind too. He could gain strength from her courage.

"I'll expect a hug in return the next we meet," Maria insisted. Who knows, she'll probably need one when they did. She turned to leave, but was stopped by one last question.

"What subject do you tutor, young lady?"

She sent him a winsome smile. "Deutsch, mein Schwiegervater. Auf Wiedersehen!" With a wave farewell, she departed with a light step.

The old man laughed softly at her parting.

_German, my father-in-law..._

He wished the wonderful girl all the best in her endeavors. Settling back into the bench, he let out a sigh. Now he was the one with a lot to think about.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

_Friday_

Georg hummed softly to himself as he sat at the dining room table. He was outlining, on paper, things he needed to do before the dance, graduation, and college loomed. Looking back, his senior year was almost over and the future was beckoning. He was half torn and half hopeful at the thought. He didn't want it to end, yet the young man eagerly anticipated what might come after high school.

Business school or medical?

Overseas or in the city?

Elsa or... Maria...?

He scowled softly. Maria chose to leave them. Wasn't departing in the middle of the night saying something about her regard for his family? Her regard for him?

After the morning surprise, he, Max, Elsa, and the others spent the rest of the day swimming, picnicking, and playing games. Well, at least they tried to do those activities. First and foremost, they attempted to call Maria at her home, only to be met with no answer. Upon this revelation, the others were very lackluster and seemed to play with little to no spirit as before.

It had taken a little bit of talking to convince them to go swim. At the lakeside, he and Max talked about the local sports teams off on the picnic tables. Surprisingly, Brigitta, Liesl and Elsa were chatting by the lounge chairs they had pulled to the shore line. They must be getting to know each other.

Exactly what Maria had been hoping for by leaving, he commented sourly to himself.

Louisa, Kurt, and Friedrich were diligently watching Marta and Gretl play in the water. The two youngest eagerly anticipated playing with Maria, but upon hearing that she went home, they shed a few tears. Their childish innocence, however, soon reasserted itself and they assured themselves Maria left for a good reason and they would see her again soon. Their three older siblings gave each other an uneasy look. They spent the rest of the day in a furious private debate but quieted whenever any of the older seniors walked by.

A restless night was followed by a cloudy morning.

It was Georg's second sleepless night, so he felt a little more irritable than usual. Elsa, Max, and his brothers and sisters stayed far away and tread a little more cautiously around him.

He heard a chair pull out and a body settled into the place across from him.

_Friedrich?_

His baby brother, before the twins were born and his responsibilities increased, was the one who he teamed up with against Liesl whenever he wanted to pull childish antics. Friedrich had always been a mastermind. Georg may have been book smart, but whenever a package of cookies needed to be sneaked from the kitchen, Friedrich was the one who sweet-talked Miss Johnson, the head cook, into giving one to them. Whenever the girls had discovered all of their shoes switched around, the blonde-haired boy was the one to blame. Louisa, whose shoes were switched with Brigitta's, thought her feet were going through an inhuman growth spurt. And yet, he never was reprimanded too harshly, due to his angelic smile and ability to smoothly untangle his way out of a bind.

His little brother knew when to draw his boundaries though, and as he aged, he mainly settled into a more productive outlet for his behavior. After discovering the joy of debate, he disarmed school yard bullies with a few well-placed words, and charmed his friends. He was very popular within his grade level. Currently, the young boy had purloined one of Georg's pens and was scribbling on a piece of paper.

He slid it over to Georg.

_If I gave you a million dollars and told you to buy something to fill an entire room, what would you buy?_

The elder brother quirked an eyebrow at the younger. A riddle? After thinking for several seconds, he wrote down an answer.

-I'd buy a candle and a match to fill the room with light. Then, pocket the rest of the money.

Georg drew a small picture of a lit candle beneath his statement.

Friedrich received the answer with a happy smile. He thought he could stump Georg with that one. The two passed the paper between them, entertaining each other with similar riddles. Finally, Friedrich gathered the courage to write what was needed to be said.

_The others and I were talking, and we agreed that we have a lot of homework we should look over before returning back to school._

Georg looked up in astonishment. The others were talking about school work in the middle of spring break?

-Like what kind of work?

_Brigitta has a report on blueberries she had to do for science class, I have geometry homework, and both Liesl and Louisa have book reports to review._

-So you guys are telling me you want to go home.

Friedrich shifted awkwardly in his seat. His reply was succinct and straightforward.

_Yes._

Georg leaned back in his chair and observed his brother. Friedrich was quietly spinning the pen between his slim fingers and steadily refusing to meet his brother's eyes.

The younger brother was planning something.

Georg sighed and closed his eyes. He heard his siblings' disguised pleas. Little did they know, he wanted the exact same thing they, too, desired.

-If you guys want to cut the vacation short so badly, then that's what we'll do.

His little brother's eyes lit up and Georg noticed he shot a thumbs-up under the table towards the doorway. Said doorway which was suspiciously opened a crack.

Everyone wanted to go home, it seemed. Max and Elsa weren't used to "roughing" it, and his brothers and sisters were miserable without Maria.

He was too, and couldn't even admit it.

The door opened and his family gathered into the room. Before anyone could say anything, Georg asked, "So Brigitta, you had a report on strawberries you needed to finish?"

She answered before Friedrich could interject, "Oh yes, Georg. My science teacher wanted to know if the red color on strawberries was affected by cold temperatures."

No one except Georg noticed Friedrich turning paler as the words spilled from Brigitta's mouth. The eldest brother smirked at his siblings' attempts at subterfuge, but didn't let them catch on that he knew why they were conspiring. Maybe they could uncover the reason Maria left them better than if he tried.

Georg turned and announced to the whole group, "It seems that you all desire schoolwork over vacation, so I'm not one to argue with getting you out of my way." They all smiled knowing he really didn't feel that way about them. "Pack your bags; we'll leave right after lunch."

He left the room, hearing the whispered congratulations of a successful plan set in motion, trailing behind him.

_Would they find her?_

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

_Saturday_

"I'm sorry, my children, but Maria hasn't been by here." The apologetic nun felt terrible to disappoint the hopeful children on such a beautiful morning.

Their faces fell upon hearing her news. This was the only place she could be. She wasn't at home, she definitely couldn't be at school, and she wasn't at the park. Brigitta, Liesl, and Friedrich had spent the entire previous day's afternoon contemplating the quickest way to leave the lake early in order to find her. Her leaving was an act of betrayal, almost as if they had lost another beloved figure in their life.

G&MG&MG&MG&MG&M

After Georg's decision, the children had packed as quickly as they could without seeming too eager. Unsurprisingly, their eldest brother elected to ride in Max's car with him and Elsa. The younger Von Trapps spent the entire car ride, and the rest of the night, conspiring and stating the reasons why Maria had left, in addition to finding the best strategy on how to find her. None of them had done anything to displease her, and they honestly knew that Elsa and Max had done no malice towards their favorite tutor, no matter how much they wanted to blame them.

Ironically, the best person who could cheer them up from this situation was Maria herself. She had always found a way to uplift their spirits. One glorious spring day, they had spent the whole afternoon capering around at the neighborhood playground after school. To the younger children, it had been just another day, but to the elders, it was like reliving their childhood again.

Ever since meeting Maria, every day, in fact, became like their carefree days of youth again. The hours of tedious lessons and studying in their lonely past, faded like a bleak memory, and much time was spent reminiscing in joyous laughter. Kurt and Louisa had spent the period flipping upside down on the monkey bars, to Maria's horror and the little ones' delight. Even though she was eager for a day of fun, Maria would have been miserable if any of her charges hurt themselves on her watch.

G&MG&MG&MG&MG&M

"Visitors have been known to spend an hour or two of solitude in the garden. It's secluded enough so that people may come and go as they please," the religious woman added helpfully. Such angelic children didn't deserve to be despondent, especially the ones who sang so well during Christmas.

Eagerly they looked upon one another, and after bidding her a very grateful thank you, sped off towards the flowered plot of land. Though their hopes were high, only empty benches met their disbelieving eyes. Groaning in dismay, they collapsed upon the very seat, which unknowingly, had been used by the very person they were tracking only days earlier.

"Now what?" Kurt mumbled. His legs ached from their romp around town. Gretl affectionately leapt up to give him her place on the bench. He flopped down, exhausted, only to pull her into his lap to share her former perch and his gratitude. The little girl curled up against him wondering why everyone was so sad. Maria would come back, she definitely would!

The others, clueless and lost, pondered silently over the dilemma.

"I suppose the only way to guarantee we'll see her is during tutoring," Louisa offered. They all remembered the infamous letter by heart now. The one ray of hope was that Maria didn't say that she would be gone forever. Regretfully making their way back home, their faces fell deeper into sorrow when they realized it was only Saturday. They would have to wait until Monday after school to even talk to the missing girl.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

_Monday_

Maria took a deep breath as she looked up at the spacious mansion. Oddly enough, she had the same butterflies as when she had first encountered the immense doorway half a year ago. Exhaling to rid herself of the very same butterflies, she thought back to how she had successfully managed to avoid Georg and the others at school.

Staying as long as possible in each classroom before the school bell rang, then scurrying through hallways to transition her lecture periods, it was a minor game of hide-and-go-seek, except Maria never wanted to be found. She hated herself for feeling this way, but felt she had no other choice. Subtle questioning had allowed her to deduce that Georg was staying late after school today. The inevitable confrontation would be put off for another day.

A shout broke her inward reverie. The younger Von Trapps had seen her at the front door, and soon, she was swarmed with hugs and tearful kisses. Liesl, Kurt, Friedrich, and Brigitta followed at a slightly more sedate pace than their siblings, but not by much.

"Maria, Maria! You're back! Why did you leave?"

"I needed to return home to take care of some things. I'm sorry for not saying goodbye."

"Well you're back now, that's all that matters."

Maria buried her face into their heads to remember this feeling of joy and happiness. She had been loved and missed by them. Never again would she take it for granted.

Glancing up at a familiar upstairs bedroom window, she wondered how _he_ would have greeted her...

G&MG&MG&MG&MG&M

_Georg caught sight of Maria immediately, drawn to her by a strange magnetism. Standing before him, looking as bewildered and overwhelmed as when he first encountered her, she was the very image of loveliness and pleasantness. Throughout his entire life, he had always been grateful for the stability of a loving family, albeit with a caring but slightly distant father. It wasn't until Maria entered the picture, did he find himself seeking the constancy that was her nature and not at all familial._

_Before she could utter a single word, he strode up and kissed her. Georg could feel her gasp lightly beneath his lips, but soon her arms wound around his neck, and she responded to his abrupt greeting. Her mouth was soft and pliant, and subtle adjustments between the two allowed Maria to accommodate his great height. _

_Maria leaned back, breaking the kiss, and smiled and smiled..._

"Oh."

Georg awoke slowly, content to linger within the dreaming realm for a longer time. The spell was broken, however, when he realized the truth of the situation.

Contrary to everyone's belief, the young man had come down with a headache at school, and thus chose to retire home early, rather than staying after for Dance plans. Scrubbing his hands through his hair, he calmed his thoughts by standing before his bedroom window. Fate seemed to mock him, though, as he noticed the blonde as she approached the house. Perhaps his dreams were prophetic. He knew Maria was avoiding him. Oftentimes before, they would gravitate towards each other in the school hallways to talk and give a passing hello, if time was short. He had become accustomed to her presence and found himself counting the moments meeting her, as the highlights of his day.

He saw his siblings swarming the young woman, trying their utmost to communicate how disappointed they were because of her actions. The words "sorry" and "home" fell from her lips. These were half-truths. She could have never lied to him or his brothers and sisters, so why did she really leave?

The explanation would have to wait. Georg still needed to make a few revisions to his essay prior to mailing it in. If he came to Maria with an offering- a completed application in exchange for the truth- maybe it would bring to light what was buried within her.

Maybe it would bring to light what was within them both.

* * *

_Timeline confusion, anyone? Maria left on Wednesday night, talked with the man on Thursday morning. Georg and the others left the lake on Friday._

_As always, reviews are fantastic,_  
_Grignard_


	12. Preparing

_Ugh, I'm only a month late with this update. Thank you, everyone, so much for sticking with me this far. I always will finish a story. It might take a while, but it will be complete one day! Here's the latest chapter:_

* * *

Chapter XI

"_Max, can you come to my house after school today? I need your grammatical skills to do their magic on my essay."_

"_Of course, Georg. Maybe we finally decide the winner on that game of basketball we never finished."_

The comedian of the school whistled jauntily as he skipped up the steps to the stately Von Trapp manor. It wasn't often that he visited, but seeing the smooth arches and elegance of the house, he understood why Georg spent so much time at home.

It was unusually quiet as the butler allowed him entrance. Actually, Max amended mentally, the house sounded just like before Maria ever taught the children, when Georg's brothers and sisters were meant to not seen _or_ heard. Seeing them all at the Lake House, with their exuberance and care-free laughter, Max couldn't believe they were the same serious family from when he had first met them.

Georg's bedroom door was open as Max knocked on the doorframe. The "dark prince" was staring at a small, open blue jewelry box with an intense expression on his face, but quickly snapped the lid closed, and stuffed the item into his desk drawer as his visitor entered. Greeting his friend, Georg thanked Max for doing him this favor and handed him the hand-written pages for proof-reading.

Max shrugged off the scene that he had just witnessed. _It must be a necklace or fancy trinket for Elsa._ What was in his hands now, on the other hand, was vitally more important.

Georg's entrance essay into medical school.

Elsa had told him about her boyfriend's intentions. To change the path of his career so late in the game... At this point in life, most students had declared their long term goals. Everyone – Max, Elsa, Georg himself – had believed Georg would attend business school and take over his father's company. With the Von Trapp connections, Georg could in fact graduate early. With Elsa by his side, they would make a powerful couple in the corporate world.

But he was throwing it all away to suffer through medical school! Why? It wasn't very difficult at all to be a CEO. One merely had to hobnob with a few dignitaries, attend tedious meetings, and suggest a comment or two to show they were paying attention. Max, himself, had done an internship in Elsa's family's corporation. According to her father, he had showed great promise, and a low ranking position was readily available as soon as he completed his studies.

Perhaps Georg's reason for defecting was contained in his essay.

Murmuring quietly to himself as he began reading the essay, Max made a few corrections here and there so that the words would flow easier. As usually evident within the first few sentences, Georg had superb grammar and a high vocabulary, but this was different from his typical work.

Georg had written of his mother's illness but not in the weepy, cloying way with which some applicants look for sympathy from the entrance council. Max was surprised to learn that taking the reins of his family's company was not because of an edict by Georg's father. In the young Von Trapp's mind, the corporation was like the other responsibilities which he thought he _had_ to assume, much like his siblings, their extracurricular education, and management of the house. Georg's future path was set before him, like stepping stones on a lawn.

Midway through the essay, Max discovered a voice in Georg's self-imposed darkness had made him realize what could be if he took a risk, and strayed from his supposed destiny. In his eighteen years of existence, Georg had never taken a gamble of this magnitude before. He was terrified, but this application would be his first step. The young man was tired of living in a decadent cage of his own making. If his initial endeavor proved to be futile, then he was proud of the fact that he tried to enter medical school on his own merits. It would not damper his newfound enthusiasm. Of course, he hoped that it would not come to that end.

No matter the outcome, Georg, undeterred, would decide his own fate. He didn't know what his father or mother would say to him, but he knew his brothers and sisters, and especially his dear friend who caused all this in the first place, would smile.

_The end, el fin, finito... _Max took a deep breath realizing how much of Georg's soul was written into the few sheets of paper.

This wasn't meticulously thought out and outlined like the jovial young man had seen in Georg's previous works. It was actually kind of haphazard, but there was a method to the madness.

Max looked up, "Georg, this is..."

"It's not my best work, I know." He paced agitatedly between the closed door and the window.

"No, no. I was going to say this is very good work. The best I've ever seen from you." He handed the corrected sheets back to Georg, who tucked it away into his desk drawer. The little blue box made a split second appearance again.

The applicant smiled softly. "It feels different from anything I've ever written before." Clearing his throat roughly he commented, "C'mon, let's head out to the basketball courts and finish our game."

Max assented and stood to leave with Georg.

_It _is _different than anything you've ever written, Georg. There's no denying what made you change so. _Max had a nagging suspicion that the applicant would never allow the essay's true intended recipient to ever have the chance to read it.

_What a pity._

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Liesl frowned with annoyance.

_Too long... too "last-year"... not colorful enough... won't fit..._

She tossed dress after dress onto her bed. No, no, it wouldn't do at all.

"Liesl? What on earth are you doing?" Kurt wandered into the room of chaos. "Why are you looking at dresses again? I thought you already found the one you wanted for the dance." He pointed to the fluffy pink monstrosity (at least, in his eyes) currently hanging on the closet door.

His older sister huffed loudly, and collapsed atop her armchair in frustration.

"I'm trying to find a dress for Maria."

The younger brother frowned, confused and unsure. "I thought Maria said she wasn't planning on going."

"Well, I'd hope that with Max buying the tickets, and if we provided the dress, she'd go." The young woman nervously twirled a lock of her long, brunette hair. "I'd just ... I'd really like for her to be there."

A surge of brotherly instinct rose within Kurt. "If you need me and Friedrich to go..."

She smiled, and dared not laugh at his chivalric action. How lucky was she to have such a caring family.

"I know that dances aren't your cup of tea." Liesl added with a sly grin, "Even though you're such a lovely dancer."

"Hey! I'm proud that I have two left feet!" For one summer, the private dancing tutor, hired for their lessons, continually lamented at the boy's lack of coordination. Georg, luckily, had given the teacher a stern look, and told Kurt he'd outgrow this phase.

The youngest boy, though embarrassed, merely laughed it off and carried the insult as a badge of honor.

He glanced at the mountain of dresses upon Liesl's bed. In agreement, he concluded that Liesl style was quite different to Maria's. Their tutor preferred subtle colors and conservative fashions.

"Hey Louisa! Brigitta! Come into Liesl's room!"

"No need to bellow, Kurt. We were just down the hall."

Their admonition fell on deaf ears as their brother outlined the problem. "Help us find a dress for Maria." After pulling several potential possibilities, they concluded that none of these would be a good fit.

"She'd kill us if we bought a brand new dress for her," Brigitta pointed out.

"Pretty dresses!" Marta and Gretl had wandered in, exclaiming at their sister's collection. These were not the dresses of a child, with cute kittens and flowers, but that of an adult – the phase in life which was mysterious and wonderful to their eyes.

Brigitta, Kurt and Liesl continued discussing the possibilities, not noticing the pensive look on Louisa's face.

"Let's look at that blue one again," Liesl suggested.

"That's it!" Louisa said with a shout. They all swiveled their heads towards her in astonishment. The girl suddenly ran out of the room with a swish of her braid. Within no time, she came rushing back in with a black garment bag cradled in her arms. She placed it reverently upon an empty chair.

"Is that...?" Liesl questioned.

"What is it? What is it?" The others wondered.

Louisa unzipped the bag and pulled out a pretty white dress.

"It's perfect! Look the sleeves are all poofy and the bodice is blue, just like her eyes!"

"They'll match perfectly! The vines and flowers are a nice touch."

The girls oohed and ahhed over the discovered treasure.

"Where did you find it, Louisa?" Kurt questioned.

"It's Mother's dress."

_Mother's dress..._

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Agathe Von Trapp had a quirky habit. Well, if you asked the other socialites, she had many quirky habits, including going grocery shopping - despite having others who could do it for her, playing with her children – what were nannies for?, and being involved with community works within the poorer area of time without the media present.

If you asked her children, they'd say that their mother had only one unusual custom:

A love of wandering into tailor and seamstress shops.

_Ding Ding!_

"_Good afternoon, madam. How may I help you?" The proprietor eyed the petite woman who had just wandered into the door. A solemn, young boy stood by her side, while in her arms she carried a small baby girl. This, apparently, was a family out on a shopping expedition. "Would you like some clothes mended? Perhaps a new suit for your handsome boy?"_

_The mother gave her son a bright smile and an affectionate ruffle of his hair. _

"_So you know the way to every mother's heart! Compliment her child, and you're guaranteed a sale." The woman gave a good natured grin as she looked over the shopkeeper's wares. "I'd like a dress made, please, something formal but light enough to dance in. I do love to dance!" She twirled slightly in place, causing the bundle in her arms to giggle with delight._

_The seamstress chuckled warmly. Her store had not been open long at this certain location, but she could already tell this would be a customer worth keeping. The owner pulled out bolts of cloth, and together the two haggled over quality, color, and design. It was an artful game, soon settled at a price both parties were happy with._

"_I'll need to take your measurements."_

_The mother beckoned her son over, who had been watching the people walk by outside the window. The owner oddly noted how the lad didn't fidget or even yell like other boys his age did. _

"_Mind her head, love." She deposited the precious bundle into her son's arms. He carried the swaddled child like a piece of delicate glass. The babe gurgled happily and waved her arms in front of her brother's face._

"_You have very well behaved children," the owner commented as she took measurements with a practiced ease._

"_I think Georg is the only one like that, much to my surprise. Liesl is already crawling into places she's not supposed to, and I suspect the next will be trouble too." She patted her flat stomach._

"_Then it's a good thing you stopped to purchase a dress now." The two laughed knowingly._

_A few minutes of muttering some figures and softly exclaiming at the woman's slim waist caused her customer to laugh freely._

"_I see you have just opened this shop. It was not here a month ago. It's so wonderful to see a new face."_

_The seamstress was surprised. It was not often that the townspeople welcomed strangers into their towns, much less ones that would take away business from the established locations. _

"_Yes, my family and I have recently emigrated to here from Russia."_

_A subtle flash of emotion flickered across the well-to-do woman's face. Disappointment? Sadness? The seamstress could not tell. In the background, the baby gurgled as Georg bounced his little sister in his arms. The woman recovered quickly and commented quietly, "It must have been very hard to leave everything behind."_

"_It was, but I do not regret it." The shopkeeper stood up and pronounced her chore done. As the little mother paid for her services, she squeezed the other woman's hand in understanding._

_Promising to come back as soon as her dress was ready, she left with the parting words, "Don't ever regret it."_

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

"Should we let Maria wear it though? It was Mother's dress."

"Yes, but she never wore it," Liesl pointed out. "In fact, she gave it to me for a special occasion."

"Why didn't you ever wear it?" Kurt asked.

A faraway look enveloped her, as her eyes drifted to avoid the searching glances of her siblings. "It wasn't what the other girls were wearing." Liesl winced at the blunt statement. It was a dress Agathe Von Trapp picked and designed from her own imagining, but her young daughter could only see the conservative length of the gown, the lack of frills, and how unfashionable it was in this age and time.

_How could she wear that when her peers were prancing around in the latest designer outfits: Fendi, Versace, Vera Wang..._

_How could she be so selfish? She had immediately pawned the dress onto Louisa, despite the dress being a size too big for her young sister._

To her surprise, Louisa ventured her own thoughts. "Maria wouldn't care. In fact, it would look lovely on her. She loves hand made things. I believe Mother would have wanted her to wear it."

At her pronouncement, the others agreed. It was considered Louisa's dress now, hers to do as she wished. If anyone outside their circle voiced their concerns, then they could face the objector as a united front.

As a family.

"Shoes! We'll need shoes..." Kurt pointed out. Remembering Maria's measurements, Liesl found that she could help in this area. Pulling out a pair of dainty white shoes from her closet, they were practically new. The eldest sister grimly noted that she could perhaps cut back on her shopping sprees.

Brigitta, Marta, and Gretl were giggling softly in the corner. The bespectacled girl was patiently writing something onto a sticky note. Her first attempt had slightly crooked letters, and she tucked it away, absentmindedly, into her pocket. The second and third attempts were more successful, and she passed the small pieces of paper onto her younger siblings to decorate.

Louisa, Liesl, and Kurt were carefully packaging the dress and shoes when a soft, "Wait, wait!" stopped their actions. The brightly colored notes were firmly placed into the bottom of each shoe.

Peering carefully inside the box, Kurt read, "Property of Maria Rainer." Glancing up in confusion, the boy threw a questioning glance towards the girls.

They rolled their eyes, and huffed in annoyance. Didn't they know how the story went?

"In case she loses her shoe, then her Prince Charming can find her quickly!"

"Yeah! No running around wasting time, and having her jealous stepsisters try to steal her Prince."

"Maria doesn't have stepsisters," Kurt pointed out a flaw in their logic.

"Well just in case," Gretl declared.

Liesl met Brigitta's bright eyes. She knew what the younger girl was thinking.

_Maria may not have any stepsisters, but there is a jealous person nearby._

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

The elite private school, which some students attended with dread and others with anticipation, had the unique opportunity for their seniors. Those about to graduate had the privilege of being exempted from final exams, provided that their grades were high enough.

Of course, Georg, Elsa, and Max made their passing marks quite easily. They found their newly discovered time occupied by Student Council and Final Dance preparations. It made sense that for the seniors, their most memorable and final high school event would be chaired by them as the majority.

Maria and the younger Von Trapps had not this luxury.

"Oh Maria! You should study here. It's closer to your home than from the library, plus, we never close."

The young tutor laughed at Friedrich's cheeky comment. "I wish I could, but you guys need the space to study too."

"We live in a mansion, not a one room schoolhouse. There's plenty of room." After that comment, he easily rebuffed all of Maria's attempts to persuade him otherwise. Stubbornness ran in their family, but it was all for a good cause in his eyes. Taking the hint, she gave him a sweet smile. It was quite convenient for her to stay in the luxurious Von Trapp home to study for her finals instead of the lonely library.

Speaking of finals, Maria quickly rounded up her other "students."

Liesl touched her arm gently, "Georg said that because we all have our exams to study for, you should start preparing an ending for our lessons."

Maria's heart fluttered at the mere mention of his name. _Why could he have not told her in person? Their last lesson already? _Brushing it aside, she commented with a wry thought- might as well go out with a bang- as she gained everyone's attention, "Then let's have our final now."

"Now?"

"But we haven't studied!"

"Calm down everyone. Your final exam is to talk to me, in German, of course."

"An oral exam?" Brigitta queried. The others smiled widely. This would be the easiest exam ever to pass. Talking to Maria was of second nature to them.

The jovial junior herded them all out of the room. "For privacy from sneaky siblings," Maria declared. She pretended to think for a moment, all the while grinning at an impatient Gretl. "Youngest first!"

Closing the door, Gretl crawled directly onto Maria's lap. Stroking her brunette curls gently, her beloved friend listened to the small girl's smattering of German and English talking about her day, her complaints and successes.

"Today was the last day of daycare, but I wasn't sad because all of my friends are going to attend school with me next year!"

"That's wonderful, sweetheart. You'll do great."

One by one each of the Von Trapps filed into their former study room telling their stories to a friendly ear. Maria eagerly relished every tidbit of their lives, declaring not one detail to be mundane or boring- strange how something so ordinary could be rendered extraordinary through the right perspective!

Lastly floating in, the eldest student entered with a winsome smile. Her German was fluent enough to carry on a passable conversation.

"Maria, come to the dance with us."

That was an unexpected comment, and threw the listener for a loop.

"But I don't have a ticket."

A small slip of paper slid across the table.

"Max bought it for you this morning, and told me to give it to you," Liesl added. She quirked an eyebrow, much like (to Maria's chagrin) her annoying brother, throwing out a silent, but triumphant _"Next question?"_ in the flabbergasted woman's direction.

"A dress?"

Perhaps this would end the discussion once and for all. A ticket was one thing, a formal dress was an entirely different matter altogether...

Liesl motioned to a large garment bag hanging in the closet. _How on earth did they find a dress?_

"Shoes?" she weakly muttered. With a flourish Liesl revealed a concealed shoebox beneath the table. "I admire your preparation," Maria said, with a giggle, as she reached a hand out to peek within the box. A sharp rap against the back of her hand stopped her curiosity.

"Hey!"

"No peeking unless you say you're going. You can't have both. In fact, you can't even look at these until the day of the dance."

"The day of?"

"Cinderella didn't get to see until the day of."

"Cinderella didn't have a sophomore as a fairy godmother," Maria replied laughingly.

"Technically it's 7 fairy godmothers and godfathers."

Maria threw her head back laughing in complete abandonment.

"You really want me to go, don't you?"

"I do. You..." Liesl's voice cracked for a second. "You listen to everything I have to say, just like a big sister." Maria blinked back tears which suddenly filled her eyes. She stood, reaching over to engulf the younger girl, who had shyly ducked her head, into a warm hug. The woman knew by now that she could trust that the Von Trapps, who had her best interests in mind.

"Oh Liesl. Yes, I'll go. I'll always be here for you."

And she could. She could put all of her conflicting feelings for Georg aside, tucked away in a secret place, until Liesl was safe and happy. When that moment came, Liesl and her siblings wouldn't need their little tutor anymore.

It was the least she could do for them all.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

A few nights later, it was Maria's fourth day, barricaded inside the opulent house, as she perused the assigned material. It was the last day of finals tomorrow, but consisted of her hardest exams: Math and English.

She had commandeered the kitchen table for herself, after the complete assurance that she would not be bothering the others. Each Von Trapp had stayed in their rooms to study, only grabbing a quick bite to eat for dinner. The staff had gratefully prepared them easy to eat meals, so that a free hand could studiously be utilized to scribble down notes. Gretl and Marta, too young for exams, were quietly playing in their rooms too. They, of course, received a sweet treat for their good behavior. The two children would never dare bother their siblings on such an important week, in any case.

Finishing the English questions quickly, Maria tackled the harder subject of math. The blonde carefully wrote down an answer for a complicated equation, only to realize it was incorrect, as she flipped to the back of the book. She huffed in frustration, not knowing why her answer was wrong. The hour was late and it had been a while since dinner...

A soft clack of a plate hitting the table in front of her, intruded on her morose thoughts. Maria looked up to see a neatly made sandwich, cut diagonally, being placed before her. Her eyes alit on lean fingers, trailed up strong, smooth arms, past broad shoulders until they rested on the solemn blue-eyed gaze.

"Georg," she breathed. After a week of studying in his own home, she had seen neither hide nor hair of him. Assuming he had been staying away out of respect for her privacy, she often wondered if he thought of her, or had dance preparations completely chased her away from his attention.

He, to her discomfort, had never left hers.

"I thought you might be hungry," Georg held up a second plate, containing his own midnight snack.

"Thanks." She really could use a break. Her mind had been running around in circles for an hour.

Georg wavered slightly. After nearly two weeks without speaking to her, his willpower had abandoned him. He told himself he could sneak in, ninja like, for a sandwich and leave, all without Maria noticing he was even here. Somehow, unconsciously, he had made two meals, and his body was moving before his mind could react.

_Leave, leave now, you idiot!_

His mental voice was silenced, however, when the math problem caught his attention. He crooked his head to read the equation upside down, but backed off at once when he caught his rudeness.

A quiet sigh drifted to his ears, and Maria faced the book, and her attempt at answering the question, in his direction. She might as well accept help from the older, and wiser, senior.

Georg snagged the pencil from the table and quickly corrected her mistake. Seeing her simple error through new eyes, she grabbed her study notes and pencil so quickly, the eldest Von Trapp was surprised he didn't get a paper cut or a splinter. Maria was so engrossed in her work, that Georg assumed she had forgotten about his presence. He made to leave the room until the sound of a chair sliding across the floor caught his attention. The student offered the seat across from her, sheepishly.

"In case I get stuck again?"

He smiled and couldn't help but interject, "I knew I was good for something."

She rolled her eyes at his dry humor but couldn't suppress the giggles which escaped. Buckling down, she corrected the problem all the way through, and checked her answer for the second time.

It was right. Maria tackled the next example, ensuring that she would not make the same blunder twice. To her joy, this answer was correct too. Georg, meanwhile, had been leafing through her novels assigned as required reading for her English class. He too remembered suffering through this torment, but eagerly re-read his favorite sections.

The student had a few questions for her impromptu teacher. With his help, she soon navigated the quicksand that was highschool math.

"Thanks, Geor..." a yawn interrupted her gratitude. It was definitely a late night. The house was silent except for the two lone teenagers cleaning up the kitchen table.

"I'll drive you home, Maria."

"But it's late."

"I'm not the one who has two finals tomorrow, and I definitely will never let you walk home alone at this hour."

Knowing it was futile to argue, Maria consented to the free ride as she placed the last of her books into her bag. "My knight in shining armor."

"Shining sport car is more like it." Georg grabbed Maria's backpack, grimacing at the weight. "What's in here, bricks?"

She laughed and teased him flippantly, "I always knew I was stronger than you." He chuckled as they fell back into their familiar pattern. It was so easy to resume their comfortable banter, now almost a second nature to them. Still, they both were a little more withdrawn, scared to drop their polite jesting and be their real selves.

As per the norm, Georg held open the car door for her as she snuggled into the smooth seats. He pushed the thought of how picturesque it was having her occupy the passenger seat deep, deep down inside him. _Best not to think about that now._

Making their way out of the driveway, through the darkened streets, silence occupied the car. Maria was on pins and needles. It was the perfect time to talk about the unspoken tension between them- and she being the cause of it. All too soon, he was pulling up in front of her uncle's house, though she had never realized it, so lost in her thoughts.

Georg made his way to her side of the car- opened it widely- but leaned his weight against the opening instead of abandoning the empty space. Observing his siblings' favorite person, he could tell Maria was mulling over her concerns, her brow furrowed in concentration. Was she building up her courage to talk about the past? In truth, he had forgiven her long ago for leaving, but it was the reason why she ran which he had trouble comprehending.

_Was it because of him?_ He had to know.

"Maria."

His distinct rumble interrupted her thoughts. "Oh! We're... we're here. I didn't know..." she trailed off weakly. She pivoted her body to exit, only to see Georg had no intention of moving. He settled his arms against the top of the door, resting the forehead against his clasped hands.

"Georg..." she breathed. The young man ignored the shivering sensation that trailed down his spine at her tone of voice. _Really it could drive an ordinary man mad._

_Really, how can he stand there looking at me with such an exhilarating expression, and still expect me to speak a coherent word? _Maria ignored her mental musings. She had to tell him; it wouldn't do for the both of them to ignore what was between them.

"I'm sorry for leaving during Spring Break." Her fingers twisted together like an autumn leaf captured by a breeze. "It was unfair and wrong of me to leave. Please forgive me." She raised her down-turned face to finally meet his dark gaze.

"Why did you leave us? Did we do something to hurt you? Did... Did I do something?" He sounded like a terrified young boy.

Maria hated herself for making him feel that way, like she was some perfect person for even deigning to spend time with Georg and his family. She'd set him straight, though. She'd reveal her intentions for abandoning him, he'd turn away in revulsion, then completely wash his hands of her. They'd part ways... and she'd never see him again.

In frustration, she slipped between him and the car, walking a few steps away to clear her thoughts. She didn't want to leave him!

"Maria! Come back." He shut the car door and chased his elusive quarry. Strange, she was the first girl he'd ever followed after, rather than them hunting him. In a few steps, he stood before her. The quiet chirping of crickets was the only sound that lessened the overpowering silence.

She whirled around to face him, "It was nothing you did- you were absolutely wonderful. The reason why I left was because _I_ thought that it would be better if you spent the vacation with your family, Max... and Elsa." Maria hoped that Georg would disregard the pause right before she uttered that last name.

"So you meddled."

"I did."

"You thought leaving would make us coexist like some happy, cheesy musical," Georg bit out.

Maria nodded sadly, "It didn't."

"Of course it didn't! The kids were miserable, I was miserable!" He turned his back to her to control his anger. It wouldn't do to lose his temper in front of her.

"I'm sorry. I was an idiot."

Georg closed his eyes and took in several deep breaths before facing her. "You were." Maria flinched at that statement. He continued on, "But you won't leave us again?"

She blinked in astonishment. "You actually want to continue being friends with me?"

He stared at her in the most obvious manner as he could, "Yes, of course. I'm not going to let one incident come between us."

"I think we've had several 'incidents' by now," Maria said dryly. He rolled his eyes at her wit.

"Just don't run off without saying something to me, okay? You mean a lot to me and my family, even if you are an idiot." He took a step closer to her, wanting to convey under the ridicule just how sincere he was.

Looking up at his tall stature, and light eyes, she blushed to know how wrong she was in determining her worth to the Von Trapps. She'd work hard to earn his forgiveness.

"I won't let you down. I'll stay for as long as you want me to, or until someone asks me to leave." Maria didn't mention anything about her true reason for departing from the Lake house- perhaps she'll speak of her harmless crush someday, years later, when she was a distant memory in the young man's mind. "You'll be the first one I tell if I ever do something idiotic like that again."

Georg knew it would not be him that would be the first to end their friendship. There was something...something else hidden behind Maria's actions, but he could put that aside for now. He was so eager to tell her his news.

"I finally turned in my application to medical school."

Her response to his admission made the drama of their ordeal worthwhile. A beaming, bright smile, followed by a joyous laugh was only a small hint of Maria's inner happiness.

"That's fantastic, Georg!"

With the familiar sparkle he looked so often forward to, returning to her eyes, he finally felt the freedom to tease her again. "Looks like you running away was good for one thing."

Maria let out an unladylike snort, "You just get distracted too easily." The two laughed openly, releasing the final strings of tension into the night air.

"I'm so happy for you," her happiness was interrupted by a yawn.

The tall youth smiled softly, "I'm happy too, but it looks like you need to be tucked into bed." His companion chuckled remembering their tradition from Christmas.

Though she was loathed to do so, Maria bid him aloud a heartfelt thank you for the ride home, and silently for forgiving her foolhardy decision over Spring Break. Georg walked her to the front door, after retrieving her heavy backpack from the car, watching her safely enter her uncle's home.

"Have a goodnight, Maria." Her gentle smile gracing her face was the last thing he saw before the door shut.

There were a lot of things Georg wanted to tell her- a lot of things she ought to understand about him, and he about her- but after today, he felt like he was one step closer to solving the problem of Maria.

* * *

_Too slow paced, too fast? Voice your opinion by reviewing,_

_Grignard_


	13. Admitting

_Here's the latest chapter to Teaching Love. I hope it is up to everyone's high standards. Thank you to LimitedByCreativity, CSIvHP11, ForeverJulie, WolfofTwilight18, thebestestfriendsforever, soccergurl31294, katdemon18, shallwedance9, jaamiee, and Marish89 for your reviews of the last chapter. You all really make my day._

_Thank you for continuing to read this simple story. The _Sound of Music _does not belong to me. Please excuse the grammar mistakes._

* * *

Chapter XII

Georg adjusted his red and white silk bowtie uncomfortably. These things were always a nuisance, in his opinion. Accessories, such as bowties and ties, seemed to be more like a straightjacket, a noose, or even a leash and collar for a puppy dog.

He had a disconcerting thought, picturing himself on all fours begging for a treat.

Troublesome things!

He scowled and attempted to right his damage to the offending item. Small hands fluttered nearby his throat and shooed away his clumsy fingers.

"You never did know how to tie these things."

With deft hands, and a furrowed brow, slim fingers wove the strip of cloth expertly into a perfect bowtie. She'd had lots of practice because of her brothers. For all of their boasting and chauvinism, they really did need help with the slightest things.

But she wouldn't trade her brothers for anyone else in the world.

"Are you nervous Georg?"

"No, why should I be? It's just a dance."

She could tell when her brother was lying though. The eldest Von Trapp brother never could deceive anyone for long, especially not his siblings.

Or Maria, but that was another matter.

"It's your last high school dance, brother."

"You're right, I am nervous. I feel like something- something big- something important is going to happen tonight." He was about to run his hands through his hair- his nervous reflex- when strong, insistent arms pulled his away.

"You'll mess up your hair."

Georg thanked his lucky stars for his little sister's hindsight. He had spent an ungodly amount of time preparing for this dance, and he had no idea why.

He had wanted to impress someone, someone whose name he didn't want to say aloud.

"I feel like I'm being strangled."

"You never did like wearing formal wear, Georg." The young man preferred comfortable jeans and a t-shirt instead of the latest chic fashion for men, but he had an image to uphold at school. Elsa, of course, had always desired him to look well, to match her perfectly coiffed appearance.

Little hands smoothed the front of his dark tuxedo, looking for imperfections. Per the usual, there were none and a bright smile was shot in his direction.

"Don't worry, Max, Liesl, and Elsa will be there. Maria too."

Georg's face eased into a relaxed smile hearing their tutor's name. No matter how much he prodded he couldn't get anything out of her, or his siblings, as to what she was wearing tonight. He was positive it would be something wonderful, beautiful, a dress that would fit her perfectly.

Elsa, he knew, would wear a low cut, svelte- and dare he say- sexy designer gown. His own brothers and sisters had picked out Maria's dress. How much love did they have for her to do such a thing?

He could feel his heart rate slow, and his breaths coming in a more calming rhythm. His sibling sighed softly, realizing that the tutor's mere name was enough to settle Georg's anxiety.

_If only..._

_Maybe he needed a sign._

The handsome man felt a hand slip a brightly colored piece of paper into his left breast pocket, right below his heart. Georg began to reach for it, when a soft voice admonished him, "No, read it later tonight. You'll know when."

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Maria poked her head into the living room. "Hello? Anyone here?"

The house was strangely silent for a Saturday night. _Where was everyone?_ It was agreed upon that Georg would travel in the towncar with the family driver to pick up Elsa, and then meet at the formal ballroom that was rented for the illustrious occasion, for early set-up and dance preparations. Max agreed to travel in his car to the Von Trapp mansion to chauffeur Liesl and Maria later on in the night when the dance officially started.

The young tutor was secretly glad of the proposal. She didn't know what the state of her emotions would have been if she had to see Georg and Elsa standing in their finery together. Of course, she told herself she was only putting off the inevitable.

"Liesl? Where are you?"

"Upstairs, Maria! In my room!" Maria giggled inwardly. For such a young woman, Liesl certainly could emit a loud voice when she desired. Pity the poor man who got an earful of the brunette's wrath.

Liesl was fairly bouncing around the room in excitement. It would be the first time she and Rolf would be seen in public together, open and honest in their relationship. Gone were the furtive whispers in the darkened hallways of the school. No more sneaking around behind certain older brother's backs and avoiding accusing looks.

It would be the beginning of a true courtship.

Maria dearly hoped it would be so, at least for her favored friend's emotional welfare. Liesl had been on the edge of slipping in her grades, and she had often become depressed over the state of her and Rolf's non-existent status. It was sad to say, but when someone acted gloomy and belligerent, it was much easier to avoid them, leaving them in their melancholy state. To Maria's effort, she had tried engaging the eldest Von Trapp sister in activities to take her mind off of the situation. The Von Trapp siblings did their best to cheer their older sister up.

"What took you so long? Hurry and change, Maria!" The black garment bag was quickly (but carefully) thrust into the flabbergasted blonde's arms. Liesl disappeared to change into her newly purchased pink evening dress. The ecstatic girl was proud of her choice. It was classy yet fun enough to dance around in... and dance she would, all night with her handsome Rolf!

The pretty tutor unzipped the garment bag and was greeted with a wondrous sight.

"Oh Liesl! Oh! It's perfect, like something from the old country." A wave of nostalgia overtook Maria. "Where did you find such a dress?"

"Just in the back of our closet, don't worry about it. Go, hurry and get ready!" The younger Von Trapp easily evaded the question. If she told Maria the true origin of the dress, the woman might be overwhelmed by the significance of the garment and refuse to wear it. Maria just had to go to the dance tonight! Liesl needed all the moral support she could get.

A few minutes later, Maria exited the guest bathroom and into Liesl's room. The beautiful garment fit as if it was tailored made for her. The dress was playful and she couldn't help but spin around in an elegant twirl.

Giggling, Liesl, now fully dressed, took the time to fasten the old-fashioned buttons on the back. "It wouldn't do for you to fall out on the dance floor, Maria."

"I would certainly make an impression if that happened! I'd probably outshine the ball's King and Queen!"

It was the highlight of the event to know who was crowned the yearly King and Queen. Traditionally, it went to a pair of deserving seniors, and all who could see, would guarantee that Georg and Elsa would be the expected winners.

A small skirmish took place over the make-up and toiletries strewn over Liesl's table. Between the two, Liesl managed to convince Maria to place a little bit of color to her eyes and mouth, while Maria persuaded Liesl to not cover her natural beauty with the heavy products.

The two descended the stairs with perfect timing, as they ran into Max and Friedrich talking quietly at the bottom of the staircase.

"Well well! Looks like everyone's hard work paid off. You look ravishing, my dears," Max commented with a smarmy smile and ridiculous accent. Shaking off his joking nature, he replied seriously, "Really, you two look perfect, Maria and Liesl." The girls blushed and thanked him for the compliment. When Max replied with a significant statement, he meant it whole-heartedly.

"Almost perfect..." Liesl declared. With a flourish, she whipped out, from behind her back, a very familiar blue box. Handing it to Maria, she presented it formally to their friend.

"It's from the whole family, in thanks for all of your hard work as our tutor."

"From the whole family?" Friedrich looked on in confusion. He didn't remember agreeing to buy a necklace for Maria. A swift elbow to the ribs "jogged" his memory. "Oh...oh! We did, yes, we did. It's from the whole family."

Max was visibly startled at the sight of the blue box. Yes, the idea of giving a gift to Maria may have been by the whole family, but he had only seen the necklace in one other person's hands before now. It was evident from Friedrich's confusion that the sparkling piece was intended from one person only.

Said person who apparently didn't want to be present when the necklace was given to Maria.

_How strange._

"Oh, I don't deserve anything special, Liesl. You didn't need to do this; the dress was more than enough." The young woman was prepared with a polite refusal but the sight of the familiar tear-drop pearl stunned her to silence.

"But this is from... you remembered!"

She tried to return the item back, still astonished that the necklace was purchased during that fateful Spring Break, but was denied in her attempt. Liesl fastened the necklace around Maria's neck to proclaim her victory. The white jewel glittered stunningly in the soft light.

Friedrich cleared his throat pointedly. "Now Liesl and Maria," he attempted in a grown-up tone, "I want you to be home no later than midnight, and if anyone tries anything, don't be afraid to say 'No.'" He attempted to give a very stern look towards the three, who dared not laugh at his attempt to be an older brother. He was slowly easing into the vacuum Georg would leave by attending college. It would be easier with the help of Liesl, but he still had to look after Louisa, Kurt, Brigitta, Marta, and Gretl.

Maria reached over and kissed his forehead swiftly. The young boy's face melted into a smile before making a face and rubbing away the offending mark of affection swiftly.

"Feel free to grow up, Friedrich Von Trapp, but not too fast," she murmured. He was a boy on the precipice of becoming a man. Maria could see he would not fall into the same mistakes as Georg had made, but a friendly reminder now and then to loosen up wouldn't hurt.

The lateness of the hour chimed, and the three eldest quickly made their way out the door. "We'll tell you all about the dance in the morning!"

Watching their sister and former tutor leave, the younger children crowded around the open doorway.

"Maria looks beautiful in Momma's dress," Marta stated.

"What do you think is going to happen tonight?" questioned Louisa.

Friedrich could only comment with certainty, "Something... something good."

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

The two girls laughed amusedly as Max gallantly offered his arms to the both of them. He had quickly parked his car and, as the gentleman he was raised to be, escorted his friends up to the doorway of the opulent ballroom. Maria waved cheerfully to her physics and chemistry teachers, both dressed in top hats and tails, serving as doormen.

_Now if the entrance was just a small representation of what was to come..._

Her thoughts were cut short as amazement filled its place. Upon opening, the double glass doors revealed the beauty contained within. Gold and pearl was the prevailing color, dancing down the curved staircase and gracing the tall columns. A glittering chandelier lit everyone's path, and the spinning dancers were multiplied endlessly against the mirrored walls.

"Wow." The word escaped from all three mouths as they marveled simultaneously over the grandeur.

"The student council did a fantastic job," Max said.

Lisel smiled. "The ballroom used to be used for the formal parties sponsored by my Mother and Father, but after Mother died, we... we just didn't feel like dancing anymore." Her voice caught, heavy with emotion, and Maria squeezed her hand in comfort. "Georg must have persuaded Father to let the school use the ballroom again."

Maria was surprised at Georg's father's generosity. Perhaps his eldest son's plea was enough to persuade for the use of the building. Gazing about the room, she mentally added another tally to how different her life and the Von Trapps were. Additionally, she was grateful for the loan of Liesl's dress. None of her own worn outfits would have been appropriate for this momentous occasion. Her blue and white frock was refined enough for the company she was keeping, but still comfortable enough to move. She winced at the tiny steps some girls had to move to prevent from tripping over their tightly wrapped dresses and skyscraper heels.

The trio meandered through the ballroom for an hour, with Liesl giving an impromptu tour of the hidden locations where she, and her siblings, hid during boring gatherings of the rich and wealthy. Each spotting people they knew, they separated to partake in festive, social atmosphere. Max stopped to chat with his theatre group members, Liesl with her sophomore friends (and to subtly look for Rolf), and Maria lit up as she spoke to Margaretta, Sophia, and Berthe, her German Club companions.

"Oh Maria! What a beautiful dress! It looks like a vintage. Wherever did you get it?"

"I borrowed it actually, so anyone who spills a drink on me will be punished thoroughly!" The girls giggled with merriment at her enthusiasm. Maria always made them laugh. The quartet chatted for a few songs, completely at ease with one another. They were all dateless and enjoyed each other's company.

Speaking of dates...

Maria spied Liesl discreetly asking her friends about the whereabouts of her missing beau. It was agreed upon, according to the hopeful brunette, that the young basketball player would meet her at the dance, where he hopefully would try to get into Georg's better opinion. The tall basketball star being a no-show, was certainly not helping, Maria huffed quietly to herself. She could see Liesl's face becoming more and more dejected with every confirmation of his non-appearance.

Well she'd fix it. Georg didn't call her a meddler for nothing.

The little tutor excused herself from her jolly group, and fairly skipped over to where Liesl was moping. She grabbed Liesl hands, and with a hop, pulled her onto the dance floor as a toe-tapping rhythm was starting to play.

"Maria!" Liesl exclaimed. "Who are you dancing with?"

"Why you, silly!" The sophomore's face erupted into a smile, and soon the upbeat tune and Maria's laughter shook her out of her melancholy.

The younger girl's attempts to teach Maria were in vain. "Step, step, hop, hop... watch it!" Maria blushed as she massacred the footwork. Liesl patted her shoulder in understanding. "Don't worry, Georg was always a better lead."

His name brought a blush to Maria's face. She still hadn't seen him yet. True, she hadn't been trying to search out for him, but neither had he found her. Recently, their conversations had been friendlier, rotating around evening talks in the living room or out in the spring air. The family insisted she visit them at home a few times a week despite the fact she was no longer their tutor. He and she were never alone, of course. The continual presence of his siblings confirmed that they were always chaperoned. Nevertheless, without the burden of school and tutoring, the two could spend a few more hours in each other's time.

She loved every minute of it.

A young voice interrupted her musings, "May I cut in?"

The two girls turned to look, both smiling at the shy sophomore from Liesl's homeroom class. Maria curtsied playfully as Liesl accepted his hand. With their attention on each other, the two youths didn't perceive the secret smile which passed across the former teacher's mouth. The blonde knew the timid student, a quiet young man with a gentle smile and a kind heart. He had been a part of the group that Liesl had been conversing with, and was gathering the courage to ask the pretty and popular Von Trapp girl to dance. Maria congratulated him mentally on finally gathering up the nerve. Maybe he would take Liesl's mind off of the dilemma of Rolf.

She was watching the swaying dancers throughout the next song when she too found herself swept into an impromptu dance.

"Hello, Max!"

Her dance partner laughed and the two good-naturedly commented on her unsteady dancing skills.

"You just need the right partner, Maria," Max cajoled. The young woman only smiled weakly and ignored the implications of his statement. Her eyes drifted through the crowd spotting a mirthful Liesl still dancing with her companion.

_If only I could find the guy who could take my mind off my problems. _In her heart, truthfully, she knew full well he already existed.

The song ended and Max left her to her unexpected thoughts. Maria rejoined Liesl and a group of girls, energetically leaping and twirling to the fast-paced music. Gone were the choreographed footwork of elegant dances, only the primal beat and rhythms governed their movements for this moment.

Breathless, Liesl moved back to Maria's happy aura. "I thought I saw Elsa before this song. She and Georg must be still handling last minute details." She turned back to her group of friends, who called for her attention.

Just hearing of Georg, the blonde's cheeks flushed and her body grew warm. The sudden crowd of people became stifling, as the noise made it too difficult to think clearly. She needed to clear her thoughts

_She needed to stop thinking of him._

Taking the opportunity, Maria made her excuses as she slipped between the jovial groups mingling, escaping to a darkened corridor.

Blue eyes watched as he saw a lithe figure fleeing the crowds. It was only during this minute, had he managed to extract himself from fawning underclassmen.

_Just because I could give a recommendation for Student Council, they think they could butter me up with sweet words. _

Speaking of sweet words... He was confident in what he had just witnessed.

_That was Maria. I'm sure of it. What dress did the others pick for her? Did she dance with any other guys? Was she happy without him?_

He crossed the dance floor intent on pursuing his quarry.

"Do allow me."

Slender hands tugged upon his own, and Georg found himself unwillingly remaining on the smooth surface. He was prepared to give a sharp rebuke until it died upon his lips as he realized who his dance partner was.

"Liesl?"

He gazed up on her radiant face as the two danced together. Who was this woman before him, and where had the little girl who idolized him disappeared to? Who replaced the obedient child that never questioned his authority with the one who gave a logical argument against his decrees?

Whoever it was, he would never request that the new Liesl revert back for anything in the world.

"Before you see Maria, I have to tell you something." His little sister couldn't contain the smile upon her face. Her dances with friends and Maria had transformed her mood wonderfully. She might be tempted, even, to accept a second offer from her shy paramour.

"Who said I was going to see Maria?" Georg tried to deny with a steady voice. Was he that transparent? If Liesl knew his intentions, who else in the school did?

"We're family, brother. We'd be a poor example if I didn't know when my siblings were hurting, just like you know when I am."

He squeezed her hand in thanks. Their family had reached such a better understanding lately. No longer did he worry about them falling apart if he left; they were stronger and it was in poor favor that he even doubted their capability. Their world no longer revolved around him. That was how it should be.

"The dress we picked out for Maria, Georg, it's Mama's dress."

His whole body froze up when he realized the implication of those words. _Mother's dress..._

"Liesl! That's... _that_ was _Mutti's_!" he hissed.

"Yes, but she never wore it. She gave it to me and then I passed it onto Louisa. We _all_ decided for her to wear it. We would have asked you, but we wanted it to be a surprise."

Georg had wanted to be furious, he had wanted to be livid at the thought of Maria wearing such a personal item of his deceased Mother's, but instead a strange euphoria fell over him. His brothers and sisters chose it especially for Maria- a dress chosen out of love, one that showed their affection, and mirrored the same love that she gave them.

"You all... really love her, don't you?" he said softly.

"We do. Maria brings out the best in us." Liesl took a deep breath in preparation for her next statement. It would either make, or break, the tentative hold Georg had on his emotions.

"Maria brings out the best in you, Georg."

His breath caught and felt his stomach twist queerly. It was true, she really did help him realize his full potential: his relationship with his siblings, his father, his application to medical school. It was all due to her influence.

If she was by his side forever, he could reach the stars.

The world weary Von Trapp had never spoken to anyone about his secret desire, but what good did bottling up his feelings do? It certainly didn't aid him after his mother's death, and not until Maria, causing him to finally open up his pent up emotions, did he, and his entire family, begin healing. If he couldn't speak to family, whom could he turn to?

"How would people look at me if I break up with one girl in order to chase immediately after another?"

"You never cared about other people's opinions before."

He paused for a moment pondering quietly. "Hers is the only one that matters. You know she wouldn't want to be known as _that_ kind of girl."

Liesl shrugged slightly causing Georg's hand to follow the movement. "Papa always says that young romances fade. Sometimes the best loves are not your first, but the second, or maybe beyond." Under her voice she whispered, "I'm learning how true this is right now."

Georg squeezed her hand softly in sympathy. _His poor baby sister._ He wished he could protect her from this pain, but her knew – like tempered steel – she would pass through this tormenting fire stronger and better than ever.

His younger sister spoke again, "All that matters, Georg, is if you want to be in love or merely content in your life, and I hope with all my heart that you would choose love." This was as close to a confirmation of approval he was going to get tonight. The follies of high school always fade with time. Family was forever.

He glanced upon the woman that was his sister, "Will you be okay?"

Would she be okay now and in the future, without him?

She waved him off, "Yes, yes. My friends and I are going to take pictures outside." Her eyes spoke to him of a different message. The future was a mystery, but she would always come to him for her troubles. She would always be his little Liesl.

The last strains of music ended softly, and he raised both of his sister's hands to plant a kiss against her knuckles. He pivoted swiftly against the smooth wood of the dance floor and resumed his search.

He would choose love.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Maria lingered in the empty corridor, watching the bright full moon against the inky blackness. The towering window housed her only companion at the moment. It was said that magical nights happened on full moons, would it be that way in her case? She sighed inaudibly. Her head was still spinning with thoughts too heavy for her heart.

Steady footsteps broke the silence, welcoming and aggravating at the same time. Who would dare interrupt her solitude? There were hundreds of places for another to hide, who would not leave her alone to her melancholy?

She turned to chide them; inwardly declaring that she yearned and feared for no one else's presence except for one... the person who stood before her now.

"Georg," she breathed.

When he had entered the hallway, he could barely spot his wayward friend hidden in the shadows, lost in troubled musings. The night sky would not answer her questions, but perhaps he could.

He raised a lean arm in her direction. "May I have this dance?" The soft strains of a waltz drifted down the hallway.

"I'm... I'm not that good." Maria's body, out of her volition, moved towards him, drawn as if towards a magnet. Her slim hand fit snugly into his.

_They're so warm,_ she realized. The two stood before each other tentatively assessing the person they now faced. Even now, they each looked out for the other's welfare, perhaps at the cost of their own.

Maria's free hand rested gently upon his broad shoulder at the same time his curled around her waist. Her face reddened feeling the blossoming heat that now emanated from the new point of contact on her body. As of one mind, the pair moved in tandem, swaying gracefully with the music. Though Georg led her through the simple steps, her light eyes strayed to her feet, fearful of doing something foolish as treading upon his foot.

"Look up, Maria... please."

Georg's whispered words seemed to convey a desire greater than wanting to see her face- a plea for something unspoken perhaps- but the thought was lost on the petite blonde as she became mesmerized in his blue eyes. If asked later what song they were dancing to, or even what she was thinking at the time, she could not say. All she knew that she was dancing with someone she adored and never wanted the song to stop.

The young man admired his partner approvingly. The dress swished and swayed gently around her and the blues and whites were as colorful as her personality. Making a connection, he mused that the dress his Mother picked out so many years ago represented the highlights of their relationship. Blue, like the lake they swam in on vacation, red flowers similar to the roses in the garden when he was ill that led to their astronomical fight, and lastly white, as pure and giving as Maria always was. The single teardrop pearl necklace, however, was entirely his personal branding of his regard for her. In his opinion, it suited her quite well and Maria, sensing his tranquility, relaxed more in his constant grip as the song progressed.

_Time to do something fun_ and with a wicked smile, he spun her away from him slowly. The woman laughed gaily and managed to return to his waiting arms. They resumed their dance, all smiles and joy in each other's hearts. Attempting the maneuver again, Georg repeated the trick, but fate seemed to sway their cautious arrangement. With a stumble Maria turned back, only to collide into her companion's chest. He dropped her small hand, and steadied her by wrapping his arms around her waist. The surprised tutor, now pressed flush against his form, could feel every curve and sinew of Georg's taller body. Her pale hands splayed themselves across the black lapels, and Maria felt the pulsing of his heart beneath her fingertips.

She couldn't meet his eyes, not in the position they were in! Maria thought to herself, now was the time to push him away. She needed to smile, thank him, and walk away forever. It was the proper thing to do. It was the _right _thing to do. However, the confused girl could only feel the blood pounding in her ears, and the heat radiating from his body. Giving in to temptation, she placed her head upon his left side, content to hear his heartbeat in her ear. Georg realized he too was powerless, and pulled her closer to him.

He bent down, feeling the strands of soft blonde hair against his cheek. Maria's breaths came in soft puffs as his lips brushed the curve of her ear.

"Maria," he pleaded gently, "Why can't we..."

They were embracing now, all pretext of their platonic friendship gone, leaving only two confused beings in their place. To step forward, to take that leap into the unknown, it could be done.

It could.

A foreign voice shattered their delicate hold.

"Would the candidates for the Formal Dance King and Queen, please step forward to the dance floor?"

Confused and stumbling away from Georg, Maria braced herself and ran a trembling hand against the cool wall. The announcer's voice was a deluge of cold water to her rampant thoughts. Steadying her emotions, she struggled to rein them in, trying not to rant, scream, or worse of all, break down weeping as she stared against the white blankness.

"Maria!" Georg reached out a hand towards her again, cursing the interruption. Who cared about the results of a superficial vote?

_Georg...King...Queen... Elsa!_ The thoughts spun in Maria's addled mind.

She could only turn to meet his hurt eyes, "This is why... this is why we can't..." Maria inhaled sharply, breaking his heart with her next words. "You should return to Elsa." With that said, she fled, running down the empty hallway towards the exit.

Georg took a step forward, intent on making her see what was obviously so clear to him. Why didn't Maria fight for him? Why did she not join him and confront their feelings together with him? The two, side-by-side, could speak to Elsa and stand the accusations and gossip of the mob.

She must not love him as much as he did her.

"Georg?" A familiar voice called to him. "Are you here? It's time for the vote."

The young man sighed dejectedly. The weight of the years upon him now, he turned towards his girlfriend.

Love had failed; contentment was his choice no matter what he wished for.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

The rest of the night passed in a blur as Georg found himself onstage crowned with Elsa as King and Queen of this year's formal dance. The plastic crown felt like an unearthly weight against his brow.

_Paste a smile on my face like one of Gretl's painted dolls. _

He led the both of them down to the dance floor. As a reward for winning the honor, the King and Queen could be admired by the school population in a single dance of their own. Elsa, looking elegant in her gold and white dress, was thrilled at the attention. Georg, however, wished to crawl into his bed and hide from the world.

Observing his new dance partner (how different was this one than the previous girl who rested in his arms before!), Georg pondered the situation unwillingly laid before him.

Maybe it wasn't the end of the world. His girlfriend was a beautiful face with a lovely smile. Though she wasn't the greatest of listeners, Elsa made for intelligent conversation. Like many of the high powered couples, they would make for a polite relationship. Perhaps Maria would be just a fond memory to recall in quiet moments in the future.

Perhaps...

He could at least try in _this_ relationship. If he and Elsa didn't work out, he could learn from his mistakes for the next.

"Elsa, you've been much too quiet tonight."

The pretty socialite gave him a startled and guilty glance. Her strained smile mirrored his own. Were her thoughts as pensive as his?

"I could say the same about you, Georg. A penny for your thoughts?"

The tall, dark prince gave a foppish attitude, drawling out, "I was thinking about my graduation present my Father said he'd let me choose. Perhaps a European tour before we enter business school? I know how fond you are about touring the seas on a personal yacht. Maybe we could propose a stay at a villa in the South of France."

Elsa frowned softly, marring her pretty face with worry. "But what about medical school?"

"I'm not getting in. I should have never tried in the first place." He paused remembering his reason for trying in the first place.

Georg's false smile that replaced his dejected look tore at Elsa. This was worse than when his Mother died. This was him running away from a broken heart. Elsa had suspected something had occurred between her boyfriend and the Von Trapp's personal family friend. That he returned in this woeful condition was a testament to how Maria and Georg committed to the sanctity of his relationship with Elsa. Did this mean she had "won?"

No, this wasn't a win for any of them. They were all suffering, and for the first time in Elsa's life, she would do something unselfish for once.

She would let Georg Von Trapp go.

"Perhaps we should take a trip across country or even..."

"Georg."

"...to the vineyards on the west coast or..."

"Georg!" She finally silenced him with a slim finger against his lips. "Please, stop. It's no use, you and I."

"Elsa," he murmured.

She moved her hand to caress his cheek fondly. "We need to stop being dishonest with each other." Her partner paled, looking guilty and ashamed.

"We never did anything..."

"Yes, and I'm... happy that you two never did." It was strange to admit being glad that her boyfriend didn't cheat on her. "But there is a time where we just have to draw the line."

"I've been unfair to you, Elsa."

"No, we've been unfair to each other." He tried to protest, saying Elsa had never done him wrong, it was his entire fault, but he was stunned into silence with her next words.

"You know, Georg, I always thought that we had something unique between us. I saw you, that lost little boy two years after your mother's death completely closed off from the world." He smiled remembering she was the only one stubborn enough to approach him. "You always credit me with making you smile, making you speak again. It was like letting a child take his first tentative steps into a new life."

She took a shuddering breath, knowing her next words were the hardest she ever had to say. "I realize now, perhaps a little later than I should have, that if I was the one who made you smile, _Maria_ was the one who made you laugh." She closed her eyes remembering Georg's carefree amusement as he answered the phone during Spring Break. She had thought she had dialed the wrong number at first, so different was his mood. "If I was the one who made you speak again, _Maria_ was the one who made you sing. If I was the one who helped you walk back into the world, _Maria_ made you dance."

Georg blushed, recalling his and Maria's impromptu waltz at what seemed like eons ago. However, Elsa's words, they were all true. His carefree demeanor, his relaxed, worry-free attitude, it was all because of the impromptu German teacher.

"If I caused you to feel emotions again, _Maria_ made you love. She showed you how to love your family, your friends, yourself, and now... now you know what it is like to love her."

His mind whirled at what he was hearing. His own girlfriend was admitting that she saw what was between him and Maria.

"You are a better man for loving her, I see that now. I thought that I could be enough for you, but you've grown so much... so much for the better."

"Elsa, I'm sorry."

"No, no. Don't be sorry for being a better person. Maria let you realize what you had been missing in your life: the love of a family, of a father, even the love from a girlfriend."

"I thought what was between us was real," he attempted.

The blonde smiled softly, "So did I, but do you know what? I think Maria showed even me what real love is supposed to be like."

And it was true. Earlier in the night, Elsa had been mingling amongst the crowd, receiving compliments ranging from her chic outfit to the marvelous way the dance was turning out. She was in her element. But there was a lacking element in her soul, something intangible she couldn't put her finger on. What was it? Georg had been nearby her side, handsome and dashing in his black tux, she had everything she had ever wanted right before her. So why did she feel incomplete?

It hit her like a bolt of lightning in a clear blue sky.

There, in the middle of the dance floor was Maria and Max dancing, laughing gaily, and enjoying each other's company. Though Max had assured her that he and Maria were attending the event as friends, seeing the two together sent an unpleasant feeling into the pit of her stomach. Maria and her best friend? Even though she was with Georg, watching the tutor and her longest childhood friend getting along so well only confused her. The word, "Mine!" reverberated through her head over and over again. Max was _hers_! No one else could make him smile like that, only she could!

Strange, she never had such jealous thoughts about Georg. When her minions had brought her the whispered musings of a possible secret romance, Elsa had merely brushed them off. Why had merely observing a single dance caused such a maelstrom of jealously to erupt?

Could there be something more between her and Max?

Elsa pushed that thought aside. She had to solve the problem of Georg first. Their dance had ended (literally and metaphorically), and the students now swirled around them, unobservant of the important conversation the pair was having. The socialite could see that Georg needed a push in the right direction.

"Go to her, Georg. You've been selfless for as long as I have know you. Maybe it's time to do what is right for _yourself_ for once in your life."

His expression morphed slowly from shock to a bright smile. "Thank you, Elsa," he pressed a soft kiss against her forehead. "I'll never forget this."

As he escorted her off the dance floor, Elsa tried to stop her watery tears from flowing down her face with a carefree joke. "Yes, you better not forget. Perhaps I can call in this momentous gift by asking you to find my Prince Charming."

The former couple made their way to the tables, hidden off to the sides of the spacious room. The young woman desperately needed to sit down after their intense discussion.

"Maybe your Prince Charming has been closer than you expected," Georg whispered in her ear. A worried Max appeared in her line of sight, noticing his troubled friend's frazzled visage.

"Elsa? Is everything alright?" He gave a hesitant look towards Georg. Her now ex-boyfriend placed her hand in Max's, squeezing the two together warmly.

"Take care of her, Max?"

"Don't I always?" her friend replied with a puzzled smile.

"Yes, you always do." Georg placed his crown on the table before Max, and with a quick smile in Elsa's direction, took off towards the exit where he last saw Maria take flight.

The jovial comedian, typically all smiles, now looked troubled underneath the dim lights. "What was that all about?"

Elsa picked up the plastic King's crown, running her fingers over the sequined jewels. It was a prefect match to the tiara that now graced her head. Her eyes gazed upon Max, who now held her hand reassuringly against his. Could she ever find someone who deserved to wear it? Someone she could desperately depend upon and who could do the same to her?

She glanced over at the young man, her closest friend throughout the years, the one who was with her even before Georg had ever appeared in her life. A sudden fluttering of her heart revealed what had lain dormant for so long. The crown glittered in her hands, but it paled in comparison to his caring smile. Max had always been there for her every complaint; taking each problem in stride and making her see the bright side of life.

Elsa placed the crown atop Max's head.

The young man could feel a revelation had just occurred between Georg and Elsa. His typically composed friend appeared completely dejected, and he wished he could do everything in his power to make her happy again. He looked on in confusion at the foreign object Elsa had given him, but asked the question anyway, "Well? How do I look?"

His best friend could only answer with a heartfelt response and a beautiful smile, "Perfect, Max. Just perfect."

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Georg's quarry was not in the ballroom. Retracing his steps, he could also see that Maria did not return to their hidden corridor.

_Maybe she's with Liesl._

He veered towards the ballroom entrance, where supposedly the sophomore and her friends had been taking pictures.

The area was completely devoid of any human being.

_Where could they be?_

Soft feminine voices drifted through the night air to his ears. A smile, which had so rarely graced his face of late, made its presence known as young man recognized the lilting tones. Finally, he was finally a step closer to confronting this milestone in his life.

Georg turned the corner, only to behold a frightened Liesl. The younger girl cowered behind Maria, whose arms were held out in a defensive manner. To his sickening displeasure, she was attempting to ward away from her charge an enraged man.

Rolf.

* * *

_Please review if you never have before,_

_Grignard_


	14. Wondering

_Sorry for the long wait everyone! Thank you to all who continue to read this story. I must not forget that this is not actually what happens in the movie. This chapter is a little dialogue heavy._

* * *

Chapter XIII

"_Liesl, please! Do me this favor!"_

"_But why Georg? You were the one who bought it for her."_

"_It was your idea, not mine. I merely control the purse strings."_

"_She'd appreciate it better if it came from you."_

_Maria would and wouldn't have, Georg thought paradoxically. Yes, she'd love the beautiful necklace that he'd knew would look perfectly lovely around her creamy, slim neck, but Maria would be mortified that such a large (in her eyes) amount of money was spent on a trinket._

_She always was a practical person, always thinking of others and never indulging in herself. Inwardly, Georg told himself he would spend a lifetime to break her out of the habit. _

_They had quarreled again. Some inane topic that Georg knew would rile her up and bring that spark of fire into her eyes. She and the eldest Von Trapp had spent another fun filled day together, a welcomed breather from dance committee preparations. Maria left his house with a smile on her face, so he knew she did not take the argument personally._

_If their relationship was going so well, why didn't Georg want to give Maria the necklace? Liesl wondered. _

_Maybe, it was because their relationship was going well at all, which was the problem. It was true, Georg was so relaxed and open around Maria, but the reason for this could be the lack of pressure. He had no stigma of being the perfect boyfriend around the cheerful blonde, so he could be himself and comfortable around his dearest friend._

_You would think that the honor would be reserved towards a girlfriend. How troublesome._

_The young brunette could only follow his wishes and deliver the gift to Maria herself. _

_No matter how much she wished otherwise._

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Said item now glittered forlornly as it departed from the bright moonlight. Maria had fled from Georg's outstretched arms. His heartfelt plea and cry of her name cut her to the core, and she struggled not to just collapse in the hallway.

Like Eurydice and Orpheus, the tragic lovers she'd learned about in school, maybe Georg would disappear if she turned back to look upon his handsome face again. No, she thought morosely as she ran. She'd only end up back in his arms and into an even bigger mess. Real life was not like the tales of old.

She had to find Liesl, make up an excuse, and run back home. Hide, like she had done so often before. Her conscience told her to rally at this new predicament, she was not one to be such a coward! Maria, however, had never encountered this new, strong, and confusing emotion before. It was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. What she felt at the Lake, not so long ago, paled in comparison to what was raging within her heart now.

To have the great Georg Von Trapp's love? It was unheard of. She, a mere pauper among the city's rich and elite!

Preposterous.

_Liesl Liesl Liesl Liesl Liesl..._

Her inner mantra guided her steps out the door to the front entrance. Maria wasn't sure why she didn't check the ballroom. Something was telling her to go to the front of the school.

Liesl!

What met her eyes stopped her in her tracks.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

The young brunette gave a dazzling smile as she posed with her sophomore friends in front of the mini-fountain which was off to the side of the ballroom. It was secluded, and offered a private respite to the dance music inside.

"Another one, Liesl!" The others cajoled her as the group made silly faces. The girls oohed and ahhed over the picturesque setting.

"We should make a wish in the fountain!"

Her breath caught as wistful memories of Spring Break bombarded her psyche. It had been a wonderful time as a family with Maria and her siblings. Her youthful wish on the main square fountain had been for Rolf. Would she have the same wish on this one?

No, her so called Prince Charming had not been so charming after all.

"Come on, everyone! They're about to announce the King and Queen!"

The others rushed ahead. Liesl, the last of the group, knew it would be her dear brother who was crowed King of the dance, and Elsa as the Queen.

_But Elsa wasn't _his_ queen._

Her slowness was a bane for herself and a blessing for her pursuer.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

The young man's eyes were bloodshot; his movements sluggish and uncoordinated. His belly was full of fire and his mind with cotton. All he knew, right now, was that he wanted, no, demanded... something... no, someone! He was entitled to someone at this very minute!

And when he set his mind on an idea, nothing could persuade him otherwise.

He saw _her_, tantalizing in a lace bedecked pink outfit, showing off her slim legs.

_Pity, she wasn't wearing something shorter_, his addled mind thought.

The pre-dance party hosted by the athletic team quickly bled into the actual dance hours, when he and his "friends" outside of school, snuck in some bottles of liquid courage. Surprisingly none of his basketball compatriots would join him in the fun, and he found himself quickly dismissed from the gathering.

_No matter, the party was getting boring anyway._ He had an inkling to visit his "Lucky Liesl" instead.

Rolf, in the beginning of the year, had made a bet with his friends. Well, "friends" was a flimsy term for what they were to him. They were merely fellow wastrels who preferred to complain about their low standing in life, rather than doing anything to change their circumstances. He knew they would throw him under a bus just as quickly as he would do to them. However, they were good companions for the moment. Mutual parasites often were.

The bet was simple, a mere ploy in obtaining the most beautiful and wealthiest girl in the school. What "obtained" entailed... well, that could be left up to one's depraved imagination.

Garnering her attention in school had been the easy part. Poor, naïve girl... all it took were a few sweet words and empty promises to turn her head. Neglected by her family, and needing a strong, male figure in her life, it was a simple matter to attract her notice. Plus he was the _star_ of the basketball team. What girl wouldn't be entranced by him?

Getting Liesl's presence outside of school (and in a more _informal_ setting) had been the difficult part. She refused to come over to his house alone, and her suggestions of public outings had left no room for any opportunity of anything amorous.

He'd change that today though. Rolf was sick and tired of her playing hard to get.

The location of the pre-party was surprisingly close to the actual formal dance. He stumbled his way towards the bright lights. It must have been heaven sent that the object of his desires was having her picture taken with her schoolmates.

Gossiping hens, but they all adored him. The starry-eyed girls further fueled the flames that Liesl and Rolf were the perfect couple: the popular sophomore and the youngest star of the basketball team. It was a fairy tale.

A fairy tale that was about to have _his_ happy ending.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Liesl was turned with a rough stumble, and her arm flared with a newfound pain.

"Wha...? Rolf?" She didn't recognize the lumbering figure, so different was he now than his usually suave self so often portrayed at school. He reeked of something awful, and there was a frantic look in his eyes.

"Liesl, Liesl, my lucky Liesl..." he slurred.

She backed away alarmingly as he reached an unsteady hand in her direction.

Rolf, however, was shocked. Why was she shying away from him? She should be throwing herself into his arms like one of those cheesy romance movies girls typically went on about.

"Rolf, you... you shouldn't be here, in this condition," she murmured with distaste and confusion. "You'll get into trouble."

"Wasn't trouble the reason why you were attracted to me?"

It was true she had been drawn by his carefree persona. He was so different from the typical trust fund boy she had been so used to running into throughout her life. Rolf had been a welcomed change to her humdrum life, until everything had turned upside down.

He became impatient as her silence lingered. Nothing had been going his way tonight, and that just made him furious.

Rolf managed to control his temper in front of her. Better to catch flies with honey than vinegar, it is said. "Come on Liesl. Let's blow this party and have some fun, just the two of us."

The young woman shivered softly letting the implications of his words sink slowly into her. No, this wasn't the Rolf she adored before. This was a monster, transformed by poisonous substances.

_Of his own volition..._

She set aside that thought for now. Her situation was dire. A quick glance around showed no one was around, all probably immersed in watching her brother and Elsa being crowned King and Queen.

Georg! How she wished he was here to protect her.

She'd have to protect herself. Sixteen years old was considered old enough to be an adult in most places. But then again, many adults themselves would quake in fear in her circumstance. Liesl desperately needed to get attention towards her predicament or invent a chance to escape from the demon before her.

"Rolf, did you walk all the way here?" she soothed. "You look exhausted. How about we step inside and get something to drink?"

At the mention of the word "drink" Rolf dearly wished he had brought a bottle with him. Liesl would definitely be a little bit more compliant after she had a few sips of the intoxicating liquid.

"Don't coddle me Liesl. In fact, I should be the one looking out for you. I am seventeen, after all. Come on, we'll head out to my place, just by ourselves. Isn't that much more romantic than a loud party?" he tried to play on her sentimental tendencies.

"Yes, but I wanted to show you off to my friends. I thought we'd agreed that at the dance it'll be official, you know? You and me," her soft voice trailed off, still wishing with hope that he would perform a last minute turn-of-heart for her.

For a precious moment, there was a crack in Rolf's defenses. It would be quite simple to accept her offer, to waver from this dark path he was about to embark upon. He would have to humble himself to step towards the righteous way.

Never!

With a scornful sneer, he deflected all thoughts of being the repentant villain away. He was the _hero_ of the story, the superstar on the fast track to fame. Everything and anything was just within his grasp if he wanted to take it. And take it he would.

Rolf wrapped a large hand around Liesl's upper arm. Applying a bit of pressure, he threatened her for her folly, "Yes, it _will_ be you and me, and only you and me tonight, Liesl." He pulled her over towards where the pre-party had been, where he knew his car was parked, waiting transport for a delightful evening.

A flurry of movement nearly bowled him over and, to his frustration, separated him from his prize.

"Stop!"

A flash of strawberry blonde hair revealed the identity of Liesl's savior.

"Get away from her!" Maria reeled on him, an avenging angel filled with rage. "Don't you dare touch her!"

"You!" he spat out. "Why must you always be in my way?" The world spun for a sickening moment, and Rolf struggled to keep upright. Maria wrapped her arms around Liesl, who appeared pale, shaking with fright.

_That a girl. You held on for this long._ It had been a considerable amount of time since the sorrowful blonde had departed from Liesl's presence, and staving off Rolf for a heart wrenching period was, to Maria's mind, a considerable gauge of Liesl's inner strength.

_Now how long can _I _hold him off?_

"If it stops you from laying a single finger on her, I'll _always_ be in your way."

He scowled and began advancing forward toward the girls, intent on persuading them to his point of view. The tutor, in retaliation, merely placed herself, again, between stalker and his prey. After a moment's consideration, he thought, like many idiotic miscreants before him, perhaps his original tactic would work. Rolf stepped backwards, his hands upraised in a placating manner.

"Girls, girls. Don't look at me like a monster about to snatch you up. I just want some time alone with my girlfriend. Right, Liesl? Isn't that what you always wanted?"

Maria felt the young girl's fingers tremble slightly against her shoulders, yet the regretful brunette's voice spoke clearly, "Yes, Rolf, with my heart, that was what I wanted from you. It was the only thing I had ever wished for."

Liesl's face faltered momentarily, until her last hopeful gaze was fully extinguished, replaced only with pity. "But now I've seen the truth of what being your girlfriend means to you – absolutely nothing. I should have listened to what everyone had been telling me earlier. It would have saved me a broken heart."

If there was anything that Rolf hated most in the world, it was the look in her eyes now, after her quiet rebuke. Pity was what he saw most in the eyes of the wealthy as they looked upon him, a kid on the wrong side of the tracks. It was only because of his basketball scholarship was he even entitled to rub elbows with the privileged children, the only one who had the gall to not been born with a silver spoon in his mouth.

Infuriated he spat out, "All you've been doing has been listening to others! All of the times I've tried to get you to come with me, it's always been 'But Georg said this and Maria said that!' You've never had an opinion of your own. You're just a stupid little girl dreaming her childish dreams."

Maria thought that his accusation would have broken the eldest Von Trapp sister, but it merely brought fuel to her displeasure.

"At least I knew I should work for my dreams! Every time you opened your mouth, it was always about how you were going to become rich and famous based on your basketball skills. Well, how were you going to be one when you always skipped practice, and are failing in _all_ of your classes?"

"I am the _star_ of the basketball team," Rolf hissed. "The coach would never even think of benching me unless he wanted the school to lose every game. He needs me out there."

"He does not need a _fool _on his basketball team," then with a brief pause in hesitation, "And I do not need one in my life."

Rolf let out a cry of outrage, lunging forward, but Maria, mustering all her strength, shoved him away from them both. The effect was a mere stumble backwards for him, but it also redirected his attention onto a new target.

"You put this nonsense into her head, Maria! You think you can climb your way out of poverty by placing yourself into their company? They only think of you as charity. The little gifts the Von Trapps deign to bestow upon you are only to console their pity for one daring to have less money than themselves- a pat on _their_ back for the act of kindness given to the Goosegirl, the orphan! And you accepted it like a parasite."

"It's not true!"

"It is! You sold yourself to their entire family, especially to Georg!" He spat the last name out with distaste. Rolf ranted, partially to himself and to his fearful audience. "I thought that to hurt the arrogant Georg Von Trapp, all I needed to do was go after his sister! It was the only reason why I picked you, Liesl. That you fit the conditions of the bet was an additional bonus."

Liesl bit back a gasp but remained silent. It would not have mattered. Rolf was content to continue raving.

"It was supposed to be so easy, so simple, but no, every time I turned around, if it wasn't Georg getting in my way, it was _you_! And you're not even doing it for his brothers' and sisters' benefit, but because you're in love with him, Maria!"

Maria stopped breathing, and the world spun for a moment. _Rolf knew?_ It was over, all over. Visions of laughing with the Von Trapp boys, telling stories to the younger sisters, giving advice to Liesl and Friedrich, those lovely memories were all drifting away from her grasp.

_Adios, Sayonara, Auf Wiedersehen, Good-bye. _Rolf would tell all within earshot of her feelings for someone she could never reach. Once they knew, the Von Trapps would shun her. She saw her future with the siblings fading away like the last wisps of fog before the rising sun.

_No future with Liesl, Friedrich, Louisa, Kurt, Brigitta, Marta, and Gretl._

_No more future with Georg._

Rolf realized he had found her weak point. Love, is that what women always thought of? What fools they were. With a sneer, he drove salt into her emotional wounds, "I only kept silent about your "love" because it was good blackmail material." The last he said with a vindictive sneer.

She gathered her courage against herself, as one last defense against his cruel accusations. She'd never give him the satisfaction of knowing he was correct about her one sided love.

"I would do anything to protect him and the people he loves."

The last of his patience long gone, he broke with using any form of courtesy.

"If you intend on being the sacrificial lamb, then that's what you'll be."

The young man seized Maria's arm, pulling her away from Liesl. The tutor, struggling to keep calm, was about to tell Liesl to run away, to find a teacher to help their plight, but the words died upon her lips as she found the pain from his forceful grip upon her arm ebbing unexpectedly.

"Rolf!"

The deep voice caused them all to stop in their tracks. Taking opportunity as it fell, the uninvited guest severed Rolf's hold completely from the blonde.

Maria raised a surprised, but pleased, glance up at her rescuer – lean, tall, clad in a well-fitting black tux. Fate, God, her guardian angel, someone had been looking out for her and Liesl's welfare. Noticing his sharp profile, and familiar figure, she smiled with relief. The only person she could tell her hopes and dreams, the only person who had ever paid any interest in her, now stood before her, protecting her. The same voice which had at first ridiculed her now defended her. The same arms which had playfully ensnared her now held her assailant at bay.

"Georg," she breathed.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Georg's head didn't turn towards her, instead keeping a constant vigil over the displeased boy, whose expression soured when he saw who obstructed his attempt at some "fun."

"Is everyone okay?" The ebony haired man's low voice held traces of the worry and anger he felt within.

"Yeah, we're fine." Liesl's small voice carried like a bell through the silent night, and he felt the pressure from his shoulders lessen by simply knowing that Rolf hadn't hurt her. Physically hurt her, he amended. The emotional scars might take some work.

After he and Elsa's quiet break-up, he emerged outside the front doorway as a new man. He knew where to draw the limits at martyrdom and catering to others. True, he had never followed anyone blindly, but he had unrelentingly adhered to what he thought to be the honorable and responsible path in life.

A path without love much to his eternal regret. Maria had changed him of that, just as he had forced her to stay away from the affairs of others she had no understanding in. Leaving the family during Spring Break, to what she thought would be a picture perfect event, nearly destroyed their friendship, and caused everyone much grief. During the blissful days after their reconciliation, and before the dance began, she had privately assured him that her meddling days were over, but to a point. Anything which she thought needed to be fixed, she would talk to him first, unless it was a desperate emergency.

Like this one.

Spying Rolf threatening Maria and Liesl from around the corner had made his heart skip a beat. It was said that an unexplainable strength came from those when they saw the people they loved in danger. He understood what they meant now.

Georg was a runner. He ran for exercise. He ran to get away from his family. He ran to escape his responsibilities. He ran from Maria.

This time he was running towards her, to save her from a terrifying threat. With the adrenaline coursing through his veins, and an actual, fulfilling, purpose to his steps, Georg had never flown so quickly in his life. He didn't care if Rolf was just talking to the girls. Their fearful expressions spoke of the trouble they were in. Using his momentum, he propelled himself against the blond basketball star, successfully impeding Rolf's actions.

The dark haired man couldn't bear to look at Maria, knowing his self-restraint would snap if he saw her terrified face. It was too bad that Rolf was intent on goading him to lose his composure.

"Well, well. If it isn't the knight in shining armor, here to save the day," he drawled derisively.

"Walk away now, Rolf, and I won't report you to the teachers."

"I'll take my chances, Georg. At least now, everyone can see what you and your family have been doing this year."

The eldest Von Trapp held his tongue. Rolf had nothing on him and his siblings.

"You think you all are the perfect family. Everyone knows that it's just because your wealth and status makes everything fall into your lap."

"I've worked hard to earn my place in life, unlike you."

The antagonistic boy scoffed. This must have been where Liesl had gotten that same notion from her brother. _Typical._ All the Von Trapps stuck together- just like mindless drones or imitating parrots.

"Everything has been handed to you in life: your good grades, teachers who adore you, your perfect family who obeys your every whim, even your girlfriend." He said the last with a mocking tone, snidely hinting that the word did not mean what was traditionally thought of.

"Oh? And you think skipping classes and cheating on tests is any better?"

Rolf flinched subtly at that statement. He didn't expect his shortcuts at schoolwork would be noticed by anyone. He would never underestimate the power of gossip amongst teenagers again.

He smirked, recovering quickly and pretending the comment had not wounded him. "Well, on second thought, maybe your life isn't prefect. All Liesl could ever talk about when she was with me was how miserable her family was, and how much she wished that she could get away from them. How much she _begged_ me to take her away from all of her 't that right, my Lucky Liesl?"

Georg was set to deny his accusation, when instead, a soft voice interceded.

"Stop calling me that. I never liked that nickname." The young girl in question took a few calming breaths. Maria gave her a reassuring look, bolstering her confidence. "Yes, it's true. I wished that someone, _anyone_," she stressed, glaring at Rolf, "would take me away from my family life..."

Now it was Georg's turn to flinch.

"...But I was wrong. Now I realize my life is far better, far more wonderful, far more amazing than I ever thought it could be. Before our family never interacted; we didn't even talk to each other. Now, we listen and we _love_ one another."

Rolf made a face. "That only happens in sappy movies."

"It's how it should be."

He scoffed. Her attitude was demeaning. She was well and truly brainwashed by her family. How sad was it that she had to rely on Georg for her opinions. She should rely on his instead. Liesl was lost to him forever, poisoned with immature thoughts.

"Hmph. Of course you'd say that. You're just a little girl. Too innocent to even know what to do. What I need is a woman."

A beautiful woman, like the cheerleaders who smiled at him with flirtatious eyes and pouting lips. They were the ones for him. The problem with the innocent was that they were naïve and greatly more trouble than what they were worth. He decided to strike at another cornerstone of Georg's life.

"Elsa, now _she_ is a woman- lovely, elegant, refined. I can see why half the boys had their eye on her. It's a pity she was taken by you, Georg, though she was good to flirt with."

Said former boyfriend knew that. As long as sinister acts didn't evolve from innocent flirtation, he trusted in Elsa's actions. Flirtation, she said, was an element of a woman's mystery, one that a female exercised occasionally, without harm.

Not that he enjoyed it when she did.

"Elsa has never harmed me from her actions."

Rolf's dark eyes lit up. Now was an opportunity to strike!

"Yes, but can you honestly say that you haven't hurt her because of your actions?"

This was it. This was the defining flaw in the glorious image of Georg, a starting crack that would shatter his perfection in the eyes of others. Rolf would love to dance upon the dusty remnants of the older man's reputation.

From behind his shoulder, he could hear Maria gasp softly. Rolf knew her biggest secret, and was prepared to let it loose upon the world.

"I've never hurt her knowingly."

"That's a lie and you know it!" the victorious boy hissed out.

Georg shook his head. "It's not true."

His calm and constant rebuke of Rolf's accusations further drove the taller basketball star to sadistic depths.

"There was never any hugs, soft touches, or lingering looks? There was never anything between you two at all? Seriously, never in the history of the world have teenagers ever stopped their hormones no matter how much willpower they have!"

Georg's silence appeared to confirm his suspicions.

Do you know what the socialite girls are saying about you behind your back? Not that it ever affected you, Georg! How come when I chat harmlessly with a few girls, it's looked upon like a huge scandal, but when the prince of the school dallies with two women, nothing is ever spoken about him?"

Rolf continued on without waiting for an answer, "It's because of your name! It's a double standard! If I were in your shoes, I could get away with anything! All of my wrongdoings would disappear with a flash of money. But, no, you can't even do that correctly! The great Georg Von Trapp just had to find the plainest, nosiest, poorest girl to fall in lo..."

He never finished his sentence. This time the push to the inebriated boy caused him to fall completely onto his back. Luckily landing upon the soft grass, Rolf saw stars in his vision before he realized that it was the _actual_ stars winking in the night sky. He groaned painfully as his stomach roiled, and he was unable to move, much less get up to revenge himself upon the wealthy upstart.

Georg shifted forward, and raised a clenched fist in fear and anger at what Rolf was about to expose. The basketball player was close, so close, to ruining Georg's future happiness. It was enough reason for the eldest student to strike his enemy down with righteous, physical violence.

A small hand touched his shoulder.

"Georg."

And with that soft whisper in his ear, his anger was dissolved. She would not want to see him this way. She would teach forgiveness. He allowed himself to be pulled back. Maria wouldn't hit anyone in anger.

Rolf managed to find the inner strength to pull himself into a sitting position. His tall form swayed slightly even on the ground, and he continued to antagonize the trio.

"Of course, Maria only has to whistle, and Georg snaps to attention. You two deserve one another. She'll nag him to death, while he escapes by working." He laughed bitterly, "Or maybe Georg will cheat on you Maria, like he did with Elsa."

Maria darted towards him so quickly that Rolf was on the ground from the swift slap she gave him before he realized it. Georg could only stare flabbergasted as he quickly buffered himself between the two.

_Okay, maybe she would hit someone._

"You will never be the man Georg is. You will never be a man. Just a sad, little boy refusing to grow up."

Her words were met with a proud smile by the two Von Trapps. It was the truth, and only Rolf was the only person who did not see it.

"What's going on here?"

All three heads turned towards the stranger, and breathed a sigh of relief. The headmaster did not get to where he was by only playing office politics. He guided his students with a firm but caring hand. They were the future of the world, and he always molded their lives with justice and fairness. Money and social standing carried no weight in his eyes. He quickly assessed the scared girls, the angry brother, and the prone basketball player upon the ground. The three standing all had good grades, were involved in extra-curricular activities, never issued any detentions, and never had a harsh word spoken against them. A distinct odor of alcohol emanated from the stunned boy.

"I see." He turned back towards the youths awaiting his judgment. "Georg, why don't you take Liesl and Maria home? I'll deal with this _problem_." His distasteful gaze spoke volumes about his opinion of the drunken troublemaker.

The senior gave the school headmaster a grateful nod. Georg would have shouldered all the blame, or knowing Maria, shared an equal portion with her. The tutor would have confessed to all and stood by his side together for the good and the bad. The two now shadowed Liesl, walking away from their dilemma, keeping a watchful eye on her and each other. Well, technically, it was keeping an eye on each other when the other wasn't looking.

"Wait! What about Elsa? We left her behind." Lisel wondered.

"She... she won't be coming with us. She decided to stay behind with Max."

"Oh... Oh! Georg, I'm sorry."

"You are?" His look of surprise and wry smile showed his disbelief.

At this exchange between the eldest Von Trapp siblings, Maria could only follow with confusion.

_What did this mean?_

The three walked swiftly to the parking lot. Already they could hear the laughter and shouts of jubilant party-goers as they exited the majestic ballroom. Maria now thought, in hindsight, that it was better that they had not been discovered by a student. The damage to everyone's reputation would have been irreparable. Their headmaster could be trusted to keep the ordeal as discreet as possible.

Liesl willed herself to keep walking. Adrenaline and fear had merely provided a temporary stop to her emotions. Now, she just wanted to collapse in hysterics. With relief she spotted the family's towncar and nearly sprinted the rest of the way.

The driver noticed the tension between the three, but as the soul of discretion, he did not ask. The family would tell the household staff in their own time. Opening the rear, driver side door, Liesl slipped in quietly and smoothly. Georg, ever the gentleman, allowed Maria to enter second, before seating himself.

"Home, please, Mr. Lehsherr."

At the young master's request, their family driver efficiently navigated the car from the lot. They were the first to leave and beat the crowd.

Liesl's quiet sniffles alerted Maria to her plight. The former tutor wrapped her right arm and pulled the younger girl close to lean on her shoulder.

Oh. Maria rummaged around in carefully concealed pockets sewn into her dress. It was another positive to whoever had created the garment to allow for functionality and beauty.

_Found it! __Traurig, __Herr Schwiegervater. _Maria mentally voiced her apologies to her absent benefactor. _She needs this more than I do._

The brunette gratefully accepted Maria's proffered item, using the small square of cloth to wipe her eyes and nose. It was strangely old fashioned and quirky, but then again so was Maria.

Georg was unnerved by his sister's sadness, but gladness dissipated the anguish now that Maria was there to support Liesl. There were some things a brother could not do for his sister, no matter how much he wanted to.

With her right arm nestled around the silently crying girl, Maria's left stroked Liesl's forehead in reassurance. In fact, the blonde wanted to do the same thing. She still couldn't look at Georg. Was Rolf saying what she thought he did, or was this another one of his numerous lies? Why did Elsa stay behind?

With Max...

Did that mean she broke up with Georg? Oh! Poor Georg! To think that Rolf had to pick tonight to abuse Liesl. It must be all too much for one man to take. Her head was certainly spinning from what had happened tonight.

What could have happened had things went differently?

Maria's most precious feeling for Georg, to have it so casually bantered about especially by a mere brute like Rolf! It was unthinkable. She wanted to be the one to tell him, and not have him hear about it through hallway rumors. It was best if it happened now, to blame the folly of youth for her misplaced feelings. Everything she had felt was only a crush. Let him smile politely at her, turn her down gently, and put the past behind them. She would not hold anything against him, and they would both move on with their lives.

But, no, why did that feel like a lie? There could be a possibility for them. She had to fight for it, fight for love, and stop running.

She sighed despondently. For all of her bravado, she needed a sign.

The car paused to wait at a signal light. Liesl had settled more comfortably against Maria's shoulder, so the young woman allowed her left hand to drop onto the seat beside her.

Her hand settled atop fine cut cloth, and it was definitely not the leather seating of the car. As the new sensations flooded her mind, she could tell that her hand had serendipitously fallen on top of Georg's arm. Her fingertips barely graced the smooth inside of his wrist, feeling the steady rush of blood through his veins. She froze, too shocked to move an inch.

Surprisingly, he did not shift in his position either.

Maria felt the warmth of the car suddenly skyrocket higher, her own heartbeat deafening in her ears. Her breath came in short puffs, and she wondered how long it would take until oxygen deprivation started to affect her brain.

And still he did not move.

She could not be content with this whisper of contact between the two of them. Slowly she slid her fingertips down his wrist, her longest fingers following the path of his lifeline across his palm. She aligned each of her fingers to his own, noticing that hers barely reached the full length of his. The blonde finished her movement as their hands lay, fingertip to fingertip, and palm against palm.

Maria had hugged Georg once, and touched his hand many times since she had known him. It was a pale imitation to the intensity now. This was not out of an act of friendship, but profoundly deeper and significant.

Did he know that though? Did he mistake her gesture as one of sisterly comfort?

His fingers twitched, and his hand flexed for a millisecond under hers. She closed her eyes anticipating the loss of contact. At least it was some indication of a response, much to her internal delight (or horror). Slowly, ever so agonizingly, his aristocratic digits shifted, invading the gap between her fingers. His curled gently around her own, until he encased her hand completely within his tender grasp. Maria let out a breath she did not know she had been holding, and in return, folded her fingers to rest atop the back of his hand.

What this meant, Maria was content to let remain an enigma, and so, gave into his touch, allowing the car's darkened interior to hide her happiness.

* * *

_Please review!_

_Grignard_


	15. Believing

Chapter XIV

The car moved quickly through the empty streets, a dark sentinel in the night. The trio soon found their way back to the paved, elegant front driveway of the mansion. The great, majestic, yellow building rose, comforting with its warm lights and bright windows. Liesl breathed a sigh of relief at seeing her sanctuary. After so many hours in the past, trapped in study, never had she been so glad to be home before.

Maria, on the other hand, was dismayed to find that her state of bliss was to be cut short so easily. Their driver opened the brunette's side first, allowing the rattled girl to make a composed exit. The saddened blonde moved to follow, but felt a gentle and insistent tug upon her captured hand. Georg was leaving out the opposite door, counter to her initial perception. He had not released her smaller hand, and reluctant to break the contact, Maria followed in his direction.

The two emerged in the moonlit darkness, still in confusion, but perhaps with pending clarity. Maria met his blue eyes with her similarly colored ones. No more running, hiding, or stalling. They had not endured Rolf's vindictiveness only to falter at the finish line. The headstrong pair would certainly not allow the fortuitous, unseen chance to pass, and both were alike in that thought. A soft 'ahem' interrupted their telepathic conversation.

"Georg, Maria, it's still early. Why don't you two continue on while I stay at home?"

"But Liesl," Georg started. His eyes met the pain-filled ones of his younger sibling. Though his heart wanted to continue exploring this unknown territory with the family tutor, he was not willing to sacrifice his sister for that.

"No, no. I'll... I'll be fine. Actually, some time by myself would be better for me." She was lying through her teeth, but so loathed was she to prevent an understanding between her eldest brother and, what was now clearly, her best friend. Just now, staring at each other, the two spoke without words, a feat she thought only her father and mother possessed. The look one gave to the other was nothing like what she and Rolf had. Now... now that she could see it so clearly between Georg and Maria, Liesl knew what love was the next time she encountered it.

The girl would not kid herself. Most likely, she would err again when next she gave her heart away, but at least she had a beacon to guide herself by, in the dark and unsure waters of life.

"If you're positive you don't need us," Maria hesitantly said. She shot a questioning glance at Georg.

Understanding her concern, he offered, "We won't go far. I'll be back as quick as we can to talk to you."

Liesl nodded and moved towards the house. Observing the elder pair from the front entrance, she noticed promisingly how closely they stood near each other. "Not too quickly now," she muttered beneath her breath. If they did not come back with an improvement in their relationship status, then the sophomore would personally lock them in the laundry room until they did!

Thankful that the house was silent and the rest of her siblings were most likely in bed, she made her way to her room. Pink frills, dolls, and stuffed animals were littered in various corners. Rolf had called her a little girl in insult. Surely her room was in evidence of his assertion.

No, this was her essence truly and simply. She would not change because of one ruffian's opinion. The brunette changed swiftly out of her dance clothes, a reminder of her ordeal, into warm, cotton pajamas. Liesl doubted she'd ever wear that dress again, the memories alone were unbearable. Sinking boneless into the down comforter, she could not stop her mind from dwelling on the night's events.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Mr. Lehsherr swiftly tossed Georg the set of keys to the young master's grey sports car. Oddly, the dark haired man caught them one-handed, with his non-dominant left hand too. The two youths were strangely hidden by the body of the town car, and after a quick gesture of thanks to their driver, slipped into the shadows closely together.

The older man knew nothing of what had transpired during the night, but he had confidence that Maria would be sticking around for a little while longer.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

In the cover of night, the eldest Von Trapp and former tutor continued their silence. So many things to say, but not yet, not here. Ever the gentleman, he escorted Maria to her side of the car, gallantly helping her inside. The duo had yet to release each other's hold, and Georg found himself unwilling to let go as Maria settled herself comfortably into the leather seat. It was as if this would all end in a dream if he did, leaving him alone and Liesl, his poor sister, lost and confused. But no, this temporary separation would only yield better things, and he would see Liesl later on. The blonde seemed to read his mind, and squeezed his grip in reassurance.

_It'll be okay. Everything will be fine._

And it would be, with her by his side.

With reinvigorated footsteps, Georg closed her door, swiftly making his way to the driver's seat. After starting the car, they departed on their mysterious destination.

"We're not climbing a mountain, are we Georg?" She wiggled her feet. Though sensible, the white shoes would not endure too arduous a journey.

He grinned liking the sound of his name coming from her whimsical lips.

"It's a surprise." Seeing her incredulous look, he amended. "Just trust me."

"I will."

Her soft admonition warmed a special place in his heart.

The prince of the school smoothly maneuvered his way through the roads. After several minutes, Maria found their target to be a common parking lot. Always independent, she opened her car door before Georg could reach it. He huffed and openly grinned at her impatience.

The senior and junior walked side by side. A soft brush of his hand against hers jarred Maria's thoughts. Was this a request for permission? She brushed hers purposely against his as an assent. Instead of the expected outcome, he merely placed her hand in the crook of his arm.

_Such a tease,_ she pouted childishly.

The warmth of his arm was reassuring, so she contented herself to running her thumb along the woven fabric. The additional benefit of feeling his bicep was a fortuitous bonus.

Georg led her to an unperceived cobblestone pathway. Thinking that they should have brought flashlights this late at night, Maria, instead, delightfully found their way lit by cheery lamp posts. The warm air hinted of the approaching heat of summer, but it was cool enough to be a starlit perfect night. Flowers and green foliage nestled in every corner, though muted in the dimness.

Just around the bend and...

"Oh! Oh Georg, how wonderful!"

Her slim hand slipped from his grasp as she advanced forward in delight. The enamored man continued to smile at her reaction. Surprisingly, he had never stopped smiling. He knew that this place would leave her in raptures. Seeing her a few steps ahead of him, Georg wished he could keep this close to her always. When Maria had left them at the Lake House, it had opened an ache in his heart he had never realized was there before, and continued to remain.

It was up to her, though, to see if she could ease it and maybe, she would always be there just within an arm's reach.

Maria bathed in the ecstasy of where Georg had led her to. At the end of the pathway, situated in the middle of a wooded clearing was a beautiful glass gazebo. Elegant white trim reinforced the delicate structure, but metal curves against the clear panels added a touch of beauty to it all.

Stepping inside the doorway enthusiastically, she peered out through the closed doors on the opposite side. With all four sets of double-doors opened, and a gentle spring breeze, this place would be heaven to just curl up on the benches with a good book.

"This is where I go when the world just becomes a little too much for me."

Maria gave him an understanding look. At least, he "felt" that she gave him one. The moonlight and lamp posts did not reach with nimble tendrils this far into the gazebo's interior, and the clear house was covered in shadows.

With his mother's death and father's distancing, he must have retreated to this lovely, but lonely, location often, Maria concluded.

"I bet the others love this place too," she murmured, glancing out into the distance.

"I said this is where _I_ go when the world becomes too much."

"You mean... no one has seen this?"

"Only you, Maria."

The young woman blushed, honored to have been allowed into this inner sanctuary of his. She had barged and intruded on his first one, his beautiful mother's writing room. What a change this was from her actions back then. She took a deep breath. It was time.

"How did you know to come outside to save me and Liesl?"

Georg paused, choosing his words carefully. "Elsa and I decided that our relationship was not what we thought it was, only a shadow of the real thing." He shifted slightly from one foot to the other. All of his eloquence was gone at this point. Maria's silhouetted gaze was still fixated out the glass, away from his face. "We've broken up, and I left her in Max's capable hands."

"Max? Good for him," she whispered. The blonde colored at her unexpected slip.

"Oh?"

"Umm... I... uh... I mean..."

"How long have you known?"

Sheepishly she acknowledged the truth. "Ever since Spring Break, but he never acted on it, just like I never..."

_Acted on your feelings_, Georg filled in mentally. What was previously thin ice now was solidifying into a stable path for him to tread.

"But after you broke up with Elsa, you went to find... Liesl?" Maria floundered at the last moment. Her confidence was always her strong suit, but no one was ever confident in love. It was such an indefinable, ineffable emotion.

"No, I went to find you."

_To find her? _Hope rose unbidden to her heart. The minute after he and Elsa ended their courtship, he runs out to find her? He wanted to be with _her_ after all that, and oh how inconvenient it was that Rolf had to barge in! A grin bloomed upon her face unable to contain itself from revealing her jubilation.

"Don't you see," he started but began chuckling. "No, of course not, neither did I." His eyes lit up with a wonderful notion.

"_Möglicherweise würde es besser sein, wenn Sie hörten. / Maybe it would be better if you heard."_

Maria gasped as the familiar language rolled over her like a comforting blanket. The words of her homeland rolled so easily from his tongue, and to hear them from his lips for the first time was a double blessing.

Georg continued on in his native tongue, simplistic, but all too clear in his meaning. He promised himself that only the most special circumstances with the most unique people would ever hear him speak this way.

"_You came waltzing into my home upending my entire life within the first five minutes. Never had I been so confused, flabbergasted, and dismayed on what was happening to my ordered life."_

She smirked a little at that statement. Maria had certainly never meant for her to have such a reaction upon her friend, but then again Georg's life style back then was inhuman, to say the least. He and his family had had the same effect on hers. She fully expected to quietly pass through her studies, obtain her teaching degree, and then continue on into the wide, open world. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that someone would want to be a part of that life, and of all people for it to be Georg Von Trapp!

"_You needed a little bit of chaos into your life," _she said in kind.

He paused, closing his eyes, allowing her words to seep into his heart and soul. Earlier in their friendship, he had remarked that speaking in German was allowing someone to see a very personal side of his inner-self. To hear her lilting words now, revealing a part of herself so long hidden from him sang like a gentle bell in his mind.

"_Only if it's you causing it."_

Maria's eyes widened. This indeed was a night for truth telling. She took an opportunity in the silence to reveal a little more.

"_When Rolf..."_ She began.

The older man scowled for a moment. Surely he did not want to hear that fool's name brought up right now.

"_When Rolf attacked us, it was you I wanted to see most of all. Not only because I knew you would stop him, but afterwards, you always know the right thing to say to me when it's all over."_

"_Well he was an idiot insulting the people I care about."_

Maria's thoughts leapt upon this tidbit of information, and due to her nature, her pleasure was reflected on her face.

Encouraged by her response, and her beaming smile, Georg took a step forward, closer to his hope.

"_You were just my siblings' tutor, and then you became their friend, filling their life with joy and happiness. Then somehow you became my friend, and much to my surprise, you had the same result on me. I never knew I needed you until I turned around, and you weren't there."_

"_I am sorry for running away."_

"_Stop it, I forgave you long ago."_

A sting of guilt stole through Maria's mind as she nervously traced the glass with a trembling hand. Georg didn't know the whole truth of why she left- just that she did but returned without any explanation. She needed to tell him why. After he knew the truth, would it end up being the moment of gentle rejection? She could swiftly repress the pain so that only happy memories remained, but she hoped to the very bottom of her soul that this outcome would not be the reality.

He was staring out the same window pane as she was.

"_But how could you, so easily? I did an awful thing trying to dictate your actions. I should have known better knowing how you felt like you've been controlled your entire life."_

"_Because..."_ and fluidly he grabbed her free hand, pressing it gently against his rapidly beating heart. She spun to face him as he tenderly, _lovingly_ stroked it warmly.

"_Georg! When... how...?"_ Maria could only splutter.

He shrugged boyishly, _"Just now... always...when I first found you in my Mother's writing room... when I danced with you."_

Georg knew his answers were riddling, but he couldn't help it. He probably had always loved her, but couldn't admit it to himself until this night. He shortened the space between them, so near that he could see her features in the moonlight.

Maria felt as if the sun had come shining out from behind dismal clouds in its full and bright glory. He felt the same way she did, perhaps for the entire time! She wished to laugh at herself for their awkwardness and stupidity. Meeting his expectant gaze, she could only respond with one statement.

"_Ask me why I ran away that night."_

"_Why, what?" _Her enthusiasm enticingly prodded his curiosity, so dutifully he asked, _"Why did you run away that night?"_

"_Because that was when I knew that I felt the same way about yo-..."_

Her words were cut off by his lips descending atop hers.

The taller, dark-haired man felt his blood pulse as if his heart was singing in his body. Gone were the second guesses, and carefully formulated plans to prove his feelings like he did with Elsa. Kissing the whimsical, carefree figure before him was of second-nature, and his actions were rewarded when he felt her respond.

Maria's small hands shifted against his chest as she pushed herself closer to him. Did he really have to be so tall?

He placed one hand, supporting her slim waist to close the distance, while the other continued to grasp her delicate fingers. Their momentary dance at the formal had only been a stepping stone for _this_ instance in time. The two youths remained together for blissful seconds, before the need for air, and truths, caused them to separate regretfully.

Remaining with her face near his, she read the emotions dancing behind his bright, blue eyes. Surprise, amusement, and contentedness graced him, most likely mirrored in her face too. Gone were their worries and fears.

The smaller woman reached up hesitantly to touch his cheek, and he leaned into her slender fingers to meet them. Unwilling to be satisfied with only this level of contact, Georg enveloped her completely into his hold, and breathed in her strawberry-scented shampoo. How he missed this scent and, in addition, to do so freely was twice as better than in the past. The young man was reminded of how familiar this appeared, déjà vu exactly like that last serene day at the Lake House, before she ran away due to her feelings for him.

The moon glittered in the night, their only witness to their newly acknowledged revelation. Though the exposed couple would have been quite agreeable to spend the rest of the night in silence, some topics did need to be discussed.

"_Is this not too soon, Georg? You and Elsa have just broken up. There will be talk around school."_

He grumbled softly, pressing a soft squeeze of reassurance against her fingertips resting upon his chest. _"Let them talk. It has never bothered us before."_ Her worried tone moved him, and he stroked her fingers within his palm. Before this night, they had been able to navigate the treacherous school gossips by merely drawing a shield around their individual selves. Now, finally together, every sling and arrow would ache doubly, especially if their beloved other half were insulted.

"_It is not too soon, Maria. It has always been you, and it will not matter in a month, or a year from now."_ His conviction to this fact would not waiver. He took a deep breath, knowing that the next words were the hardest for him. _"But if you want to wait, I will."_

His sincere words touched her deeply. To be so reassured was a balm to her grief. How effortlessly he was able to calm her. It must come from being older and wiser. Maria buried herself into Georg's chest, her face red with gratefulness and bashfulness, but with a smile gracing her lips. It was all really too much! He was willing to sacrifice happiness for her. In her fondest imaginings, the night at best wouldn't have ended up like this.

"_No, no. We've waited long enough. I don't want to waste another second."_

He laughed quietly at her muffled words. Wrapping both arms around her waist, he wondered if he'd ever see her face again after they'd managed to reach their understanding. To Georg's delight, the object of his affection shot up with a peeved glare that quickly morphed into a giggling smile. She was still the same Maria. Through all the pain and confusion they had finally (_finally_) come to a resolution, to the happiness of all people involved.

All people...

"_Do we have to tell my brothers and sisters?" _Georg groaned at the thought.

"_Why wouldn't you? Would they not approve?" _Was he afraid it would be awkward around the others? She couldn't imagine that their interactions with the Von Trapp siblings would alter from before.

Maria took the moment to rest her hand upon his strongly beating heart again. She could listen to it for hours. A soft crinkle oddly rustled in the night. Giving him a questioning look, he responded to the interruption with a gestured nod.

Reaching in with slim fingers, lightly brushing against his chest (much to his approval), she extracted a small piece of yellow paper.

The night's events flashed through his memory. Remembering, he answered, _"One of the girls put that in my pocket. She said to open it at the right moment, that I'd know when to."_

His hands traced a delicate pattern on her back as the former tutor curiously opened the missive.

"Property of Maria Rainier."

She recognized the familiar note whose twins had been discovered in her shoes. This one was slightly modified though. The blonde discerned Brigitta's handwriting, though a little crooked, Marta and Gretl's sophomoric attempts to draw stars, and what was that? A single, bright red heart lovingly drawn beneath the words. The paper had been found in Georg's pocket, right atop of his heart.

_Her property, indeed!_

"_It looks like we have their approval after all,"_ Georg chuckled as he espied the message. He touched her cheek lightly, "_But I didn't ask out of being ashamed." _With a chagrined smile, he admitted, _"I only thought that if they knew about us, they they'd _insist _on taking up all of your time on purpose!"_

Maria giggled at his uncharacteristic whining. She certainly didn't want to be apart from him just as much as he didn't.

"_Alright mister, but on one condition. Georg Von Trapp."_

"_And what is that, milady?"_

She smiled at his term of endearment._ "That was our first kiss," _the blonde stated succinctly.

He managed to quirk an eyebrow from his position at her clipped tone.

"_And how was it?"_

She grinned half in triumph at him being ensnared into her ruse, and half in nervousness at her audacity. _"It was nice but very brief."_

Georg could only laugh uproariously at her hint. Drawing her back to him, he happily complied with her demand to rectify his error.

He had a feeling he would be doing this a lot in the future.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Liesl had wallowed in her grief but for a few moments when a creak of her door interrupted her musings. A tall, dark form, blurred by her tears greeted her sorrows.

"Georg! Oh, Georg! You came back. I'm sorry I interrupted your night." She slid out of bed and collapsed against the visitor.

"_Why am I always being mistaken for someone else these days?"_

With guilt, the stranger concluded that in this case, it could only be because he had sorely neglected his familial duty.

"Oh! Papa! I thought..."

"You thought I was someone you needed. Lately this has been occurring to me, yes."

The sorrowful brunette tried to make her apologies. "I do need you, Father."

"I realize that now, and it is entirely my fault. Would you forgive an old man for not being there for you, and staying away this long?"

The elder man did not realize how grown his Little Liesl actually was until she had embraced him. She was very nearly his dear Agathe's height now. Where had his baby girl gone to? Ah, she was here before him, now a woman, and a distraught one at that.

Franz Von Trapp gently guided his daughter back to bed, and tucked her in as if she was five years old again. Instead of feeling babied, Liesl only recalled the sense of nostalgia when both her parents performed the nightly tradition together. She grabbed the handkerchief off of her nightstand and dabbed at her eyes.

He eyed the small, familiar square of navy blue cloth with curiosity.

_Could it be? No, no it couldn't. His old eyes were playing tricks on him._

Deciding to keep his thoughts to himself, he concentrated on Liesl. Now was not the time for a sudden flight of fancy, no matter how tantalizing it was to muse on the matter.

"Now _mein liebling_, what is troubling you?"

"Oh, Papa, you would hate me. I have not been behaving at all like a good person."

Her admission worried her father. "You should only behave as yourself. Have you not been doing so?"

"I have not been myself for a long while." Her doe-eyed gaze wounded his heart, and he grieved for what had brought on this damage.

Liesl told him all. How a charming, handsome blond had caught her attention when she was lonely. How being overlooked in a family of eight, with a working father, and occupied brother, easily led her to his false words of comfort. She confessed the times she skipped classes to be with him, her falling grades, and her trouble with Georg.

"I begged him not to tell you, that is why you have not heard of this."

The father did not know because Franz had never asked his son about the personal well being of his children, only their dealings in school and extracurricular activities. For his poor son to handle such a conundrum! It was only for fathers with headstrong daughters, not for a teenaged boy who might be also going through the same predicament of navigating the ways of the human heart.

The agonized girl could only conclude with the most recent and painful occurrence: her altercation with Rolf at the dance.

"I was so glad Georg and Maria were there to save me. Who knows what could have happened if they didn't come."

"Maria?"

Liesl smiled with fondness. It was the first sign of true happiness that she had shown tonight in front of her father. "Our German tutor and friend." She looked upon him with admiration, "You'll love her father, just as much as we do."

"I'm sure I will."

That familiar speculation was beginning to drift across his mind again.

_In due time, but first..._

"Liesl," he began, stern with anger not directed at her, but at himself. "Yes, it was dangerous of you to be with this boy alone, without telling anyone where you were, and skipping on your studies was improper. That the ruffian could have nearly abducted you tonight terrifies my soul."

Her head bent down, weighted by the confirmation of her wrong-doing.

"However," he continued. "It is _I _who should have watched you better." Franz sighed regretfully, "Georg is only a boy. I should not have burdened him with a father's responsibility. Perhaps if I did not bury myself in work or trying to fill the void left by your Mother's passing, your first love would not have turned out to end in heartbreak."

"No, Father! Georg was there. He did his best for the seven of us. Even if you were there, I believe I still would have been drawn by Rolf," she realized.

_Oh Agathe, you could always handle this so much better than I._

"Father, you say yourself that young people always insist that first loves are often the ones you end up with, but it never turns out to be so. I supposed I've learned that the hard way."

His little child, rationing out her situation like an adult, when did his daughter mature so beautifully? He stroked her hair softly.

"Do not dwell on the pain, my dear. Remember the night for its pleasures, not the heartbreak. Your family will always be there for you."

"Thank you, Papa. I know you will be." She answered with a yawn, as her eyes drooped in sleepiness. Her exhaustion was finally catching up to her.

Under his breath as he stood to close her door, he murmured, "And that lout will get what he deserves."

Unbeknownst to her father, the gracious brunette smiled as she overheard his comment, blessed to have such a wonderful and protective family. In her immature youth, she had shunned Georg's unbearable status as guardian, but in her most dire need, he and Maria had shielded her from harm.

A caring brother, a friend dear enough to be a sister, and an understanding father, why did it take so long to realize that this was proof of unconditional love?

She wouldn't let them down again. With that final reassuring thought, Liesl Von Trapp fell into sleep.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Franz Von Trapp silently walked the hallways of his immense home. Even since the death of his wife, it seemed vast and hollow, like his broken heart. He had forgotten the existence of even his children.

What kind of father would do such a thing?

His dear _Schwiegertochter_, the weeping "daughter-in-law" he had found, had unknowingly prepared him in comforting his real daughter. In the brief visit with the blonde, she had chided him on neglecting his family. He saw the repercussions of his carelessness, and hoped to do much to rectify his mistake.

The older man switched on the desk lamp, and settled down into his downstairs office to perform a ritual he had done many times whenever he was troubled.

He prayed for guidance from his dear Agathe.

SOMSOMSOMSOM

Georg felt as if he could climb a mountain in his euphoria. Begrudgingly as the hour grew later, he and Maria were forced to claim defeat in their attempts to stay awake. They had made their way back to her uncle's home, where he left her with a chaste goodnight kiss.

Her blushing smile was the last image he saw before she vanished into the house. It didn't take much to convince his newfound dearest to visit the mansion as soon as she could the next day.

She had smirked at his eagerness, "You'll get sick of seeing me."

"Never," he declared.

His Maria (how unbelievable it was to call her his, though she'd probably strike him in retaliation for his old-fashioned notion), had wanted to check up on Liesl also.

_Poor Liesl,_ he thought as he made his way into and through his home. He was prepared to see if she was still awake when the light from his father's office caught his eye. Someone must have forgotten to switch off the light in their haste. Crossing the threshold, he had barely noticed the contemplative figure ensconced in the leather armchair.

"_Vater! _You have returned home!_"_

"_Ja, mein sohn. _And what a sight I have returned to."

A heartbroken daughter and a distracted son. Strangely, judging from the state of his bright eyes, his eldest was occupied not by morose thoughts. Curiouser and curiouser.

"_Vater, _you must know about what happened to Liesl..."

He held an upraised hand to interrupt. "I have spoken to her. It is terrible what that boy did."

"I'm sorry. I should have been there for her sooner instead of avoiding my responsibilities," Georg offered contritely.

"_Nein, mein junge._ It is I who had failed her, and you."

His father's remorseful words surprised the young teenager. Georg had expected stern words of anger, not an apology.

"I am proud of you my son. It is high time I told you so."

Wonder of wonders. The boy could only absorb the statement numbly, standing in shocked silence.

"_Dan...Danke, Vater_," he stuttered as he thanked his father. "I... I don't understand. What brought about this change?"

The grey-haired man smiled in repentance. "I thought of all that I could have lost by this night, and the words that I have never said to you." A flitter of a bright blonde haired memory suddenly came into focus. "Ah, and the tongue lashing I received a few weeks ago from a very vocal girl."

He ran a cunning eye over Georg. "You would like her, very pretty. She would make a good girlfriend for you."

His son rolled his eyes at his father's matchmaking. According to his beloved mother, his father had claimed to have arranged the marriage of a dear friend of his. Franz's single success had gone to his head (Agathe's words, not Georg's), and he insisted on pairing any singles which came across his eye. His own son was included in his schemes, though it had diminished when Georg was dating Elsa.

"Papa, Elsa and I have ended our relationship."

"Ah I apologize, Georg. I did not intend any harm with my teasing."

The dark prince smiled cordially. "I have to admire her bravery. We could have stayed together. I know I was willing to, but she could see how unhappy I was, how happy I could be with another."

The last word caught Franz's ears. "_Andere?"_

"The other's German tutor. You'll love her."

His father was beginning to think he really would. Hearing all of the fantastic stories about this mysterious girl, even subconsciously brought up often during Georg's weekly updates on the phone to his father, and now with Liesl, it was beginning to sound like someone of great interest to him.

Wayward thoughts were pulled back by his son's next statement, "Father, I have applied to medical school. I no longer wish to go into the business world, but I would still like your approval."

A casual wave answered the boy. "That's fine, Georg. I suppose Friedrich or Louisa could always take over the office when I step down, or someone else who's been with the company."

The calm, nonchalant words shocked the high school senior. "_Was?_" I thought... I always thought you expected me to follow in your footsteps."

"I wanted you to, but it would not anger me to know that you wanted to do something else in your life. Whatever you desired to do in the future that puts a smile upon your face, and a decent paycheck in your income would be the best I could hope for."

This was what Georg deserved for assuming things! He wanted to slap his forehead in disbelief. To think that all his worries were based on an insubstantial notion!

"Perhaps I should have made this clearer to you, _Sohn._"

"It doesn't matter. I may not have even been accepted into the school. Maria helped me to find my own path in life on my own merit, rather than blindly following others."

_Ah, there is that whimsical smile that has been so scarce upon my son's face appearing again. It is better this way. _

Anyone who saw the Von Trapp name on a business application would be falling over head-over-heels to have them admitted into their university. Medical school would be a good start to forging one's own destiny. Franz approved of self-made men and women.

Georg spoke lovingly of his sibling's successes. Father and son caught up with much during the night, however, the subject of Franz's departure rose.

"How long will you be gone this time, Father?"

"I leave early tomorrow morning, but will be back in time for your graduation ceremony." Georg nodded, expecting this outcome. His father was often busy with meetings. "But afterwards, I plan on staying for a while. I have been away for far too long."

Franz Von Trapp knew it would not be easy. He could not slip back into his children's lives as easily as he had left it. His eldest child, in many ways, was more father to them than he was. They would not look up to him for advice or counsel. Time and plenty of forgiveness, though, would perhaps aid him.

"We'd like that very much," his beloved child answered. With a yawn, the young man promised to tell the others he had saw their father, as he left to depart for sleep.

"Your _Mutti_ would have been very happy to see you so content in life, Georg, and what a wonderful job you have done taking care of your brothers and sisters. I hope you can forgive your old man for neglecting you." The son gave one last beaming smile of absolution as the door closed, leaving his father alone with his thoughts not quite so burdened as earlier.

He could not say the words enough to his son. _How very proud I am of you, too, Georg._

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Maria was greeted enthusiastically by six rambunctious children the next day.

"Maria, Maria! How was the dance?"

"Didn't Georg tell you?"

"He only said that there were a lot of people gossiping gaily, and stumbling about to waltzes. He couldn't remember the rest."

"Just like a man to not remember the details."

"Hey!" Kurt and Friedrich loudly defended their gender. The other girls merely gave them a sympathetic smile.

"Where's Liesl?" Maria gave a worried look to her audience.

"Oh, she's still upstairs. Said she'll be down in a minute. She must be tired from dancing all night."

"Ah, I see," she could only comment half-heartedly. The blonde knew full well the truth of the matter.

Seeing their expectant faces, she regaled them with what had happened that magical night – the majestic ballroom, men and women dressed in their finest, the glittering chandelier, and the lively dancing.

"Of course, Georg was crowned King of the dance," she concluded her tale.

"With Elsa," Louisa added. Maria nodded but commented no further on the _other_ events that had happened that evening.

Soft footsteps approached the group.

"Oh Liesl! You're just in time. Maria was telling us all about what happened last night. It sounded like such a fun time!" Marta exclaimed.

The brunette looked upon her siblings with darkened eyes. The rising daylight only illuminated her fears that had temporary been soothed by her father's words. Speaking of that...

"I spoke to Papa last night."

"He came home? Why didn't he see us?"

"It was quite late. You all were probably asleep."

The children's dejection was palatable.

"He said he was sorry for leaving us for so long."

"But he didn't mention if he would stay," Brigitta pointed out. She had a point. It was one thing to sound apologetic, but something completely else to actually mean it.

Silence prevailed across the room. Maria was about to suggest a change in subject when a voice intruded.

"What's with the long faces?"

All seven occupants turned their faces towards the interruptionHhhhhhJ, "Georg!"

The tall, ebony-haired man ran a sleepy hand across his face. Losing a girl, protecting his baby sister from a brat, gaining the love of his life, finding his father's acceptance, it had been an eventful night.

Seeing Maria's eyes light up upon seeing him was worth it all. The undisclosed couple covertly looked each other over, confirming that last night had not been a dream. His next youngest sister looked on in approval.

Friedrich took the opportunity to inform Georg of the news. "Liesl saw Father last night."

"Um hmm," he nodded. "And so did I."

The siblings begged him for news, and were elated to hear their Father's plans to stay at home for good.

"I can show him my drawings!" Gretl happily chirped.

"He can finally get caught up with what's been going on in our lives," Kurt admitted. The Von Trapps agreed. Georg was the best, but sometimes only a father would do. The eldest was happy to release the burden.

"What made him change his mind?" Maria questioned. She bit her lip at her hasty question. This was a family matter, one that she still had no business in.

The eldest brother sighed as he sat on the floor, hefting Marta into his lap. "Father saw how much we'd all changed, and how much like strangers we were to him. He decided to stay on his own." Georg himself wondered at the mysterious person that had scolded his _Vater_ into submission, but decided it wasn't important.

The children cheered at his announcement, until he corrected them. "He needs to finish his business first in Europe, but he'll come back in time for my graduation. I'm thinking a few weeks after that, then he'll stay."

It seemed an agonizingly long wait in their eyes, but was better than not having him home at all. But for now, they'd have Georg until he departed for his college studies, a terrifying looming date.

On that subject...

"I have an announcement for everyone, but not here. Let's go to the park instead."

With a whoop, the kids headed upstairs to get ready. Finally, the two eldest had a moment to themselves, but the best laid plans of mice and men never did go well. An insistent tug at Georg's hand revealed Gretl, bedecked in twin pigtails.

"Georg, can you help me pick out a dress to wear?" she gestured to her self, still clad in pink pajamas.

Liesl similarly grabbed onto Maria's arm, giving the junior a silent, beseeching plea.

With a resigned look towards each other, the two teenagers departed separately to aid their charges.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

As soon as Maria and Liesl were privately enclosed inside the Von Trapp sister's room, the blonde gave the brunette a warm hug.

"Oh Liesl! How are you feeling?"

"A little sad, but better. Father's words really did provide a world of comfort."

Maria smiled happily. Words of comfort were what fathers were meant to provide for in life.

"Tell me everything, Liesl." With those few words of encouragement, Liesl let the floodgates open as she divulged everything to her pseudo-sister. There were many private thoughts she could never tell Georg or her father, but Maria was a welcomed ear.

"What if this goes around school, Maria? Rolf's going to say that I played him for a fool, and that I am just a conniving rich girl who's loose with boys." She made a face at the thought.

The junior rolled her eyes. "No one believes what he says anymore. Everyone knows that he flirted with every girl in a skirt." She gasped at her harsh words, raising her eyes to Liesl's hurt expression.

"Yes," the victimized girl recalled softly. "I was too blind to see it. I knew he was like this with all the girls at school. I just denied it because I didn't want to believe."

"Don't let him win, Liesl. Don't let his manipulative actions condemn you to a life of solitude just because you wouldn't go with him."

"But the others will think..."

"Let them believe what they want. If they're smart, they'll know you did nothing wrong except that _you_ were led astray, not him. As for the idiots that even suggest anything else, well, they're just that, idiots." Her vehement defense bolstered Liesl's courage.

"And know this," Maria continued on. "Everyone imagines whatever happens in high school to be the most important event in their life. I definitely know that there is more out there than what happens within those walls."

And she had. Working to earn money for college, interacting with people in her similar situation, high school popularity was worth an iota of importance compared to the big, bright future.

Liesl ventured a statement, "Yes, Harriet Cline thought her world was ending when she slipped and fell during her performance in the talent show, but no one remembers it now." She frowned slightly, "My situation is a little harsher than hers."

Her former tutor grasped her hand gently, "We can get through it together."

The pretty girl grinned, reassured that with the right attitude, her family, and Maria alongside her, they could weather the storm together.

* * *

_There's not much left to go, one or two chapters left._

_Please review,_

_Grignard_


	16. Transitioning

_Terrible, terrible. I wonder how I even have any readers left at the rate that I'm updating. As always, I do not own the Sound of Music. This story is for the alleviation of my own boredom and hopefully yours._

* * *

Chapter XV - Transitioning

The green rolling hills called to the group as they ran and cavorted about in pleasure. The park was surprisingly empty, leaving its vast expanses to the exploration of the Von Trapp children and one Rainer girl. The familiar blanket which they used on their Spring Break picnic served its same purpose today.

This time however, it was Georg playing ball with the others, while Liesl entertained the two youngest girls with a clapping game. Maria was calmly reading Brigitta's book while the brunette played. The others' lively chatter had bolstered up her good nature, but a little quiet time once in a while was necessary.

She had been alone for so long in her youth that being welcomed with open arms by the family was an overwhelming experience- but one that she would accept every day. Such contentment was a warm comfort in times of trial, and made for exquisite happiness in moments of joy. A laughing, breathless figure dropped down beside her, plopping a weary head into her lap.

"Comfy?" the surprised girl queried her guest.

"Much," Kurt answered with a mischievous grin. She laughed and ran a soothing hand through his light-brown haired locks. He was out-growing all of his clothes. Pretty soon, he was going to be as tall as Friedrich, much to his delight and his older brother's horror.

"Georg called for a break to tell us his news."

"Good news, I hope," Maria murmured.

"It will be." The boy's confident declaration illustrated how much faith he had in his eldest brother.

"Georg's not perfect, you know." The blonde worried about the constant pedestal her dear friend was always placed on. This was the cause of the majority of the stress in his life. To be so highly regarded could make one fearful of any tiny misstep, either self-inflicted or accidental.

"I know, Maria. He makes plenty of mistakes, but he'll always be the big brother that looks out for me."

The young woman let out a sigh of relief. Brotherly love could outlast the mountain themselves, she believed. For every effort he put into his siblings, their devotion to him reinforced his actions to try even harder.

_If only the whole world could work like this._

Each of the Von Trapps found a spot on the expansive blanket, eagerly awaiting Georg's announcement. The tall, lean form took the moment to indulge in the warmth of his loved ones surrounding him. Running his gaze upon each eager face in the circle, he lastly met Maria's bright blue eyes, and smiled sincerely. Family and his... well, his Maria, life couldn't get any better than this.

"As you know, I'm graduating this year, and then I'll be off to college in the fall."

The others' faces immediately fell into down crest expressions, but they were glad that it would be a grand, new adventure for Georg.

Brigitta nodded knowingly. "After Georg, then it'll be Maria, Liesl, Friedrich, Louisa and Kurt, myself, Marta, then finally, Gretl."

Maria grinned appreciative of finding herself included into Brigitta's list.

"Why am I always last?"

"Because you're the best, Gretl." Georg easily alleviated her complaint. The little girl had heard this often in her young life, and never let it go to her head. It seemed to be a gauge for her to measure herself to, rather than a spoiled title.

"As I was saying," the eldest said. "I'll be attending college soon." His eyes took on a pensive look. "I was worried, _really_ worried about leaving all of you, because I thought you couldn't take care of yourselves."

He took a deep breath knowing that they needed to hear the truth about everything, to bolster their newfound trust in him. "After all the years of supervising everyone, I felt burdened by the responsibility. I couldn't wait to leave for school. That's why I picked a business school in Europe, the farther away, the better. All of my problems would just disappear."

Georg perceived the looks around the circle. Some were of disappointment, others were of understanding from the elder children. "I was wrong though. I was hiding from my problems again." The others nodded knowingly.

"Attending business school was the easy way out. I was accepted immediately by several universities. All I had to do to fit in was to mention my last name, coast through with Elsa, and become a hobnobbing, tie-wearing, fop, just mechanically going through life's motions." His eyes brightened visibly. "But this year, getting to know everyone, I finally discovered what I had been missing in my life, how much better it could get for me. All of you make me want to reach for a higher goal for myself, to be the best brother, friend, and person. That's why I decided to stay in the city and attend medical school."

"Medical school!" the others exclaimed.

He smiled. "Yes, because of Mother. If I could help others in her situation, or at least ease their pain, it would make me the happiest man in the world. As for the city..." Here he paused, making sure to address Friedrich and Liesl directly.

"When I graduated, it would fall onto Liesl, and then Friedrich to take care of everything, not only your brothers and sisters, but the staff and the extracurricular activities. I haven't exactly been preparing you for the role, either. And that's not the only reason why I stay. If I attend a school in the city, I don't have to leave you." Georg raised his eyes to meet everyone's. "I just found you all again. I don't want to lose this fantastic bond so soon. I don't want to let you guys go. _I need you_."

With those words said, Friedrich appeared as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He knew, even with Liesl around, he would still be considered the man of the house when his brother left. Georg had been pressed into his duties at the tender age of twelve. The younger Von Trapp was only fourteen, older than what Georg had been, but still a boy, nevertheless.

"Life will still be different though. I'm not going to control every aspect of your lives. It was wrong of me to. You need to make your own mistakes." His eyes met Liesl's briefly. "Some of you have already suffered because I've been too strict in my actions. Hopefully, you'll forgive me."

"Oh, Georg," she breathed. The brunette reached over, squeezing his hand in reassurance.

"I still want you to come to me for anything: advice, news, what happened at school, _anything._ You only have to call and I will answer. I want to make up for all the time I didn't spend with you before."

Brigitta gushed, "Georg, that's wonderful. You'll be far enough on your own, but close enough to come back if anything happens." Spending time with her eldest brother, it was only until this year that he was to be loved instead of feared.

"Yes, well. I haven't gotten in yet. This was why I brought you guys here." He gestured to a white envelope in his bag. Pulling it out, they noticed as a few of his fingers trembled against the un-opened packet.

"It's in a large envelope. No one ever sends rejection letters in that big of a packet," Kurt pointed out wisely. His brother grinned at the fact.

"I know." The excitement in his voice was catching. They all clamored for him to open it, but, surprising everyone, he handed the thick package to Maria. "This was all her doing, so she should be the one to break the news."

Kurt scrambled off her lap so that she would have the freedom of movement to open the precious news. The blonde tutor blushed as Georg's fingers brushed against hers. How aggravating was it that she could be so moved by a mere gesture? Squaring her shoulders, she swiftly ripped through the flimsy covering. Georg wanted to hear the results from her. In or out, no matter the outcome, she would always be a constant presence by his side.

"Dear Mr. Von Trapp. We are pleased to announce your acceptance into the university. We look forward to seeing you at the start of the semester... Oh Georg, you got in!"

A loud bark of laughter escaped from his lips as he was joyously swamped by his family. Beneath the huddle of bodies, he couldn't help but grin fanatically. His content life a mere year ago – Elsa, the student society, and his business peers- was only a shadow of the elation he was experiencing now.

Maria looked upon the jubilant group with a smile upon her own face. She had expected her tutoring assignment to be a short-term after school job, albeit frantic with seven students. Never in her entire fantasies did she imagine that she would end up being a part of this metamorphosis of a group into a proper family. She lay back, clutching the envelope to herself. How blessed she was to see what Georg's future would become- happy, joyous, and loved.

After answering several questions from his siblings, he shooed them away to play. He slid over to Maria, who had been surprisingly quiet and lost in contemplative musings. He lay, stretched out to his immense length, propping his head on one arm. His pretty Maria was similarly positioned beside him.

"What are you thinking about?" he queried.

"How very happy I am to see you and the others this way."

Georg smiled. If she was happy, it was all that mattered to him. "It's all because of you. My family, medical school... and us." He pressed closer to her, "Thank you, Maria."

Reddening fiercely, she teased, "I just sentenced you to at least eight years of torture. Are you sure you should be thanking me?"

His soft chuckle was evidence of his answer. He felt delicate fingers touch his cheek, and his eyes drifted to meet her serious ones.

"Are you truly happy, Georg?"

"I am," and with that said, he pressed his face against hers. The pair was completely at ease to remain occupied on the blanket, with the shouts of joy and laughter echoing in their ears from the playing children.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

"You're all red."

True to Maria's comment, the hours had flown by and the time grew late. The children were breathless from the heat and the exercise. They had found a contented Maria and Georg lying peacefully side by side upon the blanket, merely basking in the warm air.

The gathering prepared to make their journey home.

Gretl, nearing her naptime, had settled comfortably in her favorite tutor's arms, satisfied to be carried the rest of the way. Marta, wishing too to be chauffeured, had climbed upon Georg's willing back. She feared she was becoming older and much too heavy to be piggy-backed, but her eldest brother merely beckoned her to him with a welcoming smile.

As she admired her advantaged height, she questioned, "Must you go, Maria?" The pretty blonde had told the others of an opportunistic job assisting at a daycare for elementary school students nearby. She would be teaching summer school for a very small class.

"It's a great way for me to get some experience, Marta. Besides, Georg can't pay me to continue to teach you all German. I'd gladly do it for free!"

What had really been the issue was if Georg would continue paying for her tutelage. How embarrassing it would be for a boyfriend to pay his girlfriend her wages. Maria would never stand for it. Though her new job would take some time away from the Von Trapps, it was but another step on the pathway for her future.

Maria raised her eyes to meet Georg's, who smiled on her knowingly. He encouraged her to pursue her dream, much like she did his. He feared that she would stay behind, alongside him, to wait on him as he endured the years of medical school. The young man would hate for her to delay her career because of him. Such actions only bred resentment and hatred.

"I'll still come by once a week to catch up with everyone." The entire family had persuaded her to visit them even though she was no longer employed by them. No matter what happened, the young children continued to clamor for her presence in their life.

Only, no one knew how much of a presence she truly was, especially in their eldest brother's life.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

"Penelope Acker..."

"Juliette Addison..."

"Louis Barnes..."

The stately announcer pronounced each name with a polite, unaffected air. The audience, however, did not react similarly, especially with the next name being broadcasted.

"Maximilian Detweiller"

The young man inwardly flinched at the pronouncement of his full legal name. Being saddled with such a cumbersome name at a young age, besides being murder to fill out on test forms, had led to frequent and inevitable confrontations with bullies. The barbarians, most likely blessed with a significantly lower IQ, preyed on the smaller boy in grade school. It was then that he learned to fight back, not with his fists, but with rapid and witty banter, which endeared him to the student population. Max's antics as the class clown led to his peer's recommendation to join the theatre group. A strong hint by exasperated teachers to use acting to release his "exuberant" energy was also a factor.

It worked and he felt the greatest exhilaration the moment his feet stepped out from the wings. Modern plays, classics, especially The Bard's comedies and tragedies, he loved them all, but could he make a career of it?

Acting is and always would be a long and arduous process. One out a million hopefuls made it even to a small role, and even fewer became superstars. Max glanced out to watch the crowd, easily spotting a neatly coiffed blonde head among the waiting graduates. Elsa would go far in life, her skills making her naturally gifted to climb the corporate ladder. Georg was working on his dream, but a doctor was a sensible career, one that did not carry the pratfalls like acting did. The jokester understood that in this modern age, both men and women were breadwinners of the family, but still, he would hate to leave Elsa with the entire burden.

His cheeks flamed suddenly. Him and Elsa... Max had been friends with her for so long, her silent guardian and shoulder to cry on ever since the first met as little children. He would have never believed that he would end up dating her. He really, _really_ wanted to make her happy. A nice trinket or a new pair of shoes always did the trick, but he knew, deep down, that all she wanted was someone who would be there for he. Max definitely knew he could be her dependable confidant, but it would be nice to offer a lovely bauble now and then.

As he stepped across an entirely different stage, Max thought of his options. The young man had been accepted into the same college as Elsa but had not specified a major. Perhaps it was time to speak to a career counselor. He was capable of navigating the business world but still loved acting. Maybe there was a chance of combining the two. After all, this slip of paper in his hands was the key to opening many doors.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Seven figures fidgeted anxiously in their seats. With a last name so far down the alphabet, it was quite a while before they got to Georg's name. Still, watching the minutes tick by, there were two very important figures missing from their group.

A sudden rainstorm off the coast had threatened the Von Trapp patriarch's travel plans from Europe. The children had no idea if their father had made it out in time to escape the storm's path. The day was an important one, and their father had missed many ones. Would this be a continuation of the past or a turning point for the future?

Maria Rainer on the other hand had told Georg that she would be there. It just so happened to fall on that day the misfortune of being evaluated by her supervising teacher. If they timed it right, she could catch the bus right when her period was up to miss only 30 minutes of the ceremony. Their driver was needed to pick up Franz Von Trapp and could not be in two places at once.

Maria's guilt was, at first, tremendous knowing that his father acted in the same way, but Georg consoled her saying she was doing her best to attend, and it was not an empty promise. If she didn't show, it would hurt, but perhaps because he was a little older and wiser, he could understand. He knew that in the future, his studies would probably cause him to miss many of her important milestones too, but like her, he would certainly try his best not to miss a single one.

Maria happily had an excellent assessment, but her verbose supervisor hindered her attempts to make it to the ceremony on time. Running as fast as her (comfortable) flats could carry her, Maria sprinted down the concrete steps to where graduation took place. The school, prestigious as it was, decided to have a simple outdoor ceremony on school grounds. The manicured lawns and picturesque fountains provided an affluent backdrop. White wooden chairs were placed strategically in front of the erected stage, a clock tower playing sentinel to the newly graduated generation.

"Please don't let me be too late, please don't let me be too late," Maria chanted to herself. She slipped into the last row just as the master of ceremonies announced "Robert Tower."

"_Yes!_" She rejoiced mentally. The young junior had wanted so much to be present for the momentous event. Not only was this the first step for his future, it would be a glimpse into hers too. She had never thought she would even attend her own graduation, but seeing Georg's excitement had kindled her interest. So deep was she in thought, she had nearly missed his name being called.

"Georg Von Trapp"

The cheer emanating from his name staggered Georg. He knew that he was recognizable perhaps from Student Council or even by being Elsa's boyfriend, but he never knew his stalwart defense of student rights and benefits endeared him to the student population. The dark haired man never knew that a brief spoken word of disagreement towards poor faculty policy was enough to label him a hero. It was to him always unthinkable that people in authority could take advantage of the people who trusted them.

Maria cheered and clapped as loudly as she could for her dear Georg. _He's come so far._ She had wondered if his father had ever made it.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Moments after the closing words, the petite tutor was swamped by exuberant friends.

"Maria!" An ecstatic brunette engulfed her in a warm hug.

"Margaretta, Sophia, Berthe!"

Her fellow German Club companions were all graduating. They were leaving for a bright and beautiful future. Margaretta was going to be a Mechanical Engineer. That was her calling ever since she pulled a spark plug from her father's car in curiosity and he couldn't drive into work the next day. Sophia and Berthe, had likewise, similar goals of becoming a fashion major and counselor. Sophia could turn the ugliest drab dress into the latest chic design. Maria recalled a particularly ugly grey dress not even the poor had wanted. After Sophia's magic, all the girls were clamoring for it. The stylista planned to take her creative skills into fundraising to clothe the less fortunate first. Berthe wished to counsel underprivileged children wherever she may be needed.

"The program starts next week, and I'm working under the most prestigious designer of the school!"

"Congratulations Sophia!"

"It will be easy for you to get an internship, Margaretta."

"I hope so," the young Hispanic said. The graduate's determination, though, would guarantee she would.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

The grounds were expansive as an elderly man in a battered fedora hat wandered past a petite blonde conversing with three graduating seniors. Even with such a large family, it was difficult to spot them in the crowd. It had been havoc at the airport, but he had managed to slip into the last row just as Georg's name was called. Afterwards, he made his way over to where his bustling family chatted gaily with their eldest brother.

"Father!" "Papa!"

The children's exhilarated shouts and warm hugs and kisses warmed the old man's heart. They were never so affectionate before. He wondered what changed them. Extracting himself from them, he gave a brief one-armed hug to his eldest.

"Congratulations, _mein lieb_."

"_Danke_, Father. I'm glad you made it."

The oldest Von Trapp nodded. He could see it, his firstborn son clothed in a white lab coat and stethoscope around his neck. This vision was much better than a stuffy suit and tie. Georg always had a frown on his face whenever he wore one, that's why Franz himself detested them.

Louisa managed to persuade a passing attendee to snap a picture of the entire Von Trapp family. Georg was proudly in the center holding up his new diploma. A quiet moment between father and son occurred as she took silly pictures of her siblings.

"Georg, I'm very proud of you, my son."

"I know, Father."

"No, you don't, so if you don't mind, I'll keep telling you."

A goofy grin spread across the young man's face. Okay, yes it was true, but who would turn down the chance to hear his father's praises? The other reason for his smile was also nowhere to be seen. Did Maria make it to his ceremony?

"So _mein lieb_, what do you want for your graduation present? A new car, a trip to Europe?"

Georg's eyes widened. It was a little soon to be taking a trip together, but perhaps with his family as chaperones, it could work. He could see himself and Maria over looking the famous Blue Danube. All the fondest memories of his motherland, and his Mother's land, could be available at his fingertips and her wide expressive eyes. He knew she would love it, though she had never been, but first, if he could get a wish of her granted...

"Father, you still have your connections to the local orphanages, right?" His father's confused look was still punctuated with an affirmative nod. "If... if you could help me find Maria's memories..." Georg's long fingers twirled nimbly between the sleeves of his robe. "I know it's a long shot, but any information would be nice. She should at least know where her childhood home was."

Franz Von Trapp thought it over with concern. _Georg's Maria was an orphan?_ That hit very close to home. He and Agathe had personal experience, and he himself had scoured the orphanages in Austria looking for...

The elder Von Trapp's musing were interrupted by the younger.

"I need to talk this over with her first, of course, but with your backing, it will be easier for her to accept. She can be stubborn."

The father smirked, "I know how stubborn you youths can be. I'll be happy to help anyway I can."

Georg rolled his eyes, but was secretly glad of his father's assistance. If Maria could find a little more about her past, it may help with their future. "I really want you to meet her, Father." He craned his tall form around looking for the little blonde.

Franz patted his son's shoulder gently, "Tut, tut. If we cannot find her, I'm sure another meeting can be arranged." He grimaced suddenly. "Another meeting may definitely have to be arranged." Georg's puzzled look was answered by the approaching family driver, Lehsherr.

"My apologies sir, but there's been a call from the International office. There will await your call back but it needs to be as soon as possible."

The Von Trapp patriarch grumbled looking years older. "It is my son's graduation, could they not wait?"

Now it was Georg's turn to pat his father on the shoulder. "It must be important if they're awaiting your call, Father."

"I wish your _Mutti_ was here, _liebchen_."

"Me too, perhaps we can pay her a visit instead?"

The grey-haired man perked up at these words. He was such an idiot. Why didn't he think of that before? The timid smile smoothed away the wrinkles. "An excellent idea, Georg. We can take the whole family. Your old age must be making you wise." And with that parting remark, he turned to bid the younger siblings farewell and soon followed their driver back to the car.

"Georg!" The flustered blonde finally made herself known. "I made it in time to the ceremony but was caught up speaking with Margaretta, Sophia, and Berthe."

He smiled warmly, just relieved that she made it here and in one piece. He knew it would take an act of nature for her to not show up, but he wouldn't have wanted her to be hurt physically because of something so inconsequential. Of course he knew he would blunder and hurt her inevitably emotionally by sticking his foot in his mouth, but at least that would be easily fixed with an apology.

"It's okay Maria. I'm glad you're here. In fact, you just missed my Father."

She pouted softly, half eager to meet the figure so entrenched in Georg's life, and half dreading meeting him. The young woman pictured a tall, domineering man with a constant frown upon his face, but this was her dearest friends' father, so she would give him a chance.

A chance that will have to wait, of course.

"Maria, Maria, Maria!"

The horde of Von Trapps made themselves vocally known. The combination of their beloved friend and their father's presence, the excitement over Georg's graduation, and sitting through the boring ceremony made them rambunctious. The happy bunched posed for several pictures in every variable combination of Von Trapps and one Rainer girl. Maria blushed to find herself pressed into Georg on the last full group picture. His smile calmed her nerves though.

_He looks so relaxed._

And he was feeling relaxed, until the children quieted themselves abruptly. Like a sudden cloud that blocks the sun's comforting rays, he noticed the reason for their silence. Max and Elsa approached arm in arm towards the large bunch. Would there be a screaming match, a catfight, a public scene?

No, no. Only a warm smile from the two of them answered by a shy one. Yes, there was awkwardness between the two couples, but no hysterics. This was not a high school drama. The three out of the four of them were wearing graduation gowns, a symbol of their entering adulthood.

Elsa was determined to meet Georg and Maria at the ceremony with quiet dignity. Max at her side worried on her behalf. What was a five year relationship ended because of the tutor that was now on Georg's side. Surely it was irrational to behave rationally in this situation?

Strangely, it was Maria who was the first to break the silence. "Elsa, Max, congratulations on graduating."

"Thank you," the platinum blonde responded. "I should say congratulations to you, Georg." With a pause, and a catlike grin, she continued, "And you too Maria."

As the other woman gave a confused crinkle of her forehead, Max gave an impatient huff, and a softly muttered, "Down, Elsa." The issue was resolved however as the wealthy socialite hugged the aforementioned befuddled girl.

"I really do mean congratulations to you, Maria." She whispered in her ear. "He really is so much happier with you, and I am with Max. Thank you." Elsa pulled back with a warm and genuine smile.

Georg sighed with relief as he thumped Max on the shoulder. "Do you know what you're getting into?" he queried the comedian.

"Do you?" Max answered back.

Two double thumps on their respective boyfriends made it evident that the girls heard what the hooligans had said.

Louisa motioned that the newly graduated trio should get together for a group picture. As it snapped, Georg was hit with melancholy. This might be the last time the three of them would be together for a while. "You'll keep in touch, won't you?"

"Definitely Georg," Elsa confirmed. Max nodded too. Besides five years of a romantic relationship, it was five years of friendship too. That still merited phone calls, and an occasional letter of correspondence.

The tallest member of the quartet smiled jubilantly. The strange and turbulent year had ended on a good note, and perhaps was a sign of excitement to come. With a fond wave and a promise to meet up before they were shackled to college studies, the two couples parted with warmhearted words.

The remaining Von Trapp children looked on with nervous trepidation. Brigitta and Liesl had tossed each other a worried look, but were glad nothing came between the possibility of Georg and Maria.

"Why is Elsa and Max walking arm-in-arm?" Gretl queried in her innocence.

"She and Max are together now," Friedrich, the first to reach the conclusion, broke the news to her. The three eldest female Von Trapps shot each other incredulous looks.

"But she was with Georg and now she's not?"

Friedrich looked a little uncomfortable. How do you explain the concept of boyfriend, girlfriend, and the ramifications to your little sister? Luckily Liesl came to the rescue.

"When two people like each other, they become boyfriend and girlfriend. After some time-"

"- A very long time," Georg butted in.

Liesl gave him a glare. "After some time," she continued. "They decide to get married, but sometimes, Gretl, they decide not to get married, and go their separate ways. That's what happened to Elsa and Georg."

"Ohhh," the littlest nodded with her newly acquired wisdom. "Will Georg find a new girlfriend too, like Max did with Elsa?"

Seven pair of eyes turned towards Maria. Blushing fiercely, she could only stammer out, "Georg will tell you when he finds someone new."

Brigitta, noticing Maria said "when" and not "if," took pity on the blonde and directed everyone's attention to the fountain and her handful of coins. The five youngest ran off to make wishes, while Liesl and Friedrich noticed a few of their classmates who had siblings who graduated too. The two eldest, taking the opportunity for a moment alone, conversed privately beneath a stately oak tree on the school lawn.

"Congratulations again, Georg."

"Maria, I'm glad you made it out. How was the evaluation?"

She grinned triumphantly. "I passed with an excellent review."

"That's wonderful." He wanted nothing more than to hug her, but with the large gathering, it was not something they wanted to broadcast to the public just yet. Georg had to break it to the family first, but seeing their amused glances, they may have already had an inkling of the truth.

A cool breeze slipped over the two of them. "Are we?" he spoke up softly remembering Gretl's question.

"Are we what?"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

She flushed prettily suddenly unable to meet his eyes.

"Yes." It was blunt and to the point but after so long of dancing around each other, a straightforward answer was the best thing at this point.

Georg exhaled the breath he had been holding. He had never been one for labels, but he had earnestly wanted to know that Maria was his just as much as he was hers. Giving a casual air to hide his relief, he asked "Will you come over for dinner tonight?"

Maria grabbed hold of the change in conversation, though her own heart was beating in joy. "My uncle was offered a temporary construction position, but it involves moving down to the work-site. He's going to stay with a friend who also works there, but wanted to go over house rules before he left." She gave a small shrug of apology. Georg leaned close and brushed the side of his hand against her own. It was brief but the shock of warmth soothed her, and she knew he understood her predicament (and was perhaps an indication about his feelings over their improved relationship). It just seemed like events weren't lining up this time.

"I'm very glad that you're here with me, Maria," and Georg meant both physically now and emotionally supporting him.

"Me too, Georg." The young woman glanced out upon the assembled students. She would be in their place in a year's time. "You'll be here when I graduate, right?"

"Definitely."

Georg noticed her face was set with a determined look, and he knew he _would_ be seeing her next year. With soft smiles, the pair walked back to his reassembled family, who listened eagerly as they gaily enquired about the children's summer plans.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

_One month later_

Maria sighed comfortably as she was cushioned in Georg's leather car seat. She could understand why Georg was so defensive about his car. It was very nice.

"Long day?" queried her amused driver. The petite girl looked charming as she kicked off her sandals and stretched out luxuriously in the passenger seat.

"Umm hmm," she murmured. "Sorry I have to miss dinner, again," she said crossly. Things continued to not line up. This was the third weekly dinner she'd missed this time. The school she was assisting had decided to put on a rather arduous summer play, and as the newest addition to the help, she was "elected" to perform all of the organizing and tedious work. At this rate, the entire summer would be over before she could even see the Von Trapps, much less her own beloved Georg.

He chuckled softly. The young man had missed Maria, and insisted on at least driving her from work to home to have a chance of speaking with her. Her exhaustion though, caused him to rethink just letting her rest in silence. The two made an effort though, as he told her about the school's orientation program which was coming up and her efforts at rounding up children in an orderly fashion.

"You could always use a whistle," he joked.

She laughed merrily at his suggestion. "Me with a whistle, could you imagine?"

Georg pulled up smoothly to her front door and assisted her out. They lingered in front of the doorway before it unexpectedly opened before the pair.

"Uncle!"

"Maria." Sharp dark eyes raked over the tall young man standing by her side. The nice clothes and expensive sports car spoke volumes about where the man had come from. "Let me have a few words in private with your young beau."

The flabbergasted teacher glanced uneasily between her only relative and her boyfriend.

"I'm not going to bite his head off, _if_ you'll allow me to have a civilized conversation with him."

The blonde nodded uneasily, and with a searching glance towards Georg, maneuvered her way inside.

The older man waited a few seconds before jerking his head over to a shady spot on the front lawn. "The girl would be eavesdropping."

Georg accepted his explanation not wanting to antagonize Maria's guardian. Gathering his courage, he decided to bite the bullet.

"Sir, my name is Georg Von Trapp. I have just graduated and am going to attend medical school at the university in town. I would like your permission to date Maria."

"You part of the family that she was tutoring earlier?"

"I was the one who hired her."

A set of eyes narrowing slowly digested that tidbit of information.

The young man rushed to clarify. "I asked Frau Schmidt, the German teacher to recommend someone who could tutor my seven brothers and sisters in basic German. There were no teachers available that offered private lessons, except for her best student, Maria. We ended up spending a lot of time together as she taught my siblings."

"She can grow on you, that one," her Uncle admitted. "Of course, stubborn as a brick too, you understand?"

Georg nodded in acknowledgement. "I've been on the receiving end of her arguments many times."

"You're not just using her, a bored rich boy wanting a girl on the wrong side of the tracks for a lark, or this isn't a bet between you and your friends, is it?" He accused starkly.

"No," he replied firmly. The similarity to a certain basketball stare was alarming. "I truly enjoy being with Maria, and I can see myself with her in the future. I'd do everything in my power rather than hurt her."

Maria's relative had to admit, the boy could handle an interrogation. He peered steadily at the dark haired pup. Posture straight, an unwavering set of determined eyes, and a strong stance, the Von Trapp was serious, the older man confirmed. The kid had called him sir too, another addition to the positive column.

He gave a brisk nod. "Take care of her boy," and with those last words he turned towards the house leaving his niece's swain standing on the front lawn with his blessing.

The young woman shot out from her seat peering out the front window as her Uncle entered.

"He'll do," and with that, he left her flabbergasted as the older man likewise departed her company to his room.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Liesl plinked out a few melancholy notes of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata on the piano. Sure it was summer break, and this was the few summers that each individual Von Trapp child had been able to attend their own interests. She had to admit that last year, she wasn't sure she'd enjoy taking the same dance class with Gretl, but it ended up being an enjoyable experience.

This year, on the other hand, Brigitta was taking a writing class, Louisa photography. Kurt and Friedrich both decided to take basketball, and Marta and Gretl participated in fun, interactive sculpting lessons. The poor maid had no idea how much clay could be discovered upon their clothes even with an apron smock covering them.

The eldest female Von Trapp had decided on a very different activity. She decided on getting a part-time job. At Georg's open gaped stare, she insisted that the incident with Rolf had told her she had been very unprepared for life. Liesl admitted she had no common sense on money matters (seen by the amount of shoes in her closet) and, approaching her junior year, had not a clue as to what major she wanted to take for college.

"But Liesl, it's not important for you to decide right at this very minute. I decided to change my major at the last minute."

She waved off her older brother. "It's not about money, Georg and you still managed to get your applications in time before you graduated. I don't want to be adrift in school without a purpose, or wind up getting a M.R.S. degree instead. I think working in the real world might enlighten me. It worked for Maria."

The blonde had offered her a wealth of wisdom based on her personal experience. Maria knew she wanted to interact with children but that could mean either through social work, nursing, teaching, or a plethora of careers. Through her encounters, she knew she hated the sight of blood, and the bureaucracy of social work was a disappointment. Tutoring her first student (an adorable, but attention deficit eight year old) in vocabulary was the turning point.

"So what do you want to do, Liesl?"

"I've talked it over with Papa and he's agreed to let me intern at the company for the summer. It will mostly be administrative work, but I can see the inner workings of the company."

Georg honestly couldn't see his sister in their father's corporate world, but her meticulous organizational skills and talent for making others feel at ease might help. If not, the internship might define what she wanted in life.

"Alright, Liesl. If you'd like, I'll need assistance with the household budget too. I'll give you the books and see if you can make heads or tails of them."

The brunette grinned exuberantly. Georg really didn't need help with the finances, but it was nice that he would give her the opportunity to try.

Now why was she sitting on a beautiful Saturday playing depressing sonatas on the piano? Maybe it was because all of her friends were out with their significant others, and she was at home.

_Plop, plop!_

"What the?" With a slim hand, she held up a... miniature marshmallow?

A mischievous giggle alerted her to the culprit. Oh, she wasn't home alone. In fact, she was never alone if her family was there. With a small grin, she charged at her pigtailed sisters and soon all depressing thoughts were whisked out of her head.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Georg was quietly reading a book in the living room when Maria entered, curling up next to him on the couch. She laid her head upon his shoulder, and took a deep breath, immediately relaxing from being beside him. It had been ages since they could relax like this. The young man smiled. He had sometimes wondered what would have happened if she had never entered his life. Most likely he'd end up pasting a false smile on for the rest of his life, never seeing his family, and she would have been so hard pressed for her goals, that she'd never take time for herself.

A burst of noise indicated that one of his siblings was outside the door, and the two teenagers straightened themselves to a more proper position. Louisa entered but hovered near the doorway, hesitant to interrupt the two. Georg and Maria had been acting like they had always acted, but the two seemed to be smiling more, especially around each other. The older girl merely held her arms out to the waiting blonde and Louisa eagerly folded herself into the warmth. She had been racking her brain for ideas on her latest photography project and came up with nothing.

Maria's soothing hands running through her hair calmed her, and the two managed to talk over some ideas while Georg interjected occasionally. Louisa snuggled more listening to Maria's heartbeat. The budding photographer remembered moments like this with her mother, and it was nice that Maria was open and nice enough to allow this. She could never picture herself doing this with Georg's former girlfriend. If only Georg and Maria could...

_Plop, plop!_

"Friedrich! Kurt!"

With a valiant war cry, the two girls charged at the incorrigible boys, while Georg shook his head in disbelief.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Franz Von Trapp finally made it home with a note of relief. The incident at the international office had finally ended with one last Saturday phone conference at the office. Luckily it happened to be early enough in the morning so that the children were still sleeping in, so he could be in time to join their luncheon. Today was also the day he would meet Georg's Maria, an event he was looking forward to.

Gone was the sullen, stern boy who distanced himself away from his family. Now a laughing older brother guided his siblings, as he had always had, but now with a loving and caring hand. His troubles that had so weighed upon drooping shoulders seemed to have disappeared overnight.

The father had wandered the gardens around the church in the hope of meeting another troubled youth. He had wondered what had happened to his "daughter-in-law." A whisper inside of him hoped she found success with her young man, but the memory of a familiar blue handkerchief clutched in his daughter's hand was too much of a coincidence. Franz entered the front sitting room and had just taken off his coat and fedora. He mused quietly walking towards the fine sitting area. The only way he could really find out who Georg's Maria was-

_Oomph._

"Oh! I am so sorry. I should have looked where I was going, do forgive me..."

Startled blue eyes met his in disbelief.

_Schwiegervater_?"

* * *

_So a little more progression and we finally make it to the meeting. The next chapter will hopefully be enlightening. Thank you to those who continue to read and review!_

_Grignard_


	17. Loving

_So this is it! This last chapter to _Teaching Love_. Almost three, sometimes agonizing, sometimes rewarding, years in the making. I'm sad to see it end but would love to hear your reviews._

* * *

Chapter XVI

"_Schwiegervater_?" The German word he'd imagined he'd never hear again (unless one of his brood brought home the genuine article several, _several _years in the future) resounded like a bell in the silent room. The young woman, who had so often drifted into his thoughts, now miraculously appeared before him. In his memory, he recalled her sad, forlorn face. Seeing her again, so ecstatic and happy... _Angel_, Franz thought with a painful twist. Now why did he think of that?

"You are looking well, _libeling_."

"_Da, Schwiegervater_. Things have been much improved!" Surprise, breathless from running through the hallways escaping Friedrich and Kurt's barrage of marshmallows had made her flushed with health and color.

Things were obviously very well improved judging from seeing her complexion. The former companion looked radiant, and the man could easily guess the outcome between her, and the young man she had pined over. The brother of the students she had been tutoring must have realized what a treasure she was.

Maria easily switched to her native tongue. Moments alone with Georg had also given the opportunity for the two to converse occasionally, but sometimes it was simpler to speak in English. With a respected elder, however, it was only right and proper to speak his fluent tongue. Maria glanced upon the older man. "Have things improved in your situation too?" she queried tentatively.

He laughed quietly, and suddenly Maria was struck by how familiar it sounded. Where had she heard that laugh before?

"Very well, my dear. Unexpected problems at work, but thankfully done today. I can finally join my family in time for their summer vacation."

"That's fantastic! I'm so glad that it worked out. You look much happier now."

He chuckled again, and couldn't help but tease her, "As do you, however, there is one important thing that is missing from my life at this point."

The blonde crinkled her forehead in confusion. Her "father-in-law" had reunited with his family, and was reaping the benefits of his good fortune. What else could there be?

With a wry grin, he jested, "Where is my hug? You said it would be offered the next time we meet."

Maria rolled her eyes. "Apparently my old age has created a forgetful memory," she joked in retaliation, but gave the elder man a warm hug anyway. He really had been the incentive she needed to return to Georg. Without him, she would have abandoned the Von Trapps selfishly in order to protect her own feelings, hurting everyone in the process.

The tutor pulled away wondering why her impromptu advisor was standing in the Von Trapp mansion. "Are you here to see _Herr_ Von Trapp? He should be here any minute according to Georg." She bit her lip in nervousness. Georg would most likely not be introducing her as a girlfriend, it was much too soon in the relationship for that, but to be even meeting his father at all was nerve-wracking.

He patted her hand comfortingly, deciding to take the risk. "And Georg is your..."

She blushed fiercely. "Georg is my...my... He's mine." She could only shrug her shoulders in defeat. They were boyfriend and girlfriend, yet she could not gather the courage to admit it out loud to what was, essentially, a very dear stranger. It was precious, sacred, a secret just between Georg and her.

Franz grinned openly. As he did so, it appeared to reverse his age by decades. Resembling a young man again, he reassured her, "Ah, no worries my dear. It is very good that the two of you finally admitted your feelings."

Maria nodded. "It was only recently, _Schwiegervater_, and of course through your advice. Georg and I realized how we felt about each other during the Final Dance, after his girlfriend let him go. It was so brave of her. We've been taking it slow though. There's no need to rush anything." Her head arched to the front doorway thinking she heard a key in the lock. "Oh! No, wait, that wasn't Georg's father." Her mind must be playing tricks on her. What was taking the Von Trapp patriarch so long to come home?

Unbeknownst to her, the subject of her worries, to the contrary was ecstatic. The pretty, elfin girl (who could also speak fluent German, a plus in her favor) was indeed the one whom his son had been yearning for. Every phone call to his father seemed to mention more about this girl than about his socialite girlfriend.

"_Oh Father, you should have seen what Maria did with the younger ones, what antics they have all been up to... "_

"_... Father, Maria suggested the most wonderful idea for the children to learn their vocabulary..."_

It made him yearn for them all the more.

The patriarch decided to let the cat out of the bag, seating her down gently. "Actually my dear, you must know something..."

"Maria? I see the towncar in the driveway which means my father..." Georg interrupted as he strode into the sitting room. The words died upon his lips due to his immense surprise as he encountered the scene before him. The two people who he loved most in the world were sitting picturesquely in the sitting room, the slim blonde's hand held in the elder man's gentle grip.

She leapt up eagerly. "Georg! I'd like to introduce you to someone who helped me during Spring Break." Maria hated to bring up the incident, but thanks to the old man, she had managed to confront her problems, and now look how happy she was. "This is _Schwiegervater_," she started, but paused realizing that she had never known his true name. She turned back to him, full of apologies, "I'm sorry, how terribly rude of me. I've never asked your name before. _Schwiegervater_, this is Georg Von Trapp, the eldest son of the Von Trapp family." Maria concluded the introductions with what little information she had, as evidence of her polite upbringing.

Her eyes widened as she finally fully took in Georg's flabbergasted stare.

"You should back sit down, my dear," her aged companion retook her hand comfortingly.

Obeying his soft words, Maria did as he bid, but her wide blue eyes never left Georg's face. "Georg?" she murmured.

"Make the introductions, son." The wizened man seemed to all of a sudden adopt a Cheshire-like grin.

The sudden glare directed towards the older man seemed to further un-nerve Maria.

"Maria Rainer, this is my father, Franz Von Trapp. Father, this is Maria, the children's former tutor and our friend."

The poor blonde's jaw dropped as she stared incredulously at the object of Georg's revelation. Her mouth struggled to say any words, but she could only gape uselessly like a landed fish. Her _Schwiegervater_ was Georg's father? She had poured out her entire heart and soul to the last man she thought she would have ever encountered!

"You're..." Maria covered her mouth with her free hand. "I told you... and then I..."

Georg rushed over as his beloved's face turned paler and paler. Ignoring his usual sense of propriety, he sat beside her and placed a comforting hand upon her free one. "Maria, you're not making any sense."

"When have I ever made sense," she replied giddily, but took several calming breaths to reorient herself.

Franz Von Trapp continued to reassure her with a smile. "Do not worry, _mein Sohn_, she has just had an unfortunate shock."

"That seems to be of your own doing," the younger Von Trapp growled.

_Well, well, it seems as if the young pup is baring his teeth towards his elders. Protecting his prey? No, mate, _corrected Franz inwardly. He couldn't have been any prouder of his boy.

The now composed girl turned her attention back to the root of her troubles. "_Schwiegervater- _err, _Herr_ Von Trapp-"

"_Schwiegervater_ is fine, my dear, or Franz."

"Did you know who I was when we first met? I told you everything!" It was to her deepest shock and horror that it was to Georg's own father that she had divulged her most embarrassing problems to. Oh! And there went the secret of her relationship with Georg.

"Not an inkling, Maria. I was greatly worried about you too. You were so sad that day. It wasn't until I saw my handkerchief in Liesl's hand that I even entertained the possibility that you were connected to my son. I hope my deception to you does not impair what we may have in the future. I'd like for us to be able to speak to each other as openly and freely as before."

"You mean _she_ was the one who chastised you for neglecting your family?" Georg interrupted. This time it was he who sported the smug grin.

The elder Von Trapp shifted uncomfortably. "_Da, da_. I deserved it. She is a very wise girl to recognize a foolish old man."

Maria rolled her eyes. Did they not know that she was sitting right in front of them? "Well this very wise girl thinks she hears seven impatient Von Trapps about to come this way." A rumble of laughter and feet upon hardwood announced the presence of the rest of the family.

"Papa! Father!" the merry voices shouted. "You're home!"

He was surprised as they lined up to press a kiss upon his cheek. Second eldest Liesl, when did she become so ladylike? Friedrich, a strapping young man now, Louisa and Kurt, the twins, alike but how their individuality shown now! Brigitta no longer buried in her books, her shyness slowly dissolving away hinting at the outgoing, confident girl she would be. Marta, with her gap toothed smile, followed lastly by baby Gretl.

"Oh, edelweiss." The youngest had handed him a sprig of the cheery, white blossom. One of Agathe's favorites, the plant grew wild in the backyard.

No, she wasn't the baby. Gretl had not been the baby in years. _Oh, Agathe, they've grown up so wonderfully._

Without him...

It was to this realization that Franz again vowed he would do his best to be a better father to his children. His eyes slid over as Gretl handed a second bouquet to Maria. The blonde smiled and pressed an affectionate kiss against the little girl's forehead.

"_Danke, meine liebe."_

_It couldn't be._

The son started as he heard his father's quiet, shocked inhale. His old man was staring at Maria in confusion and shock. Did he not approve of her? He had been so ecstatic at first, what could have changed? Georg resolved to speak to his father at the earliest opportunity. He resolutely wanted the two people he admired most in the world to get along. Non-parental approved relationships never did end up well, and for good reason, as he remembered with distaste the memory of Liesl and He-whose-name-did-not-deserved-to-be-mentioned. Georg and Maria would definitely not become star-crossed lovers cursed to be separated, but he would rather enjoy it if he had his Father's blessing.

Observing Georg's concern, Franz brushed off his previous startled reaction. Insisting that young Maria guide him to the more informal, interior dining room, Franz took her arm and proudly led the way for the happy group, as he regaled them with the conundrums he had to solve at the office.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Two weeks later, Georg came through the front entryway practically dancing upon his feet. His orientation at the university was so full of promises. Granted, it was going to be the most difficult experience he had ever encountered, however, the resulting benefits would surely be worth it. Thoughts of a lovely blue eyed girl encouraging him, further served to entice his tenacity.

Maria had been doing well at her first teaching assignment too. Rave reviews from her supervising teacher, parents, and especially the children had acknowledged her exemplary work. Her full enjoyment of her profession too, convinced her that this was the right path to take.

Liesl had briefly mentioned observing a few cute college freshmen interning at the Von Trapp Corporation, much to the alarm of the male members of her family. True to her word, however, she concentrated on work alone. It was sometimes mind numbingly boring and tedious, but it was her name on documents, and that was something to be proud of.

The rest of the children balanced their time between their summer activities and learning to accept their father into their lives. Too easy was it to go to Georg for their problems, to the neglect of their father. As tempting as it was to offer his advice, Georg guided them back to their rightful family member. It was a learning process for all. They should learn to depend on their father for anything.

"Georg! Want to help me practice outside?"

Well, almost anything. He needed his sibling bonding time too.

The petite blonde wandered in, interrupting the pair, with an errand for a tall knight-in-shining-armor.

Georg began to move forward, but she was beckoning towards the younger Von Trapp.

"More like knight-in-old-sneakers," Kurt commented as he wiggled his worn soccer cleats. He claimed they were his lucky shoes, capable of giving him flawless shooting skills. The ever growing boy was hoping his longer strides due to his newfound height would get him the edge he needed to make the school's soccer team.

"Brigitta needs a book on the highest shelf in the library, and since she's not allowed to climb the bookshelves..."

The young boy laughed as he ran to solve his sister's problem. What were older brothers for? He could understand why Georg, in his misguided way, controlled their every action B.M. (Before Maria, as he denoted it). Seeing the grateful faces of his younger siblings whenever Kurt helped them granted him a feeling of overwhelming pride and some superiority. It could be addictive, but luckily he had Georg's mistakes to guide him from treading across the thin line from benevolence to tyrant. It was so nice of Maria to allow him to help instead of always relying on the eldest brother.

Georg grinned softly as Kurt ran off. He needed to change into his athletic clothes, but first...

Maria looked upon him with a fond smile. Easily with his tall advantage, he brushed a lone finger down the side of her face. Her eyes fluttered shut as her face tilted forward. Taking the invitation, Georg pressed a warm kiss atop her lips.

"Hmm," she murmured. "Good day, I imagine?" Her hands settled gently against his chest.

"Wonderful day." He pulled her close and buried his head in her blonde locks. _Strawberries and Maria._ Georg had been running a thought over in his head for a while now. He was sure that Maria would be receptive.

"Let's go on a date."

"What?"

He laughed at her astonishment and surprise, another reminder never to make assumptions about those closest to him. "Do you not want to?"

"No, I actually really do. I just didn't know if you wanted to. It is so soon after Elsa. I didn't want to be too forward."

"You can be as forward as you want to, provided I get some warning. I know how crazy women can get."

Her sharp elbow illustrated her displeasure, but knew he was being humorous to ease her troubles. She quirked an eye at him. "Your wit will get you in trouble one day."

"That's why I have you to stop me."

"I'll be sure to sound a whistle to warn you when you're about to stick your foot in your mouth."

"Better bring a trumpet section too." Their laughter threatened to overwhelm them.

"Let's go on a date, Georg," she proposed whimsically.

He rolled his eyes. "That's a good idea, Maria."

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

_A week later_

"Liesl, where's Georg? He usually says goodnight to me."

"Oh sweetheart, Georg went...out." There was no way she was letting it out of the bag. The elder two had kept their discretion for a reason, and the only way Liesl even thought there was a possibility of the pair was seeing their faces together the night of their dance.

"Can he still tell me goodnight?"

"Gretl, how many men do you know who'd call their baby sister when they're on a date?"

The little child thought for a moment. "None, I guess."

"Come here, maybe I can do for tonight?" Carefully, Liesl gathered Gretl in her arms, and led her upstairs.

The youngest Von Trapp snuggled into her eldest sister's neck. Big brothers were okay, but big sisters were definitely the best.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

And so summer trailed on delightedly as the family spent time together. The Von Trapps had spent a full day traipsing around the local museum. Louisa was ecstatic over the photographic exhibit while the boys crowded around the dinosaurs. Brigitta took Marta and Gretl, to explain to them about caterpillars and butterflies. Georg strolled contentedly with Liesl and his father, as the three discussed a local current event.

"You should invite Maria over, _Sohn_."

The young man nearly face vaulted onto the floor.

"_Vater_," he groaned.

Liesl hid a smile behind a delicate hand. It was just so adorable how her brother could blush so. Georg should have been more worried about their father's teasing than the other children. She decided to take pity on him.

"Georg, didn't we want to look at the old photo albums? We never got to after the Lake House."

Georg sprang upon the opening with gusto. "Yes, we were going to do that, weren't we?"

Their father looked on with a questioning eye.

"The children wanted to see pictures of Mother, Father."

"Ah," he nodded in agreement. "It is good that they should remember."

The two children smiled to each other. Georg especially was glad for the distraction.

"You should still invite Maria over."

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

"Oh, look at the cute little sailor suit, isn't that adorable?"

Friedrich and Kurt groaned loudly. Who knew that picture would come back to haunt them?

The Von Trapp siblings, plus one additional guest laid on the inner living floor in comfort. Various photo albums were littered around them, and a couple of loose photos were being passed hand to hand.

"What's with all of the naval outfits?" Maria questioned.

"Our father was a captain in the navy."

"Oh? Captain Von Trapp then?" She glanced again at the photos of the boys when they were young. "My father was in the navy too."

The absent minded comment did not go by the Von Trapps' heads. "Maria, you never told us! It's something you have in common with Father."

_Oh, I have lots of things in common with _Schwiegervater_: long walks in the park, a fluency in German, a love for his eldest son..._

They laughed and giggled over a few of the funnier pictures, recalling fond memories of happy times, and finally found what they were searching for.

"Look, it's Mother."

The group crowded around a solitary photo that Liesl had produced in success. The older woman was made up and dressed in a formal gown, a serious painted look upon her face.

"No, no. This one's better," Friedrich pronounced. He proudly produced another with a flourish. This time Agathe Von Trapp was in profile, distracted by an adorable sight, baby Georg laughing in her arms. Both pictures, though completely in contrast, had in common the Von Trapp mother's kind eyes.

"Georg's eyes," commented Maria as she observed the image of mother and son.

Digging through a few more loose photos, several more visions of Agathe were unearthed from a box. There were few with her as the solitary subject, but most often she was pictured with one or several of her brood. Louisa fastidiously placed them in a spare album, displaying them tastefully, but yet creatively.

It was with profound sadness that as the pictures progressed, Agathe Von Trapp appeared paler, gaunt, with darkened circles around her eyes. It was a cruel disease which took the kind woman away from her family. She was a shell of the former vivacious woman as they discovered one of the final photos. The petite mother proudly held little Gretl in her arms, wane and worn down by the treatments, yet her eyes continued to exude the same happiness she always had.

Louisa placed the last of the photos in the album, closing the book with a flourish.

"Here, Gretl. _This_ was Mother."

The tiny girl took the book with solemnity. These were only stationary images of the woman she had never known. Her siblings would fill the rest of the blanks in with stories from their memories. Stories were the key. They would keep her memory alive.

And they did by telling everything they could remember about their mother. Times of mischief by Louisa and Kurt, Maria especially liked it when they had switched places for an entire day. Brigitta, and Liesl discovered they had both enjoyed playing dress up with their mother's fine jewelry and makeup when they were younger, and Friedrich recalled playing a bouncing ball game involving counting when he was first learning his numbers.

Georg turned a keen eye towards Maria. Would all of this reminiscing make her recall her own lost past? He needed to make arrangements with his father as soon as possible. He might not have time in the future with his classes to find information about Maria's past. She had helped him so much, it was the least he could do for her.

Maria met his eyes knowingly. _Don't worry, I'm fine. Everything is okay._ She did her best to reassure him. It was true too. She enjoyed discovering the little pieces of Georg's past through these old photos. It was like playing treasure hunt with his personal history.

Laughter and giggles punctuated the others' conversations.

"Do you remember when we..."

"Yes! And then Mother said..."

"It was hilarious!"

Brigitta rolled her eyes. Whenever Kurt and Louisa became "twin telepathic," half of their conversation disappeared much to everyone's confusion. She smiled as she thumbed through a few of the discarded photo albums. Alongside their mother, the children were discovering quirks about each other, they had forgotten. Memory was a peculiar aspect of the human brain. You could recall with perfect clarity the most wonderful event in your life, and even repress the painful ones. One could even use memories to learn from mistakes. She glanced upon Georg as he poked Friedrich in the side for a snide remark. Her eldest brother was definitely learning from his.

With slim fingers, she reached out for a discarded album tucked away to the side. It had been forgotten in the chaos that was the Von Trapp household. This book looked a little smaller and older than the rest, the cover worn and faded. Inside were black and white photos, some of an unfamiliar countryside, others of formal, stern men and woman, posing stiffly before the camera.

Her slight frown of confusion attracted the attention of Maria, who had been laughing over a picture of Marta covered in fingerpaint ("That's when the family discovered never to let her near paints.").

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Brigitta handed over the album wordlessly. Maybe Maria could solve the problem.

The blonde flipped open the first page greeted by the dour faces of a man and woman staring back at her. "It looks like the old country," she murmured. As she scanned the pages, her voice became more and more reminiscent as she encountered the landscapes.

"Nonnberg Abbey, the Otztal Alps, the Danube... This is Austria. Vienna, to be exact."

Georg's ears perked up as he overheard their conversation. "How did you know that Maria?"

"I was born and lived there for the first six years of my life." She seemed very far away, lost in the past Georg had not found yet.

He looked upon her with surprise. "You mean you're not German? Or born here?"

"I'm Austrian." This was said with just a hind of nationalistic pride. It was easy to get the two nations confused, but that was and always will be her heritage. There would be no denial.

Georg smiled fondly, mentally tallying another point they had in common. "We're Austrian too. In fact, Father served in the Austrian navy."

She tilted her head to the side, "Maybe he knew my father. He was a professor for the naval academy in Vienna." A hint of excitement bled into her voice. It had been ten years since she last had any information about her parents.

"Let's go ask him."

"No, no. He's in his study. I don't want to bother him." She was still trying to reconcile being respectful to Georg's father, and talking freely with the man that had aided her so in her time of need.

"He'll always have time for you, for all of us."

"Yes, of course, but maybe perhaps during dinnertime I can ask."

Georg nodded, leaving her concerns alone. There was a time to push, and a time for personal distance. He knew not to force the conversation. His family watched with interest. It was like having their own personal soap opera on all the time.

Maria again murmured quietly as she thumbed through the delicate pages of the album. It must have been Franz Von Trapp's album judging by its condition. The pictures though, they all seemed so familiar to Maria's memory.

The old country, with its green hills, majestic mountains, and picturesque cities. Where its churches were works of art rather than a plain building, and where one could just relax and people-watch for hours. The hustle and bustle of the current world made one feel like they were rushing through the best years of their life.

Her slim fingers reached the last page of the book, and she was sad to see it end. The images of her native country unearthed an old dream she always had, to return and trace her roots. With her money situation, however, it would be many a year before she could afford even the plane tickets to Austria. A mere conversation with Franz Von Trapp, fortunately, was a cheaper alternative and only a room away.

Maria's forehead crinkled as she found an errant photograph wedged between the last pages of the book. Delicately pulling it out, she let her eyes wander over the image. There was a young man, dressed smartly in a naval uniform. Judging by his kind eyes, it could only be the Von Trapp patriarch. The woman posing with him wasn't dark haired, so it could not be Agathe, rather, she seemed to be rather fair.

Gasping aloud, Maria stood and bolted out of the room, clutching the photo with shaking hands.

"What just happened?" Friedrich questioned.

Louisa said, "Maria just ran out of here with that picture. What was on it, Brigitta?

"Only a young man and woman."

The other children shrugged and hoped an answer would be given when their favorite tutor returned. Georg could only agree and give the space Maria needed.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Maria ran through the hallway and skidded to a stop in front of the study. She shyly peeked inside, not willing to interrupt the Von Trapp's father's important business. Franz Von Trapp was reading over a few documents before dinnertime, but paused upon seeing Maria's agitated face.

"What's wrong, darling?"

The young woman was breathing shallow, quick breaths and seemed to be very agitated. She raised a trembling hand and slid a laminated image across his desk. The patriarch looked upon it in confusion.

"This is you, _Schwiegervater, _is it not?"

He nodded wordlessly. "Yes, yes. It was me back in Austria." Franz trailed off finally taking in her shocked expression.

Maria took a deep breath. _Maybe I am jumping to conclusions._

"If this is you... who is this woman?"

"Oh! Oh, she is..." The elder man seemed a little flustered. "This woman was someone I knew a long time ago. Back when I first joined the naval academy, I was young and homesick. She eased my transition into that world."

"This woman was very special to you, Franz."

His eyes widened slightly. Maria only ever called him Franz whenever she was completely serious about a point. Otherwise, it was her bestowed nickname which graced her whimsical lips. He decided to be frank, "I called her angel and she was my lifesaver. I never would have made it through the academy without her." He glanced fondly between the photo before resting his vision on Maria. Something nagged at his memory but he could not quite grasp it. "What is troubling you, Maria? Why do you ask?"

The blonde persisted through her thoughts before she lost her nerve. "If this young man was you," her finger rested upon one side of the picture. Slowly, she traced the image across to the young woman.

"This woman is my mother."

Franz's shocked stare was confirmation of her theory.

"You knew my mother."

He nodded dumbly. Her finger slowly trailed back across to her original position, tapping it beside his youthful figure, who only had adoring eyes towards his companion.

"You loved my mother."

"_Gott im himmel._ Maria!" That was why Maria kept reminding him of "Angel." Franz stood and knelt before her. He grasped her hands tentatively. "What was your mother's name?"

"Johanna Kutschera, before she was married."

"It is her!" he could only hoarsely whisper. "It's you! I've been looking for the child of Johanna for fifteen years."

Slow tears fell down Maria's face. "You knew my mother... you _knew_ my mother!" She repeated her discovery as a mantra. "And here I was just in the next neighborhood."

"I never thought to look in this country. I thought you were Austria the entire time. I never knew..." In wonderment, he stroked the back of her hands with her wizened fingers. "This whole time. You were right in front of me this whole time. All these years wasted, and you kept reminding me of her, you act just like her."

"Oh _Schwiegervater_. It's alright. We found each other now," she comforted him. "How did you know her? Was she nice? Tell me everything, Franz!"

The father stood up on creaking knees, yet this was the lightest he'd felt in a long time. It was as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Finally, his dear angel's daughter, sitting in front of him this entire time, what a fool he'd been!

He paced the room gathering his thoughts. There was so much to tell.

"I was the only child of a working class family. They did not have much in wealth, so I decided to embark on my own by joining the Austrian naval force. I had always admired those who served and was uninterested in the other disciplines."

Maria agreed. She always felt in awe of those who gave their entire life for a cause without benefit to themselves. Some would say that she who aspired for a profession in education was alike to those that she admired.

"So there I was, a mere youth enlisted in the naval academy, away from the comfort of home for the first time. I began to think it was a rash decision. The lure of traveling the world and serving my country was a good incentive, but I was second guessing my actions. After some time, we were given permission for leave. Of course, the other lads wanted to explore the big city, but I decided to embark on my own towards the countryside. I had often wandered the hills and pathways in my own small village, and it reminded me of home."

Franz settled himself back into his chair as he recalled the fond memory of the very first time he encountered his angel.

G&MG&MG&MG&MG&M

The young sailor traipsed across unknown pathways and foothills. It was much like a metaphor for his life now, walking the mysterious road that was adulthood. He had no idea where he was going and now he was hopelessly lost.

"Let's see, I made a left, then a right, then a right again... Oh bother." Franz Von Trapp had no earthly clue where he was.

"_The hills are alive, with the sound of music..._"

What was that? It sounded like a girl singing? He followed the sound with his ears and as he turned the corner, encountered a clearing. He thought the area to be only forests, but evidently there was human life here. A young woman was walking with a heavy basket.

"Are you an angel?"

"Oh! You startled me!" She nearly dropped the burden she was carrying.

"My apologies but I'm from town and I got completely turned around, and oh dear, let me help you with that." The young man took the heavy item from the wisp of a girl. "My name is Franz Von Trapp."

"Johanna Kutschera and I am no angel, but it is fortunate for you I am traveling to town to sell my wares. It is not very often that anyone much less strangers travel so deeply into the woods."

"I like wandering between the trees and listening to babbling brooks. It calms me."

"And do you have need of calming?"

Franz blushed unwilling to divulge his worries to a complete stranger, but the girl was kind and open, and by the time the walk towards town was completed, he soon had the full story to her.

Johanna smiled softly. "I know something about loneliness." She gestured back to the pathway they had just taken. "In my home, you see, it is only me, sewing outfits, and selling them for every penny. I'm not sure why I'm even saving them up." A glistening tear fell down her face. "You, on the other hand, I think what you are doing is marvelous, and I believe you can succeed. You're only second guessing yourself because it is still so new to you. I am still aimless, but you have a goal in life."

The two lingered at the crossroads, one back to the academy, the other towards the marketplace. The sailor was captivated by the friendly girl, the first kind soul he had encountered in his new life. "Thank you for the help back, and especially for the advice. I don't believe you're aimless, just that your calling hasn't come yet." He paused with a peculiar notion. "Maybe on my days at leave, I can come and visit. In case I have more worries for you to solve?" Perhaps they could alleviate their loneliness together.

"I'd like that very much, Franz."

G&MG&MG&MG&MG&M

"So, that's how I first knew your mother, Maria. During my training, I spent all of my free time with her and I can count them as some of my best memories. She made some of the finest clothes for the townspeople and adored children. I called her "Angel" because I thought it suited her. Pretty soon I convinced her to save her earnings for a home in town so that she wouldn't be so isolated. The day before my tour overseas, I asked her to marry me, but she refused."

A soft gasp was the reaction from his enraptured audience. She had never known this about her mother.

"She said that we were not 'in love' but merely 'in comfort' with each other. And she was right. It wasn't until I met Agathe did I realize what love was. A smart woman, that she was." His eyes slid over to Maria. "Just like her daughter."

He leaned back exhausted from the telling. Maria stood to leave him to his rest, though she was loathed to. She had a million questions to ask.

"There is still so much to tell you."

"It can wait. I want the others to know too."

"She was your mother. Do you want to keep it between us?"

"No, there has not been enough communication in this family already."

"And you are a part of this family, Maria."

Her last parting smile brought joy to his already overwhelmed heart. Franz thought his would never be complete once he had lost Agathe, but at last, the missing piece had been found.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Maria had not been gone for more than an hour but to Georg it felt like an eternity. What could have possibly possessed her to fly from the room like that? He sat upon the ground, long legs splayed facing towards the hallway she had run into, most likely to his father's study. He just had to be patient. The others continued to pour over albums and Georg's thoughts were answered as Maria made her entrance just as abrupt as her exit.

The young girl's thoughts were running a mile a minute. _Schwiegervater _knew her mother! She had never imagined that her life could get any happier. She wanted to share it with the one person that mattered most in her life. Maria grabbed the snow white blanket from the back of the sofa. Unfurling it dramatically, she threw it over herself like a superhero's cape.

"Maria?" Georg gasped before she flung herself into his arms. There was a tangle of arms and legs before she covered them both up with the blanket. Under the cover of darkness, Georg slid his arms around her slim waist, as she brushed her nose with his. It was the first time she had initiated a kiss, but still she asked for permission. Georg could only chuckle lightly as he bent his head towards hers. He could feel her excitement in her smile against his lips. She must have been given some wonderful news.

The clamor of voices interrupted her impromptu greeting, and ruefully she discarded the blanket. With his arms around her waist, and their red flushed faces, the children could easily guess what the two elders' relationship status was now!

"Looks like the cat's out of the bag," Maria muttered. Georg rolled his eyes as they regretfully extracted themselves from each other.

He coughed a little in embarrassment before finally admitting what they all knew, "Everyone, Maria and I have decided to start dating. She is my girlfriend."

"And Georg is her boyfriend!" Greta chimed in, actually comprehending what was going on for once. Seven grinning children soon swamped Maria as they congratulated her. Maria met Georg's eyes. Now that his family knew, their personal time might be a little more intruded upon, but that wouldn't change anything in their courtship.

"So why did you run off, Maria?" Brigitta questioned.

"Well..."

"That is a long story," interrupted the Von Trapp father. "One best told over hot chocolate, hmm?" His rambunctious children cheered wildly and ran off to the kitchen to prepare the sweet beverage.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

"I asked her to marry me..."

"What?" The eight voices of his children called out in disbelief. The father bristled a little bit. "Did you think that your mother was the only person in my life? I am not a monk, you know." He softened his tone at their hurt expressions. "I may have thought I loved Johanna Kutschera but I _love_ your mother. That is a fact."

His children settled back down. It was good to hear that their father and mother had always been in love with each other, though it was jarring to hear that he had youthful romances before.

"She declined my proposal, and I was heartbroken, but my tour soon occupied my thoughts." Orders, battles, and tense situations, it would mature a boy quickly. Such was the life he hoped his family would never encounter. "I sought her out afterwards and, what she said was true, we both had changed into different people. She may not have become my wife, but we promised to always be friends. Afterwards, I found myself working at the bottom rung of a company, where I was transferred overseas."

"And that's when you met Mother."

He chuckled fondly. "Yes, I forgot your Mother told you all often of how I swept her off her feet."

Georg whispered as an aside to Maria, "Mother told us that Father and she met when he literally bumped into her at a social function. 'Almost knocked me off my feet, the clumsy oaf,' I believe were her first thoughts of him."

Maria giggled delightedly. Franz crooked an eyebrow towards their direction as the eldest children sheepishly quieted down.

"I kept in touch with your mother, Maria, but our letters were few and far between. Her last letter, informed me that she knew so much of my naval jargon, that she duly impressed a young officer teaching at my old Academy. They had married and were soon expecting.

"Expecting with Maria," Liesl stated happily. She still was a sucker for love stories.

"I never received any response afterwards. Agathe and I were both only children, and I spoke to her so many times about Johanna that it was as if she knew her too. I always stated that if she ever had children, we would take care of them if anything had ever happened, and vice versa."

"That's why Mother kept going into seamstresses' shops! She was trying to find Maria's mother too," Brigitta conjectured.

"Agathe thought that she was here, but I insisted that Johanna stayed in Austria."

"Eight of us for Maria, that's unfair," Kurt protested.

Louisa joked, "For Mother and Father, you mean." Her good natured humor only made Maria laugh. The tutor's first month tutoring in the Von Trapp household was certainly evident of what trouble she could be.

"I would have found out where you were earlier, Maria, but I didn't know what your father's name was. I couldn't find any records of even where she married."

"Well, _Schwiegervater_, from what I remember, we lived in a small house provided by the Academy over looking the town square, so my mother must have moved into town. I don't know the address though. My father's name was Leopold Rainier." Her face dropped. "They died from a car accident when I was six, then I was sent here, to my Mother's only family, an elder brother."

"But your father's name was Leopold?" He asked gently. "I can find out much from this."

"You mean, where I lived and the orphanage I stayed at? The sisters were so nice there."

"Yes, sweetheart. I spent many years searching the orphanages in Austria looking for you. I still have those contacts."

Maria joyously rushed over to engulf her dear _Schwiegervater _in a warm hug. "Oh _Schwiegervater_! Thank you!"

"No, thank you, Maria. You really are a godsend to this family."

The others peppered their father with questions, and Maria took the opportunity to slip out into the stillness that was the garden. It was a lot of information to take in during one day. A few seconds passing was all it took until strong footfalls soon alerted her to another's presence. She smiled brightly and welcomed her tall, dark, and handsome companion, taking his hand lovingly.

_Mother, Father. I am one step closer to finding you._

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

A tall, dark haired youth stood, leaning casually against a murmuring fountain. Entranced with an open medical textbook, he barely noticed the appreciative glances thrown his way by the local young women.

There had always only been one woman for him.

A year later, and he was loving every minute of medical school. It was hard work, but the most rewarding of his endeavors so far.

"Georg!" A sudden shout caught his attention.

_Oomph._

"Oh, Georg! We found it, we found my old home." He caught her up with an exuberant hug. "It's so much smaller than what I remembered."

"Maybe it was because you were only three feet tall the last time you were there."

She laughed softly. "Perhaps you're right."

"Aren't I always?"

Maria tweaked his nose in retaliation. "What cheek, but I love you anyways."

Georg's eyebrows shot up but he answered back immediately, "I love you too." It was the first time either one had said those magical three words to the other.

He had to agree, it was a perfect setting to confess their feelings, a picturesque sunset over the Danube River. Her graduation present, in addition to a continuation of Georg's, had been provided happily by her _Schwiegervater_: a trip to Austria to visit their homeland.

Standing upon the steps of where her own mother had been before, at the base of snow capped mountains and lush forests, Maria had discovered her past. In addition, Franz Von Trapp had offered her uncle a full time position as a construction manager, fully earned through his own merit, not as charity, to her Uncle's insistence. To her immense surprise, her Uncle had dutifully saved the money she had given him to go to the expense of college, easing her financial burden.

"_In memory of my sister," he admitted begrudgingly._

Maria had never known he cared for her mother or herself at all. The world certainly moved in mysterious ways, but in doing so, had secured her present situation.

"Come on, Maria. There's still so much to see and do."

Taking his offered hand, she pressed forward with Georg. As for her future, it, or rather he, was walking beside her, looking upon her with a bemused and loving smile.

* * *

_The end. _

_As always, there is not an original thought in my body. All of this, started from a line in _A Little Princess:_ "Don't be frightened. We have been looking for you for two years." "And I was at Miss Minchin's all the while," she half whispered. "Just on the other side of the wall."_

_The scene where Maria mistook Franz Von Trapp for her own father and takes advice from him is from a scene from the Taiwanese drama, _Silence_. _

_Thank you especially to all those that reviewed. A special thanks to_ _Kitake Neru, my very first reviewer, ForeverJulie, to actually put research into my story, and multiple reviewers, AndromedaAiken, chiccs, jaamiee, katdemon18, LimitedByCreativity, shallwedance9, soccergurl31294, thebestestfriendsforever, and theBurgundyRose._

_As always, please review._

_Grignard_


End file.
